The War
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: Serena is the queen of the Romulens. Darien is the king of the Valcors. Both vampire clans are at war with each other. Just when Darien is about to win the war he meets a women who will change his life forever, the only catch is she's his sworn enemy.
1. Prologue

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. I also got insperation from different books and movies.

* * *

The war had begun over two thousand years ago.

Two vampire clans fought against each other one, the Valcors and the Romulens; no one could remember what had started it only that it had been started. At first only the vampires were against each other, but then a clan of werewolves called the Sedricks entered into the fight. Few knew how, but many didn't care; they fought them as just as they fought their enemies. Then The Valcor clan made an alliance with the Sedricks. For a thousand years the Clans fought and it soon seemed as if the Romulens would fall. With their numbers dwindled, and the clan broken, the Romulens almost gave up.

But then two leaders came; Marcus and Darus.They once again united the Romulens, and kept them alive. The war still raged on, both sides now very powerful and both wanting to win. No one could predict who would win or when the war would be over. Then a new leader came to the throne of the Valcors, he had no Mercy for the Romulens and hunted them down and killed them in the most violent ways. He was the strongest of the Valcors, and he was on the verge of winning the war; the only thing that stood in his way was The Queen of the Romulens.

* * *

Well here it is. Sry about the inconvenience. Im trying to get everything back up asap. DarkenedMoonAngel 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its Characters.

As I have been going through the War once again I realized how, well, how much I didnt like what I had done with a lot of it. I am re-editing the story. It's going to be mostly the same with some few revision so if you want to follow the new version feel free. This will be a long process because i will continue to update In the Still of the Night as well the The Rebellion. Hope you are all happier with this new verison, and dont forget to review!

DMA

* * *

Endymion walked the dark streets the City, it was late and he was hungry. His midnight blue eyes searching the streets ignoring the adoring and weak human females who lusted after him. Every woman loved how he looked he was built with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and ebony black hair. He was the dark and dangerous lover that human women secretly craved. However he didn't look at those humans, they had loved ones, families who would question their absences.

He was looking for a homeless human, one who had no family, one that wouldn't be missed. He turned into an alleyway, before he even saw one he could smell him. The human had the smell of grim and filth that reminded him of an animal. Walking further down the alleyway he quickly found his prey taking shelter under a piece of ragged cardboard. He was attempting to shield himself from the night and the cold. Endymion smiled and threw the makeshift barrier to the side. The homeless human woke with a slight grunt and a complaint.

"Hey man this is my board!" he yelled.

"You won't be using it in about thirty seconds" Endymion said. He grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"HEY… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the human yelled. Endymion didn't answer he just brought the man's neck closer to his mouth.

"Don't worry this won't take long," Endymion released his fangs and bite down on the man's dirtied neck. Warm blood ran through his throat, his eyes turned an icy blue as he bled the human dry after only a few minutes. He let go of the human and let him fall to the ground. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at the human corpse laying on the ground, Endymion moved the cardboard back over the body. He took one last glance at the human before he covered him, his gaze held nothing but disgust. He didn't understand humans, how they allowed themselves to sink to the level of an animal, how they lived in such filth and humiliated themselves of their own free will.

He thrust his neck to the side and a loud crack released the pressure that had built up. He heard footsteps behind him, hoping that it was a human he suppressed his vampiric features and pulled a switch blade knife from his pocket. The footsteps got nearer and right at the intruder was about to turn the corner Endymion grabbed her shoulder and threw her up against the wall knife pressed to her neck.

Violet eyes met dark blue ones, Endymion let out a sound of annoyance. "Don't sneak up on me Rei!" he whispered, his voice low and threatening.

"Sorry but we couldn't get you one you're cell phone," Rei said.

"That's because I turned it off, I didn't want to be bothered," Endymion said his midnight blue eyes full of anger and annoyance.

"Why didn't you just put it on vibrate?" she asked.

"Because I didn't" he said dangerously.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" she said backing down, her brother's ominious aura was beginning to fill the alleyway and she knew that pressing him further could be dangerous to her health.

"Why are you looking for me anyway?" Endymion asked pulling away from her and replacing the switchblade inside his jacket.

"It's Mina she's returned, she wants to speak with you" Rei said.

"Where is she?"

"At home" Rei said. "The cars waiting over there" Rei said pointing towards the other end of the street. They began walking towards the car side by side, "Are you alright Endy?" she asked when they got out of the alleyway.

"Don't call me that anymore," he said. Rei cast a sideways glance at him wondering why he didn't want to use his name. He answered her as if he could read her mind, "The rumors of the Romulen assassins have been becoming more frequent, if there is an assassin out there with a price on my head I don't want to make it any easier for him to find me."

Rei nodded, her brother was right and thinking ahead was smart. There had recently been a string of assassination attempts towards the Royal family, the Romulens were becoming a little too bold for their liking.

"Call me…" he stopped and looked up at the silvery moon, "Call me Darien."

Rei stared at her brother, something was wrong with him, he stared at the moon for several more seconds and then began walking again. When they got into the car Endymion was silent. "Endy...Darien, would you like me to talk with Mina?" Rei asked.

"No, I'll do it myself," he said solemnly.

"But Darien what about..." she began, but he cut her off.

"It's past Rei, nothing but past" Darien said. He said it as if he was trying to convince himself, he remained silent the rest of the way home.

Rei noticed that the silence between them had become uncomfortable, it was strange there had never been a distance between them, but in the last few months her brother had been acting stranger. Going out alone at night, secluding himself in his study, he was acting more introverted then ever before and it was beginning to worry her.

The drive took only thirty minutes, the pulled off of the main highway and onto a dark paved road. The woods around them flashed passed, any human would have missed the dark shadows weaving between the trees as they passed. Rei, however, was able to recognized some of them. The car slowed as it neared a high silver fence, the driver opened his window and pressed a coded password into his phone. The gates opened and they proceeded up the long driveway.

The car stopped in front of the main doors. Darien opened the door and got out, he didn't close it and didn't wait for Rei to follow him up the black onyx colored steps and into the house. Rei sighed, she watched him throw the doors open and disappear into the house, she could only hope that his emotions didn't get in the way of what was about to happen.

* * *

Darien walked through the doors of his mansion and headed for the study. He already knew where Mina and her followers were. He walked through the house and was joined by Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, Rei followed behind the group looking extremely displeased with the entire situation. When they entered the study they saw Mina talking with one of her childhood friends, Ami. Rei glanced at Ami when she entered but neither said a word to each other.

Mina turned and looked at then group when they walked in the room, she had plastered her diplomat smile on her face. Darien stared at her, with her grin she looked like a cat trying to toy with it's prey. She was thinner than he remembered but other than that she hadn't changed since the last he had laid eyes on her. Long waist length silky golden hair, bright blue eyes, pale white skin that was flawless, and perfectly manicured nails. She looked more like a debutant socialite than a the daughter of a high ranking diplomat. 'No she hasn't changed, not at all' he thought.

Mina and the others in the room bowed to him, Mina bowing the most gracefully. Darien glared at the back of her head and then quickly looked around at the group that had accompanied her. He recognized Lita with her wild brown hair and green emerald eyes, she was taller than most men and she was tougher than them as well. Almost every man, human or vampire, wanted her, they all wished to tame the wild vampire princess, but none had, and those who had tried didn't end up well.

He looked at Ami her bluish blackish hair covered her blue sapphire eyes, her complexion too was flawless. Ami was as beautiful as Mina was, she had a regal and aristocratic look in her features, however everyone knew better than to say that Mina had a rival when it came to beauty. Darien's eyes lingered on Ami, he felt sorry for the woman, being constantly in service to Mina would be taxing to anyone, and he also knew how her talents were being wasted with the frivolous noble wannabe. Ami was brilliant, ahead of her peers by decades, Darien knew first hand that she was a first class strategist, an analytical genius, and a efficient fighter.

Finally after surveying everyone in the room Darien looked at Malachite. His white blond hair was covering his face, and Darien knew that if he could avoid it Malachite wouldn't look him in the face. Darien glared at his ex-general and then looked back at Mina.

Mina straightened herself to her full height and began talking "My lord, I hope that we find you in good health?"

"Let's skip the formalities Mina, Why are you here?" Darien asked coldly. He didn't miss Rei's faint smile at his tone.

"Very well, my lord we have come to speak with you of the threat of the Romulens clan" Mina said, "they are becoming very powerful, and they have attacked our coven many times".

"Are you going to tell me something substantial? Or are you just going to repeat what I already know?"

"My lord we have recently discovered that the leader of the Romulens has been killed in battle," Mina said slowly.

Darien didn't react to her words, he stood for several long seconds then silently walked to his desk and sat down in the old high back chair, "I had heard rumors" he said glancing up at Ami, who was had sat down on the couch in the corner. "But nothing had been confirmed."

"The rumors are true Lord Endymion, the Romulens have been leaderless for months," Ami said quietly. "They have been hiding the information from all the clans."

"However the information comes too late, they have just crowned a new Queen two weeks ago. The younger sister of Sethaniel, has ascended the throne," Mina said, she glared at Ami then looked back to Darien. "She is a pure blood, the daughter of Darus Rostalian, her name is Serenity Rostalian II. She is only about a hundred years old, but she is wise, she's the youngest ruler that the Romulens have ever had."

"I see" Darien said, "Does anyone know anything else?"

"No, my lord we haven't been able to gather any intelligence on her save these few facts," Mina told him. "Every spy that has been sent in to gather information has been caught and executed."

''If she has caught every spy that has entered their lair then how is it that you have received this information" Darien asked questionably. Everyone was silent, Darien noticed that Ami glanced at Mina and then at Malachite. "Well?"

"This information was sent to us by an anonymous source," said Mina.

Darien glared at her, his eyes narrowed. "Then how you know that it hasn't been compromised, or fabricated by the enemy?"

"I...I..." Mina stuttered.

"You...you," he mocked her. "You don't know if it is or not, so essentially we know nothing, Sethaniel could still be alive and in hiding for all we know. This could all have been a trap set by the enemy!" Darien closed his eyes and rubbed his right temple, he hated Mina's ego, it made her incompetent, "Do we even know where she is living at the moment?" he asked.

"Yes we do my lord" Ami said, she then slowly walked over to him and set a manila colored file on his desk. "She's living at the old family mansion on the other side of town, it used to belong to her father but he abandoned it years ago now it belongs to her."

Darien opened it, there were several photos from a fairly close distance, as he reviewed them Darien knew that whoever had been so close had put them self in a very dangerous position. "Who took these pictures?" Darien asked looking at Mina.

"I did" a voice from the other side of the room said, it was Lita. Everyone looked at her, "I took those," she repeated.

"And how is it you where able to attain these pictures?" Darien asked.

"I went as close as I could get to the house and snapped the little button on the camera" Lita said sarcastically, she then crossed her arms. There was a snicker from Nephrite, Darien gave him a steely glare and he quieted. He knew the couples history together but this wasn't the time for it.

"I do not enjoy sarcasm" Darien said catching eye contact.

"Really? I do," Lita said a slight smile on her lips.

"Do you know the house security?" Darien asked, he wasn't in the mood to get into a battle of wits with a tornado right now.

"The outside, can't tell you much about the inside being as I've never been in" Lita said walking over to stand next to Mina. "There are guards all around the fence and dogs inside the fence, the gate entrance is locked and no one can get in without clearance. There are also some low level spells that I was able to detect. They start beyond the gate in the woods so if anyone gets near they have a pretty good heads up about it."

A harsh cell phone ring broke the conversation, Malachite reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver phone. "Excuse me my lord but must take this call." Darien stared at him and then nodded giving him the permission to leave. Malachite started walking towards the door, but stopped when Rei blocked his way.

"Excuse me," he said, but Rei didn't move, she just narrowed her eyes. "Rei, please," Malachite said in a calm and respectable voice.

"Rei," Darien said. Rei looked over Malachite's shoulder at Darien, they locked eyes and he silently ordered his sister to behave. Rei sighed then stepped aside to let Malachite pass.

As he did she whispered "traitor" loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Darien gave Rei a warning look then shifted his focus back to the pictures in front of him. "All right Lita you and Nephrite will go and survey the house," Darien said turning to Lita. "I want pictures of everything and everyone. Rei supply them with what they'll need."

Rei gave him a slight nod, she looked at Lita, "Come with me" she said. Lita followed Rei out of the room with a nod to Mina. Nephrite looked at Darien, gave him a slight bow then went to catch up with the girls.

Malachite returned and went right to Mina's side, he whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise, then a triumphant smile formed on her lips. "My lord Endymion, Diamond of the Sedricks has just given us some information, you remember him don't you?"

Darien did remember Diamond he was one of the leaders of the Sedricks lycan clan. He hated Diamond, Darien knew how uncivilized and depraved Diamond really was, he had seen it first hand on the battle field. However Darien knew no matter what he had to tolerate Diamond to ensure the peace between their clans. "Yes I remember him," he said.

"He has just informed us that he has a virus specially designed for vampires make up, it attacks the blood and turns it against our bodies," said Mina. "He has said that if we funded his research and helped finished testing he could have it ready in several months. If we used this creation right it could eliminate the Romulens in a matter of weeks.

"That maybe true but that also gives the Sedricks an advantage over us, if they were to ever go rogue then they would have a bio weapon that could kill every Vampire in our coven," said Ami.

Mina glared at Ami, Darien knew what her glare meant, Ami had contradicted Mina's brilliance and she would pay dearly for it. "I suppose that could be a possibility," Mina said.

"That is a very big possibility," Darien said then he rubbed his face, "we should get a sample of the virus and analyze it" he said.

"Yes my lord" Malachite said "we will make arrangements to observe and analyze all the data and have it brought here."

"Is that all that you wanted?" Darien asked.

"Yes my lord" Mina said.

"Good now get out," he said. "Jadeite, Zoicite, you stay I wish to speak with you." They both nodded, Mina blinked twice then bowed and left the room. Her faction followed after paying their respects to Darien and his generals. When the others were gone Jadeite and Zoicite sat down in the two chairs in front of Darien's desk.

"Diamonds virus may cause a problem if he tries to sell it to the Romulens" Zoicite said.

Darien looked at Jadeite who was glance every so often at the door. Darien knew he was waiting for Rei to return, he was deeply in love with the vampire Princess, but unfortunately for Jadeite Rei had openly avoided all his pursuits.

Long ago Rei had lost two very important people to her and swore never to love again, and her heart seemed to turn to ice. But when she had met the sandy haired general it had all melted away and she was instantly in love with him. Unfortunately to keep from being hurt again she wouldn't allow herself to act on her feelings. Over the years Darien had caught their private glances that they gave each other and the secrets touches they shared. He knew that the match was a good one but out of respect for his sister and his friend he made no move to interfere in their relationship.

"They wouldn't dare break the treaty," said Zoicite looking at Jadeite. Jadeite finally realized that he was being scrutinized and joined the conversation.

"Diamond would, he doesn't agree with the clan and he hates you Endymion," Jadeite said. Darien looked at them both, Jadeite was right if provoked Diamond could consider breaking the fragile treaty between their clans.

"My lord what are we going to do?" Zoicite asked raising a lean eyebrow. Zoicite looked into Darien's dark eyes. Zoicite's eyes were a stormy blue, his blonde hair was like gold and his body was strong. He was the smartest of all the generals, he was also like Jadeite another that woman flocked to, but he also only he his heart on one woman. The beautiful, shy, blue eyed genius doctor, Ami. But because of Mina they too were unable to be together.

Ami's parents had been strong followers of Mina's father and when he died and gave his rule to her they followed her as well. Pledging Ami as a follower as well, she had never had any say in the matter. But to honor her parents she remained with Mina even though she too had feelings for Zoicite.

"I think we should do as Diamond has, create weapons especially designed for werewolves, a virus of some sort," Darien said.

"Yes my Lord I'll get on it right away" Zoicite said, he got up from his chair and then left.

"Jadeite, go make sure that our guest aren't causing trouble," said Darien the animosity for Mina and her people showing in his voice.

"Yes my lord and what will you do?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm going to take a drive, Mina and Malachite are making me sick, and I need to get out of here," Darien said, he then walked over to a closet and took out a long black coat. He slipped it on and looked at Jadeite "I'll be back before morning" he said then he turned to leave."And Jadeite, do not call me Endymion anymore, its Darien for now," he said.

"I'll make sure to tell the others," Jadeite said with a mock smile.

Darien gave him a nod then headed towards the garage. He got into a black jaguar and quickly pulled out of the driveway. The gates that surrounded the mansion opened then closed with a loud clang, Darien didn't glance back at the house as he went speeding off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own sailor moon or its characters!(I wish I did though).

* * *

Serenity sat at her brothers large desk reading her book; the window behind her was open, and the breeze blew the curtains around her wildly. Despite the threat of a storm from outside Serenity took no notice, she was too immersed in her book, her brother had given it to her. It was a tale about Queen Katherine of Aragon, one of their removed human cousins, and a great Queen. He had told her to study it, study all the great Queens, so that if she was ever needed she too would be ready to defend her people. She was so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice the figure who stood behind her having entered the room through the open window.

"Serenity" he whispered her name, her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bent down to kiss her neck. Smiling at the distraction she leaned into him and closed the book, the turned her face towards him, "You came again."

He didn't say anything to her in return, he took hold of the chair she sat in and turned it to face him, then he kneeled down in front of her and pressed his face into her lap. He wrapped her in his arm and she began to run her fingers through his dark hair.

"Hello lover" she said to him. He rubbed his face against the soft material of her gown, then he stood, taking her hand he pulled her up with him. His took her lips in a firey kiss and pressed his long and tall body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck not breaking their kiss, she stood on her tip toes to compensate for their height difference. Suddenly she felt him lift her from her feet, she gasped at his actions; he chuckled and set her upon her brothers desk. "Scared my love?"

"Never, I could never be scared with you," she said as she pushed herself further onto the desk.

He smile at her and then kissed her again, his hands lifted her gown over her head and dropped it to the floor. She leaned backwards so that she lay on the desk. He kissed her lips then moved down her neck, to her chest, down her stomach, and then to the inside of her thighs. Serenity threw her head back in pleasure, tangling her hands in his hair as he kissed the place where her thighs met.

* * *

There was a crash of thunder and Serena woke drenched in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily. She clutched her chest remembering the dream, she wiped her brow and fell back onto the pillows. "That dream…." She whispered into the darkness of her bedroom. Another crash of lightning made her jump again. She sat up and went over to the two French doors that led to the balcony, the violent storm was right over them, but off in the distance Serena could see the end of the clouds. It was still night and there were still stars in the sky, but her body could sense the dawn approaching.

She stared into the dark sky for several more moments before closing the heavy curtains and blocking the world from her bedroom. She leaned against the French doors touched her hand to her temple. Looking at the mess upon her bed she sighed, she had fallen asleep while looking over some documents that her generals had sent her. The papers and file folders were spread out across her bed, some crumpled from where she had napped on them, others mixed together randomly. She glared at the papers, she hated paper work more than anything else, but her mentor had told her that it was part of her new responsibilities.

That word was like a knife in her chest, responsibilities. These responsibilities had been her brothers not long ago; not a month ago had he sat at his desk reading many of the same documents that she was currently reading. She was sure that he had not fallen asleep while reading them, no that was not something that a good King would have done. Sethaniel would have diligently studied every word on the papers before him, making sure that there were no mistakes or miscalculations in the planning. Serena however found all these things boring, she would glance over them hope that they were right and give the seal of approval. She wasn't as good of a ruler as Sethaniel had been, her father kept reminding her of that. Almost every day he sent her instructions in the form of a note reminding her not to dishonor their family name and not to ruin what her older brother, her father's favorite child, had built.

Thinking of Sethaniel twisted the knife inside of her deeper, her brother was gone. Her older brother, one of the only members of their family that had treated her with any respect was gone. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together after he had ascended to the throne, but even as King he had always made sure she had the best tutors, and the best of everything she needed. He was almost two centuries older than her but it didn't matter, Sethaniel had loved Serenity despite all the politics surrounding their family. He didn't see her as a rival, like many of his mother's family did, he didn't hate her mother, and he didn't care that she wasn't his full sister. She was his little Princess and he had shown her much more affection than their own father had shown her.

She fought back tears, he wouldn't have wanted her to cry, she was Queen now, a role that Sethaniel had always prepared her for, and as she stood there remembering her brother she always wondered why. She had been named his successor at a young age, but the King was strong and young, no one expected her to keep the title, she would only hold it until he took a wife and had his own heirs. But despite all of the assurances that she would never be Queen Sethaniel had always told Serenity that being Queen wasn't just sitting on the throne and having everyone wait on you. A ruler was supposed to do what was best for their people, no matter what the cost to themselves was. He had forced her to study all the great philosophers, teachers, Kings, and Queens, all the most powerful governments, even those that fell to ruin. He would quiz her on what had gone wrong in all the ancient Empires, and then would ask her how it could have been avoided. He had prepared her to rule, and it made her wonder if he had known that someday she would be Queen.

Sethaniel believed in destiny, he had always said that there was more in the world than anyone could ever understand, and that the universe had a plan for everything. Serena would often scoff at him and call him theatrical and dreamy, he would only smile and brush her hair from her face and then tell her that all things had purpose. But she didn't see what the purpose was here, Sethaniel had been a good King, he had defended against the Valcors for centuries, and even now he was considering a peace treaty with them while they had plotted his assassination. Serena fought back tears again, she hated the Valcors, they had taken her brother from her. Leaning back against the French doors she allowed herself to cry. Only here was she allowed to cry, in the safety of her own private chambers where no one could see her.

A long time later when her tears had dried on her face she involuntarily yawned, she was exhausted. Despite her grief ever since her secret coronation it had been a non-stop whirl wind of chaos. Meeting with generals, looking at documents, secret plans for attack, treaties with covens, treaties with the Wares, promises to continue supporting the Demonti, promises to not interfere in human politics, reassurances that agreements would still be honored. The last few weeks had been draining and as Serena stood there staring at the paperwork on her bed she felt a surge of anger.

"Fuck all of this I'm Queen they meet my deadlines I don't meet theirs," she went over to the bed and grabbed the edges of her comforter. She lifted and shook all of the documents onto the ground. She kicked off her shoes, took off her clothes and climbed into bed and slept.

A knock on the door roused her from her sleep, again she had dreamed of the dark haired man who claimed to love her. She brushed her hair from her face, despite having slept for nearly thirteen hours she still felt exhausted.

Another knock caught her attention, "Yes what is it?" she yelled from her bed.

"Ma'am, Lady Astrid is here to speak with you" Molly said through the doorway.

"Tell her I will be down soon," Serena answered. Molly muttered a "Yes Ma'am," and Serena heard her move away from the door. She sighed and climbed out of bed, she went to the French doors and threw open the curtains; the sun was gone but there was still light shining from beyond the horizon. The sky was painted brilliant pinks and purples; the clouds that had been over her home at dawn were long gone, it would be a clear night, but a dark one the new moon cycle began tonight. Serena turned and sat down at her vanity desk, she began to brush her hair.

Glancing at the mirror she stopped and stared at a reflection that she almost couldn't believe was her own. Her pale skin was like white ivory with no blemishes, her striking blue eyes stood out against her fair completion, her hair was silvery blonde and soft as silk. She knew her face, she knew what she looked like, but as she stared into her reflection she also saw someone else. She saw her mother, her mother who had been killed 95 years ago, only a short 5 years after her birth. Serena had seen pictures of her mother and it was strange how almost identical they were. When she was a child she had been afraid of how closely she resembled her mother, she feared that because of her face she too would be a target and suffer the same death.

After staring at her own face for several long seconds she stood and walked from the mirror into her large closet to dress herself.

* * *

As Serena descended the stairs she saw several vampire nobles lounging around the grand foyer. As she stepped off the steps several of them stood and bowed to her, she reciprocated their politeness with a head nod and continued down a far hallway. Her brothers study was at the end of the hallway, when he had remodeled the house he had placed his study as far away from the hustle and bustle of the house as possible. He didn't like to be disturbed when he worked and often as a young girl Serena had used his study to hide from her tutors.

She pushed opened the heavy wooden door and slipped inside, she shuddered slightly as she closed the door, this was the room from her dream. The vast study was circular with high ceilings wooden floors. The large desk stood opposite the door and behind it were large windows. In front of the desk were two large couches facing each other, between them a hand carved table from ancient Persia. The walls alternated between being covered by books or the large windows; only two spots were open. Two portraits hung opposite each other in the room, when her brother had decorated the room he had commissioned one of Italy's greatest painters. Sethaniel's picture was on the west end of the circular room, while her own portrait was on the east. Serena remembered asking her brother why he had placed their pictures that way; he had smiled fondly drew her up next to him on the couch and leaned her against him.

"Because Serenity, the sun sets in the west signaling the end of the day rises in the east signaling the beginning," he had said with a smile on his face.

"But we don't like the sun brother we are Vampires," she had said.

"Well the moon rises in the East and sets in the West, perhaps that fits us better huh?"

Serena looked at her portrait, she had been twelve when her brother had had it painted.

"You have not changed anything," said a voice to her right.

Serena looked to see Astrid sitting, a book in her hand, she closed the book and placed it on top of the circular side table next to her. She stood and bowed to Serena then straightened herself and smiled at her Queen.

Serena took in her appearance; Astrid wore floor length powder blue dress, around her waist was a simple dark blue belt, around her shoulders she wore a long sleeved half jacket that buttoned at the neck. Her light blonde hair was still long, it was twisted into braid that was swept over her left shoulder. Despite the subtle changes in her appearance she had changed little since they had first meet. When Serena was a young girl Astrid had been her tutor, she had been a wise teacher and a good friend, Serena had trusted her more than anyone else and in turn Astrid taught her controversial philosophies and ideas that were normally banned. Astrid had furthered her education far beyond what her father had wanted; she had also always told Serena to remember who she was, to remember that she was Princess who could one day be Queen, and that with that position came great responsibilities.

When Serena was 10 her brother had ascended the throne he had ordered her to be brought to live with him, Darus, their father, was never concerned with Serena, he kept his distance which made her an easy target for the enemies of their family. Fearing for her safety Sethaniel had become her guardian and brought her to live with him in America. Serena had moved into her brother's house, the very house she lived in now, Astrid had remained behind in Europe. Serena did not see her friend until almost twenty years later, and by that time Astrid had long been in a relationship with Serena's father Darus, and there was much speculation that she would become Serena's stepmother. Serena had been thrilled and hoped for the union, but even now after having been with Darus for more than half a century he still wouldn't marry Astrid. It angered Serena, but Astrid would simply smile and brush away the spiteful comments of her rivals, she knew Darus loved her in his own way and she didn't need a union of marriage to assure her of that.

Serena believed that Darus didn't marry Astrid because Astrid wasn't a Vampire. Due to her gift of Sight she had been granted immortality but despite her longevity and slow aging Astrid was still essentially human.

"Staring is not a polite Serenity" Astrid said, Serena jumped at her voice realizing that she had been staring at her friend.

"I wasn't staring I was watching" Serena said, Astrid smiled at her.

"Either one is impolite" Astrid said and suddenly Serena felt like she was again a child being scolded by her teacher.

"I am Queen," Serena said "I'm allowed to be impolite."

Astrid's face fell into a frown, "That Serenity is not true, as a Queen you are looked to as an example, do not treat people as if they are below you now because you have authority. If anything you should give them respect for they are the foundation upon which you stand."

Serena looked down at the floor in shame, she knew better, Astrid had taught her better. "You are right, I am sorry," she said.

She felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "You are young and you still have a lot to learn but never forget what you were taught." Serena nodded still not looking at up her mentor, Astrid placed her finger under her chin and smiled at her, "I did not come here to scold you Serenity, I came for a visit."

Finally Serena looked up and smiled, "It is good to see you old friend." She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Astrid embraced her likewise, "I am glad to see you too,_ Your Highness_." Pulling back she examined Serena, "You've lost weight aren't they feeding you here?"

"Yes when I can I eat, but I hardly have time anymore," Serena said.

"Ruling is not always as glamorous as people think, you must make hard decisions and face even harder trials, externally and internally," Astrid led them over to the couches. They sat next to each other and shared a smile.

"How….how is father?" Serena asked her face tensing.

Astrid smiled sadly at her, "He is well…he has spent many hours with the members of the council, he is still attempting to convince them to allow him regency."

"He still is convinced that I am not fit to rule," Serena clenched her jaw. Ever since her brother's death Darus had been attempting to revoke her sovereign rule, he wanted to regain control and rule as a Regent for Serena, claiming that it was because she was still too young and inexperienced.

"He says you are too young," Astrid told her.

"Sethaniel was also young when father abdicated."

"Yes, and for several centuries your father ruled from behind your brother," Astrid said. "He fears your rule because he knows he doesn't have the same influence upon you as he did over your brother."

Serena was silent for several long moments, "Do you think I'm a bad Queen?"

Astrid reached out and took Serena's face in her hands, "You are strong like your mother….and like your father…you have been taught well. You know what is right, and what is wrong, and you follow your heart. Serenity you are a fine Queen, young yes, but you will learn."

Serena smiled at her she took her hand, Astrid was always able to make her feel better when she doubted herself. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "Why don't you tell me why you have come to see me Astrid" Serena said, "Because I don't believe it is to discuss my father's bad opinion of me."

Astrid sighed, "I have had another vision."

"Of?"

"Of the Valcorian king" Astrid told her, "He will be your unraveling Serenity."

Serena looked at her, "I see," she said, "and in this vision, after I was gone, who took over my people?"

"No one" Astrid said.

"What?"

"No one will take over your rule Serenity. There will be no reason to," Astrid said. Serena looked at her confused. "Endymion will be the end of this war," Astrid said.

"That's not possible," Serena said breathlessly.

"It is," Astrid told her.

"How?"

"I don't know that yet," she said, but Serena saw something flash behind her eyes.

"Then we can change it," Serena said standing, "We can stop him before he has the chance to attack us, we can stop your vision from becoming a reality."

Astrid looked at her with sad eyes "I don't think we could Serenity".

"What does my father think of this?" Serena asked.

"I have yet to tell him," Astrid said. Astrid stared at her for several long moments, "This path cannot be altered Serenity."

"Yes it can, we will attack when he least expects it" Serena said. "I'll rally the generals and we'll come up with an offensive plan that will ensure the end of Endymion. I'll kill him before he kills me! I will change your vision," she told her.

Astrid shook her head, "Serena some things…"

"Nothing is certain! You're always telling me that, always telling me that with every decision we can alter the future and change things! I'll change this, I'll not let him end us!" She turned from her friend and threw open the door, "Molly summon the War Council Generals!" Serena didn't look back as she left the room.

Astrid waited until she could no longer hear Serena's voice before speaking, "Serenity you are still so young." She stood and went to one of the high windows. She waited staring out into the night; though she felt his presence she didn't acknowledge the figure who entered the room and closed the door.

"This is not how their path was supposed to begin," she said finally.

"It's better this way, better to end it before it begins," Darus said.

"You still think that this will change things?"

"If Endymion is dead then it will change everything."

"And if Serena is killed?" Darus was silent, Astrid turned around and glared at him, "Darus this…"

"I will not allow her to lose this war, Sethaniel gave his life to protect his people and our way of life, I will not allow the sacrifice of my son and countless others from past centuries to have been in vain. I will honor them all with a victory," he said then he left the room.

Astrid closed their eyes, "It would be so much easier if you just allowed them to find each other." She sighed, "Serenity protect your daughter as her paths mirrors your own, let not her life end in tragedy, her destiny is waiting for her."


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own sailor moon or it's characters.

I have revised this chapter as well, many of you will probably want to read it cause it's better then the original and if you are a fan of the war it changes a few things. Not many, but a few, gives more details about Serena and her relationship with her brother and father. Hope your all enjoying the rewrites. And dont forget to check out In the Still of the Night.

* * *

Darien pressed his foot down on the accelerator pushing his car faster and faster on the empty back roads of New York. This was part of the reason he had always loved living in this area, he could find solitude not far from his home but close enough to return if needed. He pushed down harder making the car speed even faster, he loved going fast, it allowed him to leave himself and his thoughts behind. All that matter while he was on the road was keeping the car in check, keeping himself from flipping, or skidding, nothing else. A shrill ring began to blare through the speakers of the car, Darien cursed Rei for having the damn thing installed into his car. He pressed the small button on his steering wheel," What is it?" he said.

"Darien it's Malachite"

"What do you want?" Darien said in a cool voice, he didn't want to be disturbed by any of Mina's little puppies not right now.

"Lita and the others have returned," Malachite said "they are waiting for you."

"I'll be there in half an hour" Darien said, he hung up the phone without waiting for a response. He really didn't want to deal with this right now; he was hungry and not just for food. After leaving his first inclination had been to head towards the city. He wanted was to find some girl, who he could fuck and then leave without any unwanted drama or attachment. That was one of the things he had to admit he loved about being a vampire, no unplanned pregnancies with humans. The only way for a vampire to conceive was to mate with another vampire. Darien always made sure he didn't chose any vampire females to spend the night with. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, it was just that none of the women he had ever been involved with were worthy of being the mother of his child.

The only vampire woman he had been with seriously was Mina, but then she had left to be with Malachite. That had been a bad time, Rei had to keep him from killing himself several times, he had gorged himself on blood and narcotics and had become mostly useless. Because of Mina's betrayal Darien had become hallow and cold inside, and still now he knew he was still jaded, he didn't trust women, and he had no desire to attach himself to one.

Darien sped up so that he could get to the mansion then leave again as soon as possible. Too soon Darien reached the house and all its problems. He dove up the driveway and into the garage parking his car he hesitated before getting out. Sometimes being in charge came with more problems than it was worth. Finally he pushed open the door and got out, he turned to walk into the house but stopped when he noticed three long limousines parked off to the side of the long driveway trying to hide in the shadows. He instantly felt his blood boil, he knew it was Mina over stepping boundaries. Furious he threw open the door with a bang and stormed inside..

Zoicite saw him as he walked down the hallway, he bowed his head but said nothing. However fearing the temper his King was prone to Zoicite followed him to ensure that he didn't kill any of the new intruders.

Darien rounded the corner and stopped dead, the doors to the large ballroom were open and the room was brightly lit. He took several slow steps towards the room, there was soft music and laughter coming from inside and as he got closer he felt his blood heat more and more. Stopping in the doorway he stared at 50 or more vampires, who were all lounging on chairs and couches that had been moved from other places in the house. They were drinking fresh blood from champagne glasses, the women were giggling and the men had large smiles on their faces, the cherry atmosphere only made him angrier.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Darien yelled. A heavy silence fell over the room, all eyes turned to him and changed from happy and kiddy to cautious and fearful.

"I called for them," Mina said standing from one of the couches in the center of the room.

"Would you like to explain why you called them into my house without my permission?" he roared.

"They were in danger, Romulens attacked their hiding place and they had nowhere to go," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come with me" he told her venomously, as his eyes turned icy blue from the rage he felt. He turned on his heel, brushed past Zoicite without a glance, and stormed towards the steps.

Mina followed him to the second level of the house and a small library. Darien went in first banging the door against the wall, when she had entered he faced her. Without waiting for the door to close he began his tirade. "How dare you come here and give orders and invitations to people as if you are the mistress of this house," he yelled.

"I was once, the mistress of the house" she turned to him and gave him a defiant stare.

"That was long ago, and the point is that you aren't now" he said he stalked towards her and lowered his voice, "you gave it all up remember?"

"Yes I remember, I gave it up for the man that I love" Mina said coldly her eyes also turning a icy blue.

"Love doesn't exist," he said "all love is a game that humans play so they can forget their miserable lives." Darien sat down in a chair that was next to the door, his eyes were still icy blue and his mouth seemed to twitch.

"You didn't believe that once," Mina said "you loved me."

"Loved, being past tense" Darien told her, "now would you like to explain to me why the hell that trash is in my house."

"They are my followers," Mina said simply "they were attacked by a group of Romulens a few hours ago. One of them called me and I told them to come here where it was safe."

"Well tell them to go back to wherever the fuck they came from," Darien said "I don't want them here."

"They are your people you are their King," Mina said "You cannot turn your back on them."

"Oh yes I can, they don't follow me Mina they follow you" Darien said standing.

"Darien..." Mina said walking over to him seductively swinging her hips as she walked. "Please let them stay here, they have nowhere else to go."

Darien immediately knew what she was doing, she had done it many times before when she had wanted him to come to her bed. "No" he said.

"Please Darien" Mina said in a deep husky voice, she kneeled before him and laid her cheek on his thigh. She stared up at him her eyes begging in more ways than one.

As much as Darien wanted to say Yes to her, he knew she was only doing this to get what she wanted. After she had attained her goal she would run back to her beloved Malachite and fuck him. Darien smiled at her and took her face between his hands gently, he leaned down as if to kiss her. "NO! And don't ask me again or there will be consequences," Darien pushed her away from him and stood staring down at her with disgust and hate. Even with someone who she claimed to love she couldn't stay faithful. He wondered what he had found enticing about her; he scoffed at her the left her alone on the floor.

* * *

Darien went into the large conference room where Lita and Nephrite were waiting for him with Rei and Jadeite. They all stood when he entered the room, Darien sat down in his chair, after he was situation the others returned to their seats and waited for him to initiate the meeting. "What do you have?"

Lita stood and flicked off the lights, a giant screen came down from the ceiling and a picture appeared. The first was a picture of a young man with long black hair and green eyes. "His name is Elijah, he's one of Serenity's generals," she clicked a small button and another picture came on to the screen replacing the first one. A Hispanic looking man with brown eyes was talking casually on a cell phone, he had not know he was being photographed. "This man is Diego, both men arrived together unexpectedly last night," she said. She pressed another button and two more pictures appeared on the screen. "The man on the left is Matthew," this man had light brown hair and green eyes, a large scar ran from the top of his head to the chin, and his face showed the maturity of battle."The one on the right is Marcus' son Aaron," he was a shorter man with darker features, a tribal tattoo covered the left side of his face making him look slightly intimidating.

"All four of them arrived last night along with a five guards to each man," Nephrite said. "From what out satellite group has told us everyone inside the house seems restless and there seems to be some kind of gathering going on. There are even rumors that Darus, the Queens father has been seen on the grounds."

Darien looked at the screen which now had all four men at the same time, "Is this all we have?" Lita nodded. Darien looked at Rei and she understood the annoyance in his eyes. Rei stood and walked up close to the screen so that her face was near it.

"All this information is wonderful but where are is the information on their Queen," asked Rei.

"We don't have any," at the look on Darien face Nephrite quickly continued. "They have kept her well hidden, I believe that they know we are watching them" he said.

"So please tell us, what do you know about her other than Darus is her father?" asked Rei.

Lita looked at Nephrite and then back to Rei, "We recently found information that may shed light upon who her mother was."

Darien looked at her, "Well?"

"From what we could discern it is believed that her mother was a former Valcor general," Lita said cautiously.

"What!" Rei said staring at them.

At this Darien sat up in his chair, "Which General are you talking about?"

"From the collected data and intelligence, we have reason enough to believe that her mother was the Valcor General, Serenity Asha." A tense silence settled over the occupants of the room, Rei stared at her brother with wide eyes and Jadeite made no indication of emotion at all. Lita looked at Nephrite, who would not meet her eye.

"Serenity Asha," Darien whispered after several long seconds, he closed his eyes and laid his chin on his entwined fingers. "That's impossible she's dead."

"Yes our intelligence said my lord she died several decades ago," said Lita.

"No she was dead long before that," Rei said her gaze never leaving her brothers form," wasn't she?"

"You know her my Lord?" asked Nephrite.

"Yes she was our teacher once a very long time ago, and one of my father's most trusted Generals. She taught me everything I know about politics and philosophy, and everything Rei knows about being a warrior and a strong female," he said with a smile at his sister. "But….she was killed years ago, in a battle with the Romulens when I was only seven centuries old."

"From the stolen information that we were able to attain we discovered that she wasn't dead she married the Romulen king Darus, and she lived with him secretly for eight centuries and they had one daughter. The current Romulen Queen," said Nephrite.

"This information could be falsified," said Rei.

"But remember sister, her body was never recovered, and there were no witnesses to her death. It could be possible that she switched allegiances."

Rei shook her head, "Ridiculous, Serenity was one of our most fiercest warriors and a well known loyalist to our Coven. I remember watching her kill countless Romulens….one doesn't just switch sides."

"War changes everything, people, feelings, and sometimes allegiances. Our War had raged for centuries and deserters and traitors aren't unheard of," Darien said.

"Serenity wasn't a traitor."

The room was silent once more as Rei and Darien stared at each other, finally Darien spoke." What does your information say, how did she really die?"

Lita looked at the stack of manila folders in front of her files; she opened one and read the report within. "She was murdered, her daughter was only a young child about ten when it happened." "No one knows who killed her only that she was kidnapped and exposed to direct sunlight burning her to death. Then her body was thrown into the ocean, her wedding ring and the finger it rested upon were sent back to Darus. The remains were discovered on the beach several hours later."

"I see," Darien said. 'Who would have wanted to kill Serenity,' he thought. "If she had changed allegiances then there are many who wouldn't have trusted her. And loyalists on both the Romulen and Valcorian sides would have wanted her dead." Darien stood up, "This had been informative, continue to watch the Romulen mansion and try to get a pictures and more information of the current Serenity." With that he left the room and retreated to his private quarters thinking about what Lita and Nephrite had revealed to him.

* * *

Serenity sat in her private library reading, there were several large books piled on the table in front of her. Currently she was reading an large ancient book from centuries past, the binding was worn and the pages had yellowed from age. _'This book hasn't been opened in a longtime'_ she thought.

She was reading about the times before the war had begun, times that were long forgotten to older vampires and unknown to younger ones, herself included. The book was like reading a fairy tale, legends of peace and prosperity when the Romulen and Valcors had been allies. She flipped through the pages, her father hadn't been around then, he had been born into the War. He had never known the peace that was whispered about in hushed tones. The only people who remember those times were buried beneath her feet in the crypts below the house.

All the Ancients were currently in hibernation, save Nessarose, Astrid's older sister. Nessarose was a strong and inspirational leader, Serena had met her once when she was younger and thought that she was Athena in the flesh. The only thing that Serena didn't like about Nessarose was that she was mother to Jonathan.

Serena shivered at the thought of him; Jonathan with his dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was very good looking, she had to admit. But she knew his true character and for it she despised him. All he wanted was power, he wanted to be King and he had made it clear when they were young that he only wanted Serena because she 'looked as if she could play the part of a Queen.' Ever since they had been young she had been revolted by him, thinking her weak, mocking her, calling her girlish names and telling her the battlefield was no place for women so dainty like her. Darus had always liked him though, better than he had ever liked her. To Darus Jonathan was the second son her father never had, the son that he had wanted after Sethaniel.

When they were children Darus would spend hours teaching Jonathan how to fight, telling him of the old ways, teaching him how to be a good leader, and during these visits he wouldn't say one word to his daughter and would often ignore her completely. She had spent many a night in her brothers arms and upon Astrid's knee crying because she knew her father hated her and had not wanted her as his daughter.

After Sethaniel had died her father had made it very clear that wanted Jonathan to rule. He had even attempted to force a political marriage between Serena and Jonathan to ensure that his protégée would see the throne. But Serena had been protected by Sethaniel and Astrid, who had foreseen Darus' plans. Before his death her brother had ensured that she would not have to marry and share the throne unless she wanted to, allowing her to refuse her father's idea and Jonathan's advances.

Serena sighed after she had finally outright refused to marry Jonathan her father had completely stopped talking with her. Despite Astrid's attempts to bridge the gap between daughter and father nothing worked. Darus was too stubborn to see Serena's side, and Serena, who was just like her father, refused to entertain the pros that could come from her father's proposition.

"My lady" Molly's voice jolted Serena from her thoughts, she looked up to see her young servant standing in the doorway. "The generals have informed me that they wish to have a meeting with you as soon as possible," she told her mistress.

"Thank you Molly," Serena said smiling at her. Molly curtsied and then left the room. Serena covered her eyes with her hands, she was mentally exhausted, and her thoughts had brought her a headache. Serena looked out at the window then to the clock on the wall, it was 5:30 am_, 'almost time for the sun'_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor moon or any characters.

* * *

Serena pulled her hair back into a pony tail and removed the necklace from her neck. The blue pendant had their family crest engraved upon it in silver, her brother had given it to her on her last birthday and it was one of the most important things she owned. She didn't want anything to happen to it, especially not tonight, she placed it gently down on the vanity, already missing the weight she touched the sink at the base of her neck. Serena looked in the mirror and her eyes fell on the scar on her chest above her collar bone. She had received it when she was younger, as a child she had been the target of political assassins. Once she had been kidnapped and held at knife point. Serena ran her fingers over the puckered skin and remembered how she had been full of fear, how she had believed she was going to die.

She had a similar fear now, after a week of planning she and her generals had fashioned a plan to attack the Valcorian Home Mansion. The large elusive Valcor mansion lay only a handful of miles to the west, when her family had emigrated to America many centuries back the Valcors had thought that they would try to turn the New World into their own private homeland. In order to stop that from happening the Valcor coven had moved as well. It had become very normal, wherever there was a Romulen Coven Branch or house there would be a Vaclorian one as well. And if the Valcors moved so would the Romulens, it had become a dance they did in order to keep an eye on each other.

Serena thought back to the plan as she pulled on her fingerless gloves. Though she had been working on it night and day she knew that it was ill prepared and rushed, she understood the risks and she knew what would happen if they were captured. But that didn't matter anymore, rushed or not it was better than nothing and she had to protect her people from the Valcorian King whatever the costs.

She had written out her will for succession long ago, if anything happened to her Astrid would be in charge until the Ancients took control again. She had also ensured that even if Jonathan or her father attempted to seize the throne Jonathan would never be King.

There was a strong knock on the door, Serena told the visitor to enter. "My lady," a man walked into the room and bowed to her, "everything is ready, we are ready to move on your command".

"Very well" Serena said. She picked up her belt with all of her weapons on it and headed out the door. As they walked down the hall she gave him orders, "tell the troops to move in around the mansion, but tell them are not to breech until the signal has been given."

The man nodded and left her side; Serena pushed open the front doors of the house. There were several assault trucks waiting, men and women surrounding them all in combat gear and armed. She inhaled a deep breath and went down the steps nodding at a few of the soldiers, she climbed into the front seat of the middle truck and closed the door. The men and women of the team began to climb into their perspective vehicles, after everything was loaded the engines were started and the caravan of vehicles departed.

* * *

The clock in the corner was grating on his nerves, he glared at it then went back to staring at the ceiling. Darien lay on the couch in his study thinking over the last several hours. He had again received word from the Valcorian Council, they were growing tired of the War, and they were growing tired of the laws that had awarded his family power for the past several centuries. Since the War had begun Darien's family had declared martial law, and seized power from the Council of Elders. The family had remained in charge since, but now things were beginning to change once again. The Valcorian Council members were continuously demanding the restoration of their power. In the past several years they had become more aggressive, and Darien could foresee them being a problem.

He ran his fingers over his temples, sat up,and went over to the window, it was an eerie night. The rain had drenched everything in sight, and the clouds above were hiding the stars; a thick fog had rolled in a covered the grounds making it almost impossible to see even with his advanced eyesight. He looked at the lawn stretching far from the house and down to the road. He was about to turn back to his desk when he saw something moving in the darkness, even though his eye sight was better than a humans with no light from the moon it was still difficult to see. However, he knew that he could see dark shapes running towards the mansion.

He turned from the window and stormed from the room, quickly walking down the hallway he went to the banister and looked over. Below were Mina's followers lounging, drinking, and joking with each other. Why they hadn't left yet he didn't know, but for once he was thankful that they had disobeyed him.

Darien leaned over the banister and yelled, "Intruders, intruders are on the grounds". Everyone looked up at him, then suddenly a window shattered and something flew through it. It was a small black ball that bounced on the floor then spun around in a circle, it stopped and beeped twice before smoke began to billow from within.

Everyone around him began to cough, when the gas touched their skin it burned them and made a searing noise. Those below began to scream in pain they clawed at their faces trying to get the silver off of them. Blood began to drip from their pores and wounds, those who inhaled it began to spit up blood. Darien covered his mouth and pushed away from the banister, "Atomized silver…smart bastards."

The front doors slammed open and a group of masked soldiers entered firing their weapons at anyone in their range. Darien heard the gunfire, the flashes of light from the muzzles were covered by the silver gas that was still spewing in all directions. As he watched it was began to rise towards the second flood.

"Darien" He turned to see Rei running towards him, a group of people behind her. "How did they get here?"

"Rei get back, get covered there are silver particles in that gas so don't let it touch you!"

Rei stopped those behind from going forward and gave them their orders then turned back to Darien. "What should we do?"

"Whatever you can there are more outside, send Ami and Zoicite down there to help anyone who's survived once you've secured the area," behind her he could see men dressed in combat gear from head to toe.

"Eliminate those who have invaded our home and protect our comrades," she said. They sprang into action immediately jumping down from the second floor and engaging the intruders in battle.

Darien nodded to Rei then picked up a chair and threw it through the window at the end of the hallway. He and Rei exchanged glances then jumped out of the window and into the fight that had begun outside.

* * *

From the trees on the far side of the property Serena watched her troops entered the mansion, flashes of light came from the windows, and she could hear screams from inside.

"Now we move," she said to the small team of eight behind her; their mission was to find the leader of the Valcors, and if possible eliminate him. One of the men pulled up a large sewer grate from the ground, three men jumped down first, when they confirmed that it was clear Serena and the rest of the team followed. The polluted water splashed around their ankles as they proceeded down the tunnels and towards their destination.

"How do we know where to exit?" asked one of the younger soldiers.

"If our information is correct this should bring us right under the main garage." The blonde soldier turned around, "My Queen, from the garage we should be able to infiltrate the rest of the house while the Valcorian troops are distracted," the group stopped and the blonde soldier handed Serena the electronic tablet with the map on it.

She confirmed their position and memorized the route that they were to take. Quick analyzing and memorization, "looks good let's move on."

As they ran though the tunnels something was nagging at the back of Serena's mind. She could feel that something in the air was off, they were progressing through the tunnels too easily. Though she knew that most of the Valcorian troops would be occupied it was only logical that they would have sent a few down to ensure that they weren't ambushed, but as they moved on further Serena saw nothing, it was too suspicious.

The soldier in front held up his fist, the entire group stopped and fell silent, Serena held up her gun pointed into the darkness and listened. She felt her body tremble, her instincts told her that something was off, a shiver went down her spine.

Suddenly there was a flash from a muzzle and the soldier in front of her fell to the ground. The blonde soldier who had spoken to her earlier threw himself on top of her, knocking her down into the water right as a slew of gunfire ripped through the team. She closed her eyes, the dirty water rushed up her nose. She raised her head and gasped for air, opening her eyes she saw the blood splatter as the bullets tore through her men. She felt the soldier a top her grip her hand and she let go of the gun. If they found her alive and still armed they would kill her for sure.

Soon there was silence around them, Serena lifted her head enough to breath and saw that a few of her men were still alive.

A woman with dark brown hair moved into the dim light, "Looks like this team was a little ambitious."

Another woman with long black hair stood next to her and surveyed the men who were injured. She looked at Serena and they locked eyes, "Thought they could ambush us from underground, take us off guard" the black haired woman said, blue stared into amethyst.

"An amateurish plan," Lita said "Take their weapons and restrain them." The soldiers who had shot down Serena's men moved forward and disarmed those who were still living. They bound their hands and then forced them to their knees side by side. One of the men knelt down in front of Serena and stared at her, her black clothes were soaked and sticking to her body like a second skin.

"This one is nice, could have some fun with her," he said, he ran his hand over her neck and grabbed one of her breasts while the two women were distracted. Serena glanced at the soldiers and the women, they weren't paying attention. She looked back at the man in front of her and smiled, he smiled back and then she head butted him. He fell backwards with a grunt and suddenly Serena was face to face with the ends of several guns.

She looked up at the women with black hair, the woman smirked slightly, "Make sure to keep your distance from that one boys, she still has some life inside of her."

"Should we kill them or take them to Endymion?" a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes asked the woman.

Then a voice crackled over a walkie-talkie attached to the blondes vest, "Jadeite we have taken care of the situation up here, what your status?" a man's voice asked.

Jadeite grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it; "We have a group of Romulens here, should we bring them up for questioning or just eliminate them?"

"Bring them to me" another man's voice said over the walkie-talkie, it was commanding and full of rage. Serena shivered, she could tell that he was furious and she was willing to bet that he had a lot of authority and could order her execution if he so desired.

Jadeite smiled and raised his eyebrows at Serena, "You heard that, on your feet."

* * *

Serena and two others were led though the Valcorian mansion at gunpoint, their hands bounds behind their backs. Faces stared at them as they walked by, hatred evident on everyone. Serena saw the damage that had been done by her men and though she was sure most of them were dead by now, but she was proud they had fought bravely. Many Valcors lay motionless on the ground large wounds on their bodies, some were even missing limbs. The first floor lobby was covered in blood, from the base boards to the ceilings. Serena used to hate the smell of death and blood, but she had gotten used to it by now.

'This is a war, and in war there are casualties' she tried to reassure herself as they marched her towards her interrogation.

They were led into a large dark room where another group of people stood waiting for them. There was a woman with dark bluish blackish hair, she wore a surgical scrubs and her front was covered in blood; a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes who was nursing a deep gash on his fore head, his arm in a sling; another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she all stared at them with hatred, though her comrades were beaten and bloody she had not a mark upon her. 'Typical noblewoman never engaging in a fight,' Serena thought with disgust.

Serena saw three other soldiers from the assault group on their knees in the middle of the room. She and the two with her were forced to join them. She looked around again at the faces that all stared directly at them.

A man with slivery blonde hair and gray steely eyes stared directly at Serena, she glanced at him but his gaze made her uncomfortable she averted her eyes, yet she the feeling that she had seen him before. Then she saw in the shadows stood another man, she couldn't see his face, he was leaning over the large fireplace gazing into the flames. Serena could see blood dripping from his shirt and the hand that he leaned against the mantel as also bloody.

This man spoke, "Who sent you here?" he commanded.

The second in command of the capture group raised her head. Jasmine, who Serena had handpicked for the mission, spoke bravely. "We were sent by our Queen".

"I see so it was Serenity who sent you not her father," he said viciously. Serena wondered how he knew her name, and instantly wondered if they had a picture of her. She again looked at the man with silvery blonde hair and gray eyes. He stared at her still and studied her face, she caught his eye for a moment then her gaze fell back to the floor.

"We do not know who gave the order we were just told to carry out our mission, we believed that it was our Queen," Jasmine said, in a very brave tone though it was obvious to everyone that she was frightened. Jasmine knew that they had to keep Serena's identity a secret, everyone had been briefed before the mission. If caught their main priority was to protect the Queen no matter what.

"What was your mission?" the man by the fireplace lowered his voice but they could all hear the rage and venom in his tone.

"We were sent here to attack the Valcor mansion, and to kill the Valcorian King Lord Endymion," Jasmine said.

"Came to kill me huh, well its looks like you have failed," the man turned around and finally faced them. His eyes were a deep blue instead of the icy color that Serena had expected, his ebony bangs fell over his eyes, his skin was pale and perfect. The expression on his face was that of a King, calm, calculating, and proud. Serena stared at him and despite understanding that he was her enemy she found herself transfixed by him.

"For the moment," Jasmine said defiantly.

In a flash she had been struck to the ground and Endymion was stood above her. "Who are you to speak to a King in such a way," he had pure rage displayed on his face. There was a slight chuckling from the back of the room Serena saw the blonde with a large smile on her face, the woman was enjoying the violent actions of her King. Endymion turned to the silvery haired man who was still staring at Serena, "Kill her," he said. But the man continued to stare at Serena and didn't move. "Malachite, kill her," Endymion demanded.

This man stepped forward and turned Jasmine around to face her people, she looked into Serena's eyes. Jasmine gave her a look and nodded understanding. Serena knew what she was doing, Jasmine was protecting her Queen. She had kept Endymion from looking to closely at Serena, and though she was about to die for it she had protected her Queen. But even though it was her mission Serena could see in her eyes that she still didn't want to die.

"No" Serena mouthed. Jasmine nodded at her with a smile, and then a sword was thrust through her chest. "NNNNOOOO" Serena screamed, she moved to catch Jasmines falling body on her shoulder. "No, no, no, why?" Serena said cradling Jasmine's head against her shoulder. "Jasmine…Jasmine."

"You have to protect the Queen," Jasmine whispered blood seeping from her mouth coating Serena's neck.

Serena fought back the tears she wanted to shed, "Finish the mission…protect her" Jasmine said as warm blood running down Serena's neck and chest. Then the body stilled and Serena heard her pulse stop.

"I think I might just throw up", the blonde haired girl said. Some of the others around them snickered, but then stopped when Serena lowered Jasmine's body to the floor and hung her head over her fallen comrade.

Hatred was on her face when she looked up and into Endymion's eyes, she conveyed all her feelings into her gaze. But she didn't dwell upon him, she telepathically signaled her decoy and promised herself that she would not allow Jasmine and everyone else's sacrifice to be worthless, she would live and then she would kill him.

Darien stepped out of the shadows and watched the young vampire female before him. His only thought was that she was beautiful; silvery blonde hair like starlight, bright blue eyes, perfect pale skin like the moon, she was like a goddess sent to earth. He instantly felt a pull towards her and knew that he wanted her for himself, and for his bed.

"Shall we kill her as well my lord?" Mina asked. He said nothing only continued to stare at the young woman before him. Something about her eyes hypnotized him and made him want to dismiss everyone just so he could be alone with her.

Suddenly a voice came over another walkie-talkie, "My lord we have found the Queen," said a man's voice.

Endymion forced himself to turn from the girl and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Bring her to me Zoicite."

"Yes sir," Zoicite answered, then the walkie went silent.

Darien turned back to the five still on their knees before the rest of them. "Well it seems as if we are about to meet your queen."

Serena fought a smirk, yes they would meet the decoy and they would ignore her long enough to formulate and execute an escape plan. Moments later, Zoicite walked in with a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked just like Serena, but had golden hair and her eyes were slightly darker. Despite those two things they were almost identical, Astrid had found her and recruited her into their service when Serena had been crowned, promising that one day she would save Serena's life. The woman's name was Illysa, and both she and Serena knew that she was going to die. Her eyes flicked towards her Queen and Serena knew that unlike others Illysa didn't fear death. Serena bowed her head to hide from Endymion, she didn't want him to see their similar features and question the authenticity of Illysa's claim.

"Hello Queen Serenity," Darien walked forward and past the group on the rug, he wanted to look into the face of the Queen who was causing him such trouble.

"King Endymion," said Illysa.

"You have a lot of ambition making a move against us so early in your royal career," he said looking her up and down.

"It is a war isn't it?" she said, her voice held no fear. Serena was impressed Illysa could have been a Queen, had she been born into the right family.

"My lady I don't think you are in a position to be arrogant with me," said Endymion. Serena saw smiles and smirks on the faces of those watching the confrontation.

"Endymion let them go," Illysa said, she motioned towards Serena and her group. "They have nothing to do with our feud, they are soldiers in a battle that began before they were born, will you fault them for being born into the wrong family?"

Darien stared at her face trying to find a reason as to why this Queen would beg for the lives of soldiers, "Who they were born was not my fault…besides give me a good reason as to why should even consider allowing them to live, let alone go free."

Illysa looked to the group, "Anna." Darien looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde rise. She turned towards them but kept her face down. "This a dear friend Endymion she is like a sister to me but she is also the daughter of a powerful Elder in our clan. You and I both know that I am in no position to resist anymore, this was one of our last attempts at victory. But if you kill her then the Elders will continue to reign down hell upon you until you are decapitated before their feet."

"Your Elders would continue such a war for one small woman despite the unnecessary casualties?" He narrowed his eyes and focused on the blonde female contemplating her worth.

"Yes," Illysa said, "She is the favorite and only daughter of the family, her death will spur a rage unlike any you've seen. Endymion, think of it as my last wish," Illysa was still attempting

"Now my Queen who says we are going to kill you?" he said sadistically. The people around them laughed again, except for one raven haired vampire who was staring at Serena.

"Endymion this could change the course of this entire war," Illysa said, she was appealing to his ego now, trying to force him into thinking that by saving her he would be victorious when in reality Serena knew it would be the opposite.

"Such a prize should be protected then, and yet you allowed her to come into battle with you. I highly doubt if she is as valuable as you say, but she must be worth something for you to try and protect her so vehemently." Endymion reached out and twirled a strand of Serena's hair around his finger. "What prize did I catch?"

The attempt was a failure it had only peeked his interest in her and now she was about to become a hostage of war. "Remove this group from my sight, take the Queen to a private holding cell….and take this one…." he put his hand against her back, power radiated from his hand and she shivered at his touch. "Take her to my room…" he said near to her ear.

The man with silvery blonde hair grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the door. When they reached the door Serena twisted free from his grip and ran at Endymion, she jumped on him, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around her face pressed against the wall. He slammed her hand against the wall over her head and the silver dagger that she had in grasp fell to the ground.

Darien smiled, turned, and order everyone to leave. There was almost no protest from anyone as Darien's posse left. When they were alone Serena felt his knee go between her legs, "Jadeite was right about you, you are a wild one." Serena felt his breath tickle her ear and the warmth of his body against her back. "Promise me you'll behave?"

"No" she said.

"Perfect," Darien inhaled the scent of her and then let go of her wrist, he took a few steps back from her. She rubbed her hurt wrist as he stared at her back, she turned to face him anger in her eyes, but Darien could only smile, she looked like a lioness challenging him.

Serena stood and dusted off her shirt, "So what now Endymion?"

"Call me Darien," he said. "And now," he took a step closer to her, she back up against the wall. Darien wrapped a stand of her hair around his fingers, "you're mine."

"I'm nobody's, I have no King," Serena said clenching her fists. She stared into his eyes and found herself drawn into him, she certainly felt her body reacting to his proximity despite the logic trying to calm her. She inhaled deeply and his scent surrounded her, it penetrated her mind and she knew that for the rest of her life she would know it.

"Do you feel something when you look at me?" he asked he trailed a finger down from her hair and between her breasts pulling her shirt lower, his eyes stopped at the scar above her collar bone.

She stared at him, "Disgust," she lied. "That's the only thing, I feel towards you.

"You're lying."

"I'm not…."

"Really?" he leaned in their eyes still locked and brushed his lips against her own. She didn't fail to notice the warmth that spread from the touch through her entire body. He pulled away allowing for only a centimeter to grown between them, "hmmm perfection."

Suddenly the window next to them shattered, Darien shielded her form the attack then turned to face the intruder. A cut appeared on Darien's perfect face and a droplet of blood ran down to his chin. Darus stood in the window staring at the Valcorian King who had his hands on the former King's daughter. "Endymion."

"Darus" said Darien; his fangs were now bared and his grip tightened upon Serena's arm. "What are you here for?"

Darus looked at him and then at the hand that held his daughter, "I'm here for her she's quite important and I don't wish to lose her."

"Important, as important as a family member?" Darien wouldn't let his grip loosen, but his eyes were not on Serena they were upon Darus. Suddenly Darien felt a powerful shock in his hand, his reflex made him let go of Serena and as he blinked she was suddenly behind her father. "What did you do to me?"

Serena held up her hand and electric sparks danced over her hands. "Family secret."

Serena moved behind her father, and stood on the windowsill waiting. "I wish that we could fight this out now Endymion but I have to get her back to the mansion," Darus threw a blast of concentrated energy towards Endymion, it struck him in the chest and blast him backwards through a wall.

Darus turned to her, "Go!" Serena jumped out of the window. She and her father hit the ground at the same time and began running towards the perimeter without looking back at the shouts and gunfire that followed. When they reached the fence Darus held out his hand then threw it towards the fence, it began to melt. "Go," Darus pushed her towards the newly formed hole and they began to run through the forest


	6. Chapter 5

Serena waved through the dark trees of the forest that surrounded the Valcor mansion. She had lost her father a while ago when Darien had hit him with a strike of lightning, he had ordered her to continue on as he had fallen behind. Serena stopped and leaned against a tree, she was out of breath and tired from not eating the whole night.

"How long do these woods go for?" she said to herself.

"Thirteen miles all around," said a voice at her right. She turned and faced Darien; he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. "Your name's not Anna is it?"

Serena looked into his eyes then slowly shook her head she knew there was no reason to lie to him any longer he could tell if she lied. "Your Serenity aren't you, Queen of the Romulens." Serena stared into his midnight blue eyes but made to move to confirm or deny his accusation. "I knew you had to be beautiful if you were Serenity's daughter, but I never imagined you would be this beautiful." He took a stand of her hair and wrapped it around his fingers, "so beautiful," he whispered. Darien touched his tongue to her perfect skin tasted her, he licked his way up to her ear and then nibbled on it. He knew for sure now that she was his and she belonged to him. He had begun to sense it when he had laid his eyes on her at the mansion, but now he was positive about it.

Serena began to struggle against him, she tried to get free but he was stronger than she was and held her in place. She tried to send message out to her father but for some reason her pleas to him had been silenced, after a while she figured it out and looked at Darien. He gave her an evil smile, "Yes my precious I am blocking you messages to your father."

"Why?" she asked him after he had removed his hand.

"To keep you with me," he said. "You are mine, I see it now, you are my mate and no one is going to take you from me."

Serena was taken aback at his words, how could she be his mate, he was her enemy. "No you only wish…."

"You know it is, you can feel it can't you? You feel that tug at your heart, the heat when I touch you, your mind may fight it but your body won't you're supposed to be mine."

Darien stared at her, her eyes were full of confusion and her cheeks were still pink from running from him. Her beauty took his breath away and made him want to ravage her on the spot. He wanted to see what she tasted like, he longed to run his hands over her perfect body and to taste her skin and lips. When she had been struggling against him he had loved feeling her tiny body wiggle against his own.

As Darien looked at her he began to feel a heat growing from inside him, then he felt a burning feeling on his back. He instantly let go of Serena and faced Darus, who had snuck up on them while Darien was staring at his goddess.

"Cheap trick Darus," said Darien though he had turned away from her he still held Serena's wrist in his iron grasp. He stared and could see that Darus had been injured by his lightning bolt, the older man was bleeding profusely, he could also feel that he was weak.

"Well now Endymion you would know about cheap tricks and attacked since that's all your father ever taught you," said Darus coldly his eyes narrowing.

Darien's eyes were now their icy blue. Serena could feel their power in the air, the air was heavy with heat and electricity; it made it had for Serena to breath. She felt Darien's grip on her arm slacken, she took advantage and slipped away from him, in a moment she had appeared next to Darus. She looked at the wound on his back, "Father…."

"Be silent, this is your mess that I'm cleaning up," he didn't remove his eyes from Darien.

Serena sighed and looked back at her enemy, he was staring at her his eyes held a mixture of curiosity and desire. She shivered his gaze was powerful and even though she didn't want to admit that he had been right her body had reacted just as he had said.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and three figures appeared behind their leader, the silver haired man who had stared at Serena, the raven-haired woman, and the blonde man that had been in the tunnels. Each had their fangs bared at her and Darus, all tensed and waiting to attack on Darien's order. She looked at her father and knew that he would fight all of them if given the chance; unfortunately because she was weak and he was hurt she didn't know if they would come out victorious.

'We must get back to the mansion father, you're injured' she said to him mentally.

'They must be dealt with,' he answered her viciously.

She told herself that his tone was because of the vampires and the danger they were facing. 'Not now, you're not strong enough' Serena said.

'I am fine,' he said viciously.

'No even I can feel your power draining, fight another night they will kill you if we fight them now,' Serena knew that he would be angry, she had implied that Darien could beat him but she knew it was true, he was handicapped with his injury, and despite his anger he knew it too.

Darus gathered what remained of his power and spoke to Darien. "Talk about dirty tricks Endymion, you had to call your minions to come help you, can't face me on your own?" he taunted him.

"I didn't call them, they came on their own to interfere, which they will not do I want to rip your heart out myself," as he said.

"So sorry little Prince you'll have to wait another night todie," Darus threw a ball of light at Darien and it exploded engulfing the entire grove around them as it made impact. Darien and his followers had been unprepared and were unable to close their eyes in time. When they finally were able to see again Darus and Serena were gone.

* * *

Darus and Serena were speeding to the edge of the forest towards Darus' car. Serena watched her father's back as they ran, for a moment she felt a tug inside of her, a small desire to return to Darien's presence. She turned her head momentarily as if to glance back, but then fought the urge and focused on running. When they reached the car Darus got in and almost didn't wait for Serena, she had just shut the door when he sped off.

They were silent for a long while, both glancing in the mirrors every few seconds waiting to see pursuer behind them. After they had cleared the other side of the city and were back in Romulen territory Darus spoke, "You were careless and sloppy." Serena didn't answer him, she continued to stare out of the window at the passing lights. "Many people die tonight unnecessarily, and you yourself were almost killed." Still Serena said nothing, "Do you know the gravity of the situation!"

"I am aware of what happened father, I was there."

"You insolent tone tells me that you do not understand," he said.

"I don't need you to scold me like a child," she muttered.

"Apparently you do, making a foolish, uncalculated decision like that was stupid Serenity, you lost people tonight who didn't have to die," he said.

"Yes father, I know and had it been Sethaniel it never would have happened, I know how you feel you don't have to reiterate again and again," Serena said.

There was silence between them, "Your brother would never have been as arrogant to make such a foolish decision you know."

"I am aware of my arrogance," she said. Fighting her father was worthless no matter what he always won, he would never let her have the last word and he would never admit that she had done well. All he ever did was lecture her as a child and tell her how she didn't compare to her brother, she had learned long ago to keep her ton passive and take the lashings even despite what she felt.

* * *

When the flash has disappeared and they realized that Serenity and Darus were no longer with them Darien rounded on Rei, Malachite, and Jadeite. "Why are you here? No one called for your assistance!"

"We felt Darus' presence and thought you could use some help," said Jadeite.

"Well next time don't interfere with my affairs," he said. He looked into the direction that Darus and Serenity had gone, "Return to the mansion and remain there for further instructions." He disappeared before their eyes and the three of them were left alone.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen him that agitated," Jadeite said.

"That woman," Rei was staring in the direction of the road. "There's something about that woman that calls to him, he's pulled towards her."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition," Rei said. Malachite had not said anything, but he too gazed in the direction of the road. "Come on we need to get back and help."

* * *

Darien wasn't about to let her get away, she was his and no one else's he didn't care if she was a Romulen or if she was the daughter of one of his worst enemies. She was the one, he was certain of it, she was his mate, he could sense her presence moving further and further away from him, he could still taste her and it was driving him mad. His body was hot and was calling to her, he knew the moment that he had kissed her they were bound to each other with an invisible string.

He slowed down as he neared them, he didn't want Darus or Serena to sense him. Despite his desire for her he knew he had to be careful. Mates, soul mates, were rare even in the Vampire world. Darien could only remember hearing of two actual couples who were considered true mates, in all the centuries he had been alive, only two couples. He understood now though, he understood the pull, the recognition. He had always been cynical saying that true soul mates didn't exist, at least not in their world. But now, now he understood he was wrong, he had found her and for him he was determined to be near her, to protect her, to hold her in his arms. He could already feel their bond forming.

* * *

Darus slammed the doors against the wall as he entered the house, the large group of Vampires sitting around the room all looked up as he and Serena walked through the doorway. "Look all of you, this is the only survivor of the attack on the Valcor Mansion, your _Queen_," he turned around and glared at Serena.

She glared back, insulting her in the car and lecturing her was one thing but trying to undermine her in front of her people was something altogether different. "It was a miscalculation," she said her voice shaking with rage.

"A miscalculation that could have been avoided, the truth is that you led a sloppy operation and weren't prepared, you killed all those people tonight for nothing," Darus said. There was a murmur around the room, Serena glanced and saw questioning and fearful looks from all her coven.

"And you father, how many people have you killed under your rule, how many times were you close to winning the war only to allow your ego get in your way! How many treaties of cease fire did you reject and how many ambassadors did you slay?"

Darus opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by Astrid's voice. "Enough, both of you!" Both looked up to see her standing on the stairs, they were both rendered quite. "Darus this is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion, and had you faced Endymion as you desired to you would have been killed. Serena kept you from making a _miscalculation _of your own."

Serena glared at her father then turned away from him, her people parted the way for her and said noting as she went to her private chambers

Darus took a step to go after her but was stopped when Astrid placed a hand on his chest. "Come, we must tend to that wound," she said.

"Why did you teach her to be so hard headed?" asked Darus as he stormed off in the direction of their room.

"I didn't," she replied, "She gets it from you."

"No she gets it from her mother," he said as they rounded a corner. As they walked every vampire in the hall hugged the wall or ran ahead of them to avoid them. Each knew that Darus' temper could be worse than their Queen's and none wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"Darus you and her are just alike, both stubborn and hard headed, aren't you the one she always butts heads with?" Astrid said.

"She always defies what I tell her to do," he said.

"Just like you defy what everyone tells you to do," she replied. "You and your daughter are more alike than you believe."

* * *

Serena slammed the door to her bedroom, "That arrogant bastard," she yelled. Her father always came and stirred up trouble, if it wasn't his constant criticism he always attempted to show her up and prove to the people what a failed Queen she was.

Serena entered her bathroom, as she did she shed her clothing and threw the wet and bloodied garments on the floor. She turned on the light and then went over to the large bathtub, it was round and large enough to fit three people comfortably. She knew she had done it before. She turned on the hot water and plugged the drain. As she watched the steam rise from the hot water she recalled the faces of the men and woman who had gone with her, and Jasmine's face as Malachite had stabbed her.

She blinked and put her hand to her eyes, no matter how her father had put it, even though she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Her foolishness, her inability to foresee the situation, and her underestimation had killed many people tonight. People who shouldn't have been dead, loyal people who were strong and should have been standing downstairs with their friends and lovers, not in the cold mass grave that she was sure the Valcors had dug for them.

When the tub was almost filled she turned and stepped into the giant tub. She sunk down low so that the water came up to her chin, letting her muscles relax in the hot water Serena immersed herself wholly and allowed the water to block out the world around her. After a few seconds she emerged and grabbed a small bottle from the side of the tub, she poured its contents into the tub. There was an instant smell of lilies. Serena closed her eyes and inhaled the beautiful fragrance, 'Mother' she thought, "Just like mother."

* * *

Several Decades Ago

There had just been a summer rain and the moon was now shining on the leaves of the garden. Serenity sat on the wet grass in the middle of a large group of roses, she was leaning back on her hands basking in the rays of moonlight.

A six-year old Serena watched her mother from behind an olive tree. She stared and was convinced that she was watching an Angel. Slowly she came out from behind the tree and walked over to her mother. Serena accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped making a cracking sound. Serenity turned to her daughter who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hello darling," said Serenity in a sweet comforting voice.

"Mommy," Serena said as she jumped into her mother's lap. "Mommy are you an angel?"

Serenity laughed at her daughter, "No darling, I'm a vampire just like you."

Serena set in her mother's lap as Serenity ran her gentle hands through her daughters long hair. "Mommy do you like it here?"

"Yes of course darling, why?" asked Serenity.

"Well every time you are alone you seem to be sad then some times when I see you look out the window you seem to be looking away," the young girl said looking up at her mother with large blue eyes.

Serenity's face fell a little, "I do like it here my darling, but…..but there is another place where I come from, a place very different from this one. Being with your father has cost me much, I had to leave my old life behind to do it but I wouldn't trade it for the world, for here I have you and I have your father, and I have many friends that I care for."

Serena was silent for a while then spoke, "I hope I never have to leave my family for someone."

Serenity smiled down at her daughter, "When you fall in love my dear heart you may do things that you never would have expected."

"Do you think I'll fall in love mommy, really fall in love, like you love daddy?"

"Oh yes my darling you'll fall in love, you're going to find a strong and confident and amazing man who will make you fall desperately in love with him, he's already waiting for you, it may be hard loving him and being with him, but no matter what you must always follow your heart," Serenity told her daughter. "You must."

* * *

Serena sat straight up in her bath water splashing onto the floor. Her mother's words echoed her situation. She had said, 'He's already waiting for you…..that it would be hard.' Had she known about Darien? Had she known that she would be his…she couldn't even bare to say it herself. To think that he, the Valcorian King, her enemy could be her mate was impossible. But there was no denying it, even here she felt her body craving his touch, craving his smell, his presence. She wanted him near, and it felt like if she didn't quench the desire she would go mad.

But that was impossible she couldn't be the mate of a Valcor just like her mother couldn't have known about him. Or had she? Serena settled back into the bath, there was no possibility that her mother had known none at all, and yet Serena still had a nagging feeling inside of her, as if she knew she was lying to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the way that his hands had felt on her body, and how his lips had caressed her own.


	7. Chapter 6

Serena weaved through the dark trees of the forest surrounding the Valcor mansion. She had lost her father a while ago when Darien had hit him with a strike of lightning, Darus had ordered her to continue on as he had fallen behind. Serena stopped and leaned against a tree, she was out of breath and tired from having eaten anything proper since the day before.

"How long do these woods go for?" she said to herself looking around trying to see if they began to thin in any direction.

"Thirteen miles all around," said a voice at her right. She jumped and turned, Endymion was standing near her, calm, collected, and not looking as if he had just run miles to catch her. Before she could react he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. "Your name's not Anna is it?" he looked directly into her eyes; dark blue bore into silvery blue.

Serena stared back unblinkingly, finally she shook her head she knew there was no reason to lie to him any longer he could tell if she lied. "Your Serenity aren't you, Queen of the Romulens." Serena made to move to confirm or deny his accusation. "I knew you had to be beautiful if you were your mother's daughter, but I never imagined you would be this beautiful." He took a stand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger, "Breath taking," he whispered. Darien touched his tongue to her perfect skin tasted her, he licked his way up to her ear then bit down. He knew for sure now that she was his and that she would belong to him. He had sensed it when he had laid his eyes on her at the mansion, but now he was positive.

Serena began to struggle against him, she tried to get free but he was stronger than she was and held her in place. She attempted to send a telepathic plea for help to her father, but for some reason her prayers to him had been silenced, after a while she figured it out and looked at Darien. He gave her an evil smile, "Yes my dear I am blocking you."

"Why?" she asked him after he had removed his hand.

"_To keep you with me_," his voice echoed around in brain. "_You are mine, I see it now, you __**are**__ my mate and no one is going to take you from me_."

Serena jolted at his words; how could she be his mate, he was her enemy, and they had only met each other moments ago, it was impossible to know that already, wasn't it? "No you only wish…."

"You know it is, you can feel it can't you? You feel that tug at your heart, the heat when I touch you, the electric pull between us, that was how I found you so fast I trusted my instincts and they led me right to you. Your mind may fight it, but your body won't you're supposed to be mine."

Darien stared at her, her eyes were full of confusion and her cheeks were still pink from running. Her beauty took his breath away, and made him want to ravage her on the spot. He wanted to taste other parts of her, he longed to run his hands over her perfect body, to taste her skin, and lips. When she had struggled against him he had loved feeling her body wiggling against his own.

As Darien looked at her he began to feel a more intense heat growing from inside him, then he felt a painful burning sensation on his back. He instantly let go of Serena and faced Darus, who had snuck up on them while Darien was staring at his goddess.

"Cheap tricks Darus," said Darien. He felt Serena try to move towards her father, but though he had turned away from her he still held Serena's wrist in his iron grasp. He stared and could see that Darus had been injured by his lightning bolt, the older man was bleeding from his shoulder, and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air.

"Well now Endymion you would know about cheap tricks and attacks since I'm sure that's all your father ever taught you," said Darus coldly, his eyes narrowing.

Darien's eyes were now icy blue, Serena could feel the anger radiating off of, his grasp tightened on her wrist slightly. She could also feel the power from the two men circling them, the air was heavy with heat and electricity; it made it harder for Serena to breath. She felt Darien's grip on her arm slacken just for a moment, but it was enough and she took advantage, she slipped away from him and in a moment she had appeared next to Darus. She looked at the wound on his back, "Father…."

"Be silent, this is your mess that I'm cleaning up," he didn't remove his eyes from Darien.

Serena sighed and looked back at her enemy, he was staring at her his eyes held a mixture of curiosity and desire. She shivered his gaze was powerful and even though she didn't want to admit that he had been right her body had reacted just as he had said.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind and three figures appeared behind Endymion, the silver haired man who had stared at Serena, the raven-haired woman, and the blonde man that had been in the tunnels. Each had their fangs bared at her and Darus, all tensed and waiting to attack on Darien's order. She could see the woman's finger twitching; she was ready for a fight. Serena looked at her father and knew that he would fight all of them if given the chance; unfortunately because she was weak and he was hurt she didn't know if they would come out victorious.

_'We must retreat father, you're injured'_ she said to him mentally.

_'They must be dealt with,_' he snapped at her viciously.

She told herself that his tone was because of the vampires, and the danger they were facing. _'Not now, you're not strong enough' _Serena said.

_'I am fine_.'

_'No, even I can feel your power draining, fight another night, they will kill you if we engage them now,' _Serena knew that he would be angry, she had implied that Darien could beat him, but she knew it was true he was handicapped with his injury, and despite his anger he knew it too.

Darus gathered what remained of his power and spoke to Darien. "Talk about dirty tricks Endymion, you had to call your minions to come help you, can't face me on your own?" he taunted him.

"I didn't call them, they came on their own to try and interfere, which they will not do I want to rip your heart out myself," as he snarled at the older man.

"So sorry little Prince you'll have to wait another night to die," Darus threw a ball of light at Darien and it exploded engulfing the entire grove around them as it made impact. Darien and his followers had been unprepared and were unable to close their eyes in time. When they finally were able to see again Darus and Serena were gone.

* * *

Darus and Serena sped to the edge of the forest towards Darus' car. Serena watched her father's back as they ran, for a moment she felt a tug inside of her, a small desire to return to Endymion. She turned her head momentarily as if to glance back, but then fought the urge and focused on running forward. When they reached the car Darus got in and almost didn't wait for Serena, she had just shut the door when he sped off.

They were silent for a long while, both glancing in the mirrors every few seconds waiting to see pursuers behind them. After they had cleared the other side of the city and were back in Romulen territory Darus spoke, "You were careless and sloppy." Serena didn't answer him she continued to stare out of the window at the passing lights. "Many people died tonight, unnecessarily and you yourself were almost killed." Still Serena said nothing, "Do you know the gravity of the situation!"

"I am aware of what happened father, I was there."

"Your insolent tone tells me that you do not understand," he said.

"I don't need you to scold me like a child," she muttered.

"Apparently you do, making a foolish, uncalculated decision like that was stupid Serenity, you lost people tonight who didn't have to die," he said.

"Yes father, I know and had it been Sethaniel it never would have happened, I know how you feel you don't have to reiterate again and again," Serena snapped, she couldn't look at him she was too angry.

There was silence between them, "Your brother would never have been as arrogant, he wouldn't have made such a foolish decision."

"I am aware of my arrogance," she said. Fighting her father was worthless because no matter what he always won, he would never let her have the last word, and he would never admit that she had done well. All he ever did was lecture her as a child and tell her how she didn't compare to her brother, she had learned long ago to keep her tone passive and take the lashings despite what she felt internally.

* * *

When the flash has disappeared and they realized that Serenity and Darus were no longer with them Darien rounded on Rei, Malachite, and Jadeite. "Why are you here? No one called for your assistance!"

"We felt Darus' presence and thought you could use some help," said Jadeite.

Darien glared at the blonde General, "Next time don't interfere with my affairs." He looked to the direction that Darus and Serenity had gone, "Return to the mansion and remain there for further instructions." He disappeared before their eyes and the three of them were left alone.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that agitated," Jadeite said.

"That woman," Rei was staring in the direction of the road. "There's something about that woman that calls to him, he's pulled towards her."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition," Rei said.

Malachite had not said anything, but he too gazed in the direction of the road. "Come on we need to get back and help."

Darien wasn't about to let her get away, she was his and no one else's he didn't care if she was a Romulen or if she was the daughter of one of his most notorious enemies. She was the one, he was certain of it, she was his mate; he could sense her presence moving further and further away from him, he could still taste her and it was driving him mad. His body was hot and calling to her, he knew the moment that he had kissed her they were bound to each other with an invisible string.

He slowed down as he neared them, he didn't want Darus or Serena to sense his presence. Despite his desire for her he knew he had to be careful. Mates, soul mates, were rare even in the Vampire world. Darien could only remember hearing of two actual couples who were considered _**true**_ mates, in all the centuries he had been alive, only two couples. He understood now though, he understood the pull, the recognition. He had always been cynical saying that true soul mates didn't exist, at least not in their world. But now, now he understood he was wrong, he had found her and for him he was determined to be near her, to protect her, to hold her in his arms. He could already feel their bond forming.

* * *

Darus slammed the doors against the wall as he entered the house, the large group of Vampires sitting around the room all looked up as he and Serena walked through the doorway. "Look all of you, this is the only survivor of the attack on the Valcor Mansion, your Queen," he turned around and glared at Serena.

She glared back, insulting her in the car and lecturing her was one thing but trying to undermine her in front of her people was something altogether different. "It was a miscalculation," she said her voice shaking with rage.

"A miscalculation that could have been avoided, the truth is that you led a sloppy operation and weren't prepared, you killed all those people tonight for nothing," Darus said. There was a murmur around the room, Serena glanced and saw questioning and fearful looks from her coven.

"And you father, how many people have you killed under your rule, how many times were you close to winning the war only to allow your ego to get in your way! How many treaties of cease fire did you reject and how many ambassadors did you slaughter without hesitation?"

Darus opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by Astrid's voice. "Enough, both of you!" Both looked up to see the Seer standing on the stairs, both rendered quite. "Darus this is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion, and had you faced Endymion as you desired to you would have been killed. Serena kept you from making a miscalculation of your own."

Serena glared at her father then turned away from him, her people parted the way for her and said noting as she went to her private chambers

Darus took a step to go after her but was stopped when Astrid placed a hand on his chest. "Come, we must tend to that wound."

"Why did you teach her to be so hard headed?" asked Darus as he stormed off in the direction of their room.

"I didn't," she replied, "She gets it from you."

"No she gets it from her mother," he said as they rounded a corner. As they walked every vampire in the hall hugged the wall or ran ahead of them to avoid the couple. Each knew that Darus' temper could be worse than their Queen's, and none wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"Darus you and her are just alike, both stubborn and hard headed, its part of the reason you the one she always butts heads with."

"She always defies what I tell her to do," he said.

"Just like you defy what everyone tells you to do," Astrid replied. "You and your daughter are more alike than you believe."

* * *

Serena slammed the door to her bedroom, "That arrogant bastard," she yelled. Her father always came and stirred up trouble, if it wasn't his constant criticism he always attempted to show her up and prove to the people what a failure of a Queen she was.

Serena entered her bathroom, as she did she shed her clothing and threw the wet and bloodied garments on the floor. She turned on the light and then went over to the large bathtub, it was oval and large enough to fit three people comfortably. She turned on the hot water and plugged the drain. As she watched the steam rise from the hot water she recalled the faces of the men and woman who had gone with her, Jasmine's face as Malachite had stabbed her was burned into her mind.

She blinked and put her hand to her eyes, no matter how her father had put it, even though she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Her foolishness, her inability to foresee the situation, and her underestimation had killed many people tonight. People who shouldn't have been dead, loyal people who were strong and should have been standing downstairs with their friends and lovers, not lying in the cold mass grave that she was sure the Valcors had dug for them.

When the tub was almost filled she turned and stepped in. She sunk down low so that the water came up to her chin, letting her muscles relax in the hot water Serena immersed herself wholly and allowed the water to block out the world around her. After a few seconds she emerged and grabbed a small bottle from the side of the tub, she poured its contents into the tub. There was an instant smell of lilac. Serena closed her eyes and inhaled the beautiful fragrance, 'Mother' she thought, 'Just like mother.'

* * *

**Several Decades Ago**

There had just been a summer rain and the moon had finally come back out, it was shining on the leaves of the garden reflected in the droplets of water that had been left behind. Serenity sat on the wet grass in the middle of a large group of roses; she was leaning back on her hands basking in the rays of moonlight.

A six-year old Serena watched her mother from behind an olive tree. She stared and was convinced that she was watching an Angel. Slowly she came out from behind the tree and walked over to her mother. Serena accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped making a cracking sound. Serenity turned to her daughter, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hello darling," said Serenity in a sweet comforting voice and a soft smile.

"Mommy," Serena yelled as she jumped into her mother's lap. "Mommy are you an angel?"

Serenity laughed at her daughter, "No darling, I'm a Vampire just like you."

Serena set in her mother's lap as Serenity ran her gentle hands through her daughter's long hair. "Mommy do you like it here?"

"Yes of course darling, why?"

"Well every time you're alone you seem to be sad, then some times when I see you look out the window you seem to be looking away," the young girl said looking up at her mother with large blue eyes.

Serenity's face fell a little, "I do like it here my darling, but…..but there is another place where I come from, a place very different from this one. Being with your father has cost me much, I had to leave my old life behind to do it, but…" she hesitated for a moment. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world, for here I have you and I have your father, and I have many friends that I care for."

Serena was silent for a while then spoke, "I hope I never leave my family for someone."

Serenity smiled down at her daughter, "When you fall in love my dear heart you may do things that you never would have expected."

"Do you think I'll fall in love mommy, really fall in love, like you love daddy?"

"Oh yes my darling you'll fall in love, you're going to find a strong and confident and amazing man who will make you fall desperately in love with him, he's already waiting for you, it may be hard loving him and being with him, but no matter what you must always follow your heart," Serenity told her daughter. "You must."

* * *

Serena sat straight up in her bath water splashing onto the floor. Her mother's words echoed her situation. She had said, 'He's already waiting for you…..that it would be hard.' Had she known about Darien? Had she known that she would be his…she couldn't even bare to say it herself. To think that he, the Valcorian King, her enemy, could be her mate was impossible. But there was no denying it even here she felt her body craving his touch, craving his smell, his presence. She wanted him near, and it felt like if she didn't quench the desire she would go mad.

But that was impossible she couldn't be the mate of a Valcor just like her mother couldn't have known about him. Or had she? Serena settled back into the bath, there was no possibility that her mother had known none at all, and yet Serena still had a nagging feeling inside of her, as if she knew she was lying to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the way that his hands had felt on her body, and how his lips had caressed her own.


	8. Chapter 7

I know I know finally huh! Sorry it took so long I was blocked and on vacation as well…but here it is so I hope you like it.

I don't own Sailor Moon. I was given inspiration from various movies and books.

* * *

Vincent stood in the doorway, his black hair shining under the light, and his black coat flying out behind him. His eyes were slowly turning from ice blue to their normal emerald green; he was a tall man about the same height as Darien and built almost like him. "Why is Mina outside on the ground?" asked Vincent with a deadly growl.

"That would be because of Rei," said Darien. A began to walk to the bottom of the steps to speak with his father. "I gave her orders to remove herself and her followers, when she didn't comply Rei removed her personally."

"And where is your sister?" asked Vincent.

"You just threw her through the wall" said Darien. Darien reached the bottom of the stairs and he motioned to the giant hole in the wall; they could see three men helping Rei walk in the other room. She had blood all over her face and arms.

Rei noticed her father staring at her and glared at him with hateful eyes. Then with the assistance of two others she walked over to them and stood behind Darien. Vincent didn't see it but Rei grabbed onto the back of Darien's shirt to help her stand. Darien felt her hand but said nothing, he couldn't believe that she was able to stand and yet never the less here she was, standing with little assistance.

"Why did you want Mina removed? Weren't her people just attacked?" Vincent said.

"Yes, but she has been causing problems" said Rei.

"And that is grounds the throw her out like this?"

"In my book it is, she refused to leave to I forced her to" said Rei.

"Do you allow your sister to speak to everyone this way, Endymion?"

"Rei can speak for herself, I will not limit her right to free speech," he said calmly.

Vincent studied his children, _'Still rebellious as ever'_ he thought. "Mina and her followers will be let back into the house," he said.

"No they wont!" Rei said loudly.

"You dare to defy me?"

"You are no longer king, and I am under Darien's protection" Rei told him.

"Mina is still one of your people "Endymion", she must be allowed to claim sanctuary in her masters house," Vincent said as if it settled the matter.

"Mina can claim sanctuary elsewhere, but she will not enter this house as long as I am king" said Darien. "That is my decision and it is law, now I have something else to do." Then he disappeared in a gust of wind and was in his car and off the grounds before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Serena woke and realized her hunger; she telepathically called to Molly. Then she began getting dressed, she dressed in a simple outfit, a black skintight skirt that went about three inches above her knee and a long sleeved blue shirt. The shirts neckline plunged deeply, and the sleeves were open very wide, it was a dark blue like the ocean and had a pattern of gold designs on it. She put on a crescent moon pendent, which had a diamond in the center of the two points, and then pulled her hair into a tight bun with wisps of curled hair hanging down around her face. When she looked in the mirror she decided that the skirt was way to tight to wear anything under it so she removed her undergarments and tossed them to the bed. She then put on her black boots

Molly knocked on the door and gave her a glass of fresh blood; she knew it was fresh because it was still warm. Serena drank it in one gulp and placed the glass on one of the side tables in her room. Molly held out Serena's coat, it was a bluish gray color with black feathers around the cuffs and the edges of the coat. She then walked out of the room. Serena had not walked about ten feet when her father stepped in her way blocking her progress.

"I need to speak with you," he said.

"Can't it wait I have a prior engagement" Serena said as she stepped around him.

"No this is important," he yelled.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The council is coming."

"What! Why?" she demanded.

"Because there is a rumor that Vincent is coming to see his son, and they think that there is a reason behind it," Darus told her.

"Or he could be visiting," she muttered sarcastically. "Why is this important?" she asked as she began to walk away.

"Because when they arrive you have welcome the newest member of the council and recognize him as a superior," Darus yelled after her.

Serena turned around and face him, "And who is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Jonathan," he said simply.

Realization of what he had done hit her like a bag of bricks. "You invited them here because of that," she spat at him.

"Perhaps" he said.

"Damn you! Why must you insist on tormenting me with his presence?" she yelled with hatred.

"I do not do it to torment you Serenity, I do it because he is a good leader, a good warrior and a powerful vampire," he said.

"Liar, you have this twisted hope that I will one day fall in love with him and marry him so that he can have the throne" she screamed. She was now aware that the whole mansion heard them at this point. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a few brave ones watching the scene take place.

"I have my motives," he said.

"He is not welcome in this house" Serena yelled her power was flowing off of her in waves, electricity crackled at her fingertips and the walls began to shake slightly. "He will not stay here!"

"He is a council member they all stay in one place for protection," he told her, his own power now radiating off, the walls began to shake violently and his voice boom throughout the mansion.

"Then they wont stay here, do not argue with my anymore, I have said what I will say they will not stay here," then Serena turned and walked away from him.

As she walked away Darus stared after her, fire was growing at his fingertips, windows and pictures were cracking, and a few curtains were singed at the bottom. As she walked through the halls everyone scattered and ran from her, they could feel the power being held back and none wanted to be around when both father and daughter released it.

When she reached the mansion doors, she told all her guards and troops that no member of the council was to enter into the house when they arrived. When they asked about her father's orders, she told them to disregard them, he no longer had authority in her house and she would keep it that way. Serena went outside, she stood on the steps of that lead to the mansion doors.

All of a sudden there was a loud roaring sound and a blast of heat and power pushed at her back, it threw the doors open and blew out all the windows on the front side of the mansion. Serena frowned and turned to the guards who were now kneeling from the heat and power. Then she faced the open doors of the mansion, there was a sound like thunder and Serena let her own blast of power and electricity back at him.

Anything furniture, windows, curtains, or pictures that had survived the blast from Darus didn't survive the blast from Serena. She spoke to her guards then, "Clean this up by the time I get back," she said angrily. Then she turned and went into the garage to get her car and leave.

As she entered into the large garage, she saw that there was a group of vampire troops staring at her, Erik stood in the middle of them staring at her. "Resume what you were doing," she snapped viciously, instantly they all began to move about. Serena walked to her black jag and got in. She pulled out of the garage and then pulled onto the driveway, she sped up as she neared the gates and cleared them before they were completely open.

She drove through the cold darkened streets of the city the night was a cold one even for October. As she drove she passed people on the streets, some were homeless, some vampires under her rule, some werewolves under the influence of Diamond. But she also passed humans walking along, couples hand in hand, sisters walking together, friends, a few families, all different. Each seemed to be a different wither it religion, background, ethnicity, they were all different yet all peaceful to each other. She wondered if their people, the people of the underworld could ever be in a peaceful state such as this.

Serena pulled into the parking lot of a very large club; she got out of her car at stood. She noticed a few vampires looking at her all different expressions, Valcors she could tell. But they wouldn't do anything to her, this was neutral territory, the witches had made sure of that. She left her car and walked across the street, Serena walked past the long line of people. The bouncer allowed her to enter with the nod of his head; he knew her and let her pass without question.

Serena walked through the crowed of dancers and slid over to the bar. She sat down on a barstool and turned to watch the dancers. There was one particular male, who kept his eyes one her. He had shaggy brown hair that hung low over his dark green eyes; he was tall and well built. Serena stared into his eyes, took her jacket and then slid off of the barstool; she slowly walked over to him. He took her into his arms and they began to move against each other their bodies following the rhythm of the music.

His hands were on her hips and hers were on his shoulders, slowly and sensually she began to lean back, his hands moved high on her back then lower on to her butt.

They stayed like that for minuets, still moving to the rhythm of the song. The male vampires lips began to brush over hers and she could feel the increasing pressure. When suddenly they broke apart because someone had grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her off of the dance floor roughly. Serena saw the male vampires begin to protest but then he saw her captor and froze. The person took her to one of the dark corners of the club and pushed up against the wall.

Serena turned to face her captor when she meet midnight blue eyes; ones that she had been dreaming about these last few nights. Darien began kissing and licked her neck, and then he trailed down her chest as low as her shirt would allow him.

"You don't know how much affect your little display has had," he said to her. "Not only do I wish to kill him, but I also want you more then you could imagine."

Serena smiled, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the bulge that was pressed against her, "I think I may be able to," she said then buried her hands in his ebony hair.

Darien grabbed her right thigh and lifted her body higher on the wall, he sucked her neck and her other hand went in between her legs. He smiled at the affect that he was having on her and was glad that she had nothing underneath; he buried his face into her neck as he began to stroke her.

Serena was immensely enjoying the feel of him against her and between her legs, her eyes had turned their silvery blue, and her fangs had lengthened. She closed her eyes in pleasure and bit her lip a small moan escaped her lips, but then suddenly she was snapped out of this ecstasy by a cold feeling that ran up and down her spine. It was the feeling of raw power, and a lot of it. "The council," she thought, reluctantly she pushed Darien away. She could feel his power and anger at her refusal vibrating off of his body.

"I have to go," she said quickly. She went and grabbed her coat then went to the back of the room and went out through the back ally. She was halfway to the street at the end of the dark ally when there was a gust of wind and she was thrown against a wall. Darien instantly stood in front of her.

"We are not finished," he said, his eyes were icy blue.

"Yes we are," she tried to move but his left hand was slammed next to her head and prevented her escape.

"You started the game now you have to finish it," he said to her.

For an instant she almost forgot everything, she did want to finish their little game she had enjoyed it very much, but his possessive attitude he seemed to want to have over her made her angry. "Fuck you," Serena spat at him.

"I wish you would," he said leaning in close to her.

Serena could think of nothing else to do, and after she did it it seemed a little stupid to her but it worked so she didn't complain. She thrust her knee upwards and hit him hard in the groin. He removed his hand and kneeled over, for only and instant but that was all Serena had needed to get free of him.

In a flash she was at her car, as she grabbed the handle to open the door a hand enclosed over hers and she was thrown on her back against the car by another body. Darien took her and lifted her body up against the car, her skirt was pushed up to her waist and her hands were in his hair. Darien reached down and unzipped his pants letting himself free, within seconds he was inside of her. He felt her inner walls tighten around his largeness and gave her a few seconds to get used to the feeling of him.

Darien thrust deep within her and felt one of her legs tighten around his body forcing him deeper within her. He felt her other leg shoot out and then he heard shattering glass of the car next to them. Serena gasped at his thrusts they were hard and deep, he mercilessly assaulted her and she had no complaint. It didn't take long for her body to let go, and she would have screamed out into the night if he hand silenced her with a searing kiss. Darien pulled her hair free and buried his face into it taking in her scent as he emptied himself into her. Then all too soon it was done and he was pulling out of her and putting her down on her own two feet.

Darien zipped up his pants and fixed his clothes, "I always finish what I start," he said to her.

Serena stared at him breathing heavily, then without warning she punched him hard in the gut with all the power she could muster. Serena then open the car door, started it and drove off without even looking at him.

As Serena turned onto a street her mind was buzzing from what had happened, her senses were sensitive, they were picking up things that they normally wouldn't have picked up. She could hear running water in the sewers below the streets, she could taste the rain that was coming, even though it was miles away, she could even smell the sunrise that would come hours from now.

Serena knew why this was it was because of Darien's actions. He had linked them physically, now she would be able to have his strength and speed, along with him senses and a small part of his power. He would also be able to tap into a small part of her power as well, she knew she was lesser then he was and that he wouldn't get anything else from her, but him having her power worried her enough. She went flying onto the road that led to her mansion she knew that the council had arrived and had entered her home, and she was furious.

* * *

Darien watched her car fly off into the night he knew the reason why she had gone so quickly. He had also felt the power of the Romulen council as well, he, unlike her, had chosen to ignore it in their moment of passion. Darien knew that she was confused by his actions but in the heat of the moment he had forgotten that in going forward with his actions they would be physically bonded.

Darien suddenly felt a crackling at his fingertips and looked down, purple electricity was dancing on his hand. He lifted it to his face and looked at it. "So this must be your power Serenity," he said this then smiled. A second later he was gone with a gust of wind.

* * *

I would just like to explain.

Darus has power over fire. Serena has power over electricity. Darien has power over wind and lightning. Vincent has power over explosion, (he can make things blow up.) Rei has power over fire. Astrid can call the spirits to her. And in case you were wondering, Diamond is just a shape shifter. They are all telepathic.

The bonding this isnt a mental link, they can sort of feel each other emotions but not clearly yet. They now share power and etc. They also can feel each others pain, like if Serena is hurt Darien would feel it and if Darien was hurt Serena would feel it.

Okay review review!


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters don't sue me!

* * *

Molly ran form her mistress's room to the downstairs to the living room, there were a large group of people sitting around, larger then usual. About twenty of them had arrived with the council; Molly knew that when Queen Serenity arrived she would unleash her wrath upon them. Molly was about to turn and go back upstairs to wait for her mistress's arrival when suddenly there was a loud bang and two males were thrown through the front doors.

Serena stood on the threshold of the entrance her face full of anger, her eyes blazing blue and lengthened fangs. She scanned the room and saw the council's lackeys lounging about her house, "Why are they here?" she yelled, the power in her voice making the room shake.

Molly stepped forward; she got down on one knee and spoke to her Queen. "My Lady, it was your father, when the council arrived Matthew and Elijah would not let them pass, he became angry and killed them both." "When others tried to keep them out they were also killed until they became to afraid to try and stop him my Lady," Molly said.

Serena was silent for a few seconds, "How many did he kill?"

"Fifteen not including Matthew and Elijah," she told her mistress.

Serena felt a rage within her like none she had never felt, she wanted blood for her fallen generals and for her people, "Erik," she said.

Erik walked over to her slowly and cautiously; he like everyone in the room had never seen his Queen like this. As he neared her he felt the power from her hit him like a wave, for a second he couldn't breath it was so intense. "Yes my Queen?" he asked.

"Choose fifteen of them," she pointed to the councils followers in the living room, "and kill them, then choose two of the councils bodyguards and kill them as well."

Serena turned and then went to her room, with Molly following close behind. When they entered Molly shut and locked the door behind her, then turned to Serena to get her orders. As she looked at her in the light she looked different, there was a kind of glow around her and she looked even more beautiful then ever. Her hair seemed to shine, and her eyes were a brilliant fire blue, her skin looked like it was made of pearl, yet there was an enormous amount of power radiating from her. When she had entered the house it everything had seemed to push away from her because of it strength, it had made the hair on the back of Molly's neck stand up.

Serena looked and saw an outfit lying on her bed for her meeting with the council, they had already summoned her, but she was going to make them wait a little longer. "Prepare a bath for me Molly," Serena said. Molly went into the bathroom and Serena heard her turn the water on.

Serena went to examine the garments that Molly had laid out for her; it was a long strapless evening gown. It was a pale blue and had silver designs along with diamonds sewn into it. It was the kind of thing a Queen would wear. But for some reason she didn't feel like dressing up for the council, they had entered her house against her orders and shefelt no need to put on nice clothes for their show.

Serena went into her closet and pick out a new outfit, one she knew she would be comfortable in. It was a pair of long black pants that were slightly flared at the bottom, a long sleeved silk navy shirt with a low cut v neck, there were mirror like squares placed in random patterns all over it.

Molly came out of the bathroom and stared at her mistress. Serena noticed her presence and looked to her, "Is it ready?" she asked, her voice was no long angry but more clam.

"Yes my Lady it is," Molly said.

"Good," Serena began walking towards the bathroom when she reached the door she stopped and turned to Molly, "Molly please put that dress back in the closet."

"Is it unsatisfactory my Lady?" asked Molly in a worried voice.

"Oh no, I just have no desire to dress that fancy for the council tonight," Serena said simply.

"But my Lady, surly they will take it as insult," Molly said with fear in her voice.

"I'm sure they will, but I take it as insult when they enter my home without my consent and let my father kill my people without trying to interfere," Serena said. Then she went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and sank into her bath. All around her there was a strong scent of Chamomile from the liquids that Molly had poured into the bath.

Serena remained in the bath for another twenty minuets; she scrubbed her hair and body clean with a vanilla smelling concoction. Then Serena stood and wrapped a towel around her to keep her warm from the chill of her room. She entered her room and quickly got dressed. When Molly returned to do her hair she also returned with a goblet and some papers for Serena, as Molly brushed out her hair Serena looked over the papers that Molly had handed her. They were letters from her cousin in Germany, Cole, he was supposed to have been here days ago but something had detained him. He promised her that he would be there within the week now that he knew the council had come.

"How did he know the council was here?" Serena asked Molly.

"I think everyone knew that they were coming my Lady."

"Everyone except us," Serena muttered. Molly finished and stepped back so there Serena could look at her work. She had told Molly she just wanted her hair pulled back, but Molly had gone further then that. She had pulled her hair back and then styled it into a loose bun with small strings of hair hanging down. She might have looked very regal but she did have and air of power and danger around her.

Serena stood and left her room with Molly following close behind, and went down to the main entrance hallway, there about fifty vampires stood around they created a path that lead to the basement door. "Where is my father?" Serena asked Molly.

"He is already with the council" she told her.

"No doubt arguing my appointment to the throne" Serena said as she reached the great oak door that led to the basement. It opened and Serena felt the temperature drop dramatically. In front of her were stone steps winding down into the darkness, the stone walls on either side of her had small lights hanging on them, but they were of little help. The stairs were solid stone and were wide enough for about two people to walk down side by side but Serena was going down alone.

She began to descend the stairway, when she was on about the third step the door slammed shut behind her. A cold forceful wind blew against her and then stopped. "Great" Serena said as she felt the angry emotions that wind had held.

When she reached he bottom there was a hallway, to her left was where the tombs of the elders lay and to the right were the catacombs of fallen vampires. Ahead of her was another oak door; Serena knew that behind this door was a giant room, which housed the council. She could feel their power coming from the door in waves.

She took a deep breath and walked towards it, she was bout to open in when it slammed open. Serena saw it crack upon impact with the wall behind it. Slowly Serena walked into the bright room, ahead of her stood Astrid and her father side by side.

About twenty feet ahead sat the thirteen members of the council. There were five women and eight men. There was Janelle sitting on the far right, she was a young looking woman whose looks deceived her true age. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and her skin was an extremely pale color; her long green dress was flowing around her feet. Amelia sat next to Janelle; Amelia's dark skin was almost as dark as her dark brown eyes, her long hair was pulled into a half bun at the top of her head the rest of her hair was down around her shoulders. She was old very old, you could see her wisdom on her face, but she looked no more then thirty.

Alexander was on the far right; his long blonde was like rays of sunlight. His bright green eyes matched those of his lover, Janelle's; he was built like a fighter and also looked very young. His white and gold robe blended nicely with his, also pale skin and blonde hair. Next to him sat Jeremiah and Jacob. They were twins born only seconds apart; they both had matching red hair, light hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. The only difference was that Jacob was slightly taller then the Jeremiah.

There were three new council members that Serena did not recognize, but the rest she did recognize. Gabriel sat in the middle of the council, he was the head of them, he was very old and powerful she could tell that from looking at him. His eyes were a pale gray color, his face had more wrinkles then her grandfather and his dark blonde hair was slicked back. He wore a burgundy robe over black and gold armor. He had been and elder since the time of Christ and was still fixated on the old traditions and clothes.

Jonathan sat next to him on the right. He looked like he was thirty but in realities he was over eight hundred years old. He had dark brown hair that matched his eyes; he was built like a warrior. He had on a long black coat that looked like a dress; it went down to his feet and covered his arms.

Nessarose sat on the left or Gabriel, she was not only the mother of Jonathan but also the mistress of Gabriel and sister of Astrid. She had long flowing white hair that was pulled back into a loose bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Her pale white eyes, and white skin matched her white dress, which looked like a weeding dress. There were diamonds on her fingers and a diamond necklace around her neck. She was truly a vision, and perhaps it was their mutual disgust for Jonathan, but Serena had always liked her.

Another council member that Serena was fond of was Sofie; she was Serena's age and very kind. She was also a seer liked Astrid, and had been a childhood friend of Serena's. She had short ear length brown hair, her eyes were a gray blue and her skin had a tanned color to it. She was wearing a simple knee high black dress with a coat over it.

The last member of the council was Lucius; he had been around since the times of the gladiators. He was tall, very strong, he had three scars on each of cheeks, and his black looking eyes matched his black complexion. He had been a gladiator and then his vampire wife had turned him into a vampire, when he was dying.

Serena walked towards them her head held high and her eyes staring straight ahead, she stood in between her father and Astrid, and barely acknowledge Darus' presence. Serena stood in front of the council and bowed her head slightly out of respect, but they all noticed that she did not bow as low as she was supposed to. They each bowed their heads in return to her.

"What took you so long to come to us Serenity?" asked Gabriel, his voice was deep and powerful.

"I had other matters to attend to before I could come," she said to him. Serena's anger was rising every second that she looked at them. They all notice this and all realized that she had no called him "my lord", Sofie gave a slight smile to her then again was still.

"Why did you give orders to no allow us entrance?" asked Janelle, her voice was soft and sounded as if she was far away, but it was still demanding.

"Because I believed that there were other intentions for you coming," Serenity said. Her angry eyes flicked over to Jonathan who was staring at her, she could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

"That still does not give you the right to try and deny our entry into this mansion," Amelia's said. She stared down at Serena with cold, eyes, but Serena knew all to well what played behind them. Amelia admired her strength, she had told her once before.

"This is my house," Serena said her anger building, "If I do not want someone here then they will not be welcome with open arms."

"You are angry that your generals were killed," said Jeremiah.

"Yes, but I am also angry that you allowed my father to kill fifteen people without trying to stop him," she almost yelled as she said this.

"Why should we have?" asked Gabriel, "They knew who we were and still did not step down, they were rebels and they were dealt with."

"They were not!" she yelled her voice echoing through the stone room. "They were my people, your people, they were loyal to their Queens orders," every time she spoke the room began to shake, the council all looked at her with different eyes. None had ever seen this type of power from her, and none ever believed that she would center its force upon them.

Astrid suddenly grabbed Serena's arm as if to warn her. Serena didn't look down but got the message. She calmed herself as best she could and the room stopped its violent vibrating.

"You seem to have gained a large amount of power Serenity," said Nessarose.

"And if I have?" Serena said.

"We have never sensed anything such as this from you," said Jacob, "It does raise some questions, as to where it came from."

Serena stopped she could guess where it came from, Darien. But she knew she couldn't tell them that it had come from her enemy, so she lied as best she could. "I don't know."

"You mean to tell us it just manifested?" said Amelia.

"Yes, I don't know where it came from perhaps my father, or some other place but for a while now I have been getting stronger," Serena said.

Each member of the council looked at Sofie. Sofie remained staring at Serena, for a few seconds, "This is something that has been clouded from my vision, I cannot see where it has come from but I do believe that it has always been inside of Serenity, something has just awoken it from its slumber."

Gabriel looked at Darus; he was staring at his daughter like she was someone he didn't know. "Darus." Darus looked up at Gabriel. "What is it that you wished to speak to us about?"

Darus was silent then he spoke. "I wished you to remove Serenity from her role as Queen."

Serena's blood boiled, she knew that this had been coming but still it was making her extremely angry. Gabriel spoke again, "Why?"

"I did not believe that she was a competent ruler, she was too weak and it didn't seem as if she could hold the position," he said.

"But it seems now as if her power matches yours," said Nessarose. Darus was silent, he said nothing and stared at her. "Serenity will not be removed form her place, we have seen no evidence that suggest she is incompetent to rule."

" As that the matter has been settled we can move on to more important issues" she said looking at Serena. "We have been given word that the Valcors have a plan to destroy us all once and for all."

Serena who had been looking at the floor snapped her head up, "I was not informed about such information."

"It was given to us in confidentiality," said Amelia. "We have good reason not to doubt this."

"It seems they have a new weapon that has been designed to kill us," said Jacob, "it seems to be a virus of some sort."

"You are aware that all Romulens share a single blood line, correct," said Jonathan. Serena nodded her blood boiled she knew what he was doing he was trying to make her look uneducated.

"Yes I am aware that our bloodlines all trace back to two families," she retorted.

"They have designed a virus that attacks our biological makeup, only Romulen blood, no other vampires are affected by it" said Lucius, in a very deep and hard voice.

"We have yet to find a cure for this virus, and if this issue is not addressed then there is great risk that we may be of it spreading," said Amelia.

"You speak as if you have already done testing on the virus, like you've been aware of it for sometime now," Serena said angrily. The council was silent and no one moved; but Serena had her answer. "You knew this virus was lose among my people and you had yet to inform me of it? Do you know how many of my people could be infected with it without their knowledge!" she yelled.

"We knew nothing of this virus' makeup before a few weeks ago" said Jonathan.

"A few weeks ago!" she yelled. "Half of this house could be infected, and you what, forgot to mention it!"

"You will do well to show this council respect," shouted Gabriel.

"This is an outrage, my people could already be dying and you all failed to warn us of danger," she yelled.

"We had no information on it until a few weeks ago," said Jonathan.

"But why was I not made aware that this was happening so that I could tell them to take caution?" Serena yelled. The council was silent again; Serena could hear Astrid's breathing, she seemed to be the only one doing it. "Give the information to my cousin Aaron he will begin testing with his own materials, I now have to go and tell my people of the incompetence of their elected council," she said. Then Serena stormed out of the room and slammed the broken door behind her.

She went into her room and slammed the door, she was breathing hard and the fire in her eyes had grown. "He would have known," she said to herself, "He would have known about the virus, before."

Serena picked up a glass vase that was sitting on a table next to the door she threw it against the wall and let it shatter. She remained still for a few more seconds, watching the water slowly drip down to the floor. She opened the door and walked down the hall to her private office, she opened the door to find Molly sitting on one of the couches waiting for her.

Molly stood as Serena walked in, "Is everything all right Miss?"

"No, no its not Molly," Serena said as she fell into her chair and placed her hand above her eyes. After a few seconds Molly had gone to get her some blood because she looked more pale then usual and looked even sickly.

Serena picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had memorized. After a few rings a man picked up. "Cole, I need you here right now."

* * *

Hey tell me what ya thinking! An dont forget to check out my other story In the still of the night. 


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Darien returned to the mansion to find two white limos sitting in front of the house. Mina's followers had disbanded and the grounds were still, with the exception of the guards. Darien let his power flow outwards and reach across the grounds, he no longer felt Mina's presence but he felt another, more threatening one. Darien calmly walked inside the house a deadly look upon his face.

He was walking through the main hallway to the meeting room when Rei caught up with him. "They arrived only an hour after you left, father invited them to do business I believe," she said as they reached the meeting room doors. Each pushed one of the doors open and stood in the doorway.

In one of the large black chairs on the other side of the glass table across from them sat Diamond and his two bodyguards. His white hair matched his white jacket and white pants; his blue eyes were the only things of color other than the light blue designs on his jacket. He sat with his fingers intertwined and his chin resting on them, his light blue eyes stared into Darien's dark ones.

The bodyguard on the right was a Cuban looking man, very big muscled and very dangerous looking. Darien could tell he was only a few hundred years old. The bodyguard on the left was black skinned and as scars all over his face, he was also big muscled and had the same dangerous look to him. Darien knew this one was older though, almost as old as he was, but not nearly as powerful.

"Hello Endymion, King of the Valcors" he said in a mocking tone.

"Diamond" was all Darien said; then he took the seat straight across from Diamond. Rei sat next to him and Vincent took his seat next to Darien. "Why are you here?" asked Darien.

"I have important information for you" he said, "The Romulen council arrived only a few hours ago." "They are currently staying in the Romulen mansion on the other side of town," he said.

"Why are you giving us this information?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Well with this information you could do a lot of damage to them, enough that could win you this war" he said. "You're troops and mine could work together to take down the house."

"What's the catch?" Darien said he knew all to well that Diamond wouldn't give them valuable information unless there was something he wanted.

"I only want one small thing."

"What?" Darien asked.

"The Queen of the Romulens, Serenity" Diamond said. At the mention of the name Serenity Vincent snapped his head over to look at Diamond. Everyone looked at him, but after a few seconds Darien began to speak.

"What do you want her for?"

"She is of great importance to me, I have fancied her ever since I met her when we were both young" he said.

"No" Darien said.

Vincent looked at him with a questioning and angry expression. "What?" Diamond said, with a hint of shock in his voice.

"No Serenity is mine" Darien said, "she challenged me once and wish to repay her for it."

"Darien what Diamond is asking isn't unfair" said Vincent, he turned to Diamond "I'm sure we could work something out."

"No I said it once and I will say it again Serenity is mine" Darien said.

After a few moments of silence Diamond spoke, "it was only a request after all." "When shall we put our plan into motion?" he asked. For the next hour and a half they discussed their newfound plan; it was perfect and flawless. After Diamond had left, Vincent and Darien began another one of their heated arguments.

"Darien are you trying to destroy all treaties that we have?" he yelled. "Acting the way you did makes people break off alliances!"

"I don't care we don't need him, Diamonds is as two faced as a coin" Darien yelled, "He's probably been selling things to the Romulens behind our backs for centuries!"

After this went on for twenty minuets, Rei who had been sitting in the same chair silently finally got up and left. As she walked to her room, someone grabbed her shoulder. In and instant she knew who it was.

"Are you alright you looked exhausted?" Jadeite said.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just tired, from those two" she said and nodded her head in the direction the meeting room.

"Have the formulated an official plan yet?" he asked.

"Yeah about half an hour ago, then Darien and Vincent began fighting again," she told him as she began to walk with him by her side. She put her hands to her temples and began to rub them.

"Rei you should go lie down, some rest would do you good," Jadeite said. He took her hand and led her towards her bedroom. When they reached the room Jadeite laid her down on her bed and went into her private bathroom to get her a wet rag. When he returned her eyes were closed and she was sweating immensely.

Jadeite began dabbing the towel to her face and her neck. Rei opened her eyes, "Thanks" she said.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself like this its not good for you," he told her.

"I know but with my father being here it stresses me," she said.

"I see," he was silent for a moment then spoke, "Rei why do you hate your father?"

Rei looked at him then rolled over and faced her back towards him. She was silent and he decided that he had hit on a sensitive subject; he was about to get off of the bed and leave her when she spoke.

"We were living in the country when it happened, my husband, my daughter and I," she said. "We were happy," she paused, "then one night I went out to feed, I was gone maybe and hour, when I returned I had a feeling, like something was wrong." "I ran into the house and it was silent, it was cold and I knew that something had happened, my daughter didn't come and greet me like usual."

"Then I smelt blood and death, I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom, his body was lying on the floor, his neck was torn open and his blood was all over the room," she said, he could smell the salty tears that were come from her eyes. "I ran to my daughters room, she, she wasn't dead yet, but she was close," Rei told him, "She died in my arms minuets later, but before she did she told me what had happened, my father had come into the house and attacked Keith, then he attacked her and left her to die."

Jadeite was silent and it took him a few minuets to process it all. "I see, I understand."

Rei turned over and looked at him tears running down her face, "thank you."

Jadeite took her hands and pulled her into a hug, he felt her tears drip onto his shirt and he held her as she cried.

* * *

Serena sat down at her desk in her private office, the sun had just set and Serena could feel her sleeping family waking. Serena hadn't slept since the council had told her about the virus, which had been two days ago. So far there were five people in the house that had tested positive for carrying the virus. None of their scientist knew anything about it so far; they said that it was so complex that it could take months to decipher its make up let alone create an antidote.

To say the least she wasn't happy; Cole was still in Germany tying up a few things and was flying in tonight, Jonathan had also been following her every move in the mansion and always seemed to pop up when she was doing something. Her father was also trying to pry into everything she was doing and seemed to be dropping more and more suggestions to the council that she should be married to Jonathan.

Serena was exhausted, she hadn't seen Darien since the other night and she could feel his fury, it gave her the worst headaches. But her anger towards him was grate and she for some reason felt betrayed. So she had not gone out in the last few nights, unfortunately this meant that she was trapped in the mansion with Jonathan. She hadn't eaten throughout the entire two days and she felt her body slowing down from lack of feeding and sleep. Her body needed food and rest; she took her hair down and lay down on her bed. Slowly she allowed sleep to over power her.

* * *

Serena was walking through a long darkened hallway; at then end there was a door with light coming from under the door. Serena began to run to it, she threw the door open and walked inside. The room was dark lit only by a fireplace in front of her, sitting towards the fireplace was a chair, to the right was a giant old bed made of all wood. Serena walked to the chair to find it empty, Serena looked all around and then felt warm arms encircle her. She felt his lips upon her neck she tipped her head back onto his shoulder and felt his hands roam over her body.

Serena turned around to face him his dark midnight eyes looked into hers as he leaned forward and took her lips. She allowed him access into her mouth and encircled her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, then laid her under him.

He ripped her shirt open and she felt his mouth cover her breast, he suckled it and then bite it none to gently. His hands moved down her body and bunched her dress up around her thighs his thumbs caressing her thighs where they parted. He then slid one of his slender fingers within her and began caressing her inner core.

Serena moaned at his actions and gripped his strong shoulders with her hands. She watched him undo his pants and then watched as he buried himself within her. His movements were slow at first then they picked up speed. Her moans became more and more louder with his increasing pace. Then right when she felt herself about to let go everything went blank.

* * *

Serena woke up in the silence of her room and immediately hated everything about it. After about two seconds she was destroying everything that she could get her hands on, a few broken chairs and windows later she sat in the middle of her room unmoving.

Then there was a slight knock at the door, and Molly called to her, "My Lady, Cole has arrived, he is in your office waiting for you."

Serena let out a long breath and stood, she went to the door and opened it. "Thank you Molly, tell him that I will be with him in a few minuets." Molly nodded and disappeared down the hall. Serena went back into her room and changed her clothes, she wore simple black pants with a button down forest green long sleeved shirt. She slipped into a pair of pointed toe black high heels and let her wavy hair free.

Serena left her room and walked down the hall meeting Molly, "Molly my room I sort of a mess, would you mind getting someone to fix it up." Molly nodded and proceeded downstairs.

Serena entered the room and saw her cousin Cole sitting on a couching with a gold goblet in his hand. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, with misty green eyes and slightly tan looking skin he was well built and strong. He wore a gray suite with a red shirt underneath. He stood as she entered the room.

"My Queen," he said to her, then gave her a very low bow, she could already see him fighting a smile.

"Oh stop it," she said, she then saw him crack a giant grin, which reminded her of a sly cat.

"I still will never get over it," he told her. She looked at him then ran into his arms and hugged him. After a few seconds he held her at arms length, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Serena looked at him and then sighed, "Everything," she said. Cole sat down on the couch and Serena sat down across from him in a comfy red chair. "The council has just told me about a deadly virus that is infecting our people, my father is here causing problems, everything is just wrong," she said.

"I see," was all he said. "Is that all?" Serena looked at him.

"No," she said in a whisper. Cole was silent and waited for her to go on. Serena knew she couldn't tell Cole about Darien, even though he was her cousin he was sill a Romulen and was a loyal one at that. "I fear we are going to lose this war."

Cole stared at her with an emotionless expression, "Why do you think that?"

"I've met him, the Valcors king, his power is beyond mine," she told him. Serena held up her hand and stared at him.

Cole watched her, "From what I've heard you've received a large amount of power just recently."

"Yes but its not mine," Serena said without thinking.

Cole leaned forward at this, "Who's is it?"

Serena looked into his eyes, and he stared back at hers, they were silent and each felt the air change around them. "I don't know."

"I see," was all Cole said. He got to his feet, "Well cousin I am tired from my flight, can you have someone show me to my room?"

"Yes, Molly will she's just outside," Serena said. Cole bowed to her and then walked to the door he closed it as he walked out.

* * *

Tell me about it! 


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own sailor moon! i was inspired by different books and movies as well.

* * *

Darus stood behind the giant desk in his daughter's private office he examined the new décor that she had. Long heavy green curtains hanging from the large window, newly polished hardwood floors, a green couch with gold legs and arm rests, and two chairs that matched it, and a small chandelier that hung from the ceiling. There were new books on the shelves, which had been dusted to shine, the fireplace was clean and you could see that it was made of gold as well. There were two mirrors on the wall and there was a new giant mirror with a gold frame above the fireplace.

"I hated the red," her voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Serena leaning against the doorframe; her arms were crossed over her chest. She was dressed in black pants with a light blue button down shirt, she wore black pointed toe high heels that made her two inches higher, her hair had been braided then pinned up into a fancy design at the back of her head. He could tell she was angry her eyes were a lighter blue then normal.

"You never had good taste," Darus said, he sat down on the green couch and picked up a gold goblet that was no doubt filled with blood from the small table next to him.

"The same could have been said of you, you didn't know how to match colors," she said as she walked into the room and sat in the chair across from him. He could feel her new power vibrating off of her in waves of raw energy, "I remember when you wanted everything to be black and made of stone."

Darus and Serena both felt the tension and power in the air, but neither said anything to break the silence that was deafening. His eyes looked to the mirror above the fire place, "Why did you take it down?" He was speaking of the giant portrait of her mother that had been there when it had been his office.

"She hated it," Serena said simply, her eyes never leaving him. This was a tabooed subject for them both; they almost never spoke of her mother to each other.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Mother hated portraits of herself, she said all they did was take a small piece of her soul every time one was painted." This of course had been known to Darus, that had been why he only had on portrait of his wife, she had hated pictures or paintings of herself.

"Where did you put it?" he asked as he took a sip from his goblet. He stared at her over the top of the cup.

"Away with everything else," Serena told him.

Darus put his cup back down on the small table and looked around the room. "This house used to be the jewel of our family now it is only a shack."

Serena's anger was unleashed at that comment, the floor shook and the table that held his goblet was knocked to the ground. "Why do you always do that!" she yelled. "No matter what, you have to insult me, tell me in a bad ruler, tell me I have run our people into the ground, tell me that I have ruined your precious house," she stared at him with hatred. "No matter what it's never good enough for you," she said, Serena stood and went over to the closed door but didn't open it. "I don't know why I even try, it's worthless."

"Then don't try and accept it," he said coldly. Serena opened the door and ran straight into Astrid. She sidestepped her and stormed down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Every time she tries to speak with you, you always have to ruin it," Astrid said as she took Serena's vacant seat. He said nothing only looked at her, "You are worse then a child."

* * *

Serena walked on the darkened street of the city, she watched everyone that went by her. For some reason she had parked her car and then began walking on the city streets, this was something she had never done before unless she was looking for her evening meal, but for some reason she had and urge to. Her hands were shoved in her coat pockets from the cold and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Anyone looking at her would have never guessed that she was a deadly vampire they would have thought she was just another college student.

Suddenly she felt eyes watching her, not normal eyes, but they eyes of a predator. Serena turned around and saw three men staring at her, their eyes gleamed under the moonlight and she could tell instantly that they were Sedricks. Each was dressed shabby looking as if they lived on the streets, and she could tell they were all big and strong.

Serena tuned back to the crowed and began to walk away quickly. She turned around a corner and walked right into a long deserted alley. It was well lit by lights and there were no homeless people sleeping along the walls. Serena walked into the alley and sped up her pace; she turned too looked behind her and saw the three Sedricks following her. Panic began to take over her, she knew that the Sedricks were on the Valcors side and that automatically made her their enemy.

Serena started out in a full out run, she sprinted as fast as she could down the alleyway. Her arms pumped at her sides as she ran, she looked over her shoulder and saw that there were now only two Sedricks behind her. They to were sprinting and were catching up on her fast. Serena turned another corner and ran right into a hard chest, she was knocked down and thrown to the ground roughly.

She looked up into the face of the missing man, she scrambled back and hit a wall then she got to her feet as they circled around her. "Well gentlemen looks like we just hit the vampire jackpot," said one of the Sedricks, he was the tallest of all of them, and his skin was so dark that he could almost have blended in with the shadows.

"This is the Romulen bitch that thinks she's a queen," said another, he was the shortest out of all of them and had long tangled black hair.

"I am Queen," Serena said. She gathered her power into her hands and soon there was a ball of purple electricity crackling in her hand.

"You think that scares us?" said the tallest one. He launched himself at her, and she threw the ball at him, it hit him right in the chest but he didn't stop. He grabbed Serena's throat and began to squeeze her neck.

Serena grabbed at his fingers and tried to pry them loose but his grip was ironclad. She felt the air drain from her lungs, and then there was a pain in her stomach. The smallest Sedrick had plunged a silver knife deep into her stomach; blood soaked her shirt and fell to the ground.

Serena let out a scream of pain, then from her body came a wave of power, it pushed back the three Sedricks from her and pinned them against the opposite wall. Her eyes were now a brilliant electric blue and her body was vibrating with power. The smallest Sedrick came at her but she caught him and threw him through the wall behind her. The third Sedrick who had not spoken at all now grabbed her around her neck and tried to snap it. Serena was able to shake him off and threw him to the ground; she towered over him about to make another move, when suddenly she felt another piercing pain in her right shoulder. Another silver knife was now lodged in her shoulder; Serena fell to the ground and saw the tallest Sedrick stand in front of her. In his hand was a long silver knife; she knew instantly what his intentions were. When she tried to get to her feet she stumbled and fell back again.

The Sedrick man laughed and then swung the knife back and aimed for her neck. Right as he was about to give the killing blow a hand reached out and grabbed the knife blade. The hand crushed it and it shattered; the Sedrick man stumbled back in fear from this new arrival. Serena looked up and saw the back of a man's body; he had dark ebony hair and wore black pants and a black shirt.

Darien stared at the two Sedricks on the ground, they were going to die for harming her, and they knew it. The tallest Sedrick man came at Darien with his fist raised, Darien caught it in his hand and crushed it with a sickening crack. Darien lifted up the back of his shirt and a longer knife then the one the Sedrick had had was revealed. Darien took it into his hand and with one swipe the Sedricks head was swiped off, it rolled to the feet of his partner whom Serena had thrown to the ground. His partner scrambled to his feet and tried to fun but Darien caught him within a second. He grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall, Darien then took his knife and plunged it into the Sedricks heart he brought his hand down slicing the man almost in half.

The last and smallest Sedrick climbed out of the hole that he had made and produced a gun from his waistband he pointed it at Darien while his back was turned. Serena saw the slight light coming from the gun and realized that in his gun were bullets filled with ultraviolet fluid. Serena looked down and pulled the knife from her stomach, as the Sedrick raised his gun about to fire at Darien Serena got to her feet slowly and lunged at him. She heard the knife enter his body and felt it cut through his heart, blood dripped down Serena's hand and for a few seconds they stayed like that. Then the man fell to the ground dead.

Serena stood in the alley blood soaked shirt and a knife in her shoulder, she stared at Darien who was staring back at her. Her breathing was heavy as she looked at him, then suddenly she felt the world tipping and herself falling backwards. She waited for impact with the ground but it never came, strong arms warped around her and cradled her to a hard chest. Serena looked up into midnight blue eyes, it was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Darien lay Serena down on his bed it was a long and the sheets were red, after only a few minuets they were soaked in blood. She was still unconscious and showed no sign of waking up her wounds had not healed because they had been inflicted with silver, and she was bleeding profusely. Darien ripped off her shirt and examined the wound that was in her stomach, it was deep and he could tell that it was the worst because it was gushing blood. He was no doctor but could tell that she was injured seriously.

Darien took a few bandages from under the bathroom skin and then walked back into the bedroom. He wrapped a few badges around her middle and then patched up her shoulder. But the blood from her stomach kept coming, and there was a lot.

Darien looked at her she was in bad condition; he knew that he had to do something before she lost too much blood to heal herself. She needed blood it was the only way to keep her alive, fresh blood would help the wounds to heal. Darien went into the bedroom and watched Serena's chest move up and down slightly. He leaned over her and bit into his wrist, he placed it to her mouth and then lifted her head up. He felt her lips move over his wrist and then her mouth latch over his wound, she began to slowly suck the blood that ran free from his arm. After a few minuets he tore his arm away from her, he wrapped it with a rag and felt it begin to heal.

Darien stumbled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator inside there was a packet of blood sitting on the shelf. It wasn't fresh but it would do to help him regain enough strength. He bit into the plastic and drained it dry when he was finished he threw it to the floor. He stood still for a few moments and felt strength return to him and his wound begin to heal faster.

* * *

Rei sat in the middle the room that housed the Fire; she sat with her eyes closed and her hands pressed together. She wore long red robes that flowed out behind her, the sleeves were longer then her hands and almost touched the ground, some of her long back hair was tied into a bun at the top her head while the rest cascaded down her back.

She sat waiting for the answers to her two questions; the first had been what the future held for her and Jadeite and the second had been what troubled her brother. She sat still as a statue never moving, not even when Jadeite came and sat across from her.

They both sat still and silent, until Rei received her answers. They came as swift as a sword, the first were visions of random times that had not yet come to pass. They were of her and Jadeite, and how they would live the rest of their lives. This disturbed Rei also, from what the Fire had shown her there was not much time.

Then the answer to her second question came to her as sudden as the first. She saw Darien fighting to save someone who was faceless and nameless. Her vision through his eyes, she felt everything he felt and everything he saw she did as well. He was fighting for his mate, she felt the rage that he harbored for the men who had hurt her, and the pain that he felt as she suffered from inflicted wounds. As he turned Rei saw the face of the one he was fighting for whom he had killed for.

Rei she her face and saw her kill the Sedrick who had been about to attack Darien, they stared at each other for a while and Rei memorized her face. Then the vision was gone and she was shown another. It was of Darien giving the woman his blood, she was dying and he knew that she needed it. He tore his arm from her but her vision remained on the face of the women, she was beautiful Rei could admit it. Darien had chosen a good mate but there was something familiar about her, Rei knew she had seen her before but where.

Then in an instant she knew and was awakened from the vision. Rei opened her eyes, and saw Jadeite still in meditation. Rei tried to slow her breathing and after a few minuets was able to, but she could still not get over the shock of it all. "Serenity, his mate is Serenity," she said in the faintest of whispers.

Jadeite opened his eyes and looked at her, she was sweating and her eyes were wide, she was staring into the fire and her chest was heaving. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked her.

Rei looked into his eyes, then nodded and looked back to the fire. It kept running through her mind, the same thing, Serenity Queen of the Romulens.

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open she stared up at the ceiling of a large bedroom. She rolled over onto her side and looked around, she was in an unfamiliar place. She tried to prop herself up on one hand but it gave way underneath her weight and she fell back down.

"Don't try to get out of bed," said a deep voice from the door. She looked to see Darien standing there with a clear crystal cup full of a deep red liquid; she knew what it was instantly she could smell it from the other side of the room. "Your weak from loosing so much blood and from not feeding in the last few days."

"Days?" she said confused, "How long have I been like this?"

"Two nights and two days, this would have been the third night if you had slept through it all," he said walking towards her.

Serena looked out the window that was next to her bed, the moon was high in the sky and she could tell it was late. Darien came and sat down on the bed next to her, he handed her the crystal cup and waited as she drunk it down in one gulp.

"I have to get back, they are searching for me, I can hear them telepathically calling to me," she said. She pulled the covers back and notice that she was no long in her own clothes, she was in a light blue, knee high, silk nightgown with nothing underneath. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

Darien pointed at a chair that was sitting next to the bed; he got up walked over to it and picked up her clothes. Serena held out her hand for them but he wouldn't give them to her, he just sat them on his lap and stared at her.

"Give them to me," she said with force.

"No," he said to her, "Your in no condition."

"Darien give me my clothes," she demanded.

"Do you know how close they were to killing you?" asked Darien. Serena's fury disappeared in an instant she stared at him silent with questioning eyes. "Do you?" he almost yelled.

"Considerably," was all she said to him.

"A second later, that's all that would have been needed," he told her. "You have my strength and my speed and my power why don't you use them?"

"I cant," she said.

"You can I've felt you use it," he answered.

"No I cant use it at will," she said then she was silent. Darien stared at her waiting for an answer. "I think that you speed and strength only come when they are needed, in dire situations, but you power seems to come with emotions, panic, anger, excitement, pain, it's the only time I have been able to use it."

Darien was silent and said nothing for five minuets he just stared at Serena. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she knew that it was something important, somehow she just knew. Serena looked out the window.

She could tell that they were in a penthouse somewhere in the city she knew this because she could see that they were very high up. "There is a way." Serena's head snapped back to him, if she hadn't heard him say it she wouldn't have thought that he had. "There is a way for you to be able to control all of it at will," he said to her.

"How?" she asked, she moved her body to face him more.

"If I was to bind you to me," he said almost in a whisper.

Serena began to shake her head violently, "No binding is for those who are each other's mates, its…" she began but he stopped her.

"You don't believe that you are my mate," he said it in more of a statement than a comment. Serena only stared at him but he had his answer and it made him furious, she was his, she belonged to him, and he knew it. It was the only thing that had gone through his mind whenever he thought of her, mine.

Serena saw the anger on his face, it was actually almost enough to scare her but she held her ground and said nothing only looked at him. Then in a second he was on top of her holding her neck in his hand. "You deny it when you know it is true, why?" he demanded with fury.

Serena clawed at his hand, but he held strong to her. Serena tried to push him away her hands on his chest. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"Because…of...who…you are," she choked out. Darien loosened his grip on her neck to allow her to speak. "You're a Valcor, and I'm a Romulen, everything we have done is forbidden and is a betrayal to our people, and my father would not allow it he would kill me first," she said. Darien searched her eyes and knew there was something else, something that she was hiding.

"You lie, there's more," he said with a slight growl.

Serena was fearful she had spoken the truth, but not the full truth. Yes it was a betrayal them being together but there was also another reason why she believed that they couldn't be together. The vision that Astrid had told her of kept running through her mind of how the king of the Valcors was going to kill her. But as she looked into his eyes she felt as if she was betraying something within her by denying what was so obvious.

"You know you are mine," he said in a deadly voice, "You know it I can see it in your eyes." "You are my mate and the rest of the world be damned if they try to take you from me I will kill every single one of them including your father," he said to her. "You are mine."

Then he leaned forward and took her lips in a searing kiss, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and claimed it with his own. Darien pulled back from her and saw that she was greatly affected by him; her body was already crying for the touch that it had been denied for so long.

"Say it," he took held her chin with his fingers, "Say it," he demanded. Serena shook her head and felt him lift her up with a yell of anger. He pinned her up against the wall and held her there with his body, his knee was between her legs holding her in place, and his hand had caught hers and flattened them against the wall.

"Stop denying it," he yelled. He touched his lips to her hot skin and traced over her neck, he then raked his fangs over the place where his lips had been.

Serena bit her bottom lip hard, she was fighting him with everything she had, but something deep inside her was scream for her to admit it, to admit that she was his and he was hers. To admit that they were mates and that they were meant. "No," she whispered.

Darien let out a loud growl and then picked her up and she was thrown down upon a large wooden table. She grunted in pain, and waited for him to speak again, but he said nothing. He just stared down at her with icy clue eyes that seemed to burn into her like fire. Outside a crash of lighting and a bang of thunder came from outside the window, yet there was no rain. Outside she could see the dark clouds gathering and knew that it was because of Darien.

"Your making this so ridiculously hard, just admit it, you know it's the truth," said Darien as he held her down.

Suddenly something flashed through her mind, the word _hard_. Her mother had told her, she had told her "he's already waiting for you, it may be hard loving him and being with him, but no matter what you must." In an instant Serena knew what she had been speaking of, Darien. Serena felt a sudden wave of power within, one that she was now getting used to. She felt herself strengthen; she looked at Darien and then with one shove threw him off. She sat up on the table and stared at him, he had been thrown into a chair and was now sitting there watching her with intense eyes. There was another crash of lightning and another bang of thunder.

They didn't move only watched each other, Darien trying to contemplate her next move and Serena stunned from her realization that had come so late. Serena swallowed and then said in a silent whisper. "I'm yours, your mine."

Darien jumped and went to grab her but Serena met him half way. Her arms were around his neck and his around her body, he lifted her up and none to gently threw her onto the bed. Darien wasted no time in climbing on top of her, he felt her hands move to his chest and rip open his black shirt, buttons flew everywhere but it didn't matter. She let her hands roam free over his chest and back, then she brought her head up to his nipple and bit it hard drawing blood. She lapped it up with her tongue and felt his hands grip her waist tight.

Darien ripped her nightgown down the middle in one swift tear, his hands quickly moved to her breast and he began to mold them in his hands. Serena moaned and let her head drop back to the bed; Darien began to run his mouth over her chest and neck. She knew he what he was doing, he was trying to find a place to mark her. After a few minuets of this he found his spot right on her right breast.

He looked at Serena's face, her eyes were closed and her head was rolling from side to side in pleasure. He dipped his down and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh she gasped at the slight pain then moaned in pleasure as he sucked the blood from her. While he was doing this his hand moved down her body and between her thighs, she felt his fingers slip inside of her. Darien slipped his long finger within her and stroked her clitoris running his finger over them sensually. Serena shuddered at his actions and moved her hands to the button on his pants, then undid the zipped and slid him free. He brought his head up from her breast and took her lips in a searing kiss, as she removed his pants and boxers. She slowly ran her fingers of his now extremely hard erection, letting them touch every inch of him.

Darien slid his finger from her and entered her quick and hard, she gasped but quickly adjusted to his size. Darien looked down at her, her closed eyes and sweaty brow, this time he would be slow this was for her. The other night against the car had been more for him, to claim her and to finally taste her it had been a quick fuck, but this, this was different. His thrusts were slow and deep, he took his time. Darien ran his hands over he body memorizing every curve of her body he smashed his lips upon her and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Serena wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back. Her mind was swirling in color, and her body felt like it was on fire wherever he touched her. She raked her fingers over his back as her climax came and yelled out his name. She felt him release and felt a slight tremor go through his body as he emptied himself into her.

He stopped and lay on top of her his head nestled between her breasts and her legs around his waist. Serena felt something wet on her fingers and brought them to her face, a dark liquid dripped from them and she knew what it was instantly. She brought her fingers to he mouth and was about to place them into her mouth when Darien caught her hand and stopped her.

His eyes looked into her bright blue ones, then he guided her fingers across her lips and watched her lick it up with her soft tongue. Then he slid two of her fingers deep into his mouth and sucked them clean. Then he let her remove them and burry her hands into his dark ebony hair. He placed his head back between her breasts and said a single word that made Serena crack a wide smile "Mine."

* * *

Tell me if this is a good chapter or not if not i think im going to revise it. 


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Rei sat at the large desk in her private office; her high backed black chair was comfortable enough that she could relax. She had left Jadeite confused right after her vision, she had soot up went to their room and changed. Then she left and came to the office, it was one of the only places she could have some peace, and she was thankful that everyone had gone home for the night.

Rei looked around the room, there were two black chairs sitting across from her on the other side of the desk and behind that a black couch with red pillows and a red blanket on it. The walls were a red with a black boarder on the floor, there was a black cabinet next to the couch, inside were files and more.

Rei stood and her red high heels clicked as she walked across the hard floor that was behind her desk. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled open the top drawer, she pulled out a red file and closed the cabinet. She walked back to her desk and sat down while opening the file. She looked it over for a few minuets then threw it back on the desk.

Rei sighed and rested her hand upon her chin and her elbow on the desk. "He loves her," she sighed, "But how can he love her?" This was all that had been running throughout her mind since her vision. She closed her eyes and leaned against her hand.

"Now why are you here?" said a voice from the doorway. Rei looked up to see Ami the blue haired, beautiful vixen. Her sapphire eyes shone against the backdrop of her pale, and perfect skin. She was clad in a black business suite with a dark blue shirt under the blazer, along with black heels to match it. She looked more like a lawyer then a doctor.

"I have a right to be in my own office," Rei said with a slight bite.

Ami put her hands up in a surrender jester, "I'm not here for Mina," she said in a quite voice. She walked over to the couch and sat down, her back was straight and her hands were folded in her lap. "So why are you here?" she asked.

Rei sized her up then spoke, "Its one of the only places where I find peace, you?"

"Zoicite is in the lab," she said in a whisper her eyes downcast.

Rei watched her, "Oh", was all she said, everyone knew that Ami loved Zoicite and yet they were not allowed to be together because of Mina. "Why don't you just leave Mina and join us, you can be with Zoicite freely and Darien could use your help," she said.

Ami looked up at, "Mina is like family."

"Then why does she deny you what you love?" Rei asked.

"The same could be said about you Rei," Ami said to her. Rei glared, "Hear me out, I usually wouldn't say anything but since it's just us."

"I think I liked it better when you didn't speak," said Rei, but she made no suggestions for her not to speak.

Ami gave a slight smile, "You love Jadeite, everyone can see it the way you look at him and the way he looks at you, everyone can see it and your brother approves of it, so what holding you back?" Rei opened her mouth to argue, but Ami cut her off, "Your past is past I know it hurts but you have to move on."

Rei stared at Ami in shock she had never heard Ami speak like this. "Ami, what's gotten into you?"

Ami smiled at her, and stood she walked towards her and hugged her over the desk. "I've just found out things are changing and I think its time that we change with it, its time Rei," she said.

Rei stared at her, "What are you…" then she stopped and stared at Ami, she quickly stood and put her hands on the desk. "You know, you know about Darien," was all she said. Ami smiled and then nodded. "How?"

"Your not the only one who has visions in the world Rei," Ami said.

"You?" she almost fell out of her chair.

"No, but I have a source," Ami said looking out the large window that was at their right. Then she became serious and quite, "Rei you and I both know what's ahead, you've seen it and I've been told," she said. "We have to act before it happens, before it's too late," Ami said. Then she walked over to the door, "tell Darien that she's beautiful, and that I'll have my stuff there in a few hours." Then she walked out of the office and down the hall towards the lab from where she had just come.

Rei stared at the door for a second then collapsed into her chair, "What just happened?" she asked herself. She looked at the file on her desk and then picked it up and walked out of the office and down the hall. About ten feet from the elevator she heard a loud crash from the lab, she turned and looked at the closed door. She smiled slightly and then pressed the button for the elevator door.

* * *

The Romulen mansion was silent and peaceful, then came a yell of rage that ripped though the residents with a wave of pain. "Two days, she's been gone for two days" yelled Darus. Astrid sat in a large armchair as he ranted over his daughter. Cole stood leaning against the fireplace with a cup of blood in his hand. Sofie stood across from him while Nessarose, Gabriel, Lucius and Jonathan all stood around the room watching him.

Darus was about to begin to yell again when Nessarose yelled, "Darus be silent!" Darus was quite but they could all see that he wouldn't stay like that for long unless someone began talking. Nessarose spoke, "I'm sure that whatever Serenity is doing she has reason for it."

"Darus does make an interesting point though," said Jonathan, "If she is doing something then why hasn't she made us aware of her actions or allow us to understand them?"

"Perhaps she doesn't trust some of us," Lucius said in a deep intimidating voice, his eyes glared daggers at Jonathan and Darus.

"That's no reason for not disclosing her whereabouts," yelled Darus.

"Darus if you were my father then you would never know my whereabouts," Sofie said from the fireplace. "Your so paranoid about everything I wouldn't tell you anything either."

"Sofie!" said Nessarose, "That's enough." Sofie glared at Darus then turned back to looking into the fire. "Despite the fact that Serenity has neglected to tell us anything about her actions she has been missing and it is a concern."

"We should send a team of sweepers out too look for her," said Gabriel, it had been the first time he had spoken. "We need to find her before any Valcors do."

"It'll be our main priority then," said Jonathan.

"No it won't be," said Sofie in a dreamy voice. Each, save Astrid looked at her, Sofie's eyes were distant and glazed over one would have thought she was staring at Cole but they knew better.

"Why what's going to be our main priority?" asked Cole.

Sofie looked at him and caught his eye, "Them," was all she said, then she collapsed and would have hit the floor, but Cole caught her. He held her in his arms bridal style and walked from the room the occupants staring at him as he left.

* * *

Serena lay in the cradle of Darien's arms he was asleep and had been for a few hours now. Her head was laid on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. Serena sighed and knew that she had to return home soon or the council would send out a team of sweepers to locate her. Slowly and quietly she slipped from Darien's embrace and into the bathroom; she looked in the mirror and saw that she looked tired yet fulfilled. The mark on her breast was healed but there was a scar that would never fade in place of the wound.

She ran her hands over the soft flesh and looked at Darien who was still sleeping in the bed. She knew he was sleeping, he was quite in her mind and she could sense his peacefulness. She smiled inwardly at him, he was so calm when he was asleep, and it was so different from when he was awake. Serena left the bathroom and walked into the walk in closet that was across from the bed.

There were many nice outfits lying about and hanging on the walls. Half of the contents of the closet were Darien's clothes and half were clothes that he had gotten for her. She picked out a nice black skirt that went to her knees and a green shirt that hugged her figure tightly and had sleeves that went down to her elbows, the neckline was low but not low enough to show Darien's mark.

Serena went back into the bathroom and showered trying desperately to get rid of Darien's scent. When she was sure that no one would be able to catch his scent she put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. She saw that he was still in the bed and was lying very still, she mentally said goodbye and told him she had to get back.

She was glad he was asleep because it was easier this way; she walked to the elevator and pushed the button. It dinged and the doors opened, Serena stepped in and watched the doors close, she waited as the elevator went down. When it stopped and the doors opened she stepped into a brightly lit lobby, she walked across it and then out onto the city street.

* * *

Rei was glad that she had not been spotted by Serenity as she had walked out; Rei had watched her leave and studied her. They had only met once and then Serenity had been a weak child, but now she looked as if she could take on an empire and crumble it in her hand. Rei could see it in her eyes the power that her brother had given her, but most importantly she could feel it with every second. When she had bonded herself with Darien she had gained much power from him, but Rei could also tell that her true power had been awakened. The elevator opened behind her and she stepped in still watching the door where Serenity had just exited.

A few minuets later Darien was woken to a large file being thrown on his face, he grabbed it and threw it back at the intruder with a yell of rage. Rei ducked right in time she avoided the file and watched it land on the floor. "Temper," she said as he glared at her.

"What do you want Rei?" he bellowed rage in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Well I wanted to give you this," she said as she walked over and picked up the file. She held it up then threw it on the foot of the bed, "That should answer some questions."

Darien grabbed it and began to read it his face full of fury, as he read over it his face slowly changed. "It'll help make her less pissed of at you when she learns that it wasn't us who infected her people," Rei said as she sat down in a chair that was near her.

Darien's head snapped towards her, "How do you know?" he asked in a surprised tone that was different for him. Then he turned angry, "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I received a vision tonight about you and her," Rei said.

Darien eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you so calm?"

Rei stared into his eyes, "I saw Ami she and I had a conversation that answered my doubts, yes she knows," she said as he opened his mouth. "Darien have you thought a head about this thing?"

"Yes, I know what it could mean," he said. He began to get out of bed and Rei turned her head away from him. Within a few seconds he was dressed and staring at the file. "Why would he do this?" he asked.

"You know him," Rei said, "There's also something else, Ami is leaving Mina she's going to join us and, Zoicite." Darien said nothing he only gave a slight nod and then began reading again. Rei watched her brother as he read and as his anger grew more and more.

He looked at her his face full of anger and fury, "Send the troops to his house, tell them to kill everything and search for an antidote." Rei nodded and then stood, as she was walking away he spoke, "Rei go with them." Rei nodded and then left Darien to be alone.

* * *

When Serena walked into the house she could tell that there was a high amount of tension in the air. She hadn't taken three steps into the room when she felt a chill and saw almost every vampire in the room disappear. She looked up and saw a few members of the council, her father and Astrid standing above looking at her.

"Serenity it's nice to see you alive," Nessarose said calmly.

"It is isn't it?" she said to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Gabriel.

Serena said nothing only looked at them and watched their movements, "I was taking care of some business, and it ran longer then expected."

"You can't lie well Serenity," said Nessarose.

"What I did was my business and no one else," she said.

"When it involves the Queen of the Romulens it is our business," said Jonathan.

Serena glared at him, "No, it does not." "Now if you will excuse me."

"STAY PUT" yelled Gabriel. "Explain yourself!" he bellowed at her.

Serena stared at them and knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this so she gave them their explanation. "I was attacked by a group of Valcors and injured I barley got away and when I did I was able to heal myself but it took a more time then I thought it would," she said.

The council stared down at her and searched her eyes then Nessarose spoke, "Why did you not call for help?" she said.

"I wasn't thinking right, I was only interested in resting and healing myself," she said.

Nessarose was about to say something when Cole came up behind Serena, "My lady I need to speak with you."

Serena looked at him and nodded, "If you'll excuse me." Serena began walking away from them and down one of the connecting halls. She heard her father yelled at her to come back and that they still had to speak to her but she ignored him and began to walk faster down the hall with Cole.

They entered into a small private room with no windows, a small desk, three chairs and a fireplace. There were books all over the walls and papers strewn across the desk and on a few chairs. Serena turned around and looked at him, "Now what's going on?"

"Sofie had a vision," he told her. Serena nodded and sat down in the chair, he began to slowly walk around the room and looking at the books and papers. "It was an interesting one, not like any others she has had, very detailed."

"What was it about?" Serena asked him, her eyes staring at his face.

"Well she told me about an affair that is happening and what is going to happen," he said. "She said that the war is ending, she told me how it will end and with whose deaths it will end."

Serena was silent for a few seconds, "This is interesting to me, I have had more then two people tell me that the war will end soon," she said. "What does it all mean?" she said to him.

"She said that there was more but she couldn't tell me," he said. Cole looked at her, "She mentioned that it had something to do with you though, said that you were going to change it all, somehow," Cole said.

"How am I supposed to do it?" she asked him her eyes staring into his.

"Why don't you ask her?" he said.

"I think I will," Serena said, she stood up and walked out into the hall. She turned left and went down another hall to some stairs and went down them at the bottom she turned left and went passed a few other vampires. She reached a door and knocked, "Sofie are you there?"

The door opened and Sofie stood there facing her, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a green top with long sleeves and a long black skirt. "Come in," she sad and she opened the door wider and stepped back so that Serena could enter the room.

Serena entered into the dark room and saw that it was plain more or less. There was a bed, a desk, a fireplace, and two chairs. Sofie motioned at one of the chairs, "sit down" Sofie told her.

"Sofie Cole said you had a visions about me," Serena asked.

"Yes a vision, it was about you, you and another," Sofie said as she sat down on the bed that was across from Serena. "You've fallen in love my friend," Sofie told her.

Serena stood up and the chair flipped over, she backed up. "What do you know?"

"That you have bound yourself to him, that you have been with him fore more than a few days and that you love him more than anything," she said. "Yes my vision was about you but it was also about the end of the war."

"What does that mean everyone is telling me that the war is ending and that it's ending with me but how?" she asked.

Sofie looked at her with a searching look, "Don't you know yet?" she asked. Serena shook her head her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Your marriage."

* * *

Tell me what you guys think about it. I'm sorry about how long it took but it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this chappy.


	13. Chapter 12

im back! i know i know its been a while and im sorry but hey its me what can i say well here it is hope you like oit

* * *

Darien stared at his father from across a large table in the meeting room of his mansion. They were both glaring at each other from different sides and the air was thick with power and anger. A file was lying in the middle of the table; it was the same file that Rei had given Darien whilst in the apartment.

"Did you know about this?" he yelled.

Vincent was silent and said nothing but stared at the file with hard eyes, he looked at Darien and then the door opened. Rei walked in and said nothing she sat down at the head of the table and was in between, she said nothing but she did give her father a glare like no other.

"You did know about this didn't you," Darien yelled at him. "Why was I not informed on this matter?"

"There was no need for it," Vincent said.

"I am the ruler of this clan and all of the Valcors I should have been informed on this matter," he yelled at him. Darien slammed his fist down on the table so hard that it almost split the table in half, when he removed his hand there was a considerably large hole in it.

"I did what was necessary," Vincent said to him.

"Speaking of which," said Rei she stood and grabbed the file, she opened it and read what it said; "This address is phony Darien." "I sent a scout team out to there about twenty minuets ago and they reported back to me, said there was an old house and some evidence that diamond and his pack had been there but none that they had been there in the last few months."

"Any information on where they were heading?" asked Darien.

"None, but I' pretty sure he knows," Rei said nodding her head at her father Vincent. Vincent glared at her with eyes full of fire.

"Where are they?" Darien asked.

Vincent was silent he stared at Darien and then to Rei. "He knows where they are," she said. "I know he does, I can tell."

"Where is their base?" he yelled.

"I have no information on their whereabouts," said Vincent.

"That's bull shit and we both know it," Rei yelled. Vincent looked at her with hatred she could tell that he wanted to kill her at that moment.

Vincent turned and walked over towards the door that Rei had walked in, as he neared the door Rei stepped in front of him and blocked his way. "Our King is not finished speaking to you," she said. She knew that Vincent hated to be reminded that he was no longer in power of the clan.

"I am finished talking to him," Vincent growled at her. He moved to sidestep her but again Rei blocked his path. "Move Rei," he growled.

"I wont allow you to disrespect my brother and King by walking out on him now give him the answers to his questions," she said.

With lightning speed Vincent's hand was in the air and across Rei's face, the blow hit her with so much force that she felt her cheek bone crack and also stumbled. As he raised his hand to strike her again he was thrown into a wall, Darien's hand was on his throat and he was pinned against the wall.

"Do not attack my general," Darien growled at his father his voice full of malice and hatred. "Now give me the answers that I want or I will kill you." Darien felt Vincent's power growing and knew that his father was going to put up a fight against him. But Darien was stronger now ever since he had bonded with Serena, his power was ten more times as his fathers.

Rei backed against a wall and watched the actions of her brother and father. She knew that something big was going to happen. Suddenly there was a blast of power and Darien was thrown into a wall. Rei covered her face as debris was thrown all over, Rei looked and Darien was lying on the floor of the next room, the table that had been behind Darien was blown against the wall and was split down the middle. Vincent was standing leaning against the wall breathing hard and clutching his neck.

Vincent began to walk towards Darien and raised his hand so that he could deliver another blow against him. Rei saw his actions and knew that with Darien unconscious he would surly kill him, Rei gathered a ball of fire in her hand and launched it at him. It hit in square in the chest and began burning through his skin.

Rei ran through the hole in the wall and went to see if Darien was all right but he was on his feet his eyes an icy blue and a there was purple electricity was crackling on the tips of his fingers. Rei stared at his power and watched his face; she knew that this was not his natural power; slowly she began to back away from him.

She heard the silence and knew that Vincent had been able to extinguish the fires that she had thrown into him. Rei looked at Darien then at the hole Vincent was climbing through it and as he entered the room she felt his power and anger, his eyes too were an icy blue.

Suddenly the door behind Rei slammed open and Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite stood in the doorway. Rei turned to look at them, and there was a sudden explosion, Darien was again blast with an attack but this time he was ready and was able to raise his arms in front of him to block the blast. The aftershock blew Rei against the wall and into Jadeites waiting arms.

Darien threw at him a ball of electricity, Vincent was able to dodge it and it smashed a hole through the wall. Then Darien was on top on Vincent and fist were flying, Darien smashed Vincent's nose and Vincent threw a punch into his son's stomach, Rei heard a sickening crack as a few ribs were broken. Then they were thrown apart from each other, Vincent fell to one knee and Darien placed his hand against the wall for balance.

Rei watched their fight and then Darien spoke to her telepathically, 'Rei get out of here I have given orders to all residents of the mansion to evacuate, this is going to do more damage then you think.' Darien stared at Vincent with cold eyes, each locking eye contact with each other. All four generals could feel the power in the air growing and each could predict what the outcome would be.

'I'm not leaving you here with him, what will happen if you get seriously injured, he could kill you,' She argued.

'Get out Rei you are the next in line if I die or if something should happen get out!' he yelled at her.

Rei shook her head violently and felt arms around her waist; Jadeite had grabbed her and was pulling her back. Vincent extended his hand and there was an explosion on Darien's arm, blood was blown onto the walls and Darien's face. Rei elbowed Jadeite in the stomach and ran to help her brother, Vincent saw her actions and knew this was the perfect opportunity; he raised his hand in Rei's direction.

She saw the action and froze, he opened his hand to create the explosion and Rei threw her arms up to protect herself. She waited for the excruciating pain and closed her eyes tight but it never came. There was a yell of pain and she opened her eyes to see Jadeite in front of her protecting her with his body. She saw blood splattered on Vincent's face and saw it was from Jadeites back, he fell to his knees and Rei caught him.

"Jadeite!" she screamed. "Zoicite come help him," she yelled to the blonde man standing in the doorway. Nephrite and Zoicite came to lift him up and remove him from the room, but he began to talk, "I'm alright, how is Rei is she alright?"

"I'm fine Jadeite," Rei said, her lip was trembling and her eyes were wide.

"Nephrite get them out!" yelled Darien who was again gathering his attack against his father. Rei turned and looked at her brother's face in his current state he couldn't fight Vincent alone, she moved towards him but Nephrite took her arm and tried to pull her back.

She spun around to face him, "If I don't help him he could die he's not strong enough to go up against my father alone," she said. The determination was etched in her face and Nephrite knew that there would be no way to stop her. Rei turned and ran to her brother side; she placed her hand next to his and gathered the power of the ancient fire.

Vincent stared at his two children untied against him, he knew that their power together was strong but he was confident that it wasn't strong enough.

At once they all released their power, it mixed together and there was a giant blast and an explosion of light. They all felt the mansion being ripped apart around them yet neither party would give in. Rei and Darien had known that their father would attack them with all he had outright and they were smart they kept some power hidden until he weakened and sure enough he began to. At the first sign of weakness they released their full power, there was another explosion of light and then they both blacked out.

* * *

Miles away Serena felt pain so great that it made her fall to her knees. Her insides were burning and she felt a pain her left side. She knew it was from Darien and she cried out in pain. Serena felt cold hands on her forehead and then felt strong arms wrap around her and place her on a bed. She began to thrash from side to side and was screaming she was in so much pain. After a few seconds more she blacked out and felt numb.

* * *

Outside hundreds of vampires watched the massive explosion of power and light. Zoicite who was carrying Jadeite was thrown to the ground with Nephrite, who was right behind them. Zoicite turned on his side to witness the amazing site and saw pieces of the mansion thrown into the woods around them.

Ami ran to Zoicite as she too watched the explosion. She looked at Zoicite and then at Jadeite, "What happened?" she asked over the roar of the explosion.

Zoicite yelled at her, "We have to get him treatment, Vincent attacked him."

Ami nodded, and then she helped get Zoicite to his feet and get Jadeite on her shoulder. Nephrite helped her and they started to slowly get away from the site.

* * *

The residents of the Romulen mansion saw a giant flash of light; it had been there for more the three minuets. Faces peered through the windows and people stared at the brilliant light. Darus stared out the window for a few minuets then he closed the curtains. He could feel the power pulsing through the air and the ground from the direction of the Valcors mansion. He knew it was Vincent and Endymion but there was also a small amount of power that he did not recognize.

Darus turned towards the door and saw Nessarose, Lucius, and Gabriel standing in the doorway. Nessarose was clad in a long gold floor length dress, her hair was pulled back in its usual bun, and her eyes were outlined in gold make up.

Gabriel was in a suite and tie, the suite was black and the tie was gold. Nessarose had finally been able to convince him that he had to wear a suite when being this close to the city as they were now. Lucius had not changed what he was wearing he was still in his African style robes. But now they were green not red.

"We came to speak with you about your child but it seems that events have taken another turn," said Nessarose, "You know what that is I assume."

Darus nodded his head, "Vincent and Endymion are have a power struggle." He glanced to the window and then picked up a cup from one of the side tables that held fresh blood. "If there is one thing that I hate more then Endymion its Vincent," he said as he took his first gulp.

"We need to fund out exactly what happened there," Lucius deep voice was heard throughout the room clearly.

Nessarose nodded her head she turned and walked to the door. "I will contact my informant and see what information she has." Then she walked out of sight and down the hall.

"She has a Valcor informant?" said Darus.

"A prodigy of her sisters," Gabriel explained.

"Astrid never…" he began but Gabriel interrupted.

"Her other sister Annette," he said. Darus gave him a confused look, "In their family there are three sisters, and two brothers, Nessarose is the oldest and Astrid the youngest."

"Annette was a general for your father Serenity's grandfather, she was sent on a mission to attack a village that was Valcor populated," said Gabriel. "Upon arriving upon the house of a rich family the adults were killed instantly, and while searching the house Annette found an infant child, a Valcor child." "Rather then kill the infant she took her into her care for a short period of time then gave her to a Valcor family."

"Years later after the child had grown she discovered the truth about her family and went in search of Annette, but by then she had been killed, murdered in battle by Vincent." "But she found Nessarose and was it was her who told her the whole story, and from that moment she pledged her allegiance to Nessarose," he told Darus.

"And who is this informant?" Darus asked. Gabriel searched Darus' eyes and thought it over. He opened his mouth but was cut of by the opening of the doors.

Nessarose stepped through a blank look on her face, "The Valcors mansion has been completely destroyed, it collapsed on Darien, Vincent and Darien's sister Rei."

"Are they alive?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know," Nessarose said.

"The children are but I cannot tell if the father is or not," said Astrid form the doorway. "Endymion and Rei are alive but Vincent was badly hurt by their attacks."

"What of the other members of the clan?" asked Darus.

"Alive and unhurt they evacuated the house before the fighting began," Astrid told them.

"Alive and out in the open vulnerable," Darus said with a malicious look. "Gabriel this is the chance we have been waiting for, if we attack them now we may be able to finish this tonight, with Endymion and Vincent out of the way."

Gabriel was silent and stared at the floor, "Rally the troops gather all forces and send them to the Valcors mansion."

Astrid's eyes widened at his words, "Attack them now?"

"Yes, while they have no defenses," Darus told her.

Gabriel walked from the room and into the hall with Lucius and Darus behind him. Nessarose stared at her sister, "What's the problem?"

"This is a mistake," she said.

"Nonsense this is what we have been waiting for a way to end the war with victory," she said. "You'll understand when its all over, you were never one for war tactics anyways," Nessarose turned to the door and Astrid spoke.

"It's Serenity, she the one who will end the war, not those three," Astrid said.

Nessarose turned on her heel and faced her sister, "What do you mean?" Astrid just stared; Nessarose went to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"She was the one that I saw when I was a child my visions have never changed," Astrid said.

"You've known, all this time," Nessarose almost screamed at her. "You knew and didn't tell us not even me?"

"It wasn't time, now I realize that it is," Astrid said.

"Why didn't you think that they should attack the Valcors now?" she asked Astrid. "There's more to this isn't there? Tell me Astrid?" Nessarose said in a voice that shook the room.

"The Sedrick's are there with the Valcors, they have a new treaty with Vincent, they are there in the shadows watching," Astrid said. "If Gabriel leads the men into battle they will be ambushed."

"Why didn't you tell them that?" Nessarose demanded. "Why not tell them about your visions about Serenity?" "Astrid, Astrid?" she yelled.

"Do you think that Darus will allow her to live if I did?"

"But you told him that she would fall in love with Endymion that was why she attacked him all those weeks ago, because Darus told you to tell her of a false version of the vision that you had had," Nessarose argued. "Why did you tell him that?" Nessarose thought for a second and then looked her sister dead in the eye, "You planned it like that."

Astrid said nothing, "They had to meet before it was too late so I told Darus part of my vision and he took it the way I had expected him to." "He forced me to tell Serenity a lie to provoke her to attack the Valcors so she did."

Nessarose was furious and at the same time confused. "They must know."

"No you cannot tell them, everything will be out of place if you were too," Astrid grabbed her sister's wrist and held tight.

Nessarose shook her off and turned away, "They must know." She began to walk to the door.

Astrid panic, she had said too much and it was backfiring on her, she saw a large silver decorative square object sitting on the desk next to her. She picked it up and was glad that it was heavy, "Forgive me sister."

Nessarose stopped in her tracks and began to turn her head but was never given the chance. Astrid hit her in the bad of the head hard, Nessarose crumpled to the floor and Astrid saw a gash on her head. She tore her dress and tied it around her sister's head.

"I'm sorry but things must be in place," Astrid told her. When she was done she stood and went out into the hall closing on locking the door behind her. With the key in her hand she went to find Serenity and tell her of her father's actions.

* * *

Serena woke and was staring at a gray stone ceiling; her head was throbbing still and her whole body hurt. She sat up and saw Sofie asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. Serena swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. She was able to but barely, with each step she took over to her friend her legs began to buckle more and more. She finally made it to the chair and raised her hand to touch Sofie's shoulder.

"Don't," said a man's voice from the doorway. Serena looked and saw Cole standing there with the door half open. He was dressed in black pants, a red shirt and had a long waist length leather coat. He walked over to Serena and stood next to her watching Sofie. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is splitting my skull in half," Serena said. She began to turn on her heel and her legs gave out from under her and she began to fall. Cole caught her before she hit the floor, he was able to support her and help her stand back up but when he realized what state she was in he put his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

Cole carried her over to the bed and set her down, "Your week, you must feed." Serena shook her head, "Then have something to fill you." From his pocket he brought out a gold flask and handed it to her.

Serena took it and gulped it down within seconds it was gone and her eyes were a bright blue. "I needed that but what else was in there?"

Cole gave her a devious smile and said nothing, and then he became serious. "Serena what happened?"

"I'm not sure I was talking to Sofie and then I was just in so much pain, like my body was being ripped apart," Serena said to him as she wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I see," was his answer. "Serena what did Sofie tell you?"

Serena stopped and looked at him like a caught look on her face, "Why?" she questioned.

"I need to know Serena, if I'm to protect you," he told her. "And you need someone on your side." Her eyes widened, "Yes I know about Darien."

Serena glared at Sofie from the corner of her eye; she was going to have words with the woman when she woke up. "Has she told…?"

"No and it's taken a lot for her to hide it from them, you know how powerful Amelia is with telepathy," he said. "It's taken a lot for me to convince her not too as well as much as she may disagree with them she is very loyal to the council."

Serena dropped her gaze and a guilty look came upon her face she knew what hiding things from telepaths took and she knew how exhausting it was.

"But she's also loyal to her Queen and her friend," he said looking at her.

"And you, are you loyal to your friends as well?" Serena asked.

Cole sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Serena you are my cousin, and more, my friend and more importantly my Queen, I have never and never will be as loyal to another ruler." "I will support you in everything you do, but I will tell you when I think you are wrong and I will give you my council when you don't want it."

"Serena Sofie has told me everything she has seen in her visions about you and the Valcor King, your bond can either destroy our people or unite both houses under one name."

Serena stared at him, "I don't know what to do Cole the council is at every turn, I haven't seen Darien in so long, and I'm questioned and berated by my father."

"You must do what you believe is correct," said Sofie from the chair. They both looked at her, "The pain you felt was from Endymion, Vincent attacked him and they fought, the Valcor mansion was destroyed."

"What's happening tonight, everything is going crazy," Serena said standing and finding her strength.

Sofie stared at Serena, "This night is far from over."

Suddenly the door burst open and Astrid stood there, torn dress and she looked almost in a panic. She looked to Sofie, "You know?"

The young woman nodded, "But she doesn't." She motioned to Serena.

"Know what?" Serena demanded.

"Your father and Gabriel are on their way to attack the Valcors," Astrid told her.

"But they have no defenses it will be a slaughter," cried Serena.

"No the Sedricks hide in the woods surrounding the Valcors, they wait for our troops," Sofie said. "Your father will be killed along with all the others."

Serena went to the door, she was about to enter into the hall when Astrid spoke. "You go to save him why?" she asked.

"Because he is my father and even if he is a selfish bastard he's the last direct link that I have to my mother," Serena said then she stormed out.

Cole stood with a confused face, "She wasn't told about her mother was she?"

Both Sofie and Astrid looked at him, "No Serenity doesn't know that her mother was a Valcor," Astrid told him.

"She doesn't know that she has another link to her though Darien?"

"No."

"Then she should know," he said starting after her.

"She will," Sofie said. "This is a night of revelations, before the sun rises Serenity will know of her past and both sides will know of Serenity."

"The secrets coming out Cole," Astrid told him. "Go make sure that she is not hurt." Cole nodded and went after Serenity.

Sofie stared after Cole with longing eyes. "How long has it been Sofie?"

Sofie looked at Astrid then back at the door, "Two hundred years."

"And you still love him," she said.

Sofie dropped her gaze to the floor and was silent, "He feels nothing."

"If you believed that then you wouldn't look at him the way you do," Astrid said to her.

"I was the one that left he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Sofie said sadness obvious in her voice.

"The death of a child is always painful but it shouldn't kill a person who is still living," Astrid said. "I see it in both of you, you love each other but that is the barrier that keeps you separate, and because you are both to ignorant to act it remains and always will."

"Shut up," Sofie snapped, "What about you, Darus still pines over Serenity and yet you stay with him, that is your barrier, why not tear that one down?"

"Because it is a barrier that doesn't affect me, I have remained with Darus for so long to remain close to Serenity, our love died long ago," Astrid said.

Sofie stared at Astrid if she didn't know any better she would have said that Astrid was actually in pain and sad. "Darus is to thick headed to see past his nose."

Astrid almost smiled then sighed heavily, "Go make sure that he doesn't get killed."

Sofie nodded and went through the door and after Cole and Serena. Astrid sat down on the bed and stared at the sheets. "Forgive me Serenity, these games that must be played." She looked up and spoke to her dead confidant, "Help your husband see that his daughter is the key, and not an obstacle."

* * *

hope yall like it. and sry its been so long.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Well guys here it is a chapter of revelations, realizations, and death. Enjoy it!

* * *

Valcors searched through the rubble of the ruined mansion tying to find their priestess and their King. It had only been and hour since the explosion and confrontation between Vincent, Darien and Rei and yet there was almost no sign of them. Nephrite was digging along with the others but he was also in control. Every once in a while there would be voices calling out Darien and Rei's names, no one called for Vincent.

Across the courtyard Ami and Zoicite were tending to wounds on Jadeites body. His whole back had been blown open by Vincent's attack and he was profusely bleeding, despite all that they had done.

"I don't understand why he's not healing," a frustrated Zoicite said.

"Its Vincent's power it does something to the wound when inflicted so that it's harder to heal," Ami said as she again began to change his bandages. She was glad that he was unconscious otherwise he would have been in unbearable pain and would have most likely attacked her.

"This isn't doing anything, what makes it stop?" he asked her.

"Time, that's it all we can do it keep changing the bandages, give him blood transfusions and so on but there is nothing we can do to speed up the process," Ami said.

Jadeite began to mutter in his unconscious state, Ami bent down so that she could hear what he was saying. "Rei…where's Rei?" he said over and over again.

"We're going to find her Jadeite, we will," she said as if she wasn't only trying to convince him but herself as well. Her hand went to his head to try and relax him.

Zoicite watched her actions and knew that she was sincere she really was hoping for them to find Rei alright. "What's the story?" he asked.

Ami's head snapped to look at him, "What story are you talking about?"

"Mina, you, Rei, Malachite, and Darien," he said.

"You know about Mina and Darien," Ami said looking back at Jadeite.

"I know some of it, we all do but he has kept details from us, I know you know you and Lita are Mina's closets friends," Zoicite said.

"Were her closest friends, Lita and I don't approve of the actions that Mina has been participating in for the last few months, and there's something else as well, something suspicious about her," Ami said.

"Well what really happened I know you know," he said.

Ami was silent for a few moments, and breathed deep, Zoicite almost thought she wasn't going to tell him until she spoke, "As you know Mina and Darien were together for a long time." "At the time Darien believed that he loved her more than anything in the world, but he didn't, anyways you, Jadeite, Malachite, and Nephrite had just returned from Europe after battling the Romulens for years."

"I remember that was when I first met Mina and yourself," Zoicite said.

Ami nodded, "It was the first time that Mina had meet Malachite as well, she said when she saw him it had sparked something within her that Darien had never touched, she knew that Malachite felt the same, she could see it in his eyes." "But she knew Darien and his wrath so she distended herself from him, but it was hard both living in the same house and both having high places next to Darien, they were around each other so much."

"After a while it became to much, their secret glances and swift touches was too much of a temptation for them," Ami said her voice was filled with shame for Mina. "Darien had gone away on a business trip and they had gone out feeding together in the forest, Darien had ordered Malachite not to leave her side to protect her, a bad move on his part, but while they were out they were all alone." "Mina said they had taken attacked a group of campers, not killed them only drank enough from each to fill them, then erased their memory of the incident."

Ami took a deep breath and looked at Jadeite who had stirred but when he was calm again she spoke, "They were so aroused by the thrill of the night and their kill and each other that it didn't take much to get them on each other, Mina said he kissed her but I highly doubt that," she said. "It wasn't long after that that they began screwing each other's brains out, and after returning to the mansion they began their secret affair in Darien's absence."

"But when he came back they were caught, everyone had seen them gallivanting around with each other and everyone knew of Malachite's visits to Mina's room after he went and fed." "Darien was no fool he walked in the door and knew that they had betrayed him, he attacked them both, Malachite first then Mina, he almost killed Malachite until Mina intervened then he went after her, it took twelve of us to hold him off until Mina and Malachite could escape."

"Darien left then and went back to the fighting in Europe with you and the others, Rei was left to clean up the mess," Ami said.

"I remember when Darien came back to us, his anger scared even Jadeite who was his most trusted friend at the time," Zoicite said, "We had heard about what had happened but he wouldn't tell us anything about it."

Ami nodded, "Darien gave orders for Mina and her people to be banished from the house and from his land, and we were, some of us were given immunity, Rei would permit us to return as representatives for Mina and the people." "I was one of those who was granted immunity."

"Yes that was how I met you," Zoicite said as if in another time, "Darien had called all the houses under his rule together and you had come for Mina, everyone was cold towards you but Rei, Why?" he asked.

"Rei and I had grown up together, when I was younger my parents were devote followers of Darien's father, I don't know why but they were, we were always around each other, so naturally me and Rei became friends." "Darien was older then us by three centuries so he never bothered with us unless he was being nice but most of the time he was gone being schooled by the council or taught by his mentors Serenity and Mathias."

"Then our parents had a disagreement and they left Vincent, they said they would still follow him because they were born Valcors and loyal to the blood line but they couldn't live under him or near him, something about his stubbornness and pride, I was forced to go as well, ripping me away from Rei my best friend," Ami said.

"Then my parents became close to Mina's we were always around each other, at first I despised her but I soon grew a tolerance and then a small liking to her." "That was why I was granted immunity Rei and Darien had both known that I had nothing to do with them and I was sensible and tried to tell them they were fools."

"I had never known your history with each other, I thought you were just another follower of Mina," he sighed, "But why did you leave her you were never clear? And you said she was acting suspicious, in what way?" Zoicite asked.

"Mina's been dealing with the Sedricks more and more, exchanging information that shouldn't be exchanged, plotting against members of the royal family," Ami said.

"Treason?" he asked almost shocked.

"No not against Darien but against Rei, Mina and Rei have never gotten along and I don't think they ever will," she told him. Zoicite's eyes widened and there was shock written on his face, "But Malachite, he's still a loyal Valcor."

"Yes but he's also loyal to his mate he would do anything for her, Lita and I have both seen it and were confused at first, upon further investigation we found that her ties run deep," Ami said in a quite voice.

"Who was she meeting with?"

Ami stared at him for a few minuets unsure then she spoke "She's been with Diamond."

Zoicite's jaw dropped and his eyes widened dramatically, "Diamond? Darien has forbidden any Valcor to deal with him unless they have approval, how does she have ties to him?"

"We're not sure yet but she does, Lita's been checking in to it even since we found out," Ami told him.

"It makes sense now," Zoicite, "I knew that if something had caused you to leave Mina's side then Lita wouldn't be far behind." "Have you told Darien or Rei?"

"No I haven't seen Darien since that night when he had Rei throw Mina out, but I saw Rei tonight right before I came to see you, I didn't tell her."

"Darien must be told," Zoicite said.

Then a yell from the rubble came, it was Nephrite calling for Zoicite. "Go they need you," Ami said. Zoicite stood and ran to Nephrite, Ami watching him the whole way. Her eyes were transfixed in a sad stare at him.

* * *

Darus and Gabriel sat in the back of a large truck along with ten other vampire troops. Darus was clad in black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black coat that went to his waist, it had silver buttons and faint silver designs on it, he had no guns in his hands he didn't believe that they were needed to kill someone. On his hip was a sheathed silver sword that was as long as his leg.

Gabriel had on a dark red shirt black pants and a black coat, his dark hair was slicked back and on his wrists were sheathes that held two silver knives that were both ten inches long.

The truck stopped and there was a clicking of guns, the troops were getting ready for the attack. The doors to the truck opened and the troops filed out with Darus and Gabriel behind them. Stepping out of the second truck was Lucius, Alexander, Jeremiah, and Jacob. Each had their own long swords except Lucius he had a long pure silver spear that was pointed on both ends. Joanathan stepped out from the passenger side of the truck.

He walked over to Darus and Gabriel, "Over that way about a mile we're up wind so they won't smell you coming."

"You not coming?" asked Alexander.

Joanathan shook his head, "I have to get back to the mansion I must speak with the others and with Serenity."

Alexander and Lucius both glanced at Darus they both knew that he was going to ask her to marry him again. Lucius glared at Joanathan, he had never had much respect for Serenity because she was such a young Queen and hadn't earned it yet but he had less respect for Joanathan. He knew he was a coward and he strongly believed that he should have never been given a seat on the council.

Joanathan got back into the second truck and the driver drove off leaving the twenty troops that had gotten out. Lucius looked out among the men there was a vas majority of them, almost everyone from the house. Male and female alike, stood around the clearing of forest which they stood in. They all had the strong look of determination in their eyes, along with a hesitant and untrusting look. They knew that the Valcors were bigger in number, and at the moment they were only counting on the fact that they were unprepared for the attack that was coming.

Janelle came out of one of the trucks that had remained behind. Her long blonde hair was tied into a tight bun she wore a long green jacket, tight green pants and a black shirt. At her side was a long silver sword that matched that of Alexander's, and a knife on her legs almost at her knee. She jumped onto a truck and saw the uneasiness in the men and women.

"You have all been trained by the best, you have all been chosen by your abilities to serve as your Queen's army," she said to them.

"We are here on your orders not our Queen's" said a female from the crowd.

Janelle was silent and then spoke, "Yes that is true but by doing this you are fighting to protect your Queen from future attack by the enemy." "So fight for future security, and for revenge for all those who have been killed by the enemy in all these centuries."

There was a cheer from the crowd, Janelle jumped from the truck and into the arms of Alexander. Shelooked into his eyes then herlips met his in a shattering kiss.She kissed him for a long time, when she released him she studied his face.It wasas sad as hers.

"We can turn back," she said.

Alexander smiled at her, "You know our fate," he said.

She gave him a sad smile, "Yes." A tear came to her eye and Alexander wiped it before it fell down her cheek. "I have always loved you."

"I know," Alexander said. He hugged her, and they kissed again then released each other with a last goodbye.

Lucius walked with Alexander into battle leading the men of their platoon. "You will see her again, this is not the end."

"Sofie told us our fate, we know what lies ahead," Alexander said.

Lucius was silent, he looked over at Janelle who stared straight ahead into the night a hard lookmasked her emotions.

The troops reached the top of the hill and they all looked down at the rubble that was the Valcor mansion. Lucius yelled at the top of his lungs the order to attack. Men and woman ran towards the Valcors who were all staring in fear at the army. Gunfire was let lose upon the Valcors and screams were heard in the night.

Lucius was at the head of the men he ran towards a group of Valcors who had been trying to run and speared three of them. Grabbing his spear he went and pounced on another who was trying to fight back. The ground was covered in blood within minuets and the Romulens were feeling as if the massacre would be over soon.

Then a greatroar came from the woods around the Romulen troops; they all stoppedtheir actions andlooked, huge beastswere emerging from the trees. They stood seven feet tall and walked on two legs, they were covered in fur of different shades they had two hands that stuck out in front of them the hands were claws with razor sharp nails. Their teeth were three inches long and their snouts were a foot in length. They were creatures of size and strength, but they were also known for their speed which one couldn't tell by looking at them.

Darus was next toGabriel, "Sedricks," he said.

"They've been waiting for us," said Gabriel.

"It appears as if they have," Darus answered, he held his sword out in front of him and ran at Sedrick and cut its head off. Two more came and ambushed him, slicing at his body.

Gabriel moved to help him but a giant Sedrick appeared like lightning in front of him. He didn't hesitate and plunged his left knife into the beasts heart and the other into a random place in his chest. The best seemed to be unaffected by the blows, it took his head into its giant claws and began to squeeze.

Gabriel could feel his head beginning to give under the pressure of the creatures grip. Then suddenly the head was sliced off of the creatures' body and rolled onto the ground. The grip loosened and Gabriel saw his savior, Janelle stood a bloody sword in hand and blood splashed on her face and arms.

"Don't die yet, it's to early still," she said with a devious smile and then was gone again swinging her great sword.

Darus had survived the ambush but his left arm was bleeding profusely, yet he was still fighting Valcors and Sedricks. Then out of nowhere a giant blow was felt in his side and he was thrown into the forest hitting a tree which knocked him out.

* * *

The Valcors were been slaughtered, but now with the extra force of the Sedricks they had a chance. Lita had a bow in her hands she was shooting at different targets with silver plated tips. Nephrite stood at her side facing the other way, he was using a long sword to fend the attackers off.

In all the chaos, Lit began to notice something, the Sedricks weren't just killing the Romulens they had turned on the Valcors as well. Numerous Valcors were being murdered at the hands of their allies.

"Nephrite," Lita said.

"I know I see it too, look up there," he said motioning towards the top of the hill where the Romulens had come from.

There in the moonlight stood Mina, with Malachite on her left and Diamond on her right. "That bitch, I knew she was a traitor," Lita said.

"We have to get out of here," Nephrite said, they slowly began to move to the cover of the trees and when they had slipped for main view they killed the last of the Romulens around them and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Someone was screaming in his mind, searching for him. Crying out for him, crying to see him, and feel his touch again. He couldn't make out the voice, but he knew they were important to him, someone he loved more then anything. A finale cry ripped through his mind, its desperation and sadness waking him from his slumbering state.

Darien opened his eyes all he could see was black, nothing but shapes and figures in the darkness. But he could hear voices above him, and under him was something soft and warm. Something that was slightly moving up and down had a heartbeat, and a mass of hair that was wrapped around his hand. In seconds everything came rushing back to him. He knew instantly that Rei was still alive, mostly because he had taken most of the blow but also because he could feel her life that was still in her it was faint but still there.

His body was exhausted and in pain, mostly his back, and the back of his head. His hands felt as if they had been severely burned but he knew better, it was one of the affects of using so much power. He took Rei into his arms as best as he could and then gathered more power and with a blast of power the rubble was blown from them. The force blowing things everywhere, including people into the battle that was going on around them. Rei was in his arms her head was leaning against his chest and her arms were folded against her own chest.

Within seconds he has surveyed the battle that was taking place, around him. He saw Ami and Zoicite in the darkness of the trees beyond the battle. In an instanthe was standing over them and Jadeite. Ami stood and looked at him shock written all over her face.

"We thought Vincent had killed you both," she said looking at Rei.

"No, he wont ever be able to, we're stronger then him, and together we are unstoppable, he had no chance," Darien said.

"He's still alive," said a faint voice from Rei. "He survived, somehow." Rei looked at him her eyes void of the sparkle that had once been there. Darien placed her on the ground next to Jadeite. Rei looked over at him, "If we survive brother, I won't deny him any longer." Then her eyes closed and she was quite.

"No Rei, Rei wake up," Ami called to her, she began to smack her face trying to wake her up.

"She needs blood," Zoicite said,Darien was silent, "She'll die."

"Get them out of here then," he said to them harshly.

"We cant we have no way to transport them," Ami argued.

"I have a car not far from here," said Nephrite as he and Lita came into the light. "We cane help you get them out of here." Zoicite nodded and he and Lita put Jadeite over their shoulders. Nephrite picked up Rei and began to lead the way.

Ami stayed in her spot, she didn't move only stared at the ground, "Are you coming?" asked Zoicite.

Ami nodded, "Yes but I must speak with Endymion." Zoicite eyed her suspiciously and then followed Nephrite. Ami turned to Darien, "What are you going to do?"

"Know that I know of the treachery of my father and the Sedricks I'm going to kill them all," he said anger in his voice.

"It wasn't only your father Endymion, it was Mina as well," said Ami. "She's been giving Diamond information about our plans, and she's been plotting Rei's death as well." Darien's eyes became slits as he searched for Mina among the battle. "She's up there, with Diamond." Ami pointed to the spot where Mina was standing with Diamond and Malachite, who was making his way down to the battle to attack Darus.

Darien's eyes became an angry shade of bright blue then he turned to Ami. "Why are you telling me this? Is she not your friend?"

Ami looked at him, "I have never been as close to Mina as I am to Rei, I would rather a traitor die then a Priestess." Ami stopped then spoke again, "And Mina vowed in blood that as long as she was alive, she wouldn't allow me to be with Zoicite, he's my mate, and as long as she stands in the way there will never be lessened tensions." "With her gone I will be able to be with my love forever, without any problems." Ami turned to leave and then was stopped by Darien's words.

"There is no other reason?" he asked knowingly.

Ami stopped and remained still for awhile but then faced him, "If you and Serena marry and unite us all under one coven, all will be well, and I can be with the half of my family that was denied me for so long,butthere is another reason, I do it for the greater good, and for revenge on those who shattered my life once a long time ago." Ami began to walk away from him as he faced Mina and Malachite's direction.

Darien turned to question Ami but she was out of sight and to far to reach. He felt Serena's presence coming closer by the second. He knew she would get involved in the battle and he couldn't allow her to get hurt.

* * *

Serena sat in the car with Sofie and Cole headed towards the Valcor mansion. She could feel her people dying and she could feel the pain that was radiating for the direction that they were headed to. But she could also feel Darien alive, and strong, his body almost completely healed. Relief washed over her and she felt like she was able to breathe again.

Serena was silent the whole ride and when they finally stopped and Cole opened her door she jumped out and began running towards the battle, Cole and Sofie at her heels. Serena made it up the hill and looked down upon the destruction that was happening.

Sedricks feeding off of both Valcors and Romulens, blood and tore flesh everywhere. The smell of death staining the air along with the strong taste of blood that was in everyone's mouth. Vampires fighting vampires, vampires fighting off Sedricks, and there was so much bloodshed.

Serena saw her father below fighting with Gabriel and Lucius. "Come on, they need us." Cole handed her two handguns fully loaded with silver nitrate, and twin silver knives that were both long and had pointed edges that curved up along with the knives making them look like mini pitchforks.

Sofie had a long katana that had a green sheath and gold designs on it. The handle was black with a Japanese symbol for life in gold engraved on it. Cole had a shot gun, and hand pistol and a sword that he pulled from a holster that was on his back.

Serena and Cole were down to the battle in seconds, but Sofie stared at the damage that was being done. She watched as Janelle and Alexander were surrounded by a group of Sedricks that were strong and bigger then both of them. She could call Cole back and tell him to go and protect them and keep them from their impending deaths, but she couldn't. She was only there to warn not change, she could only tell people what she saw she couldn't tell them how to change it.

Serena jumped into the battle within seconds and was covered after a few minutes. She sliced the arm off of a large Sedrick who was about to tear the head off of a male vampire with white almost silver hair. She didn't know if he was Valcor or Romulen, at this point she didn't care the enemy of the moment were the Sedricks. She looked him in the eyes, he was vaguely familiar and she knew she had seen him somewhere before.

Then it clicked, he was there the night that she had met Darien, he had been in the room with the others. He had been staring at her that night like he knew something about her, like he had known who she was.

He suddenly lifted a long knife that was in his hand and threw it at her, her eyes widened. But instead of hitting her it stuck into the face of a large Sedrick that had been behind her, she turned and nodded to the man with white hair, and he nodded back. Serena turned and began to make her way towards her father.

She looked over and saw two vampire troops about to be slashed to pieces by a Sedrick she jumped into the air, thankful for Darien's power of flight that she had a piece of. She couldn't fly but jump and slightly levitate. Serena jammed her knife into the heart of the Sedrick and cut it in half in one swift movement. The body fell to the ground and she saw that the two troops were Valcors.

As she watched them get to their feet they thanked her and almost looked as if they would shake her hand had another Sedrick not got in their way. It knocked Serena to the ground and she landed on two bodies as she got to her feet she saw the faces of the two lying under her. It was two male vampires one was blonde and a Valcor, one was dark haired and a Romulen.

Their necks were sliced open and blood was pooling and mixing next to them. As Serena looked at this she saw their eyes still the same identical icy blue, a trait that all vampires had despite their clan. She also saw their mixing blood, the same red dark color as the other had. It was the same, as she looked at them she finally saw, it if she hadn't been a Valcor Queen she wouldn't have been able to see the difference between them.

In that moment Serena had the epiphany that many had been waiting her to have for most of her life. There was nothing different about their clans; they were the same decedents from the same bloodline, there was no need for fighting between them. As she looked around she saw who they should really be fighting the Sedricks. That was the enemy not to their clan or their houses but to their species.

Serena turned and came face to face with a giant Sedrick that towered over her about three feet. She took a step back and fell over the two bodies that were behind her. The Sedrick raised its hand to grab her but before it was able to two hands grabbed its head and twisted it all the way around and threw its body away.

Darien stood in front of her deadly looking with his blue eyes and blood on his face. She could feel the power radiating from him it was the same as hers. He reached a hand out to help her up and she took it. When they touched they both felt their connection shook them. They had been away from each other for to long and both knew it.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's my goal," she said sarcastically. Darien glared at her and then shoved her away as another Sedrick lunged at her and jumped onto Darien. He began to wrestle with it trying to keep its claws and snout away from his body.

Serena stood and thrust her knife into its back; it reared up in pain and released Darien turning on her. Serena backed up waiting for it to attack. But it never got the chance, there was a series of rapid gunshots and the Sedrick fell to the ground, veins popping out as silver nitrate entered into the blood stream. Serena saw Cole standing over Darien, a gun in hand pointing at the Sedricks body.

Serena went and help Darien to his feet, "Trying to get your self killed?" she asked coyly. Serena turned to Cole, "Thanks, have you seen my father?" Cole nodded his head in the direction of where he had last seen him and she ran off grabbing her knife from the back of the dead Sedrick as she went by. Darien and Cole stood there for a moment and then turned to take on more Sedricks that had arrived.

* * *

Malachite watched the young Queen run deeper into the battle to fight. She had saved his life and she hadn't cared that he was a Valcor. She had just done it, as he watched her he saw that she also saved the life of a few other Valcor troops on her way.

'Why?' he thought, 'Why would she save us and not care that we are the enemy.'

"She's realizing something in these moments,' a voice said in his head. He knew it was Astrid instantly she had been the voice that had lead him to Mina.

When Malachite had first met Mina he had denied his feelings for fear of Endymion and his temper. So he had gone to Astrid a well known seer on both sides, even though it was forbidden. She had given him answers to questions and advice on his situation.

'What is that?' he asked.

'That we are not so different,' then she was gone.

He looked around and saw what she meant there were bodies everywhere and unless upon close inspection one wouldn't be able to tell the Valcors from Romulens. He felt Mina calling out to him for help and turned to find her.

* * *

Mina's neck was in Darien's hand, he was slowly crushing it. Diamond had left Mina alone while he entered into the battle below. Darien had had no problems coming up behind her and grabbing her he had knocked her to the ground then thrown her around into a few of the trees around them. Her face was bleeding and there were wood splinters in her hair.

"Darien please," she choked out as he squeezed her tighter.

"You betrayed our people, you told the Sedricks everything, you have committed treason, the sentence for that is death," he said.

"But I… have… infor..mation… for….you," she said with a breathless choked voice.

He considered her words and weighed her statement and then threw her to the ground hard if she tried to escape he would just hunt her down. "What?" he demanded.

Mina coughed clutching at her throat, and spoke in a raspy voice. "It's the council," she paused and took a deep shaky breath. "Their dead, killed a few days ago by the Sedricks."

"Why does that help me?" he asked, his anger rising at the news, he knew instantly that she had given them up to Diamond. That would have been the only way he could have found them and infiltrated their home.

"Because not all of them are dead," she said. "Three escaped," she took a breath, they are in hiding, Malachite knows where, and if you kill me then he won't tell you anything."

Unfortunately for him she was right, if he killed her now then he would never known where the three remaining council members were. "You'll live for tonight but you had better go into hiding, and when I call for you, you had better come," he said this last part with such force it almost hurt Mina's ears. He turned and was gone with the wind, back down to help Serena.

Mina got to her feet as Malachite arrived he took her hand and helped her walk. "I think we may have made a mistake," he said to her as he helped her down the hill and through the woods towards a car that they had hid.

* * *

Janelle's face was covered in blood, Sedrick blood. Alexander had cuts and scrapes on his face arms, and hands. They stood back to back cutting down each Sedrick that came near. Their blood was running hot in their veins and their adrenaline was pumping, they felt invincible.

Suddenly a figure from atop the hill caught Janelle's eye. She looked up to see Sofie staring at her; her eyes were full of sadness. Sofie's eyes got wide and she opened her mouth to yell but Janelle didn't hear it. She turned her head to see a Sedrick coming towards her its claws pointed right at her chest. It intended to rip her heart out and take it for a prize, Janelle stood paralyzed she didn't have the will to move.

There was a flash of white and blonde and a body was in front of hers, Alexander had taken the blow for her. Knife like claws went through his chest and out his back; they closed around his heart and right when it was about to rip it from his body when suddenly the hand was severed. Alexander fell to his knees then back onto Janelle, a large claw sticking out of his chest.

Janelle looked to see who had cut of the Sedricks hand and her green eyes met dark blue. "Endymion," she whispered. He turned his back on her and began to slam his fists into anything that remotely resembled a Sedrick. Then he grabbed the neck of one and squeezed until he heard the bones crack.

He looked back at Janelle then looked towards Serenity, who was standing next to Lucius fighting off Sedricks. He was at her side in an instant. But Janelle was still confused at why he had saved her, she saw Serenity look at her for a brief moment.

They telepathically linked, 'I told him to,' Serena said.

Janelle was speechless it had been because of her, she had told him to do it and he had, but why? Then it hit her, Janelle could feel the link between Endymion and Serenity, the power coming from them was the same, united and bonded, and she recognized it because of when Serena had stood before them with her new power.

She realized they were bonded together, mates "Oh Serenity what have you done?" she asked herself.

* * *

Okay okay here it it's I know its long so you'll all like it. L8ter.


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you all for being so patient with me, I know its been a while. My goal is to end this part of the story before the next school year. If I reach it its hard to say. I'm still not sure how I will end this, I may do one thing I may do another but whatever I do I will ask and poll opinions in the near future. Thanks for waiting and don't forget to review.

I don't own sailor moon!

* * *

Astrid sat up in her bed, she had been trying to sleep but the dreams plagued her mind. Dreams of death and battle; she had been standing on a battle field blood soaking her clothes and hair. Glowing eyes under a full moon, horrifying images of flesh being torn and eaten by long sharp fangs. Faces that were being ripped from bodies, limbs being torn and thrown away onto the blood soaked battle field.

Astrid could almost smell the blood even in her room miles away. She knew that this night would be the worst the bloodiest that had yet been seen was taking place miles away and people she loved were right in the middle of it.

It was a curse and a gift being a seer, but mostly a curse. Even since she had been a child she had seen things that others would commit suicide over. Frightening images of war, murder, suicide, rape had plagued her dreams; things that would drive any normal human insane. But even when she was a small child she wasn't scared of them.

These visions were different though, she had seen bloody battles before but this was one of the worst. Mostly because she had seen the deaths of people she loved, but it never bothered her before. She wondered why it would now after all these years. Astrid's head was pounding so she rubbed her temples and laid back down trying to relax.

* * *

Janelle cradled Alexander in her arms she felt his life draining away from him like the blood drained from his wounds. His eyes were closed yet she knew he was still with her, still conscious.

"Alexander?" she called out, he didn't move. "Alexander," she said more firmly and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "I know you are dying, I can feel it myself," she said tears slipping down her face. "But I need your counsel for a few more seconds, it may change everything."

Alexander looked at her and slowly nodded. Janelle took a deep breath, "This was not what Sofie told us was going to happen," she said sadly. "I'm not going to die with you and why I do not know, but something that she said once long ago has happened."

Janelle looked over to Darien and Serena, fighting side by side, protecting each other with their own lives. "Serenity has fallen in love with a Valcor, like her father before her, but now I need your advice, when this battle is over things will change." "Serenity will want to form a new alliance with the Valcors, what am I to do? As one of the last members of the council what am I to do, do I support her and help her to bury the past that we have fought for so zealously?" "Or do I go against her like all the others will? Help me Alexander; give me some counsel in your last moments."

Alexander stared into her face; he saw her pain and her apprehension. For so long she had fought, fought for her people but now he saw what she had realized. They had been fighting the wrong people, the wrong race. And now that Serenity had bound herself to the Valcor King they would try to ally and go against the new enemy.

Everything seemed to go silent around them and they both could tell that something had changed. Janelle looked up into the battle field around them. It was like all had faded to black and everything had slowed and silenced. Janelle turned her head and then she and Alexander both saw it. A glorious apparition walking towards them, faintly they could see it was an outline a person.

A woman dressed in white, long dark flowing hair, a glow radiating warmth and comfort from her. The light that came from her normally would have burned any Vampire, but it did not burn them. She seemed to walk right through the battle like and invisible angel, but as she drew closer they saw her face. Sofie's face the face that they had seen everyday for many years, but this was somehow changed, she looked older and wiser.

She stood over them; then she slowly came down to their level and sat on her knees. Her face was at the same level as Janelle's. She spoke and her voice seemed to thrum with power, yet there was innocence to the tone, like that of a child's. "Serenity was chosen to be Queen for a reason, those who are more then we saw what would happen," Sofie said. "Despite what her father tried to do it was inevitable that she would meet Endymion, and it was inevitable that she would love him as well, just as her father loved her mother." "Serenity was born to bring peace to a world that has been ripped apart in war for eons, give her the help and support that is needed," she said.

Alexander coughed and blood ran freely from his mouth, "Alexander, Alexander!" cried Janelle. She turned to Sofie her eyes full of tears and hate. "You said that we would die together, that we wouldn't be one without the other, you lied," she screamed.

"Yes I lied, had I told you the truth you wouldn't have allowed him to come and you wouldn't have realized what needed to be," Sofie explained.

"Janelle," came his faint voice. She looked down at her longtime lover who was dying in her arms. "Janelle the…past is…is gone….let it be….help shape…shape…the future," he said as blood came into his mouth.

"There is no future if I'm alone," she said.

"Yes… yes…there will…be," then with one last breath he died, his eyes closed and the spell was broken. Noise engulfed them and Sofie disappeared, yet Janelle was deaf to all of it. She let out a scream of pain and then took him into her arms.

* * *

Serena shot a Sedrick right through the head as it was about to kill Lucius, the head exploded in a shower of blood and brain. Suddenly there was another yell one that she knew well. She turned to see Cole, his arm being ripped into by a Sedrick. Serena made way to get to him but was unable, people kept shoving her to the ground or pushing off her feet. "Cole!" she called out.

Darien turned when he heard Serena call out; he saw her then a few feet away he saw Cole her cousin being attacked. Darien quickly disposed of the Sedrick that he had been in combat with and in a gust of wind went to Cole. Darien grabbed a fistful of hair and threw the Sedrick away from him just as Serena arrived. She hide behind him, cradling Cole in her arms.

The very large Sedrick male stood at his full height ready to attack Darien, who was ready to rise to the challenge and protect Serena and her family. Darien gathered his power when suddenly there was a howl in the distance. Every Sedrick stopped and turned their head in that direction. There was another howl and then they turned and took off into the woods. The Sedrick that faced Darien stared into his eyes for a few moments and then took off with the others.

For a few seconds the battle fields were quite, and then the screams came. Screams of pain and suffering, cries of help and yells of anger, then there were the wails from those who would soon die and wanted a few more minuets. Serena wanted to cover her ears but knew it would be wrong not to listen to the pain of her people.

She stood and looked around, bodies of those who were wounded lay everywhere. Everything seemed to slow as she looked over the field of dead and wounded, blood was flowing freely, and flesh was ripped and torn. Serena surveyed the area and saw everything every way that she turned she saw the same thing, the wind began to blow against her and her hair was blow everywhere. To try and get it out of her face she put her hand to her face and brushed it away forgetting that she had blood on her hands.

Lucius walked up to her holding a young female vampire; Serena couldn't tell if it was a Romulen or a Valcor but at this moment it didn't matter. "She's wounded, she won't hold out much longer," he said.

Serena nodded and called out to the Romulens who were left at the house. She told them telepathically to bring supplies and trucks for transportation. She also told them that they were to help all who were wounded wither they be Romulen or Valcor. At first they were shocked by her orders but since she was their Queen they didn't fight her and when they arrived they understood.

Serena saw Darien off a few feet he seemed to be examining something or someone, Serena turned to Lucius. "Stay with Cole until someone comes for him," she said then she left him and walked over to Darien not caring who saw them together now.

Darien stood looking down on a body; it was of a female blonde vampire who bared a strong resemblance to Mina. "She was here wasn't she?" said Serena from behind him. She had gotten better at reading his thoughts and feelings and the past few hours had strengthened their bond even more.

"I saw her, I was about to kill her," he said with no emotion.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because she knows where the last three council members are," he said.

"So?" Serena blurted out.

Darien turned and looked at her, "We need them to help lead our people especially now."

"Why you're a capable man, you're powerful and your people follow you," Serena told him. "The council just distorts everything that you try to do," she said.

"Speaking from experience are we?" he said.

"Yes." There was a sudden roar of a cars and Serena knew that her people had arrived.

"I think I had better get my remaining people out of here before they realize what's going on," he said.

"You don't have too, I told them to help anyone who was injured be them Valcor or Romulen, you don't have to worry about it anymore," Serena said.

"Why we are still at war," he said.

"Why are we?" she asked. "Why are we against each other especially now our real enemy is Sedrick not Romulen or Valcor?" Darien gave her a blank yet hard look as if he was hiding his emotions.

There was a yell from behind them and they both turned to see Gabriel running at Darien with his sword drawn. Darien sidestepped his attack and Gabriel stopped in front of Serena as if he was protecting her.

"Serenity get back, this Valcor scum will kill you in a second," he said. Darien growled and his eyes began to change.

"No Gabriel he's not our enemy," Serena said as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What! Do you know who this is?" he yelled. "He is our greatest enemy."

"No," Serena yelled and she pulled him back almost knocking him off of his feet. Serena faced Gabriel his sword now pointed at her. "Endymion is not the enemy anymore Diamond is."

"What do you mean he's a Valcor? He's killed countless Romulens," Gabriel said.

"And how many Valcors have you killed in your time?" she fired back. "Look Gabriel if tonight has not convinced you then I do not know what will," she said. "It is the Sedrick's who are the threat, they were the ones who were killing everyone, including Valcors their so called allies." "They are the threat now not The Valcors, they are in as much danger as we are."

"Then let them die and let the Romulen rule once again prevail, let their filthy blood lines end and die," Gabriel said. Lucius had walked from Cole and the other woman and now stood slightly behind Gabriel watching the scene before him.

Serena felt Darien move forward as if to attack Gabriel for his words but Serena held out her hand to stop him. "Gabriel don't you understand, they are us, look," she said. Serena held out her hand, "It's Valcor blood, it's the same as that which is Romulen, the same when mixed on this battle field." "We are no different from them," she said.

"You speak as a traitor, as if you were a Valcor," he said.

"She is," said a voice from off to the right. They all looked and saw Sofie standing amidst the destruction regularly clothed, Janelle limping up behind her. Janelle had dried tears on her face, mixed with sweat and blood.

Lucius spoke to Janelle, "Alexander?"

Janelle looked into his eyes her reflecting all the pain that she felt, "Dead, died in my arms, a Sedrick."

"I see," was all that Lucius said.

Sofie spoke, "You know she is a half breed Gabriel."

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Your mother Serena was a Valcor, she gave up her life as a high ranking Valcor general to be with your father," she said.

Serena was silent then said "Why?" in a confused tone.

Sofie smiled and the spoke, "Because she loved him, and despite all she was willing to be with him even if he was a Romulen."

"That bastard," Serena yelled, "He's a hypocrite."

"Yes, yes he is," Sofie said. She turned to Gabriel, "Do you see now why she is Queen she saw what you men haven't seen for centuries even though it was all right in front of you."

Serena looked at her hands, "I'm a half-breed," she said. Then she turned on Darien with anger, "Did you know?" she demanded. He was silent and then nodded. Serena looked at him for a few seconds and then hit him right in the face.

Serena turned and then walked away; she had to find her father or someone else who could explain this.

* * *

Ami reached the car that Nephrite had hidden for himself and Lita; she saw Zoicite tending to Rei who was propped up in the car. Lita turned when she heard Ami arrive. She quickly walked towards her.

"Ami are you alright, I got a little worried when you stayed behind," Lita said.

"I had to speak with Endymion," she explained. "How is Jadeite?" she asked.

"He's doing fine but he needs medical attention, and here we can't give it to him," Lita told her.

"And Rei how is she?" Ami asked.

"She was awake for a few more seconds but then fell back asleep."

Ami nodded "that's good," then she took Lita's arm and pulled her a little further away from the car, "Lita go with them, make sure that Rei is healed and taken care of," she said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Lita asked.

"No, my work tonight is not finished, I have one last thing to do," she said. Ami looked over her shoulder into the woods again, and then faced Lita. "I know you won't understand now so I won't even try to explain but do this for me please."

"You've been my friend for a long time now Ami I won't question you," Lita said.

"Thank you," Ami looked over at Zoicite, "Give him my apologies." Lita nodded and then said good bye. Ami turned and was out of sight in seconds.

Lita stood still for a few moments then heard movement behind her she turned to see Zoicite walking over to her. "Where is Ami?" he asked concerned.

"She's not coming, she has something she has to do at the moment," Lita said. She heard a howl off into the woods, one that was too close for comfort. "We need to go now." She went over to the car and looked at Nephrite who was in the driver's seat. "Do you know where we can go?"

"Yes there's a friend of mine who is a doctor we can go to him and get help," he said. Lita nodded, and got in the passenger side. She heard the door slam as Zoicite got in on Jadeites side. Nephrite started the car and they began to drive down the dirt road heading back to civilization.

* * *

Far off miles away from the Valcor mansion a pack of Sedricks stopped at an old abandoned church. The doors were about the only thing that was sturdy enough to stand. Rafters stood where the ceiling would have been years ago, and broken windows let small amounts of light into the room. The Sedricks transformed back into their human form, bones cracking, jaws becoming normal, hands and feet reverting back, and legs shortening.

A young woman with green Emerald hair walked out of the darkness holding a long white robe with blue and silver patterns on it. "My lord," she said as she curtsied and handed the robe to Diamond, who was standing in the middle of the congregation.

Diamond took the robe from her and then walked past her and down to the cellar stairs. Below they had converted the basement and the tunnels that lead out under the vast field beyond into their new den. Diamond reached the bottom of the stairs and a man dressed in dark pants, and a long blue coat intercepted him.

"My lord how did it go?" asked the man.

"Very well, most of the Valcors coven that were in that house were slaughtered," Diamond told him as they walked through the tunnels to a private room Diamond had.

"And Darien?" asked the man.

"Still alive unfortunately," Diamond told him, with his teeth clenched. The reached a large steel door which two large Sedrick men slip open for them as they came near. When they entered the room the door was shut behind them. Diamond walked over to a large black onyx desk that was against the far wall.

The room was nicely decorated to hide the ugly color of cement walls. There were curtains in every corner, large book cases were hallowed out in the walls that were behind and surrounding the desk. There were also a few limestone statures in the corners, one of a beautiful goddess looking up at what was supposed to be a moon or the sun and another was of a large man holding the head of a goat.

"What are your orders now my lord," asked the man.

"We will attack the Romulens as planned, are the man in place?" Diamond asked. The man in dark nodded, "Good, soon the wounded from the battlefield will be coming in, kill them all."

The dark man nodded and left the room. As the door was about to close a young alabaster hand stopped its progress and slowly slid it back open. Emerald slipped into the office holding a glass of blood, then closed the door behind her.

She sauntered up behind him and then handed him the glass which he set on the table, Emerald then began to grip his shoulders and massage. "Has everything worked out as planned?"

"For the most part, but we weren't expecting Vincent to fight with both Darien and Rei. He was only supposed to provoke her but it all worked out," Diamond said before he took a gulp from the glass.

"The battle was a good distraction, did Mina know?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, speaking of which where is she?" he asked.

"Vanished with her lover," Emerald told him as she came around and sat down on his lap.

"It was to be expected," Diamond said, "But no matter they served their purpose and we got what we needed from them."

Emerald was silent then spoke again, "What if they tell Darien about what's going on."

"I doubt they will for it will be their necks as well."

"You never know Mina only cares for her own life and has bargained for information with it before."

"Let's hope for her own sake that she doesn't this time."

* * *

Darus leaned against a large tree, a silver knife stuck into his stomach blood gushing out. He was weak and he could feel his life and energy draining; he didn't think he could stand much longer. Everything around him seemed to dim and go blurry. Darus fell to the ground and leaned his back against the tree.

He was very cold and he thought, _'this must be what its like to die, how odd that a vampire would feel cold.'_

His eyes were starting to close, when he saw a bright light a figure against the darkness. A woman with bright shining hair, and glowing alabaster skin, blue eyes like sapphire and a worried look upon her face. "Serenity," he whispered. As the figure grew closer he she her mouth moving yet he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Then he heard more clear as she ran towards him, "Father, father" she yelled. She grew closer and he saw who it was, not Serenity not his dead wife, yet the exact image of her, it was Serena her daughter, his daughter.

"Father," Serena yelled as she kneeled down next to him. "Someone help, medic, someone," she yelled. She looked back at him and time seemed to slow down, her eyes looked deep into his, and he saw her for the first time. She was like her mother, in so many ways.

Another vampire arrived and handed Serena some bandages and a few bottles, Serena pulled out the knife and there was a sharp pain in his side where it had been. Blood rushed from the wound, and yet she kept working trying to stop the bleeding and bandage him up.

Every emotion came rushing back to him as he watched her, every memory of his beloved Serenity. Her smile, her devotion, her love for her people, and her love for his, her anger, her determination and her temper, but her patience and love as well it had been the only thing that could calm his temper as well.

Darus looked at Serena and watched her pain, her fear of him dying, and in truth he didn't understand it at all. "After everything Serena why?" he said quietly.

Serena heard his words and looked up at him her eyes full of fear and shock. "What?" she asked. Darus stared at her and then saw a shadow of a man appear behind her, the man walked closer and Darus saw it was Endymion.

Serena heard someone approach and looked over her shoulder to see Darien. "He asks the same question as I do, why help him after everything?"

Serena looked back at Darus, after a few seconds of silence she spoke, "because despite everything he it still my father."

"Yet he never wanted you, he never wanted you to be Queen or to have the responsibility over your people," Darien said.

"We have different political views and different ways of doing many things yet he is still my family," she said as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"If he lives Serena he will never allow you to be with me," he said. "Let him die, let me kill him," Darien said.

Serena leapt to her feet and turned around at this, "No!" she said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because if I allow you to kill him then not only will you have killed my father, but you also will have stooped to his level," she said.

Janelle with the help of Lucius had walked over to them and saw Darus bleeding on the ground. Janelle saw Serena's bloody hands and the bandages and knew what she had been trying to do.

Lucius began to listen to Darien and Serena's conversation, surprised that she wasn't going to allow Darien to kill him. Lucius knew that everything that Darien said was true and yet he still couldn't see why Serena was fighting so hard for her father.

"He is my last link Darien, my last link to my mother," Serena yelled at him. "No one else knew the truth about her, or what she was like other than him, I need answers that only he can provide." "I will not allow anyone to kill him, not tonight anyways," she said then Serena turned back and began to tend to him again.

Darien stood there with nothing to say, he knew that if that had been his father lying there he would have allowed him to die. He didn't understand Serena's actions and he didn't think he ever would, but he would help her non the less. Darien came near and stooped down next to her. Serena watching his every move as he came closer to Darus; he picked up a few of the things lying next to her and began to help.

Darus stared at Darien and Serena as they worked side by side, worked to save his life. His daughter who he had shunned for most of her life, and the man who had been his enemy for centuries together working for the same thing. In a sudden flash he saw himself and Serenity together, it was the same image that he saw here. Darien's darkness and dark features, and Serena's glowing light and beautiful soft features.

Sofie appeared behind them and spoke to him telepathically. _'Do they remind you of anyone,'_ she said knowing full well what he had been thinking.

'_How long have they known?'_ he said to her.

'_That they were meant for each other?'_ she said,_ 'Ever since that night you saved her from him.'_

'_Why is she with him?'_ he said, _'Why him?'_

'_Why did you love a Valcor?'_ Sofie asked.

Darus thought, he had no real answer to this, _'I just did,'_ he said more defensively.

Sofie smiled slightly, _'It's the same for them.'_

Darus looked at them again, _'I will not allow it, we are at war.'_

'_If you haven't noticed Darus I believe that war is over, the Valcors and Romulens are going to join together to go against the Sedricks,'_ she said.

'_The council will never allow it,'_ he said.

'_Darus the council will not last much longer, we are a thing of the past, they are the future,'_ she said.

'_No the council is needed,'_ he argued, he knew that if the council was to fall Serenity would truly be Queen and not have to answer to anyone.

Sofie smiled slightly, _'This from the man who whished to kill the council members during his rule, we have grown weak amongst the people, they no longer listen to us as much. They look to Serena for their guidance. She is their symbol, their light, they follow her.' _

'_Gabriel will never allow it, he created the council he will not let it fall,'_ he said.

Sofie's face softened, _'Gabriel is dead.'_

Darus' eyes widened, the shocked could be seen. Sofie saw and knew that he must be shown what happened. So she replayed the last few minuets into his mind through what she had seen.

* * *

Serena had walked away and the five of them had remained standing there, Lucius, Janelle, Darien, herself and Gabriel. None spoke yet the other three had their eyes on Darien. Darien moved to leave but Gabriel went to attack him when his back was turned.

But before he could touch Darien, Janelle had leapt at him and dug her silver knife into his neck. Gabriel threw her off of him and watched her land on her back. Gabriel turned again to attack Darien, but Darien had gathered his power and was able to throw a ball of purple electricity at him, Serena's power.

It hit Gabriel and he stumbled around with a hole in his chest, yet he still was not dead. He turned and came to Sofie, as if to ask for help. But Sofie backed away; Gabriel pulled out another knife and began to go towards her angered by her actions. Sofie backed away and he lunged at her; but before he could touch her Lucius had grabbed him and thrown him to the ground.

"She has done nothing," he said in his deep demanding voice. Gabriel somehow got to his feet and spit at Lucius revealing his fangs.

"You are all traitors," he spat blood coming from his mouth, "You have all turned."

"He's gone mad, he knows that we won't allow him to kill Endymion, he knows his time has ended," Sofie said.

Thenfrom behinda hand grabbed the knife that was still in his neckand sliced through cutting off his head. His body crumpled to the ground and Janelle stood there knife in hand. She looked down at him body and then looked to Darien. "Now I owe you nothing," she said and she threw the knife at his feet.

Darien gave a curtnod, they all heard Serena yell. Darien had been the first to go then Janelle Lucius following trying to help her.

Sofie had stood in her place for a while she looked at Gabriel's body and knew that the time of the council had ended. She could see that even Lucius and Janelle had known it that was why she had killed Gabriel and why Lucius hadn't stopped her.

* * *

Darus was brought back into the present. Sofie was right the council would die without Gabriel. But then he remembered, Nessarose, she was as strong as he had been, she could bring the council back to life.

'_No Darus, it is over, just let it be, let this end the way it is supposed to,'_ Sofie said to him.

'_You speak as if this night ends all,'_ Darus said to her.

'_Oh no, this is not the end only an interlude, the next part of this tale is yet to be written, but no my old lord, it is not the end,'_ she assured him. _'Now sleep and let it all be over for you this night,'_ she said. Then she waved her hand and then clutched it into a fist. Before Darus slipped into his sleep he looked once more at Serena, into her eyes. Their blue was the last thing that he saw before it was all dark.


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own sailor moon or any characters.

* * *

Sedricks surrounded the Romulen mansion, the area around was quite. A few men with dogs patrolled the perimeter but the Sedricks were clever enough to hide themselves upwind. There was an eerie silence and then a howl, followed by numerous others ripped through the night. The dogs began to bark and the alarm was tripped, the Romulens who had been left readied themselves for battle. Silver bullets were loaded and arrows filled with liquid nitrogen were loaded and given to those who were archers.

* * *

Astrid woke with the first howl she left her bed and then went to the window just in time to see the first wave of Sedricks rip down the gates and attack the Romulen troops who had been sent out first. She knew they were outnumbered most had gone to the ruined Valcor mansion on Serena's orders. 

There was a loud crashing sound and Astrid looked up to see a large truck had mowed down the front doors. A group of Sedricks began moving quickly unpacking some large machine and setting it up in the middle of the courtyard.

Astrid saw was it was almost immediately, she turned and ran to the doors throwing them open and running down the hall to the room where she had hide her sisters unconscious body. The unlocked the door and pushed them open to see Nessarose still lying on the floor right in the middle of the light shining from the window.

Astrid grabbed Nessarose arms and pulled her into a corner far from the window. She covered her with a blanket and went back to the window. The machine was already glowing brightly. The bastards had already powered it up. Astrid closed the heavy curtains and ran back to her sister's body. Astrid sat there waiting for a few seconds already knowing what was coming. She didn't have to wait long. Suddenly there was a flash of light, a powerful source, not only bright but also hot, like the sun shining on a scorching day.

Astrid covered her eyes and head to make sure that nothing happened to her eyes or face. After about three seconds the light was gone and all that could be heard by Astrid was her heavy breathing there was no sign of a battle going on below, only silence. Then there was screaming not the screaming of pain but of fear.

Astrid ran to the window and threw open the curtains. She knew what she would see but she had to make sure; below was a courtyard, but only Sedricks stood in it now. There were a few body outlines of ash where some random vampire had been but now there was nothing.

"Damn you Diamond damn you," she whispered.

* * *

Serena stood up and looked at her father, he had blacked out a while ago but it was better. She, with the help of Darien and Lucius, had been able to stop his bleeding. But she knew he had lost too much blood, she would be thankful when they would be back at the mansion so she could supervise him. 

"Serenity," Lucius said to get her attention. Serena looked at him there was a cut on his face that was slowly healing. "We must hurry and return to the mansion, dawn is almost here."

Serena looked up and saw that the sky was beginning to lightened, to any normal human it would have looked its still dark midnight but vampires could tell after centuries of avoiding the light and living in the dark. Serena nodded, "We should get back." She called two vampires over with a stretcher, when Darus was loaded onto it, she gave them their instructions. "Take him and load him into the truck with Cole, but do not leave until I arrive." They nodded and then left to do her bidding.

Serena wiped her forehead getting blood in her hair and on her head again. She closed her eyes out of exhaustion; after a while she felt eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw Darien staring at her. She knew he was tired as well but he sure looked better then she did.

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't fed have you?" he asked coming closer to her.

"No," she said.

He came closer to her and took her waist in his hands he pulled her close to him and she put her hands on his shoulders. "You need to feed," he said. She looked into his eyes; they were darker then usual more onyx then blue. He leaned his head to the side to give her access to his neck. Serena ignored him and kept her eyes locked with his, she slowly began to stand on her tiptoes and get closer to him.

But before she was able to reach him all the way, a cry came from behind her breaking their silence. "My lady, my lady," came a man's voice.

Serena turned and saw a man running towards her, "What is it?"

"My lady, the mansion is under attack it's the Sedricks my lady," he said.

"We need to get there to help them," she said and she began to quickly walk by him and in the direction of the trucks.

"You can't," Darien said.

Serena stopped and turned to face him, "What! Any why not?"

"It's to far from here, you will never make it before dawn," he said.

"He is right my lady there is nothing we can do," said the messenger man.

"So I am to sit by and allow my people to die," Serena yelled.

"There is nothing you can do," Darien said more firmly.

"Like hell there is," Serena said as she began to walk away again. Hands grabbed her waist and hauled her back.

"Serena listen to me, you cannot save them without killing yourself," Darien said. Serena struggled to get away from him but he only wrapped his arms around her and held her in place. "If you go to them you may be able to arrive before dawn hits but you will be unable to fight the Sedricks." "They will kill you, they will drag you out into the sunlight and let you burn in front of your own house," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes they will do that to your people who are there, yes it will be a tragic event and yes there will be moral less murder, and malice but you must save those that you can, those that are here with us," he said. "There is a safe house of mine not far from here it's in the mountains so we will be safe from the light," he told her. "We can save those that are here, and we can hope for those who are trapped within that house," Darien said.

Serena put her cheek against his arm and let out a breath of defeat, "Where is this safe house?" she asked. Darien kissed her head and then her go.

"About seven miles from here," he said. He turned to the messenger and said, "Go and tell the others about what your Queen has decided to do, tell them that they will follow her in her truck when she arrives."

The messenger remained still, "Go!" Darien yelled at him. He then stumbled to his feet and began running back in the direction he came from.

"Thank you," Serena said, "I would have charged off and probably gotten many people killed without you here I would have charged banners waving into a suicide mission."

"Sometimes we must take the time to listen to others," he said.

Serena turned to him and went into his arms, "I'm so tired Darien, I want to collapse right here."

Darien put his chin on the top of her head, "You can't yet, you have to be strong for a while longer you have to lead them all to safety."

"How many more will there be," she asked as she saw another team of medics carry off another wounded vampire.

"Well I can sure tell you that wasn't the last one," said a woman's voice from behind Darien. They both turned to see Ami dragging Vincent's limp body with her.

Darien moved Serena behind him and faced Ami, "Why have you saved him?" he demanded.

"Because he knows things that you need to know, he can help you defeat the Sedricks," Ami explained.

"Stand aside Ami, I'm going to kill him," said Darien gathering his power.

"Do you think that's a wise decision Darien? He's been dealing with the Sedricks he knows all their plans, do you really want to kill him," Ami questioned.

Darien was silent for a few moments, he didn't move an inch. Then with a clenched fist and clenched teeth he spoke, "Take him to the medics."

Ami nodded and began to drag him and herself towards the trucks, as she passed Darien, who still had not moved, he spoke. "I will speak to you later." Ami nodded knowing full well that there would be consequences to her actions, but she knew it was for the best in the long run.

"That was your father wasn't it," Serena said.

"Yes," Darien said through his clenched teeth with anger.

"Darien, we must go," Serena said, as she looked up at the sky. She signaled to the last of the medics that were on the site still and went back to the trucks.

* * *

Astrid tried to think of what would wake her sister from her death sleep. Then Astrid knew, she took a sharp object from a drawer in one of the rooms and sliced her hand open. She let the blood drip onto Nessarose's lips. Within seconds she was awake and staring into the eyes of her sister. 

"Astrid you hit me!" she yelled as she got to her feet. "You tried to keep me from telling Gabriel of what you had done, but it's not going to work," Nessarose said.

"It already has," Astrid told her. Nessarose turned to look at her, "It's done, you've been asleep for most of the night the battle is over now."

"Gabriel is he, is he?" she asked unable to say what she wanted to.

"He's dead," Astrid said, "Killed by Janelle."

"Janelle why would she do such a thing," Nessarose questioned.

"I don't have time to explain what happened but right now we need to get out of this house, Sedricks have overrun the grounds and are killing everyone in sight," Astrid told her. Nessarose ran to the window and looked outside to see the chaos then her attention was drawn to the lightening sky.

"It's almost morning, we can't get out through the woods," Nessarose said. "What other way is there?" Nessarose said defeated.

"The passage, the tunnels hidden behind the seats of the council is it still there?" asked Astrid.

"Yes but I can't be positive that the throne room hasn't been breached," Nessarose explained.

"It's not a throne room sister it's a guest room, but that doesn't matter, we have to try even if the path is blocked," Astrid said.

"You could come this way my lady," said a young woman's voice off in the far corner. They both looked and saw Serena's young maid Molly, she had opened a hidden door in the wall and was staring at the two women. "I was coming down this hall to escape and I heard your voices, I thought I had better stop and see who it was."

"Is that the…?" Nessarose began but was cut off.

"The old servant's passages, Serenity told me to use them if something like this ever happened," Molly said.

"Serenity couldn't have known about those they were built before her time and I doubt if Darus ever told her about them," Nessarose said.

"She means the first Serenity of the house," Astrid said. Nessarose looked at Astrid then back at Molly who nodded to confirm what Astrid had said.

"Do these still lead down to the council room?" Nessarose inquired.

Molly nodded a triumphant smile on her face, "Yes follow me." Molly disappeared into the dark passage behind the wall and took them away from the room. Nessarose followed next not being comfortable with being shown the way blindly, Astrid came last and she closed the door behind her as she entered the passage.

Right as Astrid closed the door three Sedricks burst into the room and began sniffing and searching throughout the room. Desks were thrown everywhere, papers shredded by claws, and blood stains were left by the beast's snouts, which had just feasted on the flesh of dead Romulens. When they finally were satisfied that the room held no significance they left it as it was but the door was banged against the wall and closed as they left.

* * *

Serena and Darien rode in the same truck Darien directing the man who was driving to the place in the mountains. She had been silent the whole way contemplating the next move that was to be made. She didn't know what would happen after this day was over and night fell again. 

Would she take her place by Darien's side? Would Cole live through the daylight hours? Would those who survived the onslaught from the Sedricks tell what had happened? Would her father try and regain his control over the Romulen throne in this trying time? Would the council redeem her of her power? And what of the Valcor council would she send word that she wanted to form a treaty now that the war was over?

'_There will be no need for that any longer Serena,'_ a voice floated through her mind. She knew who it was Darien was the only one who ever called her goddess.

'_And why is that my love?'_ she answered feeling him mentally cringe at the name.

'_The Valcor council has been eliminated, save three,'_ he said.

'_By whom,'_ she questioned slightly shell shocked by the news.

'_The same people who are responsible for the massacre tonight,'_ he told her.

'_Sedricks, it seems like they have been planning this from the start,' _she said.

'_It may very well be likely,'_ Darien said, _'Especially with Diamond as their leader.''_

'_Diamond sickens me, almost as much as I hate Jonathan,'_ Serena said. Serena felt Darien give a slight smile of affection at her words.

"We've arrived," the driver of the truck said. Serena and Darien both looked up to see a massive three story house, with windows painted black and papers and old curtains hanging not allowing any light in. Paint was peeling from the house and the windows even with the paint were cracked, the only thing that looked sturdy was the front door the gate which was around the premises, otherwise Serena would have thought it condemned.

"Have someone get out and open the gates so we can get in and unload the wounded faster," Serena told him. The driver himself radioed someone in another truck and three men walked out and were able to open the gate. The trucks pulled in as fast as possible without smashing into each other.

Serena opened the door and hopped down from the high truck. She looked at the sky which was slowly turning a pinkish grey color. "We don't have much time, get the wounded in first," she yelled out to everyone.

The process began of unloading and carrying things into the house, getting the wounded on stretchers into the house and onto the second floor. Serena didn't hold back she was right out there in the mess and chaos of unorganized transportation. She helped as much as she could by giving out orders but mostly she just helped carry wounded or supplies in. After a while of working at this a black car pulled into the driveway.

Every able soldier grabbed a gun and pointed it at the car and it's occupants. Serena came to the front of the group of soldiers; she faced the car and waited for someone to get out. A young woman with brown hair and an Amazonian look to her got out of the passenger's side door her hands up in the air.

"Queen Serenity?" she asked.

"Yes," Serena said.

"Lord Endymion has called us here, sent us the message a while ago, we have his sister here who needs treatment," the woman said.

"How do I know you are not lying?" said Serenity.

"Oh come on," Lita said putting her hands down and taking a step towards Serena. Instantly guns were clicking and held up to head level. Lita stopped and put her hands back up slowly moving backwards.

"Its alright Serena I called them, they are under my protection," Darien said, he placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena nodded her head and gave the okay to allow them passage.

"Thanks," Lita said, "Darien Rei needs help she's getting worse."

"Take her inside and put her in the basement," Serena said, she looked up again and saw the first rays of light approaching. "Are all the wounded inside?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" a soldier said.

"Good then get everyone inside and we can begin working on the wounded," Serena order and began to head towards the house. The other occupants of the car got out and followed quietly behind Serena as she and her troops entered the house and closed the doors right as the light fell onto the house and grounds.

* * *

Astrid, Nessarose, and Molly went throughout the walls of the mansion. They could hear the screams of the numerous people being murdered in the rooms on either side of them. As they went down dark stairs to get to the throne room they could hear the pounding of the wolves' feet on the staircase above them. Thankfully they were going up and their small party of three was going down. 

They reached a small landing and felt along the dark wall for the opening. Molly was the one to find it, she slowly pulled open the lever and watched as the door slowly opened. She cautiously looked into the room and was happy when she realized that it was that there were no Sedricks lurking around, she looked over towards the door and saw it was smash to small pieces and what was left was hanging open. There was a table turned over and there was a strong smell of blood in the room, but they weren't alarmed by it the whole house smelled of the same.

Molly slowly advanced into the room and waved her hand signaling for Astrid and Nessarose to follow her. Molly watched the door as the advanced into the room until she reached the overturned table and tried walking around it, her foot slipped in something wet and as she looked down she saw that it was blood. Molly opened her mouth to scream but Astrid took her hand and covered it to muffle the sound. There on the floor was one of the members of the council he was cut in half, his upper half propped up against the table and his lower half lying a few feet to the right.

Nessarose came up to the body and stared down at it, "Isaac," she said, "He was only inducted a few days before Joanathan, damn Sedricks." As Nessarose looked closer she saw that he hadn't been cut in half but torn in half. Molly turned around so she wouldn't have to face the body, she looked up at the wall where they had just came out of and gasped. Nessarose turned; hanging on the wall were two more members of the council nailed to both sides of the doorway they had just come out of. They were both speared through the chest and one had her arm speared to the wall as well.

Nessarose clenched her fist and was about to scream in anger but Astrid put her hand on her sisters shoulder. "Nessa this is not the place or the time, we cannot alert them to our presence or no one will survive this night," she said. Nessarose clenched her jaw and turned towards the thirteen seats, she quickly strode over to them and went behind them Molly following.

Astrid stood there and then walked towards the middle seat. She stepped up on the platform and looked down at the object that had been placed there. It was covered by a white cloth with a blue pattern on it, she knew it was Diamonds. Astrid uncovered the object which was seeping blood onto the cloth; she held it in her hand and stared down at the detached head of Amelia. Astrid said nothing and her face was blank, she knew that this would happen she knew that what Sofie had told her long ago would come to be, and yet for some reason she still wanted to try and change it.

"Astrid?" Nessarose called for her sister to join them, they had located the door. Astrid's head turned in the direction of Nessarose who was walking around the platform to come near her. Astrid placed the cloth back over the head and walked down off of the platform. Nessarose didn't need to see Amelia's severed head at the moment, she grabbed Nessarose's arm as she came near. Astrid turned her around and lead her back towards the door, "Come on Nessa," she said.

"What's that Astrid?" Nessarose asked.

"Nothing its nothing Nessa come on we have to go," Astrid told her as she pulled her quicker. They turned around the platform and saw a hole in the floor behind the far left chair, as Astrid drew near she saw that there were steps going down into the dark hole.

"This is it," Molly said, "It goes deeper under the house to the catacombs and then out into the woods somewhere."

"The catacombs, where the other ancient ones are buried," Nessarose said. "How longs it been since someone was down there?" she asked.

"Not since you were awakened my lady," Molly said.

"Yes that was a time ago," Nessarose said. Nessarose stepped down and felt the first step beneath her foot she took another step and stepped down fully. Suddenly there was light in the staircase; on the walls torches had lit themselves and were leading the way down the spiraling staircase. She went down more and turned the first curve.

Astrid stood watching her sister ascend the steps; Molly went down next and Astrid followed behind when Astrid's head was clear of the doorway it slid back over and shut above them. They were trapped inside, and the only way to go was down, Astrid hadn't been on these stairs since she had put Serenity's grandfather to sleep. As she went further down Astrid began to have a new sense of anxiety, but she pressed forward following Molly and Nessarose.

* * *

Yes yes i know been a while but ah well here it is. Keep reviwing and give me some segestions about what you want to happen in the future. 


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Serena stood over Darus he was laid out on an old worn oak four post bed which seemed as if it could hold three to five people comfortable in it. He had been asleep for about two hours; he had woken up slightly about three hours after they had arrived and gotten everything settle, but he almost instantly slipped back into his slumber. Serena heard a knock on the door and looked over at it she could tell it wasn't Darien so she said "Come in."

Cole walked in and closed the door behind him; he looked a mess. His shirt which had been blue was now almost black from all the blood, his pants were the same and his hands were stained with dried blood on them; he and Sofie had been stitching up men and women for hours. "How is he doing?" Cole asked for the sake of things even though he didn't care.

"The same since he went back to sleep," Serena said, "How are you doing?"

Cole looked at her she could see his face more clearly now up close. He had dark circle under his eyes and a large gash on his head there were also small cuts on his left cheek. "Not as bad as some of them are," he said looking back at the door; Serena noticed that even his voice sounded worn and exhausted.

"How many have we lost since we came here?" she asked.

"Enough," was all he said, "We don't have the proper supplies to fix them correctly, and there aren't enough of us who know what we are doing. Zoicite's been immensely helpful, Ami as well, but its just not enough."

"Zoicite? Ami?" Serena asked confused.

"The blonde haired man who brought Darien's sister Rei here is Zoicite and the blue haired woman who brought his father is Ami."

"Oh," Serena said, she looked back at Darus, "And how is his father?" she asked refraining from saying what she really wanted to.

"He's alive but barely Darien's not happy about it," Cole said. He finally noticed a chair in the room, it had a blanket on it and a pillow; he had known that Serena had been taking care of Darus but he didn't know that she was watching over him like a hawk. "Have you been in here this whole time?" he asked.

Serena looked over at the blanket and then at Cole, "Yes," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, "Why after everything?"

"Because Cole he is my father, and despite everything I still love him, he's my parent. It doesn't matter how bad of a father he's been, or how much he's said he doesn't like me and doesn't want me on the throne he's still family and that makes him my obligation," she said staring at her fathers sleeping face.

"And here I thought you hated him," Cold said walking over to the chair and sitting down, he leaned back and began to relax.

"I do but I love him as well," she told him, she looked over at him, "It's the same with you and Sofie."

Cold sat straight up in his chair both hands went to the armrests and he stared right at her. "Don't speak of it," he said seriously.

"Why? Why wont you speak of it, are you in that much denial?" Serena said. Cole turned away from her his face stone cold and angry, yet he said nothing. "You lost a child Cole, you and Sofie lost your daughter not each other. She's still alive and you are as well." Serena practically yelled at him.

"You know nothing of loosing a child," he said.

"No I don't but I know what its like to cut yourself off from the one you love and I know it hurts like hell," she said. Serena turned and sat down on the bed next to her father but still facing Cole. "Sofie is my friend and you are my family I see you together and apart all the time and every time she is in a room with you there's something that changes about her, and you. I know you know its there."

Cole still wouldn't look at her and kept his eyes in one place, he was a statue during her onslaught. Serena stared at him silently then she stood and went over to him; he looked up at her as she drew near. She stood in front of him and looked down upon him. He didn't even see her hand move until he saw it make contact with the left side of his face his head was turned to the side by the force of her blow.

"Idiot," she said, "You're going to lose her if you keep acting like this. Now go and find her.." Cole stared up at her and didn't move. "Now!" she yelled, Cole stood and went to the door.

He opened it and looked back at her, "Is this part of your obligation to family, making us do things that we won't."

"Yeah, but I'm making you do something that you want to do but wont do, now get out of here," she said. Cole left the room and slightly slammed the door behind him. Serena turned back to her father who was still but looked at if he had moved slightly. Serena climbed back on the bed and sat at the end of the bed she leaned against on of the large posts and faced Darus she stretched out her legs and crossed her arms but said nothing. She had inkling that he was awake and had been when she was yelling at Cole but she wasn't going to call him out on it, let him think she was ignorant to him.

Serena knew that Darus thought she never paid any attention to him, but in truth she did. When she was only a young child about thirteen her brother had taken a liking to her. He would take her with him to meetings that he had with the council; she would see her father there and when he would speak she would listen to everything that he would say. She wouldn't let her mind wander for a moment when he spoke. That was when he had been her hero her great father, a great king who had been everything to her. Soon after that was when he began to shun her more then ever, he had started to when her mother had been killed but after she turned fifteen he wouldn't even come home. He would disappear into the world and she wouldn't hear from him for months, off and on she would hear about where he was from Astrid or her brother, but he never spoke to her.

Years later when she learned that he had done it all because she reminded him of her mother she grew angry. Serena knew then that he hated her because of her looks, so she began to hate him. It was a feeling that had stayed with her for centuries and from that they had the terrible relationship that they had now. But as she sat there and reflected on her memories and feelings she remembered how much she had admired him when she was younger. 'But that's all gone now,' she said in her mind, 'Not all the way gone,' another part said, she smiled slightly and then closed her eyes and leaned her head against the post, she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and saw she was in an unfamiliar room and bed. She sat up and looked around, the room was old, the walls were gray with age, boards were missing from the walls and there were old curtains hanging from the sealed windows. Rei looked over to the left and saw another bed next to hers. She instantly realized who was lying in it by his golden blonde hair. Rei threw the covers from her body and jumped out of bed. Her feet touched the ground but when she tried to stand her legs gave out under her, she was still too weak. Rei crawled over to him on her knees, and was level with his face in her position.

"Jadeite," she said softly, "Jadeite."

"He's asleep," Darien said from the door, he had just closed it and was looking down at her, "As you should be, you're too weak." Darien walked over to her and picked her up, his right arm under her knees and his left supporting her back. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets back over her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rei asked Darien as he stood and turned to leave.

"He should be he was beginning to heal when you brought him here and he should be alright by now," Darien said to her. He walked to the door but stopped when she spoke again.

"I love him Darien, I know that now," she admitted, "No more running, he saved my life, sacrificed his own well being so that I could be safe, I see now I have been blind to how much he loved me, I understand now."

Darien looked back over his shoulder at her, she was turned on her side staring at Jadeite the look on her face said it all. "That's good Rei," was all he said then he walked out and closed the door.

Rei sat up and looked at the door her brother had just gone through she sat in silence and just looked at the door thinking about her older brother. Rei was saddened by what had happened this night but she knew that they were not out of anything yet, their father was still alive, she knew now he was, she could feel him. And the whole ordeal with Diamond was still fresh in every ones mind; she knew that nothing was finished yet. She lay back down and tried to clear her mind and relax.

* * *

Darien walked through the halls trying not to step on the wounded that were lying in the halls trying to rest and heal themselves. The whole house smelled of death and blood, but not the blood that he desired,it wassick blood from battle. He passed a room that the door was open and saw Zoicite trying to amputate a leg of a man who had sustained too much damage to heal. The man was struggling immensely, he would have gone in to help him but he wanted to see how Serena was.

Darien entered the room; he saw that room was dark and that it looked like it had been for a long time; he could see everything fine. He saw Serena leaning against a post on the bed and saw Darus sleeping in the bed. Darien didn't linger on Darus, he went over to Serena and saw that she had to be uncomfortable in the position that she was in.

She looked exhausted; he could tell that she was tired and that she needed to feed. Her face was paler then usual and she already looked as if she had lost the fullness of her face, she was beginning to lose body mass and it wanst good for heralready. He picked her up and laid her head on his chest. Darien cradled her in his arms; he moved to the other side of the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her; Darien stared down at her beautiful face and brushed his fingers over her cheek. He turned and went towards the door.

"I never thought it possible," said a voice from the bed. Darien stopped in his steps and turned to see Darus sitting up leaning back against the headboard.

"May I ask sir as to what you speak of?" Darien said.

"I speak of you, I never through it possible that the great stubborn, proud, arrogantEndymion could love someone," Darus said, "Especially a Romulen." "You will not admit it will you? Your still too proud to admit it but you do love her, your eyes betray you."

"What is it to you?" Darien asked in a cold voice.

"She is my daughter."

"After everything you have done to her you justify it by saying she is you daughter," Darien almost yelled but stopped remembering that Serena was sleeping. "You didn't even want her Darus; you didn't want her as a child or to be Queen."

"She told you all of that?" Darus said.

"I've exchanged blood with her, I've seen her memories and thoughts, she knows everything," Darien said. Darus had no reply to this; he uncovered himself and stepped out of bed. He was fully dressed, black dress pants and a green shirt. One the table that was next to the bed was a black jacket that matched the pants. He found his shoes and put them on.

He stood and faced Darien for a few seconds then went to the door, "She doesnt know everyhting," he opened the door, and hadbegan to close it when Darien spoke.

"The sun doesn't set for another three hours," Darien said. Darus looked back at him and then shut the door.

As the door shut Serena opened her eyes and sat up quickly looking around. Her eyes then settled on Darien, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Walked out."

"He shouldn't be, he's still healing," Serena said getting out of bed and going towards the door.

"I think he's fine, he seemed fully healed."

"Still he shouldn't be going out and around," she said as she grabbed the door handle. As she opened it Darien's hand connected with it and slammed it shut.

"We need to talk Serena," he said.

"About what?" she asked a little nervous.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About our people what are you going to do?" he asked.

"You mean what are we going to do?" she said. "Well I think that we need to make a new alliance between us, we need to take care of the Sedricks, its time that someone did the job."

Darien nodded, "I agree but what are you going to do about your father?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"Because he could be a potential threat to us," Darien explained.

"He wont be," she told him.

"Can you be sure?"

"Can you be sure that your father wont be?"

"No."

"Then dont ask me to be sure that mine wont be," Serena said as she tried to open the door agian. But again Darien salmmed it shut. When she turned to face him, she was met with his lips. The crushed hers as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and let it tangle with her own. Within her body she felt a heat that had died down and been frozen for so long that it almost burned her from the inside when reawakened.

Darien pulled away from her, she was breathing hard and her eyes were still closed. When she finally opened them she was staring into a pair of onyx eyes. Darien leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If we werent in these circumstances I would take you right now with or without your consent, but unfortunately we are, so we'll just have to wait a little longer." "But know this Serena when we are finally alone and without cares about attacks or anything else, Im going to do to you what I've wanted to do for so long," as he said this he licked her earlobe. Then he pushed her aside and left the room.

Serena stood there for a few moments still breathing hard. Then she touched her lips, they were tingling. She smiled to herslef at his last comment, "I hope thats a promise."

* * *

Cole stood outside of Sofie's room; he stared at the door and didn't move. He knew she was in there and he knew what she was doing; their bond had become strong enough so that he knew everything wherever she was. He touched the door and was about to turn the door handle when he stopped himself and turned around to walk away. He had barely taken a step when the door opened behind him throwing him off.

"You're supposed to open it," Sofie said behind him. Cole was silent he didn't move a muscle not even to breath. "Come in." Sofie retreated back into the room leaving the door open.

Cole turned around and looked at it, for a second he was tempted to walk away and leave it like that but then he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. It was pitch black, all the lights were off but he could still see perfectly, he just couldn't see her.

He looked to his left and then to his right and yet couldn't find her, then she spoke and he found that she was behind him leaning against the wall. "I knew you would come," she said.

"You always do," Cole said not turning to face her.

"It took you a while, long enough for me to figure out what you were going to say," Sofie told him. "You came to talk with me, to speak of things that we haven't talked of for many years my love; you remember the reason as to why we haven't talked in so long?"

"How could I forget."

"Do you still blame yourself Cole?"

"How can I not?" he said angrily he turned and face her, "You were there, you saw what happened, you watched as she died it was my fault."

"If it was your fault then why does no one blame you, if it was really your fault don't you think that everyone would hate and despise you? Don't you think that we would have dealt with you before now?" Sofie took a step and was standing right in front of him. "I don't blame you, I don't blame her, I blame fate, it was written in the stars before we even met, she wasn't meant to live the way we were," she told him. "And I know that she wouldn't have wanted us to live like this, she would have wanted us to be happy."

"How can we Sofie with everything against us, you powers, your title as a council member, mine own to the Queen," he said.

"My title has been relinquished, the council is dead, its fallen apart, there is no council now," Sofie said. Cole looked into her eyes; then stepped away from her and turned towards the opposite wall.

"I can't Sofie not after…"

"Then you are a coward." Cole turned and looked at her, "you are you wont fight, you wont even make an effort because you blame yourself for something that couldn't have been prevented."

"I could have prevented it Sofie," he said. "If I hadn't allowed her to wander off she would have gotten into trouble and those men wouldn't have…" he stopped.

Sofie put her hand on his shoulder, "They would have anyways, they would have found her and then they would have found us as well." "Cole you couldn't have saved her, they had Diamond with them and they would have killed you as well."

"It would have been better that way," he said.

"I don't think so," she said, she turned him so that she could face him. "You listen to me Cole Vanderco I love you still and I don't blame you for anything we did what we had to do under the circumstances, though the end result was unfavorable there is nothing that you can do now to change it."

"That's interesting coming from you Sofie seeing as last time we saw each other you were the one saying that maybe if we had just done something different it would have been different," said Cole with slight coldness in his voice.

"Two hundred years changes a persons view on certain things, over that time I was able to realize everything that I have told you my love," Sofie said to him. "I don't want to lose you I saw Janelle lose Alexander today and even though I knew it was going to happen it still shook me to the core." Sofie leaned her forehead against his and sighed, "I don't want to lose you like that Cole, especially if we haven't been together in so long, I don't want to lose you."

"Your stronger than before Sofie," he said.

"Serena helped me become stronger, I saw what she was doing and what she was willing to give up for love and it gave me strength."

"Sofie I love you," Cole said in almost a whisper.

Sofie gave a small smile, "I know."

* * *

I know I know, just think of it as an Easter Present for all you ppls.


	18. Chapter 17

i do not own sailor moon or its characters. And I got inspiration for names from differntmovies and books.But Astrid is mine.

* * *

Molly had run to this safe house on the orders of Astrid. She had braved the light and stayed within the shadows to avoid burning. But it was worth is for what she had seen all those hours ago had to be revealed to Serenity, she had to know what was going on.

Molly stood in a ripped knee high blue dress, which was covered in blood, with men pointing guns surrounding her. She was tired and hungry, she was bruised and she knew that there was blood in her hair and all over her hands and legs and arms. She kept wringing her hands as she tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working with men pointing guns at you.

"Put down your weapons," Serena yelled as she ran down the worn old staircase to Molly. She took Molly's hand and spoke, "What happened?" she asked after surveying her. Molly took a deep breath and looked into Serena's eyes, her own full of fear. "Something's happened," she said and she began to explain.

* * *

Nessarose had reached the bottom of the staircase first; the lights had lead her way as she had gone down further and further. As they had gone more and more into the earth the sounds from above them faded, Molly was no longer able to hear the screaming and the howling; now there was only an eerie silence and the echo of the three women's footsteps.

Molly looked around and saw that there was another long stone hall way that was ahead of them. Nessarose stared at the door that was at the end of the hallway. It was made of black metal and had demonic looking designs on them, there were giant bolts that went from the door into the walls around it, but they weren't bolts to keep things out they were bolts to keep things in. It was dark and the room beyond was full of evil; even Molly who had no magical training felt its dark power.

Nessarose stared at the dark door for what seemed like hours debating on what action she should take next, and then at last she took a step towards it. Just as she did Astrid came around the corner of the staircase. Astrid looked at the door and her sister her eyes full of suspicion. "Nessarose what are you doing?" she asked.

Nessarose turned around and looked at Astrid, "I've found it, a way to stop them to defeat all of them the Sedricks and the Valcors I know what we have to do," Nessarose said excited.

"And what exactly would that be?" Astrid asked.

"We have to awaken the other elders the stronger ones, Serenity's grandfather Linus, Antony, Varinia, Cinna, Augustus, Creon, and Arsinoe if we awaken them and tell them what has happened they can bind together with Darus and we can stop Diamond and destroy Endymion," Nessarose said. As Molly watched her she saw the crazed look in her eye.

"Nessa you know we cannot do that there is a reason why only you and our father were allowed to remain, while the others were locked away," Astrid said. "They cannot be controlled all of the years they have been alive, all of the things they have witnessed has driven them to a point of madness," she said. "I have been very impressed that you have survived without going mad; father only survived because of us and mother, and when she died he almost reached the same point as the others."

"But if I was to awaken them, another ancient as they are, then perhaps they will see and understand and that will give them a new reason for living, then their madness will be driven away by their desire to save their people and fight this battle," Nessarose said. "Don't you see we can beat Endymion with them, him and Vincent and all their family leave them leaderless and weak then we can finish this war with a victory."

Astrid stared at her sister, "Perhaps I was wrong you have gone mad, this night has been detrimental to your sanity, Nessa I cannot and will not allow you to set free any of the ancients."

Nessarose stared at her sister with anger and hurt, "I thought you would help me Astrid I thought you would be with me not against me." She straightened up and held her chin high, "no matter, you will not stop me." Nessarose turned and began to walked towards the door again disregarding Astrid and Molly, who had remained silent.

"I am sorry sister but I shall," Astrid said; Astrid went over to her sister and grabbed her shoulder turning her around and then throwing her against the wall to their left. Nessarose looked at her sister with hatred and pushed her against the opposite wall. Astrid hit the wall with a thud and then looked above her and saw a giant torch hanging on the wall. She grabbed it and held it in her hands like a weapon.

Nessarose smiled, "Astrid it won't kill me it's not silver."

"No but I can injure you enough," Astrid replied. She ran at her sister and despite the weight of the object and the small area around them she picked up momentum. Nessarose began to run towards Astrid and they met in the middle of the hall; Nessarose grabbing the torch and blocking Astrid's attack.

Molly stared wide eyed at the two sisters fighting in front of her; she was shocked that Astrid would attack her own sister not to mention one of the council members. She didn't know what to do, she knew that if she helped Astrid she could be put to death for treason, but if she helped Nessarose then her moral conscious would attack her.

"How much longer do you think our people will survive if we do not take action?" Nessarose said.

"Yes I agree that we must take action but this is not the correct way to take it," Astrid told her.

"Astrid you're not thinking right," Nessarose said.

"And your not thinking at all Nessa, the ancient ones are insane they will kill us all," Astrid told her sister. Astrid then used a great amount of strength and pushed Nessarose into the wall and hit her in the face with the torch knocking her out, Nessarose fell to the ground. Astrid took a step back and dropped the torch.

Her energy was drained and she was breathing hard, "She's stronger then I am." Astrid closed her eyes and sighed then she took a step towards Molly. Molly stood still shocked that Astrid would attack her own sister, but she understood she had been told about the ancient ones and what they would do. Molly thought that if she had had the chance she would have attacked her as well.

"Molly we need to…" Astrid began but was stopped when the sharp end of the black torch was thrust into her stomach and tore her dress coming out. Molly stared at the sharp object covered in blood her mouth dropping a silent scream forming.

Astrid fell to the ground and her head leaned against the wall; Nessarose stood above her sister a look of hate on her face. "You tried to stop me sister, but I always told you never underestimate your opponent." "You've failed Astrid and now you have been given justice for your tracery, but don't worry in this new world that we will rebuild you will be remembered for the deeds that you did before this moment."

Nessarose stared down at Astrid who was gasping for air as blood came from her mouth and from her wound. "Farewell sister, see you in the afterlife." Then Nessarose turned and went to the black door, she placed her hand upon it and the edges began to give off a bright red light. Then there was a sequence of locks clicking and unlocking the door. When it was all finished and the light had disappeared Nessarose lightly touched the door and it slowly opened. Nessarose turned back and looked at her sister once more and then went into the room and out of sight.

* * *

Molly's face was covered in tears fear written plain as the moon in the sky. "I'm sorry my lady I didn't know what to do mistress Nessarose is so much stronger then most I know, I couldn't fight her even if I had wanted to," she said to Serena between sobs.

Serena placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Molly you were right in not trying to fight her then she would have killed you and you wouldn't have been able to help Astrid or tell us all this."

At these words Molly looked up at her with sadness; "You did help Astrid didn't you Molly?" Molly took a deep breath and let if out shakily.

* * *

Molly watched as Nessarose left the hall and then ran to Astrid. She leaned her forward and put her hands on the torch so she could pull it out but Astrid put a hand on her arm and Molly stopped and looked at her.

"Don't child," Astrid said, "It will only make it worse."

"But I have to take it out so that I can clean it and stitch it up, I have to stop the bleeding or you'll die," Molly said.

"I know that my girl, and I've accepted it," Astrid said calmly.

Molly stared at her confused, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"In a way I did, I had a feeling that fate would be ironic and have a loved one end my life," she said, "I didn't think it would be my sister thought I thought it would be…but never mind it doesn't matter now, its over."

"My lady..." Molly began.

"Don't fret now Molly my part in this play is not yet over, I must tell you, you have to stop Nessa now it's up to you." "She is going to try and awaken the ancient ones, she'll most likely go to awaken Augustus and Creon first and though it is unfortunate it will give you time to stop her from awakening Antony and Cinna, you have to stop them or they will awaken Varinia and Linus." Astrid coughed a little and then spoke some more, "But you must not allow them to awaken Arsinoe or Linus at whatever the cost."

"Molly do you understand me, if Arsinoe or Linus awaken then all is lost everything will end with them," Astrid said.

"But my lady Linus loves Serenity he would do anything to help her why is he so dangerous?" Molly asked.

Astrid took a breath and then spoke again, "If Linus was to find out that his granddaughter had like her father fallen in love with a Valcor he would kill her that is why Darus and Linus never speak because Serenity's mother was a Valcor."

"What!" Molly said shocked, "The Queen is half Valcor?"

"Yes Serenity's mother was a Valcor general but she left her family to be with Darus," Astrid said, "but none of that matters any longer Serenity is still the best ruler we have had in a long time." "And we must keep it that way," Astrid pulled Molly close to her, "Linus must not be awakened, understand!"

Molly took a deep breath and nodded, "Good now go," Astrid pushed her away, "and stop my sister from doing the worst thing anyone could do."

Molly got to her feet and went to the door; she looked back at Astrid once more and said, "Good-bye my lady." Then she went into the room and Astrid was out of her sight.

* * *

Serena stared her eyes full of sadness and pain, "I see."

"I am sorry my lady in that moment I tried to do everything that I could but she made me leave she made me go and stop her sister," Molly told her.

There was a door slammed on the right and as everyone looked Sofie and Cole stood there. Sofie's hands were on the doors she had been the one to open them. "Astrid is gone, as is Nessarose" she said.

"You didn't know?" asked Darus who was standing off to the left in the shadows.

"No Astrid's spirit was strong enough to hide it from me until only a few seconds ago," Sofie said. "Why did she do that?" Sofie asked Molly.

"But she said, she said that she would know that Sofie would have seen it," Molly said in a panic.

"I knew nothing, why would she have told you that if she hide it from me as well?" Sofie questioned.

"To protect us, to send her messenger to us without a clouded version of what we could have thought about what happened," Serena said. "There's more to this story isn't there Molly?" Molly nodded her head and began again.

* * *

As Molly entered into the chamber she saw nine coffins all lined in a row at the far end of the room. From each she could feel and evil power radiating from them? Two of the coffins were empty and had the lids leaned against the side. She concluded that they were Nessarose and her father's coffins. All of the coffins were black and on each of them there was a different symbol. She didn't know which belonged to whom, or what the symbols meant.

Molly looked around the room and saw that the ceiling was so high that she couldn't see the top from the darkness. At this she noticed all the torches that were lit within the room. Then when she looked down she saw a giant symbol, this one she knew it was the emblem of the Romulen clan. A giant R surrounded by a circle of thorns, on each thorn was the name of a royal family that had ruled or was ruling the Romulen clan.

She looked again at the coffins and then heard a chanting off to the left; Molly slowly walked towards it and when her vision was cleared of a few pillars she saw Nessarose standing at and alter holding a large demonic silver knife. Molly hugged a pillar and listened to Nessarose chant as she raised the knife in her hand and then raised her other hand to meet it.

Molly cringed as Nessarose sliced opened her hand; she could see that the wound was very deep as the blood flowed freely into a large bowl beneath. Nessarose put the knife down and tore a piece of her dress off; she then wrapped it around her cut hand. Then Nessarose dipped her finger into the bowl and drew nine symbols on her arms, face, and neck in her own blood.

When she turned around Molly saw her holding the bowl and looking at the coffins. But her eyes seemed different they glowed not the bright icy blue of a normal vampire but a dark and threatening yellow; she seemed possessed by something. She began to walk towards the coffins and passed Molly without noticing her.

Molly looked back at the Alter and saw three glass pitchers of wine; then she saw a lit torch near the Alter, and she realized how she would stop Nessarose. But she knew what it would mean for the ancients, death alongside Nessarose and herself.

But Astrid's words rang in her mind, 'At any coast, you must stop them at any coast.' Molly nodded to herself, and repeated the words, "at any coast." Molly then went over to the Alter and took the bloodied knife into her hand.

She turned back to see Nessarose kneeling in front of the first coffin. Nessarose held up the bowl as an offering and then placed it on the floor in front of her then she bowed down until her face was on the floor. When she came back up Molly had the knife at her neck.

"I am sorry my Lady but Lady Astrid told me I had to stop you," Molly said.

"Did she now?" Nessarose said in a sadistic voice not that of her own. "You know Molly that you could be killed instantly for this treason."

"Yes my lady and it is a chance that I am willing to take, for the sake of our people," she said.

Nessarose turned around, "But don't you see I'm doing this for our people, to help them to save them from extinction."

"This is not the way, the ancients will kill and kill and kill until everyone including the Romulens are dead, the wont stop," Molly said.

"You sound like her, my sister, you don't want to end up like her now do you Molly?"

Molly looked into Nessarose's eyes and saw something evil there something not Nessarose; she began to lower the knife. Her eyes were hypnotizing; they were like two bright balls of sun. Molly had never seen the sun only pictures she wondered if this was what it was like.

Slowly Nessarose moved around Molly and Molly followed her, the knife still pointed at her just lowered. Molly now had her back to the coffins and Nessarose was facing her. "Just relax and be proud in knowing that your blood will awaken the ancient ones," Nessarose said.

"My blood…" Molly said in a daze, she was still staring at the eyes.

Nessarose raised her hands to Molly's head still staring into her eyes and began to grip the back of her skull very hard. But Molly felt nothing she was still hypnotized.

Until suddenly those eyes were blank the fire was gone and Molly was awakened. Nessarose's grip loosened and fell away. Molly's eyes grew wide and she looked down the knife that Molly was holding was buried into Nessarose's stomach, only the hilt was showing. Molly let go of the knife and stumbled back.

Nessarose stumbled to the left and showed Astrid standing there weak and feeble. Nessarose stumbled over to the last coffin and then fell onto it; she propped herself up on one elbow and stared at Astrid.

Astrid stared at her sister eyes full of hate, "Never underestimate your opponent." Nessarose looked at her with hurt eyes then she let her head fall onto the coffin dead. Astrid fell to the floor and Molly ran to her.

"My Lady?"

"I told you my part was not yet over child," Astrid said. "Nessarose my have more physical strength then I but my soul is still fighting to hold on."

"My lady Astrid that wasn't Nessarose, she was possessed by something," Molly said. "She wasn't the same her eyes and her voice where…"

"I know my girl, but that was Ness, just not fully, this night has brought upon her many sorrows, losing her lover, her family and friends, and even her son, though she may not have liked him very much she still lost him and he was still her child," Astrid said. "This as such would drive anyone insane, anyone who was already on the breaking point, being an ancient she was already at risk and this was the last thing, it pushed her over the edge."

"I am glad to say that it was not my sister soul doing these things but her sorrow," Astrid said. "Now you must end this for good, if Nessa fell prey to the power of the ancients others will as well, you must destroy their bodies while they slumber."

Molly nodded, "I'll burn them, that way they can't resurrect themselves."

"Good, that will work," Astrid said.

Molly then went over to the Alter and grabbed one of the pitchers of wine. She poured it onto the first three coffins and then threw it off to the side. Then she went back and got the third and poured it onto the second set of three. Finally she got the last and poured it on the last three coffins including Nessarose's bloodied body.

Molly then went over to the wall and lifted a torch from its holder on the wall and stood at the first coffin. She hesitated then she turned to Astrid, "My lady you'll burn here with them."

Astrid shook her weak head, "No There is a way to get out of here, a way to the surface, my last wish is that you carry me there and let me die in the woods surrounding this place."

Molly nodded and then threw the torch onto the coffins. They ignited instantly. Molly then ran back and picked up Astrid, who was thankfully not that heavy, and she ran to the door and back into the hall were Astrid's bloody trail had began. She went to the door closest to the stairs on Astrid's direction and opened it. There was a long dark hallway in front of her. She entered and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"I ran down that hall until I reached a flight of stairs and then I climbed to the top for what seemed like hours," Molly told Serena. "When I got to the top there was a trap door above me and I opened it." There was a tunnel in front of my but at the end I could see light, and I soon realized that we were in a mineshaft." "I carried Lady Astrid to the end of the mine shaft so she could see the sunlight, and there she told me what I had to do."

* * *

Astrid lay propped against the wall of the mine half of her was in the sun of the other half in shadow. "Molly you have to get to Serena, you have to tell her what has happened this night."

"But it is daylight and I don't know where she is," Molly argued.

"She is directly west of here, in the hills, you must get to her and as for it being daylight, stay in the shadows," Astrid told her. "I know your tired and I know that your scared of the sun but you have to brave it, you have to tell Serena this as quickly as possible so that she can act."

Molly nodded, "Your so strong Molly, you're so brave, thank you for everything," Astrid said. "Now go and keep going west until you reach a house, use your sense to find your people I'm sure that within a few miles you will smell the blood." "Go."

Molly nodded and got to her feet; she went out into the sun for a second and then was under the protection of the trees shadows. She looked back after a few minuets and saw Astrid's head leaned to one side limp. She knew that this time she was really dead. "Thank you Astrid, you saved me."

Molly heard the wind whisper then it said to _Go.

* * *

_Here ya are ppls. Remember to review. Sorry if its bad i tried to finish it in one night.


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Im was inspired from movies and different books as well.

Well here ya are. It breaks bounderies...but good ones.

* * *

Serena just looked at Molly for a few seconds she didn't know what to say. "Molly are you sure that she's…" Serena couldn't bring herself to say dead. Molly nodded tears streaming from her face. "And Nessarose failed, she's dead as well," Serena said. 

"No she's didn't fail," Sofie said her eyes distant, seeing other places. "Varinia, Nessarose fell onto Varinia's coffin, her blood awakened her."

* * *

Sofie could see Varinia awakening into fire. The anger and hate on her face obvious, her black hair swung around as she looked at the other coffins that were ablaze. She tried to get to the coffin that housed Linus but the blaze was too great. So Varinia ran the only way that she knew; back up the stairs that went to the throne room. 

Sofie blinked and saw Varinia emerge from the trapdoor in the floor behind the thrones. Varinia ran around to face the chairs and saw the head of Amelia. Varinia picked it up in her hands and screamed and dropped it back into place. She then turned upon hearing the Sedricks ransacking the mansion. Varinia ran from the room and threw open the door, her green dress and robes flying out behind her. When she reached the top of the stairs she punched opened the door and stood in the door to see Sedricks feasting upon her people.

Varinia opened her mouth and screamed at them; they came at her with great speed and force but she caught them and massacred each one. After Varinia had killed number of them they began to retreat from the mansion.

Diamond stood outside and watched as his wolves ran from the house. "What are you doing? Get back in there? Finish the job!" he yelled at them.

"Diamond!" came a scream from the house. Diamond looked and in the door was Varinia robes blowing around her as she stood in the doorway, her eyes were that of hatred as she looked at him. Diamond felt a small amount of fear as he looked into the eyes of the ancient vampire. He turned and ran turning into his wolf form and fleeing from the scene. Varinia walked out onto the front lawn, she turned and looked back at the ruined house that reeked of blood and burning flesh. "Valcors," she said.

* * *

Then Sofie's vision was done and she fell to the floor, Cole catching. 

"If Varinia is alive then she will kill every Valcor until she eliminates us completely," Darien said.

"You say that as if it would be a bad thing," said Darus from his corner; he took a step towards Serena and Molly, who were still sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by Valcors and Romulens.

"You ego is beginning to annoy me," Darien said to him as he too took a step towards them and Darus.

"It is the truth Darien if the Valcors were eliminated then the bloodlines would be pure again."

"Romulen blood is what has polluted the blood lines," Darien said. "Or have you forgotten who began the war? If it hadn't been for the greed of the Romulens then the feuds between our covens would have never began."

"We started no war," Darus shot back. At this he raised his hand and all of the Valcors troops raised their weapons to protect their King. At the same moment all of the Romulen troops raised their guns to defend Darus.

Serena clenched her fist as she listened to the two bicker about who began the war. "Why does it matter who began it, its done now," Serena said.

Both men looked at Serena; Lita and Nephrite stared, as well as Ami and Zoicite who had arrived just as Sofie had began her vision. Lucius, who had been standing at the bottom of the steps, took a step forward; and Janelle who had been sitting on the bottom step next to Lucius stood.

"What do you mean it's done Serenity?" asked Lucius.

Serena stood her hands clenched at her sides; she turned her eyes full of tears that she was fighting to keep from falling. "I quite, we're done, there is nothing left to fight for," she said. "There never was," she said looking at the two men before her. "What have we gained, death, loss, pain? Is that glorious? Is that worth it!" she screamed. Everyone was silent, "I'm tired of loosing people I love to a war that began before I was born, for something that no one remembers." "The Romulen clan withdraws, I will not allow my people to kill without reason any longer," Serena said looking at Darien. Then Serena walked in between the two men and went towards the stairs.

"This is madness I will not allow you to surrender; we can win this war Serena. You cannot stop this! Astrid would have wanted us to win!" Darus said.

Serena stopped and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, "No she would have wanted this to end." She turned and began to walk again then stopped and looked at her father. She stared at him studying his eyes with her own. She then saw why he didn't want this war to end; because if it did then he would have nothing left, nothing left to try and control. Nothing that would give him a reason to live. He had no daughter, he had no son, he had no wife, no war, no authority and now he didn't even have Astrid to give him a small amount of happiness. He was empty and alone and he was realizing it. Astrid had been the one thing that he could love when no one else loved him and now she was gone. He was beginning to realize what he had lost.

"You're pathetic," she said, "Your pathetic an bitter." His head snapped over to look at her as she said those words; he held her gaze for a few moments. Serena blinked and shook her head then began to walk up the stairs. Darus stared after her silent, his eyes showing no emotion, not even anger at Serena's words.

Sofie stared at Serena as she walked up the stairs and turned to the left where all the Valcors stood. They parted as she came close to allow her to walk by. Sofie smiled and spoke to Astrid's spirit. _'You did it you gave her the strength and the vision to see the idiocy in it all,'_ she said.

_'I only helped her see what she already knew,'_ something said in Sofie's mind.

"It's about time," Sofie said aloud; everyone looked at her. Sofie stood tall and proud, "King Endymion, now that this is over will you finally do what no one else had the ability or the sense to do?" Sofie asked. Darien stared at her and said nothing. "Surrounded by all your people you have a choice; you can take this withdraw as you have won a war and are now all powerful in control over both covens, as everyone wished you to be." "Or you can decide that now that it's over you want to be with her and create a treaty with the Romulens that will allow that," she said, "What'll it be?"

Darien said nothing only looked at Sofie and her challenging eyes. "What do you think?" he asked as if the answer was obvious.

"Then you might want to go find her," Sofie said. Darien held her gaze for a few more moments then he took off up the stairs in a rush of the wind.

"Wait a minuet, what does this mean?" Lita said stepping forward.

"It means that now we are no longer enemies but allies, and soon family," said Sofie.

"Allies?" asked Nephrite.

"Family?" said Lita.

"You don't think that Diamonds going to get away with this treachery do you?" she asked. "No Diamond must pay for his betrayal to both of our covens, and for the murder of all the innocents he's killed over the years."

"Sofie, have you seen all of the innocents he's killed?" asked Ami.

"Yes, ever since…" she stopped.

"Ever since?" Ami asked.

"He sent men to kill our daughter," Cole finished. "He was the one who led the mortals to our child when she was alone." "They killed her, they each stabbed her with a silver blade and then sliced open her neck," he said.

"Ever since then I've been cursed to see all those innocent that Diamond killed," Sofie told them. "I've seen other evils, but his are some of the worst."

"He'll get his," Ami said, "Don't worry about that, Darien will kill him, if not for himself then he will for Serena."

Everyone looked at her, "What just because you all are thick doesn't mean that everyone is, it's plain that he loves her."

Sofie nodded and internally smiled, it was already happening. The lines were being crossed and the friendships formed. Their covens would grow stronger together, and only grow weak and small apart. Unfortunately not everyone would approve and the road ahead was still going to be rocky. Sofie looked over to where Darus had been standing and he was gone. She blinked and then searched for him, when she found him her mouth dropped in shock. Not even she had foreseen what she was now witnessing.

* * *

Serena quickly walked through the halls, she was trying to put as much distance between her and everyone else. She knew nothing of where she was going or how many stairs she had gone up and down. The tears that she had tried to hard to conceal were now falling freely and creating pathways down her face. Serena finally saw a door at the end of a long hallway. Serena ran towards it and she felt the world slow down as she did. 

With each step she remembered something about Astrid. Memories flashed through her mind. Astrid teaching her about her history showing her portraits of her family. Astrid taking her away from the mansion, overseas to Rome. Astrid showing her how to dance.

Serena grabbed the door handle and threw open the door; Serena almost fell inside as the slammed the door behind her. She stood in a beautiful yet old and worn ballroom. Pillars stood all around the edges of the room. Serena felt like she couldn't breath, she stumbled over to one of the pillars and hugged it holding herself up; memories still flashing through her head.

Astrid holding her when she was scared and had no mother to comfort her. Astrid brushing her hair and comforting her after Darus hurt her feelings as a child. Astrid telling that everything would be alright after her brother died. Astrid telling her that she would be a great Queen on the day of her coronation.

With every memory Serena let out a sob and allowed the tears to fall. Serena not being able to hold herself up gave in and allowed her body to slide to the floor as she still held onto the large pillar.

Astrid standing next to her and giving her the crown. Astrid helping her dress for the first great party that she had attended. Astrid beautiful and wise as she stood under the moonlight in her study. Astrid telling her about what was to come.

Serena put her face into her hands, then she pushed back her hair and followed the strands of hair until she reached her mouth. Then she covered her mouth and allowed herself to think of Astrid bleeding to death as she killed Nessarose. Astrid telling Molly how to save herself from the fires; Astrid as she asked Molly to take her to die in the light. Astrid's limp body as she died.

Tears gushed from her eyes; Serena could no longer see anything beyond her hands. She could hear nothing as well; only her sobs as they echoed into the dark and empty room. Serena let her hands drop and then covered her eyes with her left hand.

She wanted to be angry; she wanted to hit, to bite, to punch something. But most of all the wanted to scream; she wanted to scream to the heavens. To curse them and tell them to give Astrid back, she wanted to hate them, and she wanted to hate Astrid for leaving her. But she couldn't, nothing in the world could ever make her hate Astrid.

Suddenly there was light flooding the room from behind her. Serena knew that someone had opened the door; she saw them standing there in the doorway. The as quick as the light had come the light was gone with the shutting of the door. Serena took a gasping breath as she tried to feel air in her lungs.

Strong arms surrounded her and a cheek was pressed against her forehead. Serena fell into the arms and let herself cry from the pain. The person holding her said nothing she put her hand on theirs. She could feel her body shaking; her left hand went to her eyes again. The person that held her began to rock her slightly still silent. After a few moments of this Serena looked over her shoulder expecting to see Darien. Instead she looked into the face of Darus.

"Why?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Darus said nothing, he had been looking at the floor the whole time. He looked into her eyes. "Because of Astrid," he said simply.

Serena allowed more tears to fall as she felt her fathers grip around her tighten. Serena's shoulders shook more and more, the room was silent save Serena's sobs. Part of it was from sadness and pain and the other from a slight happiness. Her father had never touched her like this before, not even a hug.

A presence in Darus mind wrapped around him. _'This is what should have been,'_ it said.

'Astrid?' Darus questioned.

_'I am never gone, never from you or from her, never,' _it said.

Darus felt it leave and then noticed that Serena was silent and had stopped shaking.

"Astrid," she whispered. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Darus brushed her hair behind her ear and placed his head against her ear.

* * *

Darien looked for Serena everywhere but was unable to find her. She was gone and no one had seen here for about three hours. People had said they had witnessed her walking through the corridors; but that had been a while ago. No one had seen here since then. 

Darien went back to the main entrance hall where he had seen her last. He stood at the top of the stairs and saw a sight that he never thought possible. Romulens mingling with Valcors. They were exchanging tactics, telling battle tales, even showing each other their weapons. And though the room still had a slight sense of awkwardness to there was still a change in the atmosphere.

Darien walked down the stairs slowly and no one seemed to even notice that he was there except for Zoicite and Nephrite who stood with Sofie, Cole, Ami and Lita. They seemed to all be speaking of something serious, except Sofie she again had the dazed look upon her face, the look that he told him she was having a vision.

Darien came up behind her and whispered to her, "What sight are you seeing with you eyes?" he asked.

"She can't talk as herself when she's having a vision," Cole said. "She probably couldn't even hear what you just said."

Darien looked at Cole a little disappointed but then Sofie spoke, "Oh Darien if only you could see it, you wouldn't believe it." Cole's hand dropped from his chin and his eyes widened. But it wasn't because of what Sofie it was because of what he saw. Darien noticed then that the room had become silent and that everyone was looking at something atop the stairs.

Darien turned and saw Serena standing there with Darus at the very top of the stairs. They were standing next to each other and staring into each others eyes. And for the first time they didn't look as if they were about to fight, they looked as if they were at peace with each other. When they broke their gaze they both stepped down onto the first step at the same time. Serena looked around at everyone in the room and Darus looked at Darien. As they stepped down each step they seemed to mirror each others movements.

Everyone in the room could see that they were different; they had never stood so close to each other without fighting before. And now they could actually look at each other without looking as if one was about to attack. No one knewwhat to say.Serena looked at Darus again at the same time as he looked at her then Serenaglanced at Darien then back to Darus.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they looked at each other again and then Darus wentto speak with Lucius. Serena watched as he walked away; then she looked at the floor and took a deep breath.By this time everyone had begun to move out of fear of what would happen if they were caught staring.When Serena's eyes left the floor they went right to Darien. She met his gaze and he saw something behind her gaze. Darien came forward and stood in front of her.

"What's next?" he asked her as he towered over her small figure.

"We need to go back to mansion and help those that we can and try to stop Varinia," Serena said.

"And then?" he asked.

"Then we hunt down Diamond," Serena said to him.

"And after that?" he asked.

Serena looked into his eyes. "I don't know." She stood there for a few moments and as she looked into his eyes. It was as if time slowed down around them and they were the only ones moving right.

"I'm sorry about Astrid," Darien said to her.

"I want her to be here with me, I want her to tell me that everything will be alright," Serena said. "To tell me that he wont change back, that we'll be okay, that our future isn't doomed."

"We will be okay," Darien said. He took a strand of her hair into his hands and felt the silky softness. Serena looked up into his eyes and then allowed herself to fall forward into his arms. He wrapped them around her small body and placed his chin on her head.

* * *

Darus watched the two lovers from where he had been standing speaking to Lucius. He couldn't even listen to what Lucius was saying any longer he was too fascinated by what he saw. 

Then Sofie spoke to him telepathically, _"A sight that is familiar is it not?"_

His eyes moved over to where she was on the other side of the room. _"Yes, they remind me of…"_

_"Yourself and Serenity,"_ Sofie said.

_"Yes."_

Sofie was silent for a while then she asked, _"Why did you go to her Darus?"_

_"Earlier when she called me bitter and pathetic, it_ _was like I was standing there two centuries ago fighting with my wife, my Serenity." "And when I looked into her eyes I saw the same look that Serenity gave me the night before she died the last night that I saw her." "And something told me that I had let Serenity go and I had never seen her again, I couldn't let that happen with Serena."_

_"That was thenight that she told you that she hated you, and that she wanted to go back to her own people and take Serena with her,"_ Sofie said.

_"She said I was pathetic for allowing this war to go on for no reason and bitter because even though I loved her part of me still hated that she had come from Valcor blood and that my daughter was half Valcor as well,"_ Darus was silent again then said, _"You knew that she was going to leave?"_

_"I was a seer even then Darus I knew everything that went on, I knew about the problems that you were having with your wife, I knew she missed her own people, and I know you didn't have anything to do with her death,"_ Sofie said.

Darus then realized what she was saying he left Lucian and walked over to where Sofie was. He grabbed her arm and took her down one of the halls leading away from the main entrance hall. Sofie didn't fight him, she walked with him and matched his pace.

When they turned the corner Darus made sure that they were alone. "You saw her die didn't you?" Sofie was silent but Darus knew that he was right and that Sofie had seen everything. "How is it possible that you saw it?" he said.

"Like I told Ami ever since my daughter was killed I've witnessed every death of an innocent that Diamond has killed," Sofie said.

"Diamond?" Darus said. "Not the Valcors?"

"You thought the Valcors would kill someone they thought was already dead?" Sofie said.

"Yes my old King Diamond killed your wife, and if you don't stop fighting with Darien then he may well kill your daughter as well," said Sofie. "I know you hate to admit it but she's the last thing that you have, put aside your hatred for Darien help him to protect the one person you both love."

Darus looked at Sofie, "Love…"

"Yes Darus that thing that you feel every time you look at your daughter, that thing that you've been suppressing all these years, its called love." "Now will you help Darien?"

* * *

Well here it is. And mind you I wrote the whole Serena hallway and ballroom scene while listening to the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. As for the whole Darus thing I felt it was time that we saw a change in the lonely bitter old vampire. 


	20. Chapter 19

Here it is.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and it seemed as if time hadn't moved at all; Serena sat in a giant chair that seemed like it could swallow her. Her legs were draped over the left arm of the chair and her back was against the right arm. She sat in the half lit room the sunlight at the foot of the chair. Serena sighed and looked out of the opened balcony doors at the setting sun.

She was had nothing in common with the sun anymore. It was the moon that she was attached to now. The silver light that the moon cast reminded her of Astrid and of the tranquil beauty that she had within her. Serena stood and went to the doors and watched the fading light leaning her head against the door. 'Astrid if only you could see us now, if only you could be here with us,' Serena thought.

Astrid would have been proud of the progress that had been made in the small amount of time since her departure. In only two weeks anew treaty between the Valcor and Romulen clans had been written and approved by both sides. In only a week the fighting that had been going on everywhere in the world for the last two thousand years stopped; and there was finally peace within the bloodlines.

Only about ten days ago has Serena and Darien both signed the treaty that would bind their clans for all time; a treaty that would be renewed every thousand years. Serena believed strongly that Astrid would have been proud of the things that Serena had compromised on and had enforced.

But even though the treaty and the peace were still new and not everyone was ready to accept it. There were already rebel forces gathering to try and sabotage what was happening. It was mostly the older vampires those who had lost so much and who had been turned bitter about all their years of participating in a war that just ended in a draw. They wanted a victor and even though Serena and Darien had both explained to the rebels of why the decision had been made they were still angry. But Darien told her to hold out and wait things would die down eventually.

Unfortunately the rebels were not the only problem. Varinia was still at large and creating havoc among the people, as well asDiamond. Though Varinia had weakened and scared Diamond he was still attacking Valcors and Romulens at random.

Serena rubbed her eyes with her left hand. "What am I to do?" she said aloud.

"Well for one thing you could get dressed and stop looking like a shabby looking crazed vampire," said a voice from the door. Sofie stood there in a burgundy red dress that hung off the shoulder and hugged her top half tightly the bottom was a mess of fabric that loosely fell around her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make up was drastic reds and blacks. She looked like a vampire goddess.

"Your looking well," Serena said, "Marriage suites you." Serena smiled at her friend. She had been so much happier since her and Cole had been remarried a few days ago. He had told her a few nights after Astrid's death that even though it was a hard time ahead he didn't want to fight for it unless she was by his side again.

"Freedom suites us all," Sofie said. Serena turned away from her and looked at the last of the fading light of the sun. "We are free now Serena free from the war that kept us away from the things that we loved."

"Not completely," Serena said.

"Darien's coming back," said Sofie from right behind her.

"I know," Serena reassured her, "you forget that I would know if he was dead." Serena touched her head and felt Darien's presence within herself. Not long ago Darien said that he wanted to officially claim her as his own, he had bit her and they had traded blood once again this time making them one mind. Serena could see through Darien's eyes and now she could read his thoughts as well as his emotions, she could also tell when he was near, the only bad thing was that he could do the same thing to her.

Serena still wasn't used to sleeping and seeing things through Darien's eyes, his dreams and thoughts when she was trying to rest. She thought it was annoying sometimes but then was thankful because he would speak to her and say things through their minds that he would never say aloud. She was also thankful because now she knew what he thought every time he looked at her.

"Then you know that he is close and coming closer by the second," Sofie asked. Serena said nothing only nodded. Darien had been gone ever since they had signed the treaty he and his generals had been out searching for Varinia. So far he had only been able to reach her at the very last moment and mostly he had arrived only seconds behind her.

Serena had been left behind at one of the Valcors mansions about fifty miles outside of the city, along with the three general's mates, Lita, Ami and Rei. They had allbegan to trust each other during the men's' absence. Serena had found that Ami was smart as she was and that holding conversations with her always made her think about her decisions and of intellectual things that no one had ever spoke to her of. She was also a good person to go to if you wanted wise and thoughtful advice.

With Lita she seemed realized that she could speak to her without having to be formal and royal, Lita was a person who Serena could be herself with, someone who inspired Serena to break rules and be sarcastic. Lita gave good advice though it was very different from Ami's. Where Ami had said to be thoughtful and listen to her head Lita would say listen to your feelings and to your gut.

Rei was the one who Serena knew she would always butt heads with but she also knew that she was a good woman at heart. Rei was strong and stubborn just like her brother, she was passionate and spiritual. Rei didn't really give advice she pretty much just told Serena what she personally would do. She was always challenging Serena, and though it was always in a respectful manner it made Serena want to sometimes shoot her with a silver bullet.

All in all though Serena felt like she could trust and count on them; she also sensed that they could be three of the closest friends she could have. Molly had become closer to Serena as well; she was no longer Serena's servant. Serena felt that she had done too much to have such a lowly position. Serena had promoted her to a Lady of the coven.

There was a thumping on the door behind them and Serena and Sofie looked at it at the same time. A small man entered after Serena answered, "My Queen Lord Darus has returned, he wishes to speak with you."

Serena nodded, "Where is he?"

"Down the hall in the drawing room," the man said. Serena nodded and the man left closing the door behind him.

"You going to get dressed in a regal gown?" Sofie asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Serena said simply, "You should know that by now, I don't follow the old fashions and if you didn't then you would look much more beautiful."

"Well perhaps when this is all over you can give me some tips," Sofie said as she went over to the door and left. "How long has he been gone now?"

"Ever since that night," Serena said knowing that she wasn't talking about Darien but of Darus.

Sofie nodded and then left; Serena went into the closet where Darien had ordered clothes to be brought for Serena. She picked out a black dress that was made of many layers of sheer black material on the bottom and the top was designed like a black corset. She picked out a black mini jacket that had silver trimming on the edges. Serena then picked out a few silver necklaces that matched the dangle silver earrings that she had chosen. Then Serena put on a pair of black slinky heels that gave her about two more inches of height; she pinned her blonde hair back into a black clip at the back of her head and applied dark eye shadow and black eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw someone who looked older and different then who she felt like.

The person looking back at her looked like a grown woman who could have been a model where as Serena felt like a child who was dazed and confused after getting hit to many times with a hard object. She took a deep breath and then went over to the door; Serena opened it and saw people running all around in the hallway in front of her. People carrying papers, files, cell phones, and everything else. Serena turned on her heel and went to the right the loose material of her dress moving with her hips as she walked; she walked past a ground of Valcor men holding guns and talking, they were all watching her as she passed, they stared for a second and then all bowed their heads. Serena gave them a nod and then passed without problem she listened to the silence and felt their gaze; when they began to speak about things again Serena felt better.

Serena reached the door at the end of the hall and opened it. She stepped in and shut the door behind her looking around for her father. She didn't see him and then heard him sigh behind her. Serena turned and looked at him; he stood leaning against the wall on the right side of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Neither said anything for a few moments and as they stared at each other Serena flashed back to that night she head learned that Astrid was dead. When he had held her in the darkness comforting her broken soul, from that time she hadn't seen him but he hadn't been far from her thoughts.

Darus stood and then bowed his head to her; Serena said nothing only gave him a confused look. "You're supposed to bow back my Lady." Serena was shaken from her daze and bowed her head to him. "It seems that you are doing fine," he said emotionless.

"I have been, Darien was gracious enough to allow us to remain here for a time until he and the others returned with news of Varinia," she said.

"Varinia," Darus said as he stared at her.

"Yes she's been avoiding him ever since she left the mansion," Serena said. "But then I'm sure you already knew that."

"No truthfully I was unaware of Varinia's movements," Darus said to her.

"Why have you come here then?"

"To tell you news of Vincent," he said.

"What news? That he has not been seen since he escaped that night," she said, "I already know that."

"No that he is dead."

"Dead?"

"We had a run in a few days ago, I caught up to him finally, I tried to speak with him but he was gathering forces to attack against you and Endymion, and at the time the treaty was still being constructed and if he had attacked then more time would have elapsed and that could have been chaotic under the circumstances," Darus explained.

"So you killed him?"

"In self defense, we fought and I came out victorious," Darus said, "it was not intentional Serenity, I wanted him to join me and help me to fight against the Sedricks, but I soon found out that he had been working with the Sedricks."

"What?" Serena said, "Vincent working with the Sedricks, why?"

"For the same reason that they attacked the Valcors to overthrow Darien," Darus said.

"I know that story all to well," Serena said as she turned away from her father and walked over to the window and stared out at the dark storm clouds gathering.

"Vincent never gave up his crown Serena it was taken from him by the council," said Darus coming and standing next to her looking out the window as well. "Vincent hadsadistic ideas worse even then mine, he wanted not only to eliminate Romulen vampires at one point but he also wanted to eliminate his own people and create a line from his own children making him the new father of vampires." "But when he found that his daughter was pregnant with a hybrid half human and half immortal child. He had the child and its father killed out of spite; and because of these heinous crimes the council decided that it was time for the crown to pass from him to Darien."

"So he never fully got over the fact that he had the crown taken from him," Serena said.

"No, but I tried to reason with him, tried to get him to join me and help rebuild our clans with dignity through you and Darien," he told her.

"And when he refused you killed him," Serena said as she walked over to the wall on the other side of the room and turned towards him.

"He would have killed you and Darien," Darus said.

"Since when have you cared about Darien? If I remember correctly you wanted to kill him only a few months ago," she said, "What changed?"

"Many things," he said simply.

"Such as?" Serena asked. Darus was silent and then he opened his mouth; but at the very same second there was a knock on the door. Serena turned her head sideways. "Come in," she said.

Lita walked in and looked around the door, "My Lady King Endymion wanted us to inform you that he was only a few miles and should be here momentarily."

"Thank you Lita," Serena said turned back to her father, "We'll be down in a moment." Lita nodded and closed the door.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Serena said.

"It's the only thing of importance," he said.

"Then we are finished here," Serena said and she walked out of the room. Serena walked down the halls an angry look upon her face. As she walked everyone parted for her sensing her anger and fury; Serena could tell that Darus was only a few feet behind her as she walked. Serena turned left and went down a spiral staircase then down a long hallway where she could see the main entrance hallway.

As she entered into the room she saw Darien and his generals walk through the tall double front doors. Rei ran up to Jadeite and fell into his arms;Lita ran to Nephrite and jumped onto him and began to passionately kiss him. Ami only walked up to Zoicite and gave him a smile then she hugged him for a few seconds and gave him a light kiss. Serena smiled at each of the women; each one had their own way to greet their lovers.

Serena stared at Darien from a far and said nothing to him.She looked around at all the people in the entrance hall. Even though they were free to be with each other now Darien still hated to show affection towards her in front of his own people. Dariendidn't look at her but she could read his mind and she knew that he saw her from the corner of his eye. Serena turned to the right and walked towards the doors staying to the edges of the room. For now she would stay away from him; as she walked further from him she closed off their link so that he couldn't read her thoughts.

Darus watched her and said nothing but then looked back at Darien when Cole and Sofie arrived to speak with him. Cole wore a black floor length leather jacket, black pants and a black high collar shirt. "Darien its good to see that you made it back in one piece," said Sofie.

"Yes its good news to me as well, I am sorry thought to have missed the ceremony, but I was able to see it another way," he said.

Sofie's eyes flicked over to Serena who had settled in a corner by the door and was keeping her distance. "Well as long as you saw it then I guess we can excuse the rest," Sofie said.

"Did you make any progress at all?" Cold asked.

"Somewhat we were able to find clue as to what she's up to but we haven't faced her full on yet," Darien told him. "Every time we got close to her she escaped by some luck and we missed her."

"Well what's she been doing?" Cole questioned; at this Nephrite came over with Lita.

"She's mostly been feeding, gathering her strength and learning about what has been going on since she was laid to rest all those long years ago," he said.

"Really what has been trying to find out?" asked Sofie.

"Mostly what's been going on with the war and whose responsible for the events that have been taking place in the last few years," Jadeite said walking over with Rei arm around him.

Darien stared at the couple and then caught Rei's eyes, then she spoke to him within his mind_. "I said that I wasn't going to deny it anymore and I'm not." _

"_I can see that,"_ he said to her. Then his eyes flicked over to Serena, _"What's been going on why is she distant?"_

"_Aren't you the one linked with her shouldn't you be able to tell?" _

"_She's closed the link between us, she wont let me in,"_ he said.

"_Well before you arrived she was talking to Darus so perhaps that is one of the reasons,"_ Rei told him.

Darien looked at Serena and at the same moment she looked up at him and they caught each others eye. _"Let me in Serena, tell me what's bothering you."_

"_No, not now," _she said to him as she turned walked across the entrance hall and into another hall on the other side of the room. She disappeared through the door and then she turned left at the end of the hallway.

"Will you please excuse me?" he said to the group and went after her. Everyone watched as Darien went down the hall and followed Serena to wherever it was she was running to.

* * *

Serena went to the end of the second hallway and then turned right and went to the third door on the right. She opened it already knowing that it would be unlocked. She entered and closed the door behind her. She had discovered this room the night after Darien had left. It was a beautiful drawing room, old, dusty and worn form all of the years of neglect but it was still beautiful.

It was big enough to be another ballroom, to the left there were high windows that overlooked an courtyard with a grand fountain in the middle, it was surrounded by hedges and the moonlight looked beautiful upon the surface of the water. Over at the far end of the room opposite the door was a large fireplace. In front of this there was a rung and a single couch.

But these weren't why that Serena liked this room so much, it was also because that in the corner stood an ancient and dusty piano. It had been covered by a sheet when Serena had found the room but she uncovered it when she had turned on the dim lights. Serena had played a few notes on it and then stopped when she realized that it was still in functioning order. She had come back the next night and then played a song that Astrid had taught her when she was a child.

Serena walked over to the piano and sat down on the wooden piano bench and looked down at the keys. She matched her fingers up with the keys she wanted and pressed down soon there was a song playing from her fingers one that she didn't even remember thinking of. But her fingers just flew over the keys as if they had been playing forever.

Serena heard the door open and close and she could sense Darien standing in the shadows watching her. But she continued to play. She closed her eyes and played with her hands not her eyes she let her fingers talk and let the music wash over her. She didn't stop until she felt Darien sit down next to her and touch her cheek brushing away a few strands of hair that had come undone. She put her hands into her lap and remained still and turning away from him.

"You don't have to stop, you are the mistress of this house now this all belongs to you," he said.

"Who did it belong to before?" she questioned.

"My father gave it to my mother so she could escape from the politics of our world," he said. "Rei was born in this house." Serena looked around the room and could feel that there was a presence in the house that was not like that of Darien or his father. "This was her favorite room, her piano, her sanctuary," he said. "I remember when I was a child I would come down and listen to her play the piano as I sat on that couch over there."

"I couldn't imagine you sitting still long enough to listen to a song," Serena said. She looked at him and then quickly turned away.

"What's the matter Serena?" Darien asked her.

"If this place is so important to you and your sisters memory then why allow me and my people to stay here?" she asked.

"I wanted you to stay here your people are just and excess," he said.

"Why me?"

"Because this house suites you, your like her kind and beautiful, strong and tough, and loving…any mostly so that you can get used to it," he said. He paused and saw her thinking hard but he knew it was not about the house, he couldn't tell what it was because she had blocked him from her mind, "What's really bothering you?"

Serena took a deep breath and turned to face him, "Your father is dead." Darien looked at her silent and said nothing. "My father tried to get him to join us and help rebuild our covens, but he refused and tried to attack him so out of self defense he killed him."

"I see, I understand," Darien said, "I'll have to thank Darus one day."

"For killing your father?"

"For protecting you, I knew that one day my father would come a try to kill or harm you and I worried when that day was to come and now that that day will not come I am more relieved," he said.

Serena stood and walked over to one of the large windows, "I don't understand this, shouldn't you be angry or sad or disappointed or something?"

"Why? Would you be?"

"Yes!' she yelled turning around to see him still sitting there.

"I do not care so much for my father as you do for yours," he said.

"Why not? He is your father isn't he?"

"No my father died with my mother after she was gone he lost his sense and became the way that he was," Darien said. Darien stood and walked over to Serena, "What's really bothering you?" he asked.

Serena looked up into his eyes and said nothing for a few seconds then, "I missed you," she said breathlessly. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up. Darien caught her legs as she began to kiss him. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth she lost her hands in his dark hair. Darien backed Serena up against the window; she wrapped her legs around him tighter. Darien placed his hands on her hips and slid his hands up to where her black lace panties were.

He slid them down her thighs and off, and then ripped them in half, he threw them off into the corner and began to kiss Serena on her chest and neck. Serena threw her head back against the window, she opened her mouth and let out a moan as Darien ripped her jacket open and slid it off of her arms.

Serena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung to him as he unbuttoned his pants and let himself free. Within seconds he was buried deep within in her and thrusting into her hard. Serena pushed him away as she pushed herself up against the window. She let out a gasp when she felt Darien sink his teeth deep into her breast and begin to suck on her.

She whined his name as she took her left leg and pushed him deeper within her. Serena took her hand to his chin and lifted his face up to look at her then she claimed her lips as her own. Serena took his shirt into her hands and ripped it own buttons flying everywhere; she raked her nails across his chest and heard him grunt as she felt blood form under her fingers. Serena left his lips and went to his ear her teeth pulled on his earlobe. As she felt herself climax she thrust her head back onto the window heard it crack from the force; she drew in a shaky breath.

When he had finished they stood still like that for a few moments as they both took in deep breaths. Darien's head was on her shoulder; she felt him smile then speak, "Maybe I should go away more often."

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed Darien away so that she could get down. He let her go and put her back onto her feet; Serena fixed her dress and tried to put her hair back into place. Darien went and sat on the couch spreading himself out. Serena didn't look at him as she tried to make herself presentable. Darien watched her movements. "Come here," he said simply as she tried to find her panties.

Serena turned back to him, and slowly walked over to where he was; she stood in front of him. Darien took her arms and pulled her down to him then turned her so that she was lying flat on her back on the couch cousins. Darien lay above her pinning her under him. "You owe me a new shirt," he said.

"You owe me a new jacket," she said, "and new pair of panties." Darien began to run his hand up her thigh when Serena took her hands and placed them on his chest, she pushed him off and smiled when he fell with a thud onto the floor. Darien propped himself up on his elbows and tried to get up when Serena came and sat on his hips and pushed him back down onto the floor. "I'm on top this time," she said.

* * *

Here ya go...you know what to do. 


	21. Chapter 20

Well here you are to everyone whos been waiting...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Varinia stood on top of a hill over looking the small town before her. Her long black hair flew around her in the wind, her eyes were electric blue and her skin seemed to glow in the dark. Her green dress flowed out behind her and her robe flew out behind her like her hair. She stared at the lights of the town and saw many of them flick on within seconds of each other. Screams could be heard by her ears; she closed her eyes and drank in the beautiful sound of pain and torture. She smiled evilly and her fangs showed; she laughed at the mortals cries of agony. "Pathetic creatures," she whispered in a deep and velvety voice.

Varinia turned and began to walk down the side of the hill that led away from the village. As she walked she looked upon the bodies of the men lying on the ground pale and lifeless. Each was bled dry and dead, they had been for hours. She had taken them from their homes and fed on them as their wives, sisters, mothers, and daughters slept.

She looked back at her work, there were more then twenty bodies lying behind her. She smiled proud of her work and walked into the woods; the trees seemed to separate as she walked through. Her eyes shifted from side to side as the animals around her took off as fast as possible trying to avoid this goddess of death that had descended upon their woods.

Ami stared out at the large garden that was before her; she stood on the back balcony of the first floor, there were stairs that led down to the gardens on both sides. Ami was dressed in a pair of black heels with black pants and a simple yet sophisticated blue shirt, the color brought out her eyes and her hair.

She looked up at the moon thinking deep thoughts; she sensed Zoicite's presence behind her as she stood there. Her mind was a mess she was tired of secrets, she was tired of lies and betrayals "Zoicite there is something that I have to tell you," she said tentatively.

"I also have something that I have to tell you," he said taking his place to the left of her. Ami turned to him to speak but he stopped her, "Let me go first." He took a deep breath and then looked into her beautiful eyes. He could feel himself shaking but he hoped that Ami couldn't see it. "Ami from the first moment I saw you I knew that you were different from anyone else, to be you were the most beautiful creature that I had ever beheld." "But you weren't just beautiful you were smart, and clear headed, and confidant, you were also someone who awakened a fire in me that I believed had died centuries ago."

"I have loved you for my whole life, and I know this because when I was young I always felt like I was looking for something, someone, and when I saw you I felt like that search was over, I was waiting for you Ami I've always been waiting for you," he told her. "And for so long I haven't been able to be with you because of Mina but now that Mina's power is limited and we both follow Darien I don't ever want to let you go." He took in a deep breath, and then got down on one knee, "Ami will you marry me?" he asked pulling a beautiful sapphire ring from his pocket.

Ami stared at Zoicite with shock and pain on her face. "Zoicite before you ask me this question there is something that you have to know about who I really am." She took his hands and stood him up. "You say all these great things about me but if you really know who I was then I don't think that you would be proposing to me and telling me all these things about how great I am and how you love."

"I was born a Valcor in a small Valcor village, my parents were extremely rich and powerful they were a threat to the Romulen clan and so Serena's grandfather sent them in and killed everyone. Except for me, Annette the Romulen general took pity upon me and took me into her care," Ami told him. "She kept me until I was seven but in that time she taught me about everything the war, the world, the politics, everything my heart was with her and with the Romulen clan, she was my mother." "But soon people began to realize that mother and daughter didn't have any genetic material that matched; someone realized that I was of Valcor lineage and was going to tell the Romulen King." "My mother knew that he would kill me as soon as he found out so to protect me she killed the messenger and hide me away," Ami said she turned away from him and looked out at the garden.

"My mother realized that if one person had realized that I wasn't Romulen then others would begin to realize it as well; so to protect me she placed a powerful spell upon me, a spell that made me forget her and all those precious years that I had." "Then she took me to a Valcor family and told them that she had spared me as a child and that she wanted me to be with my own people; my foster parents had no children so they accepted whole heartedly and didn't question the fact that a well known Romulen General had raised me and then given me to them."

"For years I believed that my foster parents had been the ones that had saved me as a child, I had forgotten my mother and everything that she had taught me, I had forgotten my real family," she told him sadly. "Then one night when I was with Mina feeding we ran across an innocent Romulen woman and her child," she became silent for a while not saying anything as she thought back to that night. "Mina killed them for no other reason then the fact that they were Romulen's," she said, "That night when I went back home somehow the horror of what Mina had done broke the spell and I remembered everything about my mother and how she had given me away to protect me."

"I ran away from home that night and went to the Romulen's they took me prisoner and asked my why I was there I told them that I was searching for my mother Annette," Ami explained. "I was lucky that it was Nessarose's people who had captured me, she realized who I was and let me go." "She then told me that my mother had died in battle a long time ago, I had been only twenty nine," Ami said tears forming in her eyes, she held them back and continued.

"Nessarose told me that Annette had been her sister, meaning that she would have been my adopted aunt," Ami said. "I pledged my allegiance to her in that moment, whatever she needed me to do I did it." "A few days later I returned to my foster family a spy for the Romulen's; but my absence had been noticed by Mina." "Mina realized that I had gone to the Romulens though I was able to hide the truth from her I was still caught so too keep her from telling my family and Vincent I told her that I would follow her into battle and I would stay with her and do her bidding when I was told."

"That was why I didn't tell her to go fuck herself when she told me that I couldn't be with you, she would have told Darien and Vincent that I had gone to the Romulens," Ami said, she turned back to him. "I was born a Valcor but I am a Romulen by heart, for years I have been telling them things that I have come to know, I am a traitor to you and your people, though it doesn't matter now I have always felt guilty in lying to you." "You were so proud of your people you were so dedicated and I loved that about you," she told him. "I know that what I have just told you may change your mind but I don't care I had to tell you the truth of who I was and what I had done, if you no longer want to marry me then I will understand but I have always loved you."

Zoicite stared at Ami with a blank look; everything that she had just told him was processing in his mind. She had been traitor, a spy for the Romulens the whole time. And he himself had told her plans and missions that were planned. She had not only betrayed her people but him as well. Zoicite looked up at her; he said nothing he only turned and walked back into the mansion and away from her.

Ami heard a crash of thunder and looked up at the sky; it was no longer clear and beautiful but black, stormy and clouded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Serena lay on her back staring at the beautifully decorated ceiling, the carpet under her was soft and warm from where she and Darien had just been lying. Serena's hair was spread out under her head, and her skirt was lying loose around her legs. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were their electric blue again.

Outside the dark clouds gathered and when Serena heard a boom of thunder she turned her head and looked outside. After staring outside she felt a heat on her hand and she again looked back at the ceiling brining her hand up above her face so that she could look at it. There were white sparks of lighting dancing across her fingers, it didn't hurt but it did bring a new kind of heat to her hand.

"Are you doing this?" she asked Darien, who was again sitting on the couch. His legs spread and his arms resting on the arm on the back of the couch; his shirt was ripped open and he was staring down at his lover.

"No that's you," he said. "Your power is tied to your emotions," he explained, "right now you're the one who's creating this storm."

"My body is still riding out that last time," she said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; after a while she opened them and stared up at Darien. They were silent and held each others eyes until there was another crash of thunder followed by the flash of lightning.

Darien slid off of the couch and lay down next to where Serena was. His left arm went under her head as she rolled onto her side to face him, and his right arm went to her waist. "Your so beautiful," he said quietly.

It was moments like this that Serena loved, the moments that she shared with Darien alone. When he was with her he was different he was more gentler and kind with her; it was something that he would never show when he was around his people or his family, she was the only one who saw it and that was how se liked it.

"You know you different," she said to him.

"We all are."

"No I mean when your around me," she said, "Your kind and gentle, your touch isn't as rough and your words aren't as harsh." She stared at him and saw the change in his face instantly it was no longer kind and loving but more withdrawn into himself; he sat up so that his back was to her.

She turned back over on her back and was quite, "I didn't mean that you were weak," she said. She had heard his thought and he had thought she meant he was weaker around him. "I meant it in a good way," she said. When he didn't speak she rolled onto her stomach and stood. She went over into the corner of the room and tried to find her shoes; she found one and began to slip it onto her foot. When it was fastened tightly around her left foot she went in search of the right on; she located it by the window. She slipped that one on and then looked up at the window. Her fingers touched the place where her head had cracked the glass.

She stared at her reflection, her lips were swollen, her hair was messed and her makeup was messy. She looked like she had just been fucked; it would be obvious to anyone who looked at her. Then on her breast she noticed that Darien had made a fresh mark on her. She tried to fix her dress and pull it higher so that it wouldn't be as noticeable. She then saw Darien standing behind her and staring at her; she quickly stopped looking at the cracked glass and began to fix her hair using the window pane as a mirror.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, everyone knows that we are together now," he said with no emotion in his voice. "It's not forbidden anymore."

"I still don't want to look like a whore walking out of this room," she said.

"You wont look like a whore Serena, you'll look like you just had sex with your lover," he said.

"Yeah but the whole mansion doesn't have to know it do they," she said looking at him through the glass pane.

"Why are you still ashamed of it?" he asked her.

"I'm not ashamed of anything," she said defensively, "I just don't want everyone in this house to know that I just got fucked."

He took her shoulders and spun her around to face him, "Why?"

"Because I don't, I'm not that kind of person," she said.

Darien opened his mouth to argue but at the same moment the door at the other end of the room and Rei stood there. "I hate to intrude," she said.

"Then don't and get out," he said still staring at Serena.

"This cannot wait Darien," Rei argued. The both looked at her, she was dressed in black pants, a red corset tank top with black lace on the top and bottom, on her feet were black heels which made her about as tall as Darien was. "Mina is here," she said.

"Damn it," Darien said, he looked back at Serena and spoke to Rei. "I'll be there in a second," then to Serena, "Stay here, this is far from over." Then he let her go and walked out of the room; Rei stared at Serena for a few seconds then followed her brother without closing the door.

Serena stayed in the same spot for a few seconds and then her brain wrapped around Darien's words; he had commanded her to stay there, told her to do what he wanted her to do. The same words ran through her head, _"Stay here."_ She blinked and then looked at the door, "No," she said firmly. She grabbed her jacket and put it on without fixing her hair or hiding the mark she walked out of the room and followed Darien and Rei back to the entrance hall.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mina stood in the entrance hall with Malachite at her right. She wore a black skirt and a black tank top covered by a white jacket, on her head was a white hat and her heels were a matching white. Her neck was clad in silver necklaces and in her ears were large hoops, on her left ring finger was a large diamond engagement ring. Malachite stood in a grey suite with a white shirt underneath and a grey tie matching the suite.

They were encircled by Romulen and Valcor troops all dressed in black and all holding guns. The only way to tell that one was a Romulen were the matching blue symbols that was on their right shoulder; the Valcors had a red symbol on their left shoulder. No one moved.

Darien walked into the room with Rei behind him, Jadeite stood at the top of the stairs along with Nephrite and Zoicite. Lita stood at the bottom with Ami; Darien walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Mina and Malachite and Mina. Sofie and Cole entered the room from the opposite side that Darien had, they stood over by the door; Sofie stared at Darus who had been standing next to the door that Darien had walked out of.

"Mina what are you doing here?" he demanded stepping forward, his shirt was torn open and his hair was messed but he still made Mina shake in her place.

"I came here to claim sanctuary," she said.

"You always seem to claim it in the wrong place Mina, if you remember your not welcome among us any longer," Rei said from behind Darien.

"But what you don't know Rei is that I have information that could be very important to Darien, it's about the Sedricks," she said.

"We know that the Sedricks have been working with Vincent," said Lita from her position, "So if you are here to tell us that then you are too late."

"Oh no dear sister the information that I have is much more valuable then just that," Mina told her. "I know what Diamond is planning personally," she said staring at Darien, "I know what his plans for your little Queen are."

There was a mummer from the onlookers that had gathered; Darien was still the anger growing in his eyes. Ami glanced at him and then she and Lita looked at each other. Rei stared at her brother's facial expression but was unable to read it. Darus perked up from his spot at the mention of his daughter.

"If Diamond has any plans for me then I think that I'm the one you should be talking to," Serena said from the doorway that led to the hall she had just walked out of. Darus was to her left and he looked at her; she looked regal and powerful at the same time. Her hair was down and her shoulders were back making her look tall as she stood straight backed. Her eyes were focused on Mina and nothing else.

"Queen Serenity, I don't believe that we have ever been formally introduced," Mina said. "Though I am sure that you know of me," Mina said with an egotistical smile.

"Unfortunately I have heard of you," Serena said as she began to walk towards Mina her heels making a clicking sound after every step she took. "I know of your reputation and I know of your betrayal, and of the treasonous actions that you have done against your people for your own personal gain." "You forget Mina that I was there that night and I as well as everyone here saw you help in the attack against the Valcor mansion and Romulen troops," Serena said standing in front of her by about five feet.

"Well everyone does things to be with the people that they love," she said.

"As I understand it you did many things to be with your lover, including selling out your King and sleeping with his best friend," Serena said coldly. Mina gaped at her knowledge of her personal business. "You see for the last few weeks I've been living in the same house as your sister, a follower of yours, who was very loyal until that night, and your Kings own sister. And over the last few weeks we have all become close friends, and close friends talk….a lot."

"Well my past like everyone else's is a dark one," Mina said trying to defend herself.

"Not everyone's record is as dark as yours Mina," said Serena. Serena turned around to walk back to Darien when Mina spoke.

"But the not everyone can be as perfect as the half Romulen and half Valcor Queen can they?" she said with defiance.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks and whispers were heard all over the room. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"Not everyone is as perfect as you are my Lady," Mina said anger and hatred written on her face.

"No I meant after that, what you said after," Serena said.

Mina thought for a second then realized what she was talking about, "That you are half Valcor and half Romulen."

"Yes how did you know?" Serena asked.

"I told her," said Malachite.

Serena looked at him, "And how did you know about my linage?"

"Long ago I knew your mother, she was my partner, we trained together and she was one of my only friends," Malachite told her. "When I saw you that first night at Darien's mansion I knew instantly that you were her child it was obvious, you look just like her you know." Serena nodded, "Then when I saw you in battle that night I had to protect you for her, for my old friend."

Serena stared at Malachite for a while, and then she looked around the room at her people. "Yes my mother was a Valcor a high ranking Valcor at that, she like I fell in love with someone on the other side of the war, and she gave everything up to be with that person." Serena looked at Darien, "But I unlike her will never regret it," her last words were more simple.

Serena turned back to Mina, "Now tell us what is this great piece of information that you have knowledge of."

"Diamond not only wants to take you away from Darien but he also wants you for his wife, he wants you to have his children," said Mina. "He wants hybrids, he believes that they would be the ultimate warriors, and he plans to steal you from your beloved Darien during the full moon when they are at their strongest."

"That's only a few days away," said Rei.

"I know I thought that you should know a little in advance, didn't want it to be completely last minuet," she said evilly.

"Well if that is all the information that you have then I suggest that you leave before you really piss of Endymion and he decides to dispose of you," Serena said.

"Oh he won't do that" Mina said, "You see Malachite and I are the only ones who know where the last three living members of the Valcor council are."

That is the only reason that you are still standing there alive Mina," Darien said.

"Well that is my playing card as long as I can stay here protected by your people from the Sedricks and from any others looking for me then I will give you their whereabouts," she said.

"Fine, you can stay," Darien said. There were a series of gasps and whispers after he said those words.

"My Lord she is a traitor," said someone from above them.

"Never the less if we ever want to see the rest of the council then we have no choice but to allow her to stay," Darien said.

Serena glared at Mina, she knew that Mina still made advances towards Darien and Serena wasn't going to have that now. Darien was hers and hers alone, if Mina so much as looked at her funny she swore that she would mutilate that little blonde head of hers. Serena glared at Darien as well, it pissed her the hell off that he would allow his ex-mistress to stay in the same house as him and as her for that matter. He hated weakness but in this instance he was being extremely weak in her opinion, bowing out to Mina just because she had information.

Darien's eyes snapped to her, and she knew that he had read her thoughts. He glared at her thought that he had been weak in the issue of Mina. Serena walked towards him, instead of going to talk to him she walked past him and began to go upstairs. He grabbed her arm as she passed.

"We are not finished," he said in a whisper.

Serena shook him loose, "Yes we are." Then she stormed upstairs Rei, Ami and Lita following her.

Darien stood there as everyone began to move, his eyes drifted over to where Darus was standing. He had a triumphant smile on his face and Darien knew that it was because Serena had just defiantly shoved him off.

'_Pain in the ass isn't she?'_ Darus said telepathically.

'_That's understatement,'_ said Darien. He turned and walked up the stairs going after her; he wasn't about to let this go it needed to be settled.

'_Careful if she's anything like her mother it will be a big battle,'_ said Darus. There was a half smile on his face and he gave a slight laugh as Darien stopped on the stairs and then began again.

'_I think that is the first smile you've had on your face for a long time,'_ Sofie said to him telepathically.

'_It makes me laugh this King who doesn't know what he's getting himself into right now,' _said Darus. _'If he only knew how the women of that line were he would stay down here.'_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Review review review_

_All the SSSSs and DDDDDs are breaks in the story the stupid computer would allow me to put in breatks for some reason._


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own sailor moon. ANd i hope you like this chappy.!

* * *

Serena stormed through the halls of the house with the three women behind her she threw open the door to a small library and stormed over to the window knocking over a table as she went. "That man is an idiot," she yelled. Someone flicked on the lights and the other three women followed her into the room.

"What can you expect he's a man," said Lita, she leaned against the wall and folded her arms over her chest as she stared at Serena. In the last few days she had grown rather fond of her old enemy. She understood Serena more now and was able to make a true judgment about her rather then just hating her because she was a Romulen.

Serena stared out of the large window across from the door, she was aggravated not only because Darien's ex was in the house but also because she had a tremendous energy inside of her because of Darien and she was caged within the house unable to go out and breathe the air. The girls were talking behind her but her attention was focused upon the outdoors just beyond the window. Then her mind flashed back to a similar time when Astrid had still been alive. Back to when she had been a Princess and not a Queen, when her brother was still alive, and when she was younger and ignorant to the things going on around her.

Astrid had told her that she was a princess with a great destiny and that she couldn't allow walls and windows and cages to hold her back from doing what she wanted. Serena gave herself a smile; Astrid always seemed to have all of the answers to everything. As Serena thought about it she wondered if Astrid had seen moments like this and had given her advice to help her prepare for such moments.

_'Knowing Astrid its probable,'_ she thought. She hadn't noticed that the room had become silent. She turned and looked behind her and saw that Lita, Raye, and Ami had vacated and that Darien had taken their place. He was sitting in a chair and staring at her, his dark eyes darker then usual.

She returned the glare with the same ferocity, "What?" she asked annoyed.

"You defied me," he said simply.

"Did you really think that I would comply with such a command?" she said.

"Yes."

"Well then there was your first mistake," she said. "I do not take orders especially from a lover," she told him as she turned around to look away from him.

"What about a husband?" he asked.

Serena whipped around to face him; she stared at him thinking that he was in some way teasing her but then saw his face and understood that he was completely serious. "What are you implying?"

Darien didn't move as he spoke and she realized that he was unusually still, "You know very well what I am implying."

Serena was still and said nothing to him; she did however turn around and face the window. "Tell me is this your way of asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"You could say that," he said, his voice on the other side of the room. "You seem to be so ashamed that you keep getting fucked by your lover," he said, "would it make any difference if it was your husband who was fucking you?" his voice was right in her ear and she felt him press his body against hers.

Serena pulled away from him, "Is that the only reason you want to marry me? So you can fuck me legitimately?" she spat as she faced him.

"I never said that Serena, you were the one who was having problems with being my lover," Darien said, "Truthfully it would not matter to me if we ever married." Serena's eyes had been downcast and now they snapped back to meet his, hers were full of anger, hurt and confusion.

"So all I am to you is a way to let go and have some fun with but not someone to marry?" she almost yelled.

"I didn't say that…" he said advancing upon her a dangerous look in his eye.

"You didn't have to," she yelled; she sidestepped him and left the room not taking the effort to close the door. Darien saw that Ami was standing just outside and as Serena stormed down the hall she entered and closed the door behind her.

Ami sat down in the chair that Darien had previously occupied; she folded her hands on her lap. "You really don't know how to talk to women do you?" she asked.

Darien remained silent and stared at Ami, then after a while he spoke. "You told Zoicite?" he asked her.

"Yes, were his emotions that plain?" she asked her face saddening.

"He told me everything while I was coming up here," he said. "So you were the spy that we were all trying to discern for so many years." Ami nodded and stayed silent. "It makes sense you were always the quite one who observed everything so closely when you came upon it."

"I kept a low profile to avoid suspicion," Ami said "It worked for so many years, Mina nor Lita ever suspected anything, but Malachite seemed to know that there was something amiss."

"Malachite was one who I suspected for a long time," Darien told her.

"Was this because he was having relations with Mina or because you actually believed that Malachite was really a spy?" Ami asked rising and eyebrow.

"Both." Darien turned from her and they remained silent for a while.

"Was she right?" Ami asked.

"Who?"

"Serena was she right in saying that you only wanted to make her your wife because you sleep with her legitimately," she asked him. Darien was silent, "Well?" she questioned. Again he said nothing; Ami stood from her seat and went over to him. She looked at him from the side and stared at the reaction on his face. "She wasn't was she; you want to make her your wife because you love her."

"You want her to have your children, you want her to be the one you come home to every night, the one to comfort you when you doubt," Ami said. "You want her to be the one whose arms you lie in every night." "Why when you know how difficult she will be and how temperamental you are? When you know what trials your marriage will face. Why?"

There was a knock on the door and a young red haired woman walked in, "Ma'am Rei wishes to speak with you if possible."

"Yes I'm coming," Ami said not taking her eyes off of Darien. Then she turned and walked away from him.

"She calms the storm," he said.

Ami turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"She clams the storm inside, like you for Zoicite," he said looking out of the window.

"She should know that then," Ami said to him as she went to the door and left. "And you should be the one to tell her."

Darien heard the door close; he took a deep breath and then closed his eyes concentrating upon Serena. She was in their room lying on the bed trying to rest. He tried to contact her through telepathy but as soon as she felt his presence she cut him off immediately.

Darien again tried to connect with her but was again shut out when she spoke to him. _'Stop it Darien!'_ Darien decided to let her rest for a while and then he would try again to speak with her.

* * *

Mina sat at the beautifully decorated vanity and brushed her hair. She was vain and she like everyone else knew it; it had been one of the reasons why she came here. She was tired of hiding out in dingy places with Malachite when she knew that she should be treated as a Queen because of her beauty. She stared at herself in the mirror and knew that she had gotten everything that she had set out to get from Darien.

If there was one thing that she still knew how to do, it was manipulate that man. And she did it as much as she could; Malachite it was harder to do with because he usually just gave her whatever she wanted. But with Darien she had to learn how to use not only her beauty to get what she wanted but her skills as well. More then often it worked.

"Mina I swear you love yourself more then you love Malachite," said Lita from the corner where she was sitting. 

"How can I not love someone as beautiful as me sister?" asked Mina.

"The question is how can Malachite love someone as vain as you?" Lita said looking over at Malachite who was sitting off to the left of Mina.

Malachite glanced up at Lita from the book that he was reading, and then he glanced over at Mina.

"We can't help who we fall in love with Lita, you of all people should know that," Mina said.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Well we all know that Nephrite isn't the most well to do person now don't we?" Mina said. "I mean sure he's good looking but he doesn't really have any good connections other then Darien."

"Does that mean that we are supposed to look down upon him?" Lita questioned.

"No it just means that we cannot help it if we fall in love with someone who is below us sister," Mina said as she turned in her chair to face Lita.

Lita stood with anger written upon her face, "How dare you!" "Nephrite isn't below anyone Mina and his worth is a thousand times more than yours."

"Lita do you know what mother and father would say about him?" Mina said. "He's below your status, and you should run the other way and forget about him, find some nice Lord and have him take care of you."

"I don't care, if he is below me Mina, my feelings overrule that," Lita yelled.

"Really sister there is no need to raise your voice, it's so uncivilized, you're starting to act like these Romulens," Mina told her.

"The only uncivilized person here is you Mina, you have done nothing but insult a very courageous and noble man, a man that I happen to have strong feelings for," Lita said. Lita went to the door and threw it open, "And the only one who has fallen in love with someone below them is Malachite, he's fallen in love with someone who could never be as decent a person as he." Then she slammed the door behind her as she left.

"I swear people are so sensitive these days," Mina said.

Malachite snapped his book closed, "Mina it is unwise to make enemies in this place especially when we are in such a position."

"And what position would that be my love?" Mina asked him.

"We are being closely watched by unseen eyes," he told her, "they do not trust us and I understand why they do not." "But we must do our best not to aggravate people here and to keep our peace."

"I will not be silenced because people do not trust me," she said "It just gives me more of a reason to be outspoken." Mina went back to combing her hair.

"Mina we are already accused of treason and conspiracy to have members of the royal family killed we do not need to give them any more reasons to scrutinize us," Malachite said.

"So we made a few mistakes they should get over it and move on, if they should be watching anyone it should be the Romulens, how do we know that Serenity will not turn on us at the last moment?"

"I highly doubt that Serena will attack when we are all situated in the same living quarters, it would be a terrible battle strategy," Malachite said.

"Well you never know with Romulen's" she said. Then she stood and left Malachite to his reading.

* * *

Serena went to the top of the stairs and then saw that Cole was standing there talking with someone. She frowned as she looked upon those below her everyone's eyes flicked over to her at some point or another. She began to go down the stairs and then saw her father standing over to the left in shadow. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at the giant doors in front of her.

Darien had told her that she shouldn't leave the safety of the mansion without someone to accompany her. But right now she didn't give a damn as to what that man said. She didn't even care if he knew she was gone or if he didn't. She looked around the room and saw some of Mina's followers. Then she felt a chill in the air and turned to see Mina standing at the top of the stairs where she had just been.

She now wore a long light orange dress that was strapless, her hair was down and it was smooth. She was tanned and looked like Aphrodite standing there. As Serena looked at her, she realized that Mina was staring down at her as well. The Valcor leader who had once been Darien's whore, standing there at the top of the steps looking as if she could be the mistress of the house.

A strong mixture of anger, confusion and a feeling of being trapped began to overwhelm her. She was angry at Darien for his earlier words, she was angry that Mina was here, she was confused at Darien's actions and was still slightly confused towards her father. She felt like she couldn't breathe without someone staring at her, or questioning her. Then Astrid began to flash through her mind, her face and her cryptic messages. Serena bit her bottom lip. She couldn't take it anymore

Serena stared and gave a strong glare at Mina then she turned and went towards the doors. Serena put her hands on the large door and pushed it open; she looked back and then shook her head at everything that was going on it was too much at the moment.

Mina prancing around like a Queen, Cole befriending everyone that he had been forbidden too before, her father standing there observing and no doubt scrutinizing everything even her at the moment. And then she felt Darien in her mind questioning her actions. She looked at the doors again then she turned and walked out of the house. She went down the five steps that it was to the ground then she stood still for a few moments and took a deep breath. Serena looked over to her right and saw a group of Romulens and Valcors standing there talking their motorcycles abandoned next to them.

Serena went over to them, "Any of you mind if I borrow one of these?" she asked. They all shook their heads and one handed her their keys and a helmet. "Thanks," she said. The keys went to a nice black Yamaha bike, matched her perfectly. The put the helmet on her head and then mounted the bike, she turned the ignition on and revved it once.

Her eyes drifted over to the door and she saw Darus standing there watching her. _"I can't stay here anymore,"_ she said to him linking their minds together.

He said nothing but stared at her then he gave her a slight nod. _"Stay out of trouble," _he told her.

_"Always." _Then she gunned it and sped away from the house and down the black top road leaving the house behind her.

Cole came out and stood next to Darus, he watched as Serena sped away knowing that this would not end well. "Where is she going?" he asked.

"She needs to get out of here for a while," Darus told him.

"She knows that it's dangerous to be out there without and escort right?" he asked.

"Has that ever stopped her before?" Darus said.

Cole stared at Darus and then turned back inside. He looked up at Darien and saw that he was furious. Darien stormed down the stairs and was headed towards Cole and the doors when Sofie stepped in his way.

"Darien Serena can take care of herself, but right now she needs time to think, there is too much chaos in her mind," Sofie said to him softly. "Let her go, she needs to clear her mind and compose her thoughts."

"She's blocking me Sofie," he said.

"I would to if I was her," she said, "She knows your fury and I'm sure that it makes her mind ach, and if I had just been in a fight with you Darien I would block you as well, especially after your comments."

Darien's eyes snapped over and caught hers, then he took a step back. He looked once more at the door and then retreated back upstairs. He walked through the halls for a while blind as to where he was going and unaware of the damage that he was reaping as he walked by. For every time he took a step something else would break form his anger.

Finally he walked back into the piano ballroom, he slammed the door behind him and went over to the couch. He sat down and leaned back against the cushions. Darien put his hand over his eyes and inhaled deeply; he could smell her strongly here.

He was able to smell her all over the house and it drove him crazy with the desire to see or be around her. But here and in their bedroom it was the strongest. As he sat there he thought on his words earlier. He regretted them now, he had said them out of anger and frustration, but he knew how they had hurt her. There had been a sharp pain in his chest when she had turned around and looked upon him with eyes full of anger and pain.

He knew that he wanted her to be his wife, and he knew that he loved her. But inside he wasn't sure he could show her how he loved her. He had never been good at expressing any other feelings other than anger; it had been on of his faults that had forced Mina away and he hoped that he didn't do the same with Serena. For she was worth more then Mina ever, had or could be. He sat there for a long while and tried to quite his mind but all the while he kept seeing her eyes in that moment and it was like a knife that kept twisting inside of him.

* * *

I know its short but I wanted to get it out today because it MY BIRTHDAY! I know that its different as well but tell me what you think...and dont forget to look at my other story in the still of the night 


	23. Chapter 22

Serena stopped in front of a large plush apartment building. She was in the center of down town; her apartment building was made out of marble and stood out among the other buildings around it. Serena gave her keys to the valet who worked the night shift and walked up the marble steps to the large door. On the left side of the door was a keypad, Serena typed in her six digit code and walked in to the large and immaculate lobby after the door clicked open.

There was no one in the lobby at this time of night and everything was silent. There was young red headed girl sitting at the front desk reading a giant book, at a closer glance Serena read the title, "Modern Genetics."

"Something that someone else would understand better then I could," she said as she walked over to the elevator. The two large doors were made of copper and Serena could see herself reflected in them. When the two doors opened Serena stepped in and turned around, she pressed the button that would take her to the second to last floor.

She waited patiently as the elevator went up higher and higher, all the while her thoughts were back to Darien. She had felt him try to push into her mind as she had driven here, but her anger overpowered her judgment and she just blocked him. She knew what he was going to say anyways so it didn't matter to her.

He would have told her that it was too dangerous for her to leave the safety of his mansion. He would demand to know where she was going. He would try to make her return, and then he would lecture her on how she never listened. He had been doing this more and more often lately, that had been one of the things that she had begun to notice about him, he didn't like being defied.

'Well that's too damn bad, because I am a Queen and I will not bend to his whim,' she thought to herself. She felt the elevator stop and the doors open. She stepped into the hallway and suddenly a cold chill ran up her spin. Something was off in the air and she could sense it.

There were only two doors in this hallway, the one on the left was hers and the one on the right belong to someone who she had never met before. Serena cautiously looked around and surveyed the area for anything out of place. When she saw there was nothing she tried to relax but her body was still on edge. She went to the door and slowly inserted the key into the keyhole. She stopped and waited for something to happen; when nothing did she turned the key and again stopped to wait.

When nothing happened again Serena turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. The room beyond her was dark and she saw nothing out of place so far. Serena took on step into the room and knew automatically that she had made the wrong decision.

From behind a wall stepped a massive man, who she could instantly tell was a werewolf. He had long dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, his face was long and his goatee made him look like a demon, his skin was a dark tanned shade of brown. She turned to try and run but another man was behind her, and he was just as big; the only difference between the two was that this man was blonde with a paler skin tone. She could see that across the hall the door was open and realized that he had come from it. She began to gather her power to release it but before she could do anything the man in front of her punched her hard in the face.

She was sent flying backwards and into the other mans arms. She felt the large rough hands grab her arms and lift her from her feet. The man then threw her into the wall that was next to her. She hit hard and then crumpled to the ground.

Through the legs of the other man she could see into the other apartment, there was a young brunette lying on the floor, her eyes opened in terror, and her throat torn out. Serena felt a twinge of fear as she saw the woman. She felt the two men grab her arms on either side and pull her backwards her feet dragging on the floor behind. They pulled her into the living room and threw her down hard at the foot of the couch. Serena could see someone's white pant leg, she would have tried to determine who it was but a throbbing began in her head as blood seeped out from a large cut.

"My dear Serenity, it has been a long time since we last saw each other," said a velvety voice from above her. She instantly knew who it was; Diamond. He leaned over to look into her eyes and frowned when he saw the damage his men had done to her. "I told you to be gentle with her," he snapped at the two men. "You had better hope that she heals correctly or it will be your heads on my wall next," he spat viciously at them.

He looked down at her and saw blood coming from her head, he looked at the two Neanderthals in front of him, "Pick her up and gently put her in that chair, and I'll emphasize the word gently."

They did as he said and set her down in the chair as carefully as they could. Serena's throbbing head was making it difficult to completely comprehend what was going on around her. She saw Diamond fully now, he wore a white pair of pants with a blue dress shirt and white dress coat to go over it. His hair was down to his chin and she would tell that he had had someone straighten it; he was leaning back against her couch one arm set lazily at his side the other lying on to back of the couch.

"What do you want Diamond?" she finally asked him.

"Why my pet isn't it obvious?" he asked. Serena just stared at him and said nothing, her brain probably, had it not been in so much pain could have caught his meaning. "I'm here to rescue you from the brutish Endymion, the infidel that calls himself a king," he said.

"And what if I didn't want you to rescue me," Serena said.

"You'll be glad that I did."

"I don't think I will be," Serena said.

"You will in time," Diamond told her.

"Never," she spat at him.

"Well then we have all eternity and I am a patient man," he said, "God knows that I've waited for you for so long, I can wait a while longer." His eyes went to the man who was standing off to the left, the dark haired one. Serena was about to turn her head to see what he was doing when she felt a needle go into her neck. There was a burning sensation as the man pushed whatever chemical that there was in the syringe into her neck.

Slowly Serena felt her eyes begin to close, and then she drifted into a silent sleep.

Darien threw open the door to the apartment. He knew instantly that she was in danger. He had been down the hall when the elevator doors opened and he smelled Diamond and her scent mixed together. As he inhaled he could smell more of Diamonds men. He grew angry knowing that they had her he grabbed the first thing in reach and threw it against the wall with and angry cry. Then he released his power in the apartment. The windows blew out and everything was broken to pieces.

Darien was out the door and back in the elevator in seconds. He called the mansion and waited.

Rei answered, "How long has she been gone?" Rei asked already feeling her brother's anger from miles away.

"An hour," he said, "I want every sweeper team out there looking for her and Diamonds lair, get Mina and Malachite and question them on what they know, go over everything that could possibly help us."

"Darien what about Varinia?" asked Rei, "She's been sighted closer to the city."

"I don't give a damn about her, find Serena!" he yelled at her as he hung up.

When Darien reached his car and got in he hit his hands against the steering wheel, "Damn it," he said, "Ill find you Serena."

Serena woke with a headache and her vision blurred, she sat up and looked around. She knew by the smell of the place that it wasn't familiar. Serena looked down at herself and could see that she wasn't wearing what she had been wearing. Her clothes had been replaced by a silken pale blue dress and ballet slide on slippers that matched the dress. Her hair was pulled back in an up do and she felt tight curls on her shoulders.

Serena put on foot on the floor and tried to stand, but whatever drug she had been given had stolen all her energy from her. She began to fall but was able to lean back and fall onto the bed before she hit the ground.

"Your energy won't return for a while my love" said Diamonds velvety voice from across the room.

"And why not afraid that you can't take me when I'm at my full potential?" she chided him.

Diamond laughed on the other side of the room. "I do not fear you my love," he said.

"I am not your love," Serena growled at him, "And I never shall be." He was silent and she could tell that he was staring at her body, even though her eyes were dulled her sense were not. "I know what you're planning."

"Really and what would that be?" he asked.

"You want to create a race stronger then Vampires and Werewolves altogether," she said, "You want to reproduce with me to meet that goal."

She heard Diamond chuckle from his place, then there was a draft and he was sitting on the bed next to her. "You think that is all that I want you for my love, oh no it's not for that reason that I stole you from Darien."

"Then for what reason was it?" she asked. Her eyes were going back into focus and she was thankful for it, she could now see most of the room around her.

"Mostly because I have desired you from the first moment that I met you, and secondly because I hate that bastard that you are so infatuated with and it's just a stab in the heart that I'll have you and he won't," Diamond said viciously. "But there is another reason as well," he said close to her ear.

"And what is that?"

"For you to be my Queen, to rule with me over the Underworld that I shall recreate," he told her.

Serena's vision was back and she was able to see everything around her, her headache had also dissipated and she was feeling stronger. Whatever Diamond had given her, was wearing off.

"It will be more effective if I showed you what I was planning instead of tell you," he said. Diamond stood and held out his hand to her. Serena refused to take it and tried to stand on her own, but she still didn't have enough power to do it on her own.

Diamond grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the room. His hands were cold and pale unlike Darien's; Diamonds were also long and thin, she could feel the bones in his hands. Not like Darien's that were strong and full, powerful and always warm.

Minuets later Serena and Diamond had gone down a large steel staircase and into the basement. It was a large and looked as if it could be a jet hanger; it was easily forty times bigger than the house above and had been converted into a laboratory. But that wasn't the part that shocked Serena the most.

On the main floor of the lab were rows upon rows of what looked to be metal coffins standing upright. Each was securely locked by numerous bolts on the sides, and each had a small window on the front so that doctors could visually monitor specimens.

"What is this?" demanded Serena.

"My army," he said to her coolly and led her over to one of the boxes. "Within each of these is a specimen that has been grown right here in this lab," he said. "Born with the blood of the greatest Demons, Witches, Vampires and Werewolves running through their veins," he said. "We gathered samples from each of the species and cloned each to mass produce it for our new children."

All Serena could do was stare in horror at what she saw. "This is abomination!" she yelled at him. "These things that you have created are abominations."

"Why because they are of mixed blood?" he asked menacingly.

"No because they were never given life, they were not created by parents with a choice, they were grown for your own selfish reasons," Serena yelled. "You've made an army that you have no control over Diamond."

"What are you talking about I am their master, I will control everything about them I will be their King," he said calmly.

"And what happens when they realize that they have more power then you?"

"Impossible," he said.

"Yes is that not what they said about your own kind when the Vampires ruled over you," Serena asked him.

Diamond opened his mouth to argue with her when they both heard a large eruption from above. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

A man came running towards him looking terrified. "My King it is the Vampire Varinia she is attacking the coven, she says that she wants you and she's killing anyone who is getting in her way."

"What are you doing down here then get up there and defend us," he said frantically. The man nodded, turned and ran away. Diamond looked around at all the people standing there watching him, "What are you doing go with him."

Everyone immediately dropped their things and ran upstairs to fight the battle. He turned back to Serena. "We need to get out of here."

"What aren't you going to fight the battle with your goons?" she asked, "Or are you too afraid to even fight."

Diamond took her arm and led her to the other end of the large room. There was a door that led into an adjoining room that was full of test tubes and computers. There was another explosion behind them this time closer. Diamond was running full out pulling Serena with him as he went.

Serena was rushed through another door; Diamond stopped and turned to lock the heavy bolt that was on the door. "Do you really think that will stop her?" Serena asked him.

Diamond glared at her and then pulled her down a long narrow hallway where cages lined each of the walls. In each of the cages there was a doglike creature; they were massive and had spots of patchy hair all over their bodies, their eyes were bloodshot and the pupils were completely black.

"What are these things?" Serena asked. They all howled as she and Diamond ran past.

"The first batch of failures," Diamond told her as they ran towards another door. He threw it open and pushed Serena inside; it was a large steel elevator. He closed the door behind him as he entered; then two steel elevator doors slid closed and they began to move upwards.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"Up," Diamond said, he pulled from his coat pocket a large handgun.

"That won't stop her."

"Silver nitrate bullets, kill almost instantly if hit in the heart," he told her as he cocked it back.

"And if you don't hit them in the heart?"

"Enters the blood stream and your dead within a few minuets, very painful," he said, he looked at her with and evil smile, "I designed them for Endymion at first and then I found it could be more useful then I had imagined."

Serena stared at the gun which was now at his side, her mind began to think of all the damage a weapon like that could have upon their world. After a few more seconds they stopped and the door slid open. Serena and Diamond stepped out into a dark tunnel; Serena knew instantly that it was mine the smell of sulfur engulfed her senses. Over to her left Serena saw moonlight peeking in from and opening in the shaft. Diamond began to push her towards it.

"Hurry up, she's coming," he told her. He grabbed Serena's hand and tried to pull her faster. But to his surprise she quickly twisted out of it and pushed him away from her.

"I have nothing to fear from Varinia, she's part of my kind, she doesn't want me she wants you," Serena said. "So go ahead and run if you wish but I'm not, I don't fear her."

Serena heard the tearing of metal from behind her but she didn't look to see. Diamond stared at it though, his eyes full of fear. "Come on," he said and he pointed his gun at Serena.

"You wouldn't dare, if you love me as much as you say you do then you won't pull that trigger."

Diamond looked behind her and his eyes widened even more, "This isn't over," he said. Then he turned and ran out of the shaft.

"Yes, it is," Serena said as she watched him retreat. After a few moments she ran to the opening and stared down at Diamond running away from the shaft. Then Serena heard Varinia behind her she heard the humming of her power; a light began to come from behind her. Serena was tempted to turn around but then she felt the heat and decided better of it. She looked around and saw a ladder going down from the shaft opening, but she knew that if she climbed down she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid Varinia's attack.

Serena looked down and made a split second decision, she jumped down from the opening right as Varinia's attack was let loose and thrown at Diamond. Serena hit the ground with a large thud and unfortunately she also hit her head knocking her out.

When Darien and his troops arrived and hour later they came upon a smoking pile of rubble. Darien stepped out of the black truck and stared at the fires. All around was a gruesome scene, Sedricks bodies lay bloodied and mangled on the ground. Even some of the troops in the group were affected by the sight.

"Spread out and look for survivors," said Jadeite from Darien's left.

"I highly doubt that there will be any," said Lita as climbed down from the large truck.

"Still we have to find out what was going on," Nephrite said.

"What do you mean what was going on?" asked Lita.

"It's in the air," said Darien, "Chemicals mixed with blood and poison, something else then just what we see was happening."

"We need to know what Diamond was planning incase anyone got away and still plans to execute the plan," Darus said walking over to the group.

"Right, survivors," Lita said she jumped down and began to walk around.

"This is futile," Ami said as she stuck her head out from the window, "Varinia's vengeance is more powerful than anything that we have faced, and she wouldn't have left anyone alive unless she wanted them to be alive."

"And why should we listen to you seeing as you've most likely been leading us on the wrong path for years," said Zoicite as he walked around the back end of the truck with a box of medical supplies.

"These are Sedricks, not Romulens, they'd kill you dead and not even think one thought," she said. Ami hopped down from the truck and began walking into the forest.

"Where are you going?" yelled Jadeite.

"To look for survivors," she yelled back defiantly.

"Lita," said Jadeite, he motioned his head towards Ami's retreating form.

"I know, I know," Lita said as she began to run after Ami.

"Zoicite when are you going to forgive her?" asked Nephrite.

"How can I?" Zoicite said walking onto the battle field.

Nephrite followed behind, "By moving on and loving her."

"She lied to us for so long Nephrite how is I to ever trust her again?" he asked stooping down to examine a Sedricks body.

"By taking a chance, by jumping into the darkness hoping that she's there to catch you," he told Zoicite.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you fall until you decide to fly." Nephrite looked at Zoicite's back then turned and walked off towards the ruined house.

Ami walked among the trees yelling and ranting about Zoicite; while Lita tried to keep up with her pace as she stumbled over rocks and tree branches.

"I mean are you seriously not going to move on?" Ami yelled. "I told him the truth; I had never even been tempted to do that with anyone else. That has to count for something doesn't it?" she asked Lita.

Lita opened her mouth to reply but Ami had already begun talking again. "Of course it does I showed him a part of me that I had never shown anyone before. I gave him part of my soul. I let him in, and when I decided to come clean and show him the real me what does he do?"

Lita opened her mouth to answer but was again cut off. "He goes and says that I am unworthy and untruthful! Well what has he shared with me? Hmm why didn't he ever tell me of all the things that he did, unmorally, in the name of science."

Lita stopped for a few seconds to breathe and then just spoke to herself "It's pointless, so I'm not even going to try and speak." She inhaled another breath and then began running after Ami who had gotten about three hundred feet in front of her in a matter of seconds.

Serena woke leaning against a tree in the moonlight. She looked around and saw that she was in the forest; it was all dark except for the moonlight. To her right she saw a lake and standing on the bank of the lake was Varinia.

Serena tried to stand so that she could run away but her body was to weak. "Don't try to move," Varinia said in a thick Romanian accent, "Your body is too weak, you haven't fed and you just suffered from serious injuries within a short time."

"How did you know about my other injuries?" Serena asked.

"Your bruises haven't healed and there's still a large cut on your forehead, its masked now by the new one but I could see it."

Serena put her hand to her head and felt a cut and a swelling forming around it. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked Varinia after a few moments.

"I thought you were certain that I wouldn't kill my own kind?" Varinia said.

"I wasn't certain of anything I just suspected," Serena said. There was a lengthy silence.

"No Queen Serenity I will not kill you," Varinia said. "You are not the one that I have animosity towards."

"Oh…..who is it then?" Serena asked.

"You should know if you are Queen," Varinia said looking at her. When Serena stared at her with a blank look she spoke, "Your worst enemy the Valcors."

Serena's mouth formed and "O", "Your mistaken my lady, the Valcors are no longer my enemy they are my ally."

Varinia looked back at her, "Are they now?" Varinia took a few steps towards Serena. "Because you are their Kings lover?" she said. "Do you really think that will keep and alliance for long?"

"Yes, we signed a treaty," Serena began.

"A piece of paper is nothing my lovely," Varinia said, "A piece of paper can be lost or burnt, torn or shredded, possibly even drowned," she said. "That piece of paper is nothing Serenity you, who were taught by Astrid, should know that."

"Astrid is the reason that I made the treaty to…."

"Too what? Breed with the Valcors, to love one of them? To marry and share the crown with one of them?" yelled Varinia, "To mix their filth with our pure blood!"

"There is no difference from our blood to theirs its all the same," Serena said standing and finding her strength. "We are of the same blood but different families," Serena said.

"Exactly and that is how it should remain separated and different," said Varinia.

Serena was silent for a while then she took a breath and spoke, "Varinia you loved my Grandfather correct?"

"That has nothing to do with this matter, this is a question of whether or not you and that Valcor bastard Endymion should be together," she said. "And the answer is no."

"I'll kill every Valcor before I allow that to happen and if needed, I'll kill Romulens as well," Varinia said.

"Then we'll stop you," Serena said.

"You really think that you can stop me Serenity?" Varinia asked of her. "I could kill you right now."

"Then do it," Serena challenged her.

Varinia stared at her then allowed her fangs to lengthen, "Your blood wont even fed me for and hour, but no matter its blood all the same."

Serena turned and began to run but tripped on her dress. When she looked up Varinia stood in front of her looking down ready to feed, "I really didn't want it to come down to this but no matter." She grabbed Serena by the throat and plunged her fangs into Serena's soft porcelain skin.


	24. Chapter 23

* * *

Serena had almost died once before this, she had been a young child. She had been out with her older brother and they had been attacked by a group of Valcors. While her brother was trying to fight them off one slipped past and grabbed Serena. In and instant he had sunk his teeth into her neck. Serena had thought that she was going to die then, she was almost sure of it. But then before it was too late her brother had came a rescued her.

As she hung there loosely in Varinia's grasp she began to have the same feeling. She saw everything flash before her eyes. Her mother, her brother, her friends, Astrid, her people, the War, her hopes and dreams, Cole and Sofie, her father and Darien. Everything moment of her life seemed to flash before her eyes and she felt the fear of death.

Serena blinked once and saw Varinia's eyes staring into her own. Suddenly as Serena's vision began to blur Varinia let her go. Serena fell hard to the ground and didn't move. Varinia was breathing hard above her, "I told you little Queen that I wasn't going to kill you tonight. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill you the next time."

Varinia turned to walk away then stopped. "You can't stop me Serenity no matter what you do, your not powerful enough to stop me, not even you precious little Valcor King is powerful enough to stop me. It futile to try, so don't, it's only going to anger me more. You have nothing to hope for." She then walked away from Serena leaving her to her own fate.

As Serena lay there staring at the sky she took in the words that Varinia had said, she thought about what she had said and finally admitted that no matter how much Serena wanted to deny it she was right. Varinia was more powerful than all of them easily. There was no hope. Nothing to fight for. Why even try if they were going to lose?

'_A thought unworthy of such a person,' _Came a voice in Serena's ear. Serena's eyes looked in the leftward direction, seeing nothing she looked right, again seeing nothing Serena looked forward. Again there was nothing. Forgetting the voice Serena again began to think of giving up.

'_You have survived so much why are you allowing this one instant to make you doubt everything?' _came the voice.

'_Who are you?' _Serena asked, she closed her eyes and there was suddenly a blinding white light around her. She couldn't see herself and there was no shape where she was. But she felt warm, and safe, something that she only felt with Darien. Serena waited unmoving in her place. Then from behind her she felt someone approaching. Serena turned. She saw a beautiful woman with long silvery white hair and blue eyes, standing before her. _'Who are you?'_ Serena said mentally.

'_My dear daughter have you forgotten me?'_ The woman's mouth didn't move and Serena realized that she had heard the reply in her mind.

'_Mother? I must truly be dead then.'_

'_No my child, but you aren't far from it.'_

'_How, if I'm not dead then how is it possible?' _Serena asked.

'_My dear child there are more things in heaven and earth, then are dreamt of in all philosophies,' _Serenity told her daughter.

'_So I'm still alive?'_ Serena asked.

'_Yes, and you still have a future that you must face, your destiny is not yet finished,' _Serenity said.

'_How is it not mother, have I not united the Clans? Have I not brought peace to this world that has been torn by for centuries?' _said Serena.

'_You have done all those things and yet there is a reason as to why you were born of you father and I, you have great power Serenity, it lies dormant within you. That is why you have been able to accomplish everything that you have, that is how you were able to be so strong.'_

'_Serena my darling everything that you have done is nothing compared to what you will do, with the help of Endymion you shall rise above all those that have come before you. Astrid knew of your destiny as did Sofie that is why they ensured that you would follow the right path when it was set before you.'_

Serena looked into her mother's eyes and saw so much there. _'Am I strong enough?' _Serenity nodded to her daughter's question.

'_You have always been strong enough Serena,' _Serenity pulled her daughter into her embrace then held her at arms length, she kissed her forehead._ 'From the moment that you were born I knew that you were made for greatness my beautiful Queen.'_

'_Goodbye mother,' _Serena whispered in her mind. She opened her eyes and she was still lying on the ground staring at the sky. The stillness all around her.

'_I will always be with you.'_

* * *

Ami stormed through the forest yelling about Zoicite as Lita ran behind trying to keep up. "That bastard, I swear being a doctor has made him more arrogant than ever," she yelled.

Lita leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath, usually Ami was slow and graceful in her movements. But now she was practically running through the trees cursing the man that she loved. "Wait…Ami…I need …to breath…." Lita panted surprised that she was being outrun by Ami.

Ami stopped in a clearing and was suddenly silent. Lita ran to catch up with her, when she did she was breathing hard. "What… the hell…why did…you…stop?" she panted.

"In the air to you smell it?" Ami asked.

"What?" Lita asked.

"Death… blood… panic," said Ami.

Lita stood for a second and inhaled deeply; she closed her eyes and searched out the scent that Ami was talking about. As soon as she realized what it was her eyes snapped open and she looked at Ami. "Serena," she said. Ami nodded.

"You go back and get Darien, you're faster then I am," Ami said. Lita nodded and took of back the way they had come. Ami proceeded forward cautiously. She could plainly smell burned flesh and blood; it became stronger with every step that she took. Ami stepped around a tree and gasped at the gruesome sight, she couldn't help but turn away from the lie against a tree mangled and burned. She caught a sight of white hair and instantly knew that the King of the Sedricks was dead. Though she now knew what the burned flesh was from she knew that she had to find Serena because it was her blood that she smelling.

* * *

Darien stood near the trucks looking out over the mess that had been the Sedricks home. He stood with a stony look on his face, the clouds above the scene were almost black and swirling like a tornado forming. It was obvious that the weather above was a reflection of his stormy mood.

Zoicite came over to him cautiously, "My Lord we haven't found her yet but I'm positive that Diamond would have had a second escape route that he would have hidden her in." Darien said nothing to this only stared at the ruined house. "I'm sure she's not dead my Lord," Zoicite said trying to reassure him.

"I know that she's not dead, I would feel it if she was dead," Darien snapped at him. "Our bond is not something that is mediocre and infantile if Serena was dead I would know it."

"I'm sorry my Lord I understand," he said. Zoicite bowed and turned, he walked away and Darien knew that he and Zoicite's feelings were similar at time. Darien turned and saw Darus standing at the edge of the trees staring off into the distance. Darien walked and over and stood next to him; they were both silent for a while then Darien spoke.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a strange feeling that there's something going on beyond our vision," Darus said, "Something that is going to have strong repercussions."

"You always have that feeling," Darien said.

"I'm usually right as well," Darus told him. Darien turned and started to walk away when he suddenly felt Serena. She had reopened their link allowing him to feel her. It took a second for him to realize that she was dying slowly slipping away from the world. He turned with fear and anger in his eyes. He saw Darus twitch; and then at the exact same time they both saw Lita running towards them. Neither of them thought another thought. They were both took off running at the same time the opposite direction from where Lita had come from.

Darus was about ten feet in front of Darien but it took seconds for Darien to pull ahead. For he had an urgency beyond Darus's; Darus was loosing his daughter, but Darien was losing the love of his life. He picked up speed running as if Hades himself was after his soul.

It felt like an eternity before he was able to reach the place where Serena was. When he arrived he saw Serena laying at the foot of a tree, legs twisted in her dress, hand near her face, blood seeping from her neck. Her blond hair was stained red, and her breathing was faint. Ami was crouched over her taking her pulse and ripping her shirt trying to tie the wound and stop the blood.

Darien felt Darus standing besides him for a few seconds all either men could do was stare at the sight. But then Darien moved and crouched down next to Serena. He wasted no time in picking her up and laying her head against his chest.

"Darien she needs blood as soon as possible," Ami said.

"I'll give her some," Darien said staring down at her.

"You cant or you wont have strength to get her back to the house before sunrise, and I cant carry you or her," Ami told him.

"Then give her yours," Darien yelled. Ami opened her mouth to protest but Darus had spoken before she could.

"I will," he said. Both Ami and Darien looked at him. Ami was about to say something but Darus had already begun to pull up his sleeve. He bit his wrist and allowed the blood to drip out before pushing his wrist to Serena's mouth.

"She'll gain some of your memories," Darien said.

"I know," said Darus.

"Even things that you don't want her to see."

"There are some things that I want her to see," Darus answered. It took a few minuets and some urging but soon Serena's body began to react to the smell of fresh blood being offered. Once the blood touched her lips she began to lightly suck. After a while Darus had given most of his blood to his daughter and was too weak to stand. At this Darien pulled her away and Ami help Darus to sit down.

"I'll send someone for you," Darien said, "But I have to get her somewhere safe."

Darien began to head back to the Sedricks ruined home carrying Serena as carefully as he could. Soon he started running as fast as he could without irritating her wounds any more. He could feel her temperature rising slowly and her breath was growing was more steady the before. By the time he had reached the trucks she had began to groan from pain.

As he walked out of the woods he saw Zoicite and Nephrite speaking with Lita as she drank from a water bottle. All three noticed him instantly; Rei ran over to him and started asking questions about Serena making sure that she was alright. Darien shook her off and laid Serena down in the back of one of the trucks. Zoicite came over and began to check her over.

"What happened?" Nephrite asked him.

"Ami found her almost dead like this, she was trying to stop the bleeding from her neck when we arrived," Darien said.

"We?" asked Lita.

"Darus and I," Darien answered. "So Darus gave Serena blood, but he was to weak to come back so I left him with Ami."

"You did what?" yelled Zoicite.

"Don't worry he wont do anything to her, she's making sure that no one attacks him while he's weakened," Darien told him.

"And what if he decides that he needs to be ready for anything and uses her to gain his strength back?" Zoicite said.

"Believe me he won't."

"Where are they?" Nephrite asked.

"About a mile and a half into the woods, the west ward direction, you'll be able to smell the blood when you get close enough," said Lita.

"My lord?" said Nephrite. Darien nodded his head knowing that he was taking a team to fetch them. Lita and Nephrite walked away to gather a team and enter the woods.

Darien looked at Zoicite who was pretending to work on Serena even though he knew that there was nothing wrong with her. After a while he spoke, "She's going to be fine just weak."

"Go Zoicite I'll take Serena back to the mansion, go and get her," Darien said simply. Zoicite didn't reply for he was gone as soon as the words had left Darien's mouth.

Darien called over to one of the men that had driven him. "Take me back to the mansion as soon as possible." The man nodded and got into the drivers seat while Darien called to Jadeite. "You're in charge, take care of this mess; I have to take her home."

Jadeite nodded without asking questions and walked away to take care of the cleanup business. Darien climbed into the passenger's side and the man began to drive back to the mansion.

* * *

"You knew Astrid," said Darus weakly to Ami.

Ami turned and faced him, "Yes I knew her sisters as well."

"Do you think that I wronged her?" he asked.

"Truthfully, yeah," Ami said. Darus stared down at the ground his face full of sadness. "But I think that you did the best you could for her," Ami said. He looked up at her, "You loved your wife and when she died you had part of your heart die, I know what that's like. So when you found Astrid there was only so much of yourself that you could give to her." "And I think that you gave everything that you could give to her, and I also think that she knew that."

"You're a Valcor and yet your loyal to the Romulens," Darus said. "Strange."

"Your wife was," Ami said.

"And it killed her, she hated it with me, the only thing that she loved was her daughter," Darus told her.

"That's not true, had that been the case she would have left," Ami said. "Serenity loved you more then you could ever know." She turned away from him watching out incase any Sedricks were lurking around.

"I wronged my daughter her whole life," he said simply.

"Is that why you gave her your blood, because you're trying to redeem yourself for everything?" Ami asked.

"That's part of it."

"And the other part?" she asked.

"Because I know how precious she is," he said.

"It only took you most of her life to realize that huh," said Ami.

"I want her to be happy…" he said.

"Like you were," Ami finished for him. She turned to look at him and he nodded at her words. Then his eyes closed and he passed out from lack of strength and need for sleep. "Well I guess people have to start somewhere."

"Ami!" Zoicite yelled off to her right. Ami looked and saw him, Lita and Nephrite leading a small group of people. Zoicite ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Surprised that this reaction from him Ami pulled back.

"Are you alright did he harm you?" Zoicite asked.

"No I'm fine he's too weak to do anything right now," Ami said slightly confused.

"When Darien said that he had left you with him I got worried."

"Why?" she asked.

"Its Darus he's known for killing Valcors," Zoicite said pulling her into another hug.

Ami looked over at Darus as people began to swarm around him to try and revive him and make sure that he wasn't dead. "I don't think that he's the same any more," she said silently.

* * *

As Darien lay Serena down on their bed she stirred. He thought that she was going to open her eyes but then stopped and fell back into silence. He leaned over her and stared down at her face. When she had been taken from him he had felt like a part of his soul was missing, now as he looked down at her he felt whole again.

Darien just looked at her he stared at her hair as it fell across the pillows in waves. It was longer then when they had first met; then it had been at her shoulders and now it was at her breasts. He loved her hair. He stared at her neck which had been cleaned and bandaged, at the sight of the bandage that marred her he felt anger rise in his throat. He wanted to strangle that bitch Varinia. He wanted to make her pay for what she had done to his goddess.

He looked down at the dress that Diamond had put her in and he knew that even though it was beautiful she hated it. It wasn't her type of thing, it was to old style. Too much like that of the previous centuries. Darien lifted her up and leaned her against his chest. He unzipped the back and carefully pulled the dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. He then gently laid her back down on the pillow and worked the dress down her legs until it was completely off. He threw it into the corner; smiling at her form which was clad only in a pair of white panties and a matching bra.

He pulled the covers over her body and went into the closet. He looked through the racks of clothes that she had. He picked out a black skirt and a top that he thought she would like and he knew that he would like. He sat back down on the bed and leaned over her kissing her lips gently.

"I'll be back when you wake," he whispered to her. Then he stood and left the room walking to the library down the hall. Darien sat down at the desk that stood in the middle of the room and took his cell phone. He placed it in front of him and then laid his head in his hands.

After a while he heard the door gently open and he looked up. Sofie stood there dressed in black pants and a no sleeved green tunic style shirt. She looked rather calm and simple as she stared at him.

"How is she doing?" Sofie asked him.

"Alright, I take it that this is not a social call," said Darien.

"No, its not," Sofie told him seriously.

"What have you seen?"

"Chaos, ruin, our world being stripped down piece by piece," she said somberly.

"And how do we change this?"

"Darien right now the treaty is standing strong and those that challenge it know that they will not survive, but what happens later on down the road when there's no more common enemy? When the Clans begin to point fingers again? When those who are in power become jealous of others with more power? What then?" "The treaty will not survive and the two clans will be at war again."

"And your solution would be?" he asked prompting her.

"Unite the clans by marriage and blood," she said.

Darien was silent for a while and stared at her. He said nothing but she knew what battle was raging in his mind. "Tell me Endymion what reason do you have to not marry my dear Serena?" "If anything something like what has just passed should have made you want to make her yours even more."

"They will protest," he said trying to find an excuse.

"Protest, against the King of the Valcors and The most powerful Romulen Queen that the world has ever seen, I highly doubt that," Sofie said. "If anything everyone will rejoice because the questions that I have thought of have most likely come up in the minds of every single person bound by this treaty."

"If Serena and I were to marry things would change," he said.

"Yes, but in a marriage not even a royal marriage but a normal marriage things change," Sofie told him, "Believe me."

Darien seemed still to hesitate. "Tell me Darien do you love her?" He nodded his head. "And is there anyone standing in your way?" He shook his head. "Then what's the problem?" He didn't move and remained silent. After a few minuets of this he stood.

"Serena's waking up," he said. Then he walked past her and out the door without a word.

"What fools we are in love," she said to herself as she smiled.


	25. Chapter 24

Well everyone here it is I'm sorry its been so long but I've been having a bad time at home and this new computer has been acting up and I havent been able to upload the document. So enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes quickly remembering that she had been in the woods before; instantly she sat up and surveyed her surroundings. Realizing that she was in her own bed and in a familiar place she calmed down instantly and lay back down breathing hard. She closed her eyes trying to block out the pounding pain that had begun in her temples. She opened her eyes again and looked down at her dress. She sneered at the gown remembering the whole ordeal with Diamond. She looked around and saw the clothes that had been laid out for her. She stood and picked them up. Smelling Darien on the she smiled happy that he knew her tastes by now.

She slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor to her feet. She stepped out of the dress and then took off the matching underwear that Diamond had dressed her in. Knowing that Darien would have forgotten about that part of the outfit Serena went into her closet and pulled out a drawer and searched for a pair of panties and a bra. Finding one she put them on and went back into the bedroom. When she entered the room she noticed that the dress and other scraps of clothing were gone. She looked around and quickly put on the skirt and the shirt that were laid out. She went into the connected bathroom and took down her hair, she turned on the hot water and began to scrub as hard as she could trying to get the smell of Diamond out of her hair.

After a few minuets she was unable to smell Diamond anymore; Serene turned the water off and flipped her hair back, she grabbed a towel and dried her hair and began to brush it out. She had just finished brushing and had pulled it up in a simple ponytail when she heard the door open. Serena walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Darien stood at the door waiting for her. Neither said anything, they just stood staring at each other waiting for one to move.

"What happened to the clothes from Diamond?" she asked.

"I burned them," he said.

"Oh," Serena said.

"I didn't think that you wanted to keep them," he said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh no, of course not," she said. "I just wanted to know."

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"Fine, my heads pounding, but other then that I'm good."

"You had to be given blood the memories are probably sorting themselves out," Darien said, "It might take a while your father is very old and knows a lot."

"My father," Serena asked confused.

"When we found you in the woods you needed blood so he offered to give it to you."

Serena looked down, "Why would he do that?"

"His actions were not complexly clear to me but I didn't question them seeing as how it was a matter of you life," Darien told her.

"Yes I can understand that," she said. "Darien how long was I gone?"

"About two day's" he told her.

"It felt like longer," she said.

"It felt longer to me as well" he told her. Serena looked at him with a curious expression. "Being away from you I mean," he made sure to say this with little emotion.

Serena looked at him with a strange expression questioning his words, "Alright." There was a lengthy silence between them and then Serena turned and went into the bathroom. She went to the mirror and began to put on her make up. Serena's eyes flicked to the bathroom door and saw Darien standing there staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You think that after this ordeal I'm going to let you out of my sight again?"

"Really Darien," Serena protested.

"No Serena this time you're not going to argue with me about this," he said.

"Really Darien this is ridiculous I can take care of myself I'm a big girl," she said turned to face him.

"Just like you took care of yourself when Diamond and his men got you," he said.

"Well that was a…." she tried to defend.

"A what?" he said.

Serena was silent for a while then shot back at him, "Well if you hadn't tried to control me then I wouldn't have had to go off."

"So you're saying that this is my fault?" he said.

"Yes if you hadn't of acted the way that you did then I wouldn't of had walked out and had a need to avoid you," she yelled at him.

"Well if you had just listened to me then we wouldn't have had this problem."

Serena pushed past him into the bedroom. "I am not the kind of person to be ordered around, I have a mind of my own and I intend to use it, not be ordered around like a slave."

"Serena…"Darien started but there was a knock on the door that interrupted them. They both stared at each other then Darien yelled, "Enter."

Lita walked in and in an instant she knew that she had interrupted something important. "Sorry but Darus has returned and wants to see Serena."

Serena nodded, "I'll be there momentarily." Lita nodded and walked back out, Serena walked into the closet she grabbed a see through black shirt that would cover up the tank top.

"What are you doing?" asked Darien.

"I'm going to talk to my father," she said walking back out.

"I don't think so, Darus can come see you here if he wishes to talk with you," he said.

"What is your plan to keep me held in this room for the rest of my life," Serena said.

"Yes at least until the wedding when everyone will know to keep away from you or face me," he said.

Serena's face still and her body froze. "Wedding, what wedding?" Serena asked

"Our wedding," he said emotionless.

"And since when have been engaged," Serena asked. .

"I decided it only a while ago," Darien told her.

"Oh I see that I have no say in this at all?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? To be married and have everything be legitimate," he said.

Serena stared at him, her face full of astonishment and anger. Her face turned to that of fury, "If that was a proposal you really need to work on it," she said. Then she turned and stormed out of the room. The door was left open and Darien saw Sofie standing outside leaning against the wall. She had a smug look on her face and was trying not to smile.

* * *

Darus sat in his room and was sitting in the room where he had been staying in. He had awoken in his room only a few moments ago. When Lita had come to check on him he had immediately told her that he needed to see Serena as soon as possible. Lita had nodded and left quietly. She had been gone only a few minuets but it was enough for Darus to change and get ready for what he was going to tell Serena. 

Darus had just sat down when the door opened and she walked in, Darus stood and waited for her to speak. When she said nothing and just stared at him he knew that it was going to be more difficult then he had thought.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Serena asked him.

"Serena as you most likely know by now it was I that gave you blood in the woods" he said. Serena remained silent, "Serena some of the memories that you may start to see may be either disturbing or extremely enlightening."

"Is there a reason as to why you were insistent that you gave me your blood and not Darien?"

"Serena our relationship has never been what your mother wanted it to be but since Astrid's death I have been trying to make things better," Darus said. "And I feel that if you and I are ever going to get along you have to understand my actions and understand me, and by you seeing my memories you will be able to see the truth behind everything."

Serena eyed her father suspiciously, "Alright, that makes sense I suppose."

Darus stepped towards her, "Serena I'm glad that you are alright."

"Yes as am I," Serena said not moving. Darus stood there for a moment he took a hesitant step forward as if to hug her but then stopped and took a step back.

"So tell me, has he proposed to you yet?"

Serena looked up at her father, "Yes, in a way, but I refused him until he could change the way that he did it." Darus raised an eyebrow. "He pretty much told me that we were getting married, he didn't make it as a question more of a statement and he just thought that I would go along with it."

"Wont you?" Darus asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"I am not something that he can order around, I have a very well educated mind of my own and if wishes to marry me then he will ask my formally and then I will decided if I wish to or not," Serena said.

Darus looked at her, "You know I never noticed," he said then he stopped and stared at her a while longer.

"Noticed what?" Serena asked.

"How much of me you really did have in you," he told her.

There was a long silence between them then she spoke weakly. "I think that's the first time that you have admitted to me actually being like you."

Darus gave her a cut nod, "I need to rest Serenity, I shall see you later." He turned away from her and she knew that it was time to go. Serena turned and opened the door, she looked back at Darus once and then walked out into the hallway. She had taken about two steps when she knocked into something hard and muscular. She looked up to see Darien standing in front of her looking sullen and angry.

"I hope your conversation went well," he said coolly.

"Very well," Serena said just as coolly. She sidestepped him and started walking away until she felt a hard grip on her arm. Darien began to drag her forward and pushing her into a dark room slamming the door behind him. The room was small and it seemed to be a lounge, there were two arm chairs in front of the stone fire a few side table and about seven smaller chairs all around the room. It was dark except for the moonlight that was streaming in from the large windows to their right. When Serena turned around she saw Darien standing in front of the door blocking her way.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed..

"Serena you never listen, never and because you never listen you constantly put yourself into dangerous life threatening situations," he said anger coating his words, "I cannot have this disobedience undermining my authority."

"Is that all that matters to you, someone undermining your authority?" Serena said anger rising in her own voice. "You don't even care about my feelings on the situation just that I am undermining you!" She turned away from him trying to control the fury that was building in the pit of her stomach.

"Damn it Serena!" Darien yelled slamming his fist into the wall. Serena heard it crack and knew that there was a hole. Suddenly Serena felt his hard hand grab her wrist; he spun her around, his other hand going to her waist. Serena felt his lips crush hers; her hands went to his shoulders as his fingers on her waist gripped her hard. She knew that she was going to have bruises now. He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss a trail down her neck; she leaned her head back. Darien's hand moved to the small of her back, he pushed her tightly against his body. His other hand went to her hair and pulled it out of its pony tail letting it fall down in cascades.

Suddenly Serena was spinning images began to flash in front of her eyes. Until it finally settled on one in particular; she was looking down at her mothers face, but it was different from what she remembered. It was younger and more innocent, Serenity looked up at her and whispered, "Darus I love you beyond everything." Serena blinked and suddenly she was no longer looking down at her mother but up at Darien's concerned face.

Serena felt dizzy all of a sudden. "What happened?" he asked her holding her arms strongly.

"I feel dizzy," she said, Darien took her over to a chair that was sitting up against the wall. As she sat down she spoke, "I think I'm starting to experience Darus's memories" she said touching her spinning head. She closed her eyes for a second trying to steady her thoughts. When she opened them she was aware of Darien kneeling as her side.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"I shouldn't have done that your body's still weak from the blood loss" he said standing. "I'll go get Zoicite."

Serena grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving, "Darien don't, don't go I'm fine the last thing that I need right now is a doctor poking at me." Darien stood still and then hesitantly pulled up another chair and sat down next to her. Serena didn't let go of his hand and he thankfully didn't pull it away. She stared down at it, it was huge compared to her own.

"I never noticed how large your hands were until just now," Serena said, she looked up at him, she stared into his dark eyes and saw the blankness in them. She knew he was hiding his emotions from her and she hated it she wanted him to be more open with her. She looked back down at his hands, "Darien I'm sorry for earlier, I know that you were just concerned about me."

Darien sat in silence, "I know that I cause trouble its just my blood, Darus's blood, I'm as stubborn as he is, perhaps even more, and it makes me hostile when people try to tell me to do things, even if its for my own good."

Darien's other hand came up and lifted her chin to look at him. "You are the strangest woman I have ever known," he said.

"And you are the most egotistical controlling man I have ever met," she fired back before she could stop herself.

Darien's mouth curved up slightly, he leaned in far enough for his breath to tickle her lips. Then he did something that she was not used to, he leaned in a gently kissed her. Serena's eyes widened in slight shock, she wasn't used to him being so soft and gentle with her. He pulled back from her and leaned his forehead against hers his eyes closed in deep thought.. He inhaled her scent and tightened his hand around hers.

"Serena," he said softly. Her eyes opened and looked into his, Darien pulled back enough so that he could see her face. He waited for a few seconds. "Serena will you marry me?" he asked pulling a simple diamond engagement ring out of his pocket.

Serena stared at it for a while then looked up at him, she held out her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Serena smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "Now that was much better," she said.

* * *

There, I know its short but more is coming I'm working a lot more and I should be updating even more. 


	26. Chapter 25

WOW has it been a long time….and thank you to everyone that has waited patiently. This is for you.

* * *

Serena sat at her vanity brushing her long silk like hair. She stared at her own face in the mirror as she ignored the bustling that was going on behind her. It was the day before her wedding and everyone was in frenzy. So much still had to be done and there was only a few hours left to do it. Many of the diplomatic guests had not arrived, the priest had yet to show his face, girls were not able to locate their dresses and to top it all of Darien, Darus, and Cole weren't back yet.

But even with everything that was going wrong Serena was not even thinking about the problems. Her mind was on something else completely. She was thinking about her mother and about Astrid. She stared at the ring on her finger, though it had only been there a month it seemed like in a way it had always been there just waiting to be acknowledged. Serena looked into the mirror again, as she looked into her own pools of blue she started to think of the two women who had been her whole life. How she wanted them with her in these moments to tell her that everything was fine, to give her comfort and tell her that life would work itself out for her and Darien.

But she knew that no matter how much she wanted them here with her they could and never would be. Serena sighed and stared back at the ring on her finger, it was a large diamond shaped diamond ring with small circular diamonds around it, the band had on it small and elegant henna type engravings. It was perfect and exactly what Serena had wanted.

Her eyes were drawn from the ring when she felt another set of eyes upon her. She turned and through the chaos saw Sofie standing at the door watching her with soft eyes. She gave Serena a small smile and then opened the door and waited for Serena to move. She stood and walked out into the hall with Sofie next to her.

"I still cannot believe that this is happening," Serena said to Sofie as they tried to escape the noise of panic that was around them.

"It is something isn't it?" said Sofie.

"You can say that again," Serena said. Sofie took her out into the gardens where there was peaceful silence. "Are you nervous?" Sofie asked her as she sat down on a stone bench.

"Yes," Serena said breathlessly. She stared up at the crescent moon and was envious of how peaceful it was. "I wish I could be like that, so serene and soft, without a care in the world."

"You will be one day," Sofie said softly from behind her. "You know what danger there will be tomorrow?"

Serena nodded her head, "Cole told me of it when we announced that we would be married in a few weeks." "Said it might provoke Varinia into attacking, what a wonderful thing that would be," she finished sarcastically. "Your father has been trying to talk Endymion out of going through with the plans," said Sofie.

"I know, he says it's too much of a risk, just like your husband."

"There is another thought in your mind," Sofie said as she watched Serena's back. Serena said nothing just stared upwards at the moon. "You think that this will be a good way to get her out into the open, a good time to attack when she thinks we are unprepared."

She took Serena's silence as and answer then she chuckled. "You are more like your father and your future husband everyday Serena, only a true war Queen would think to use her wedding as a trap."

"But do you think that it would work?" Serena asked turned to face her cousin.

"Possibly but it puts you at more of a risk, Varinia knows that Endymion is very strong but you are still young compared to them and more vunerable to attack." "You would most likely be her target."

"I know, but I have to stop her if we are to ever gain peace true peace then we must push out all opposition," Serena said. "Right now Varinia is the strongest standing against us, and if we were to erase her then the Valcors and Romulens could begin to rebuild."

"Even if that means your life," Sofie asked. Serena looked at her deeply. "I am a Queen, put on the throne to protect her subjects, I must think of the peace that will be gained from any death, even my own."

Sofie stared at her for a while then stood; she took Serena into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Astrid and your mother created a very strong woman in a time where strength was not well known," Sofie said.

"I am not strong I cannot fight the way you or Darien can," Serena said.

Sofie took Serena's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I speak not of your strength in battle or in the physical context but of the strength that they taught you in your mind and heart." Sofie hugged Serena again and then let her go. "Now your King and my husband have returned, we must tell them of how we wish to ruin your wedding."

* * *

Cole stood from his chair, "No it's too much of a risk."

"Cole," Serena said in objection. But before she could speak more he cut her off. "This is a delicate time, the people are looking to you and Darien; you two have become the beacon that they look to, putting you in that kind of danger is foolish."

"Cole this is Serena's wedding and her decision," Sofie interjected.

"I have a feeling that it wasn't strongly objected to," he said glaring at Sofie.

"No it wasn't Serena made the decision on her own like a Queen should," Sofie said.

"But Queens should also listen to those who have their best interest at heart," said Cole. "I'm not saying that it's not a good idea Serena but it's too risky, I was assigned to protect you and I am no about to let you put yourself in harms way. Don't you agree Darien?"

Darien who had been pensively staring down at the table made no move to answer. Lucius however did speak, "I think that Serenity has taken into account all possibilities and it is not for certain that Varinia will attack it is only a theory."

"But we all know what she thinks about a union between the clans, if there would be a time to do great damage then tomorrow would be it," said Janelle. "Cole is right it's too much of a risk," she said.

"Alright but what will happen if we have the wedding and she does attack, we may be even more unprepared which could have worse results then if we were the ones to spring the trap," said Serena. "I know the risks that are involved but I still want to do it, it could be one of the only chances, when we have everyone near, rested, and ready. Even if things were to go bad there are many more of us then her, we must use this opportunity to our advantage."

"Serena is right there hasn't been a gathering of immortals such as this in anyone's lifetime, together with the others who have come for the wedding we are a stronger force then anything," said Lucius.

"This is an opportunity that cannot be passed by for her or us," said Serena. "This could be the end of the oppositions, once people see that we are united and strong enough to take on an ancient and survive they will no longer question us."

The whole room was silent they all stared at each other; no one had anything to say in retort to her. After a while Darien stood and spoke, "Then the wedding will be planned in accordance with Serena's wishes." Cole opened his mouth to oppose but was stopped by Sofie, "Then we should get to work many things need to be altered in order to accommodate everything." Cole stormed out of the room mumbling about the dangers of a wedding. Sofie looked apologetically to Serena then went after him. Janelle walked out of the room with Lucius as they discussed who was supposed to be in attendance and how they were going to alert everyone to the situation. Darus walked out of the room in silence but not before telepathically speaking with Darien.

Serena remained in her seat but did notice the exchange that happened between her father and Darien. "What did he say?" she asked him after Darus had closed the door and left them alone.

"He was expressing his worries about tomorrow," said Darien. "He thinks that we should forego all of the formalities and get married tonight in a private ceremony."

Serena gave a small laugh at this, "That's a complete change from what he would have wanted a few months ago." "Had you asked him what his dreams for me were three months ago he would have said, 'That she marry Jonathan in a large formal ceremony before the high council and myself.'"

"He's changed Serena," said Darien. "He's not the same man that he was all those months ago, none of us are."

"I don't think that I've changed all that much," Serena said.

Darien let out a curt laugh and looked at her. "You Serena have changed more then you will ever know," he said to her. Darien walked to her and kneeled at her side, "But the change is one for the greater good, you have become the woman that you were born to be, a great Queen and a powerful woman." Serena stared at him with soft eyes, she was silent for a while and then she took his hand in her own.

"We're getting married," she said. "It's going to happen." Serena put her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

* * *

Varinia sat in a dark room alone and silent. On the floor in front of her there was a man laying without a shirt on. Cut and long deep finger marks could be seen in his chest. She had captured this one while he was on his way to the great wedding that was to take place, and from him she had learned a lot. They were getting married tomorrow they had paid dearly to keep the wedding a secret but when Varinia had noticed that everyone had suddenly become quite and had vacated every city save New York she had begun to have her suspicions.

"They are trying to reinforce the treaty with a stronger bond between the covens, clever Serenity, very clever but you told to many people about your little plan," she spoke to herself. "Had it been years before the war started when we were trying to negotiate peace it may have worked, but too much has happened between the covens and I am going to use that to my advantage," she said to herself.

Varinia looked into a small mirror that she held in her hand. As she stared into her reflection she held in her hand. Memories began to flash through her mind, she separated the memories that she had gained from Nessarose from her own. She then went through the memories that Nessarose had given her. As she weaved in and out of the memories she found what she was looking for. A sadistic smile crossed her face.

* * *

Hours later when all of the guests had arrived Serena sat in her dressing room wearing her wedding gown. Though many had said that she should wear her royal robes she had decided to go with the more traditional style. Her dress was white and had no straps, it went down to her feet there was a small train at the back. There were beautiful intricate silver designs that matched her ring on the skirt of the dress and bodice, and sewn at the end of each design were small diamonds. She had decided not to wear a veil and had just pulled her hair into an up do with soft curls around her face, laced into her hair were small white flowers.

As Serena sat at the vanity and stared at her reflection she felt as if the person staring back at her was someone else. Her eyes were the same as were her lips and her entire face. There were a few scars from battle here and there upon her face but nothing major had changed her appearance.

Sofie sat down next to her and seemed to read her thoughts, "Changes come gradually Serenity, things happen over time."

Serena looked at her through the mirror, "Did you ever think that this would happen?"

"What that you would become the greatest Queen to have ever lived, that you would bring peace and justice to our world that you would marry the man you loved and all would be well?" Sofie asked. Serena looked at her and Sofie smiled. "Of course and Astrid did too, see we are seers, we see the past, the present, and the future and from the first day that I saw you I knew that your future was one of greatness." "I never doubted you once old friend, not in two hundred years."

Ami walked up behind her with an expression of sadness, she handed Serena a bouquet of white and pale blue flowers. She bowed to Serena then straightened to leave but before she could Serena grabbed her hand. "Ami, why are you so sad?" she asked.

Ami gave her a weak smile, "It's your wedding day and you're asking me why I am so sad?" Serena's expression didn't change; she only stared at Ami waiting for the answer. "Zoicite is still cold to me," Ami said, "even after all of these weeks he won't acknowledge my presence."

"I thought that everything was alright since that night?" Serena asked. Ami shook her head, "I had thought the same I thought that his concern had meant something more but it seems as if we were both wrong. I lied to him Serena for so long and I guess part of me knows that he never will forgive me but it still hurts."

Give him time," Serena said, in the past few weeks Ami had become one of her closest friends, she was easy to talk to and she had a more moderating position on politics than Lita and Rei. "If he loves you as he says he does then in the end it will work out."

"That's a fairy tale dream Serenity, sometimes loves not enough," said Ami.

"Look at what love has done for me," she said taking Ami's hands in her own. "I fell in love with my enemy, I betrayed everyone that I cared about to be with him, I defied the council, I defied everything and had only love to fight for. And look where I am now, it's my wedding day and I am marrying the one man that I was supposed to hate."

Ami smiled, "Hopefully things will work out, but right now it's my job to help get you down that aisle."

Serena hugged Ami and stood then she seemed to notice something and looked around. "Where are Lita and Rei?" she asked just realizing that they were no where to be seen. "I believe that Lita is with Nephrite, they haven't been away from each other for more then two minuets since they married."

"Its still amazes me that they just went off and did it without telling anyone," Serena said. "Not me this is Lita we are talking about, and if I know one thing its that she goes more on impulse then on reason," said Ami as she began to fix Serena's gown.

"Hey I am not all that impulsive," Lita said walking through the door with Rei. She was dressed in a simple dark green dress that was sleeveless and had her hair pulled back in its normal way. Rei however looked magnificent, she wore a dark burgundy dress that was strapless and tight on top, her hair was pulled back at the sides with two beautiful ruby pins and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Something they had not done in years.

"Lita I won't argue with you right now because it will delay the wedding but later we will resume this conversation," said Ami with a smile. Lita gave a loud laugh and put her arm around Ami. Serena smiled at this interaction and then notice Rei, she had not moved since she had entered the room and was staring at Serena.

The room grew silent, "You look beautiful Serena," she said. "Thank you, you are just as radiant though." Rei smiled again and then held out her hand Serena stared at it for a while and then took it and pulled her into a hug. "We are going to be sisters Rei there are no more formalities."

"Are you sure that you know your marrying Darien," said Rei, "He's one of the most formal men I have ever known." Serena smiled, "I know but not for much longer." They smiled at each other and then the door opened they all looked up and saw Darus standing there. Ami, Lita, Rei and Sofie glanced at each other and then moved towards the door they knew that this was a private moment and they would let father and daughter have it.

Darus stared at Serena for a few seconds and then she became anxious under his gaze. "Was there something that you wanted?" she asked as she tried to fiddle with her dress.

"You look beautiful," he said without any warning. Serena looked up at him with shock on her face. "Um….thank you," she said unsure. Darus took a step forward and then stopped. Serena could feel the awkwardness in the room, "How is Darien doing?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine, a little impatient, but more or less fine," he said. Serena gave an understanding nod and then the silence fell back in. She looked up at him her eyes wide and searching.

Darus couldn't move he felt as if he was years younger and looking at his Serenity and not his daughter. "You look just like her," he said quietly, "Your just as beautiful."

Known the weight that those words held Serena's eyes began to fill with tears. Trying to keep her emotions in check she sat back down and began to breathe deeply. Darus came to her side and handed her a white cloth so that she could dab her eyes. He waited for a while until she had composed herself and from his pocket he pulled out a necklace that had a single teardrop diamond hanging from the chain. "It was your mothers she wore it for our wedding," he said holding it out for her to see. "I want you to wear it, for her and for," he swallowed "and for Astrid."

Serena felt the tears return to her eyes as she looked up at her father, she nodded a few times and turned so that he could put it around her neck. He fastened it around her and looked in the mirror. She smiled a little, "I don't know why I'm acting this way there may not even be a wedding if Varinia attacks."

"Maybe then we should hope that she doesn't," he said staring at her reflection. "Serena before you do this I want to tell you something," Serena turned and faced him. "I'm a fool," he said and then nothing else, but with that Serena knew that he regretted everything that he had put her through. Serena nodded at him and then stood to her full height.

The doors in front of her opened and Sofie stood there with Cole at her side, "It's time Serenity," she said. Serena nodded and then looked at Darus before she had not planned on having him walk her down the aisle but now she felt that she needed it.

"Well?" she said to him. Darus looked up at her and understood he stood and she took his arm. They walked out into the hallway together and proceeded down the hallway to line up the wedding processional. Serena and Darus stood in the back of the line and Serena kept taking a few deep breaths.

The doors opened and those that stood in front of her and Darus started walking forwards. They waited a few seconds and then started walking, as soon as she saw Darien standing there waiting for her dressed in his black attire she automatically regretted her decision. She uttered a small prayer of hope with each step she took, _'Please let her not come, please let her not come,'_ she cried out in her mind.

When they reached the alter Darus and Serena looked at each other once more and then he gave her over to Darien. Though his face was still and held no emotion Serena could read the thoughts that were going through his head and the emotions that were playing below the surface. Serena turned and handed her bouquet to Ami who stood to her right, then turned back to Darien. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers.

Then she priest who stood in front of them opened his mouth and began to speak. Serena and Darien left the world then everything was a blur around them except each other. She gave Darien a small smile and though he didn't show it on his face she saw it in his eyes.

Then there was silence and the priest had stopped talking everyone's eyes had turned from them as had Darien's. Serena turned her head in the direction that everyone was looking and saw Varinia standing there. Dressed in all black rage, anger, and insanity in her eyes, behind her there was a mess of bodies and Serena could smell the strong overpowering scent of blood.

Varinia held out her hand and produced a fire ball in it, she smiled viciously at Serena and then launched it in her direction with great speed and strength.

* * *

Alright people its coming to the end after so long...I know I never thought that this was going to happen either. Theres only a few more chapters to go.WWEEEEEEE!!!!! oh and dont forget to review!


	27. Chapter 26

Here it is sorry it took so long but these last few months have been insane...well its almost over. How depressing for me that is I'm sure all of you are happy...Well enjoy.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Serena felt time slow as the ball of fire came straight at her. She inhaled a breath and blinked; the bright orange flames hurt her eyes as she stared at them. She felt the heat on her face as she stared at what she thought would be her end. Then she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly and time began to move again. She was pulled back with great force; she lost her balance and fell into the person who had grabbed her.

Ami held Serena tightly to make sure she didn't hit the ground. "My Lady are you alright?" she asked Serena as she helped her regain her balance and stand. "Fine," she answered.

Serena looked down the aisle towards Varinia; she was surrounded by men, each pointing a gun right at her. She smiled at each of them with a sadistic smile, she laughed evilly at them all. "You won't win this battle," she spoke to them, "if you give up now I'll allow your deaths to be quick and almost painless."

"Varinia of Gavendrell, you have come here in an attempt to assassinate Queen Serenity of the Romulen Clan, the punishment for that is death," Cole said to her as she stared at each person that surrounded her. "What do you have to say in defense?"

"That you're all going to die, you think that this War is over, the War that has divided vampires for centuries will not die as easily as you all believe," Varinia said.

"The war is over Varinia," said Janelle stepping forward, "We are finally at peace with each other."

Varinia laughed at her, "You are all fools, Valcors and Romulens have been fighting since time began, this isn't the first War that we have been in," she laughed again. "We, the ancients, the ones who ruled before, we were the survivors of the last War, and the ancients before us were the survivors of that War." "You may have peace now but it's in our blood our Clans will fight and despise each other forever, and just because some foolish Queen decides to fall in love doesn't mean that fate will be changed."

"You're wrong Varinia," said Sofie, "This time its different this time we have reason to hope, because this time the War didn't end with a victor and a defeated, it ended with a peaceful resolve."

"That means nothing," Varinia said.

"That's where you are wrong we wont allow it to go back to the way it was, we have a chance to change what has been and we are going to take that chance," said Janelle.

"You know Janelle I never understood why we allowed you to be on the council you talk too much," said Varinia. She moved quicker then anyone could have anticipated, her hand thrust towards Janelle and a knife shot out from her sleeve. It sank deep into Janelle's shoulder and wasn't a mortal wound but it was just the distraction that Varinia needed. She grabbed two of the men closest to her and ripped their throats out. Blood splattered onto the ground and on to several people standing near by.

Serena felt hands grab her and move her towards the door; but she struggle against them. Darien had jumped into the fray and her only thought was of him. "Darien," she screamed out. She saw his dark head for a second and then it was gone and blood was splattered onto her dress and onto her face.

"Serena there is nothing that we can do we have to get you out of here," said Lita as she struggled to pull Serena through the door to safety.

"No, Darien is in there, I'm not leaving without him," she screamed at her. The finally were able to get through the door; Lita grabbed her hand and began to run down the long hallway. Serena looked back and saw Ami close and lock the large heavy door behind them. Serena stared at the door as Lita pulled her through the corridor; "Come on Serena we have to get you to safety, its what Darien order us to do," she yelled.

Serena turned and faced the front, "What did you just say," she demanded. Serena dug her heels into the ground and stopped herself in mid corridor. Lita let go of her hand and turned to face her. "What do you mean it's what he ordered?"

Lita sighed and looked back at Ami and Sofie, "Darien said that if Varinia was to show we were to get you out of the house and to safety," Lita explained.

"Did he now, and did he think of what I wanted? Did he even think that perhaps I wanted to fight her as well," Serena yelled.

"Serena Darien was thinking of your safety," Ami tried to explain.

"That well may be but I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions," she said as she turned and pushed past Ami and Sofie. "I am not going to allow those men to have all the credit," Serena said as she turned the corner and faced the door that she had been forced through. She stopped as she saw it open; she felt her heart stop for a second as she glimpsed a mass of black hair. The person on the other end of the hall slammed the door shut and locked it. Serena held in her breath waiting for whoever it was to show their face.

Rei turned to face a pale Serena; she looked at the angry and scared looking Queen. She was dressed in all white and on the front of her dress and on much of her chest there were large splatters of blood. "Serena you have to get out of here Varinia is massacring anyone who gets in her way," Rei said.

"What is she after?" Serena asked her.

"You," Rei said to her.

"Wait so you are telling me that she wants me and is killing everyone to get to me?" Rei nodded; "Rei where is Darien?" Rei didn't answer her and looked down at the ground. Serena ran towards the door; Rei caught her right before she reached it.

"No Serena you can't its too dangerous, you could be killed," Rei yelled. Serena felt Lita's hands on her shoulders again she tried to pull her off Rei and away from the door.

"No I am not going to leave Darien and the others to die because of me," Serena yelled. She shook Lita of and was able to get past Rei; Serena grabbed the door handle and tried to pull it open but Lita and Rei both threw their weight against it to stop her. Serena looked at them with a deadly glare, "Move."

Rei gave her a defiant look and Lita said nothing, "You can't Serena it's you she wants and if you go in there then you're going to just walk right into her hand."

"I don't care, I can't leave Darien and allow her to kill everyone else just because of me," Serena yelled and then with a strength she didn't know she possessed she threw the door open, throwing Lita and Rei off as well.

Serena stepped into the room slamming it behind her she locked it and turned to face the scene before her. The room that had been beautifully decorated for her wedding was in torn and broken, covered in blood and body parts. Serena heard Lita, and Rei pounding on the door behind her but she ignored it as she looked at each man and woman who lay on the ground in pieces. Serena covered her mouth to hold in the sob that was about to come out of her. Then she spotted Molly amongst those who were fallen. "Oh no Molly," Serena screamed as she ran to her and fell to her knees at Molly's side. "Molly are you alright? Molly talk to me," Serena said.

Molly looked up at Serena and coughed, nothing but blood poured from her mouth. Serena took Molly's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Serena," she choked through the blood, "my lady…"

"What is it Molly?" Serena said. "What can I get you? What do you need?"

Molly stared up into Serena's kind eyes she gave her a weak smile, "Don't stop…don't stop….fighting….my ….my…Queen."

Serena nodded tears falling from her cheeks, "I won't Molly I swear, I won't." Molly smiled at her again and then coughed another gush of blood pouring from her mouth. "Molly you were always a dear and loyal friend," Serena said. "Go now, go and be with Astrid." Molly gave a small nod and then her eyes looked past Serena and towards the ceiling, a few seconds later they were cold and still. Serena put her hand over Molly's eyes and closed them then she laid her hand on her stomach. Serena looked down at the girl who had been at her side since she was young, she had done for much for Serena and Serena had never told her how much it had all meant to her. Serena put her own hand to her mouth to hold back a sob.

"How touching," said Varinia from behind Serena, "I feel sick from witnessing such weakness." Serena looked down and saw a long silver sword lying next to Molly. She picked it up and held the hilt tightly. "You're so pathetic Serena, shedding tears for your fallen servants, shedding tears at all."

Serena turned to face Varinia and pointed the long sword at her neck, "Where is Darien?" she demanded.

"You mean that Valcor filth that calls himself a King, he's somewhere in this mess," Varinia said without taking her eyes off of Serena. "Don't fret too much little Queen you'll be joining him soon."

Serena looked down at the floor and then shut her eyes tightly she took a deep breath then looked at Varinia again, who's neck was right at the tip of the sword. "If that's true then I have nothing to lose," Serena said. She heard banging coming from the door and knew that Lita and the others were now trying harder to gain access to the room.

"Only your life," Varinia said.

"Without Darien my life is meaningless and empty, you should know that that's why you are doing this aren't you, because your life is meaningless and empty, because your lover was murdered and now you have nothing to live for. You feel the pain of his absence and so you want everyone else to feel pain as well, right?" Serena said.

"That's part of it," Varinia said, "See I have all of Nessarose's memories and I know everything, I know that for years you and your brother lead our coven down the roads to weakness and that your father married a Valcor." "This never would have been allowed and your father and mother would have both been killed had they been discovered, but since this coven has grown weak you all have been allowed to run around freely without fear of consequences, well that time is over, I am the consequence for your actions and I am not going to allow you to ruin our blood and our name with your foolish beliefs and ideas."

"I feel sorry for you Varinia because you are nothing, you are empty and there is no place in the world for you and your thoughts you have become the obsolete one," Serena said, "and though you are powerful and you have much influence you wont be able to undo what I had begun. You are the lesser one now, your power has lessened."

"Perhaps, but I think that once you are out of my way then things will be much easier," Varinia said.

"How sad then, that me a small and insignificant little Queen is the thing that stands in the way of you and complete control," Serena said.

Varinia's smile fell and she glared at Serena, "Ready to die?" Serena didn't reply she only glared at Varinia and waited for her to make her move. Varinia move quickly and grabbed hold of the edge of the sword, she her fist around it and the tip broke off. Serena looked at it for a split second then reacted she swung the sword at Varinia's head with all her might. But Varinia held up her arm to block the attack. She allowed the blade to cut into her arm almost slicing it off. Serena's eyes widened in shock; "Now what do you plan to do little Queen?" Varinia asked her. Varinia grabbed Serena by the neck and lifted her into the air, "I'm going to so enjoy crushing you." She began to squeeze Serena tighter.

Serena felt the air in her lungs stop and she felt her vision go black, she desperately gasped for air. Suddenly she felt her body go limp and her limbs grew light. _'What am I going to do? How do I survive this?'_ she asked herself. _'Fight,'_ said a voice in her head, _'Fight.'_ Serena thought then she held her hand out and thrust it towards Varinia. A bolt of electricity went through Varinia throwing her back almost ten feet. Serena fell to the ground; she touched her neck as she tried to gain her breath back.

Serena tried to stand and run for the door where Ami, Lita, and Rei were all calling her name. But there was a great yell of anger from behind her. Serena was about to turn around and face Varinia but she wasn't fast enough. Varinia hit her on the right side of her body and threw her against the wall. Serena slammed into to stone wall hard she heard something crack and tasted blood in her mouth. Her body slumped down onto the ground; Serena turned over and looked up at Varinia. Varinia smiled down at her once again, she grabbed her arm and threw her against another wall. Serena felt Varinia grab her arm again and then she felt her bones crack.

Serena screamed out in pain and tried to cradle her broken arm. "Oh please do that again its so satisfying to hear your pain," Varinia said. She took Serena once more by the neck and threw her at another wall. Serena hit it back first and still faced Varinia Serena slumped down to the ground weak from her blood loss. Serena tried gasping for air, her breaths were shallow and she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Don't go out on me yet Serenity I want you to look into my eyes as you die, I want to see as the fight in your eyes go out," Varinia said to her. She picked up the broken sword and touched it to Serena's chest, right above her heart. "So long Serenity," she pulled her arm back and then thrust it forward towards Serena.

Serena closed her eyes right before the blade touched her, she waited to feel the piercing stab into her heart but it never came. Serena opened her eyes to see Darien standing in front of her his hand outstretched towards Varinia. He didn't say anything but Serena could tell what he was feeling from the look on his face and from the waves of energy that were radiating off of him.

Varinia stood and faced him, "You're still not strong enough to kill me Endymion."

"Maybe not by himself but with all of us he is," said Janelle walking up from behind her covered in blood and holding two long knifes. Serena saw Lucius go over to the door that Serena had come through, he unlocked it and Lita, Rei, Ami, and Sofie came through.Serena smiled at the group she felt strong arms lift her into the air. "Don't you die Serenity," said Darus as he held her in his arms.

"Darus get her out of here take her to Zoicite," Darien said. Darus nodded he looked down at Serena who had groaned, her arm was outstretched towards Darien. He looked down at her with sad eyes; she was dying in his arms. _'I won't watch you die as well Serena I won't,'_ he said to her telepathically. She looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled weakly. _'I know papa,'_ she answered. He inhaled sharply she had not called him that since she was a small child.

"Darus watch out," screamed Sofie. Darus looked up to see the broken sword flying right at Serena's face. Darus didn't have time to think he only had time to react; he turned his body to the left and allowed the sword to slice into his body. It buried itself into his body all the way up to the hilt and the broken end stuck out through the left side of his torso. He stilled for a few moments, blood spilled from his mouth as he tried to breath. He fell to his knees dropping Serena in the process, she rolled away from him. He held himself up for a few seconds and then reached out towards her, losing his balance he fell right on his front and stilled.

Serena turned over and looked at her fathers still form. "Papa," she said when he didn't move she said it louder she called him twice more, and the last time was a scream. Still he didn't move, Serena cradling her arm and her body began to crawl over to him but it was Sofie who reached him. Sofie took him in her arms and turned him over to face Serena. Serena tried to sit up to face him but her strength wouldn't allow it, she began to cry from frustration and sadness. Warm, strong arms surrounded Serena and lifted her up to face her father, Darien kept his grip firm but gentle.

"Papa," Serena said again. Darus stirred and opened his eyes to look at her. "You haven't called me that in such a long time," he said weakly. Serena looked at him with a tear stained face and clouded eyes.

"Papa," she repeated. Darus smiled at her, "Look at you two you look so much like you're mother Serena, and Darien you remind me so much of myself." He gave a weak laugh and then his eyes grew somber. "I never understood it Serena, never, I never understood why fate made you so much like me, but I think I do now. It's because you had to be strong enough to face all of this and still be as good and kind hearted as your mother and as Astrid."

Serena allowed a sob to escape from her lips, "I never hated you Serena, never. I hated myself for causing your mother such pain, and for not being able to save her." As he spoke another gush of blood issued from his mouth, and he began to choke. "Do….do…me one thing…." he said.

"Anything," Serena said weakly as she herself tried to stay awake.

"Take my blood and my memories," he said. Serena's eyes grew wide and she understood. He wanted her to see everything that she hadn't been able to see before. He wanted her to know it all without boundaries and without boundaries.

Serena nodded; Darus held his wrist out to her and Darien took it to keep it in place. Serena leaned forward, she was about to bite into it when she turned her head and looked into his eyes. _'I love you papa,'_ she told him telepathically. Darus gave her a weak smile and then closed his eyes.

"Serena hurry before all his life is gone," Sofie said above her. Serena bite into her father's wrist and began to suck out the dark red liquid. A rush of memories played before her eyes. Darus and Serenity's first meeting, his feelings as he looked upon her for the first time. His anger when he discovered that she was a Valcor, his defiance when he decided that he would marry her nevertheless. His happiness on their wedding day, his joy upon discovering that she was pregnant, the anxiety he felt when Astrid predicted that it would be a girl. The joy he experienced when he saw her for the first time, the happiness he felt when he would watch her learn and play. She saw her mother's angry face on the night before she died, she heard the angry words that were said and the pain that her father had felt when he thought that she was going to leave him and take his daughter.

Serena felt and saw the sadness and anger that he felt when he discovered that she was dead. The guilt he felt every time that he looked upon her face, she who reminded him so much of his wife. She saw where he was when he left her and what he did while he was away. Then she saw something that she had never known about. When he would come home and shut himself in his room he would wait until she was asleep and then slip into her room unnoticed and watch her as she slept. She felt his love for Astrid grow as he watched her train and love his daughter. And the anger that he felt when he realized that Serena was just like him yet looked just like Serenity.

Serena felt and listened to his thoughts when he discovered that his son was dead and that she would be Queen. He was angry and yet scared, scared for her own life and for the danger that she would be put into. He masked all of this with his false story of thinking that she wasn't an adequate Queen, when he really believed that she was more then extraordinary. His anger when Astrid had told him that his daughter would fall in love with the Valcor King, his fear in realizing that she would go down the same path that he and her mother had taken.

His anger and heartbreak when Astrid had died, the anger that he had felt when he faced Vincent and killed him in battle, the fear that he had felt for Serena when he learned that Varinia was alive and after his daughter. The anger when he realized that Diamond had taken her hostage and was trying harm her. The fear when he realized that she was hurt in the woods, how he had thought that he was going to lose her.

And his happiness and joy when he had looked upon her only an hour ago as she readied herself to walk down the aisle. His pride as she stood at the alter and faced Darien, faced her future, faced her destiny.

Serena felt tears running down her face; she pulled away from Darus and fell back into Darien's arms. She allowed herself to cry freely as she replayed her father's memories and thoughts through her mind.

_'Now you know,'_ his voice said in her mind, _'And now you understand.'_ Serena let out another sob and looked at her father's still face. _'I love you Serena,'_ he said. _'I love you,'_ she told him. Then she felt him slip away; Serena closed her eyes tightly and let the tears fall, she let out a yell and then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Review review review... 


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own sailor moon or its chracters....

I'm back after so long...i know its short but i'm working on it. enjoy

* * *

There was blood everywhere it was so thick that Serena could taste it in the air. Someone was screaming, the clashing of metal on metal was heard somewhere, she felt a body drop next to her. Serena opened her eyes and looked around; everything was fuzzy as if someone had muffed all her senses, except for the blood. The blood, the blood she could smell, taste, and even see, it tinted everything dark.

Serena pushed herself up on her elbow and looked around Darus' cold body lay next to her. She reached out and touched his face kindly, no longer were the harsh lines etched in his forehead, no more were his lips turned down in that permanent scowl that she had known from childhood. Her father was gone, her mother, as well as Astrid. All of her parents were lost to her, she finally felt like an orphan. Serena looked around her and saw numerous bodies laying around her. She didn't see anyone in the room who was alive or at least unhurt enough to be moving.

Her head was throbbing the transfer of all of her father's memories had not come at the most ideal time. As she stood her legs shook violently under her, fearing that she would fall down she quickly forced her body to find a wall to hold onto. After tripping over several bodies and almost falling down several times she finally found the wall. She turned around and looked at the damage and she realized that it wasn't just bodies that were lying around her, it was body parts as well. It was the worst scene she had ever beheld, there was blood on the ceiling, walls, dismembered wedding guests. She felt herself getting dizzy once more but a shrill scream sobered her with a chilling shiver.

Serena began to make her way towards the entrance of the large room still trying to not slip and fall over bodies. "Darien!" she called out weakly. "Darien," she yelled once more. She had reached the entry and was holding onto the doorframe, "Darien!" she yelled again but was only met with the sounds of battle. It sounded as if there were several still trying to finish Varinia off somewhere deeper within the house.

Serena looked around the entrance hall trying to find someone who she could either gain help from, or at the least recognize. Then her eyes saw the far wall opposite her. It looked as if someone was standing up their arms outstretched supporting themselves. Pushing herself off the wall, Serena began to make her way to the person. She walked slowly all the time trying to focus on the persons face, but her eyes were still blurry. Finally she was close enough to see the person and she realized what had happened.

The person had been pinned against the wall and cut to pieces, blood was dripping from the mutilated corpse. The persons face was covered in blood and skin was ripped from bone so it was hard to make out features. But as she looked upon the corpse she felt a hint of familiarity, as she drew closer she saw the person clearly.

Stumbling back she let out a horrified scream, she took another step backwards and the felt strong arms encircle her and hold her still. A long "Shhhhh" was whispered into her ear.

"Oh God what's happened?" Serena cried out staring horrified at the mutilated corpse of Janelle. Her blonde hair was dyed a deep red from her blood.

"Serena we have to get you out of here," said Ami in her ear. "We have to make sure that you live through this."

Serena pulled away from Ami her senses and strength returning to her. "No I said it once and I will say it again I am not going to just sit back and allow everyone else to fight my battle for me."

"Serena this isn't just a fight for power anymore, Varinia is killing anyone who gets in her path, she wants you, your blood, the hybrid child of both clans," said Ami.

"Why? Why is my blood so important!" yelled Serena.

"Your mother told you of your dormant power, it's not just Romulen power its Valcor power as well, you are the only one who has that power," Ami said. "With that power you don't even know what you can do!"

"Apparently I can't do anything its dormant inside of me," Serena yelled.

"Dormant doesn't mean useless Serena, why do you think Darus gave his last few drops of life for you! He gave you all of his memories and as well as his powers!"

From one of the hallways to their left there was a loud scream of pain and anger, a shiver went through Serena once again. "I'm not leaving!" Serena said she felt her body awakening, she turned and briskly walked to where the sound had come from.

"Serena you need to get to a safe place," Ami said trying to stay in step with her.

"I will not allow everyone else to be in danger while I run away!" Serena said. "I am not going to allow Varinia scare me anymore." She pushed open a door at the end of the hallway and an even stronger scent of blood assaulted her nose. She stared at the sight that was before her.

Varinia stood surrounded by an armed group, blood was smeared on her face and arms, her eyes glowing red. She was breathing hard but there were no fatal wounds on her body. She caught sight of Serena and gave her a wicked smile. "You know little Queen your father really sacrificed himself for nothing," she said.

Serena said nothing as she approached the group. "You're going to die anyways if not by my hand then by someone else who doesn't want the Valcors and Romulens united. Someone will kill you you little abomination!" Serena felt Darien's fierce temper rise and the ground around them trembled, "You don't frighten me Endymion I have faced worse than you."

"Why?" Serena asked. The question caught Varinia off guard and she looked at Serena puzzled. "Why is it so impossible to believe that peace can work?"

"Why should it work?" Varinia said. Varinia smiled evilly, "Do you know why this war started Serenity?" Serena shook her head, "Neither do I. We have always fought we Romulens have always hated the Valcors, it's in our nature, just like it's in the nature of those Sedricks to be beasts. It's part of us to fight and deceive and kill each other, why fight what we are meant to do."

"I cannot believe that," Serena said. "I will not believe that our destinies are written in blood and hate, I will not accept that this idiotic war will never end. Our nature? It's in our nature to kill each other? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever been told. Our nature as beings is to understand life understand each other, that's what makes everything interesting. Infinite diversity."

Varinia smiled patronizingly "You only say this because you are part Valcor and part Romulen."

"Then doesn't that prove my point, it wasn't in my parents nature to kill each other they fell in love with each other despite their places."

"And what happened in the end Serenity, your mother grew to hate your father and then she was murdered," Varinia said. "No matter how you address it we will always kill each other. We will never be one clan. The war will begin again and go on like it has been."

"I swear to you that that will not happen," Serena said. "If I have to I will spend the rest of my life to ensure that that does not ever happen again."

"Don't worry Serenity you won't have to live your life disappointed the because your life's going to end in about three seconds." Varinia moved faster than Serena could breath, but she saw her, it wasn't like before, she was able to see Varinia's movements. Her body however wasn't able to move in time. Varinia was coming right for her hand outstretched to rip Serena's heart from her body.

Serena felt someone push her to the ground, she hit her head against the ground and closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them her mouth dropped in horror. "Noooooo!" there was a loud scream from somewhere in the room, Serena knew the voice but couldn't react. She was frozen staring at the hole that had been ripped into Sofie's chest.

Serena's eyes looked past Sofie and to Varinia who held a beating heart in her hand. "Pathetic child," she said. Varinia looked down at the heart in her and then squeezed.

Serena felt her eyes widen and felt a fire ignite inside of her, she looked back at Sofie's face. Sofie's eyes met hers and in an instant conveyed everything, she wasn't sorry for what she had done, she was grateful, she had saved a dear friend, someone who would change things. Sofie smiled and then finally, after what seemed like hours, fell to her knees and then to the ground next to Serena.

Serena turned Sofie over to see the light leaving her eyes. Cole dropped to his knees next to Sofie and cradled her head in his arms. Serena felt anger like a rapid fire burning through her body, she stood and faced Varinia. Who was surveying the group deciding upon her next victim.

Lita made to move but Serena's voice stopped her, "NO BODY TOUCH HER!" All eyes turned around to Serena, she was radiating power, it pulsed in ripples away from her. Varinia smiled and then turned around to face her.

"Do you think that you can take me on Serenity? You forget that I have almost killed you twice now," she said to her.

Serena didn't respond to her, "Cole, give me your sword." Cold metal touched Serena's hand, she grasped the metal hilt her eyes never leaving Varinia.

_'Serena this is too dangerous you cannot face her alone,' _Darien said telepathically.

_'Darien this woman is responsible for all the deaths that have happened over the last few weeks, she killed my father, Janelle, Molly, and Sofie, I'm going to kill her,'_ Serena told him.

_'You do not have the power to take her on alone Serena she will kill you,'_ Darien argued.

_'No Darien Ami was right my father gave me his power, my mother gave me hers, Astrid taught me how to use it, and you stirred its presence, Sofie was the key, and I think she knew that. I feel it Darien I feel everything I've never been this powerful in my life, I know what to do.'_ She broke eye contact with Varinia for a moment and looked at him. _'I'm sorry our wedding was ruined,'_ she said. Then she turned back to Varinia.

"Varinia of Gavendrell you have commited serious crimes against the Romulen court and its allies, you have slaughtered numerous innocents, and attempted to kill members of the Royal family and their consorts, as well as the sadistic murder of a member of the former Romulen council," Serena said.

"Oh is that all?" Varinia said.

"Though you will never be able to pay fully for what you have done you will pay with your life," Serena said. Serena held her sword at eye level and stared at Varinia.

Varinia smiled again, "It's time for you to join your family you bastard Queen." She picked up a blood drenched sword and held it in her hand. She smiled once more and then lunged at Serena.


	29. Chapter 28

We near the end.......

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Metal clashed on metal once again, it resounded through the silent house and echoed through the walls. Serena dodged Varinia's sword as it swiped at her stomach, Serena thrust a blow towards Varinia's upper body but Varinia was able to move out of the way. Serena turned and blocked an upward swing from Varinia.

"Your skills don't reside in swordsmanship child," Varinia said her voice full of malice and mockery.

"I don't need to be a sword master to kill you, just one good stab to your heart and it will be over," Serena said.

"If you think that you're going to be able to get that one hit you're even more of a fool than I anticipated," Varinia said. She kicked Serena back with her foot and held her sword at her side. She looked at Serena with cold eyes and smiled, "What a waste of power, they give you all that strength and then you waste it. How sad that their sacrifices were wasted."

Serena's anger grew and she flew at Varinia sword in hand, Varinia raised her sword and brought it down upon the one in Serena's hand. The sword broke and Varinia caught Serena around her neck, she smiled and then threw Serena into the wall next to her. Serena felt the wall crack and give way under the force of her body. She hit the ground hard, rubble and pieces of wood rained down around her.

Serena pushed herself up, "Damn it," she said, she was running on pure rage and adrenaline, her power was flowing through her unchecked, but it didnt matter to her anymore. She got to her feet and looked around for another weapon. Not seeing one she knew that she was in trouble, hearing shuffling behind her she turned around and saw Varinia climbing through the large hole in the wall.

"Come, come Serena don't run away it's very cowardly, don't be like your mother and father," said Varinia.

Suddenly Serena was in front of Varinia using a speed that she had not ever possessed, she swung at Varinia and her fist connected with her face. Varinia was thrown backwards off of her feet, she fell with her back to Serena. Serena heard Varinia spit and saw blood mix into the blood that already covered the floor. She turned around to face Serena with a sadistic smile, "Well now things get interesting."

She stood and was in front of Serena once again, she shoved her fist into Serena's stomach, Serena lurched forward and Varinia grabbed her by her hair she pulled her back so that Serena was facing upward and staring into Varinia's face. "You know I always knew that your father would be the downfall of our people, marrying that Valcor whore, Linus should have killed you in your crib," She threw Serena backwards, and onto a chair, Serena flipped over and lay on the ground.

"Serena!" yelled a deep voice, she looked up and saw Darien standing in the other room watching through the large hole in the wall. She could see that he was on the verge of moving forward and getting involved in the fight. Serena shook her head slightly and then looked at Varinia.

"Don't fret Valcor king you'll join her soon enough," Varinia said. She stepped away from the wall and walked towards Serena's body.

"Darien cant we do anything Serena's going to die!" Ami said.

"Serena doesn't want us to interfere," Darien turned around to Ami, "Ami I need you to get out of here," he said. Ami stared at him confused and shocked "I want you to leave, you and Zoicite get as far away from here as you can," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You have Romulen connections, they will follow you," he said.

"I'm not a blood Romulen," she said.

"No but you have been loyal to the Romulens since childhood and you were taught by one of the oldest and most powerful Romulens, they will follow your leadership, if anything happens to us you are the only hope for the peace treaty to remain intact" he told her.

"A Valcor ruling the Romulens," she said unbelievingly.

"It's been done before and now it is the most important, get out of here," he said.

"No Darien wait!" yelled Ami trying to fight against the hands that were pulling her away from the scene.

Ami felt hands on her shoulders she looked around into Rei's face "Ami if this all crumbles around us if the bottom falls out you're the only hope that the next generation will survive to live into a peaceful world."

"Rei I want you out of here as well," Darien said.

Rei tuned to look at her brother, "No."

"Rei you're important to the survival of our clan," Darien told her.

"I'm not abandoning you or Serena."

"Rei you have to lead you and Ami have to stay alive in order to lead if anything happens," Darien said.

"No," Rei yelled.

"I'm sorry sister," Darien said he put his hand on her head and in a second she had collapsed into unconsciousness. He turned to Jadeite, "Get her to safety." Jadeite nodded once and picked her up.

Ami stood silent and watched as Serena was dealt every blow by Varinia. "Ami come on," said Zoicite's voice, "I'm getting you out of here!"

"Zoicite stop we have to help them!" Ami yelled.

Zoicite turned her around and looked into her eyes, "Ami there's nothing for us here, nothing but death, I'm not going to let you die if I can stop it we have to get away from here, if you want to hate me afterwards that's fine but I'm not letting you die here." He grabbed her an drug her out of the room and towards the entrance hall. Ami looked back at Darien who had turned around and was watching the fight between Varinia and Serena.

Ami turned towards Zoicite, "Why are you doing this?"

He turned to look at his sky blue eyes staring into her dark ones. "You have to ask?"

Ami felt tears forming in her eyes, for Zoicite, for Sofie, for everything that was happening and for all that had happened. _'There are many things in this world you cannot ever change no matter how desperately you try but you have to stay brave even if it seems like your world is crumbling around you' _Ami rememberedAnnette's advice. It was one of the few memories Ami had of the woman who had been her mother.

"I'm not a Romulen mommy I'm not like everyone else, I don't have the strength that everyone else around me has," Ami cried to her mother.

Annette lifted the small girl onto her lap, "My darling your blood doesn't matter, who you are inside matters you are a very strong girl and you have a great destiny."

"Destiny" asked Ami. She looked up at her mother eyes brimming with tears and confusion.

"Remember my darling child that things will one day be hard but you still have to persevere. There are many things in this world that you cannot ever change no matter how desperately you try but you have to stay brave, even if it seems like your world is crumbling around you sometimes. Always remember that my darling."

"Even if the world is crumbling around you," Ami repeated, she closed her eyes once and then opened them she slowed her pace and pulled her hand from Zoicite's grasp.

"Ami we have to.." Zoicite stopped and looked at her his words were cut short in his mouth. Ami looked up at him her eyes full of determination.

"Where did you intend to go once we were outside?" she asked.

"The woods for safe cover," Zoicite said.

"No going into the woods will only slow us down we need transportation," she said, she stopped for a second, "The garage there are cars there that can out run a lycan or vampire. Come." She lead the group towards the garage blocking out the screams and cried for help that came from the wounded and dying. _'I'm sorry,' _she thought.

She threw open the garage door and lead the other three to a small black sports car. This will get us into the city before daybreak we'll wait there for news." She picked up the keys from a small table that stood in front of the cars, she threw them to Jadeite. "Zoicite tend to Rei and make sure that in his haste Darien didn't do any damage," she told him. Jadeite lay Rei down in the back seat and Zoicite climbed in after her. Ami got in the passenger side and buckled herself in.

They were pulling out of the driveway in seconds speeding through the forest and away from the house that was now a tomb. Ami watched the house in the mirror as it shrunk in the distance. '_Please, Please, Please survive this,_' she prayed.

* * *

Serena was laying on the ground her energy gone, all that she had left was being used trying to keep her alive. She had several large cuts on her back and shoulders and she could feel glass imbedded in her side. "You know I really can't understand why people put such a fight up for you I mean this is the third time I've beaten you almost to death, you really are so pathetic Serenity."

Serena pushed herself up on her arms and faced Varinia, she was standing tall above Serena looking down. She kicked in her face, Serena flew backwards and fall onto the hard ground, she felt glass push deeper into her side. "And to think that you were the one who was said to bring peace to the underworld, some peace you have brought. Look at all the dead officials and nobles, you lead them to their slaughter Serenity, you know in a few hundred years they are going to call you 'Serenity the idiot who almost brought the downfall of the Romulen clan', or maybe they will call you 'Serenity the accidental hero the queen who lead the Valcors to their deaths' because I can grantee you that tonight every Valcor in this house will die. How long do you think your little treaty will last then? I promise you that within a matter of days the Valcors will once again be hunted down like the animals that they are."

Serena looked up at Varinia who held a sword in her hand, she held it above Serena's head. "Whatever they call you I'll make sure that you're remembered as a traitor to your people."

Suddenly Serena felt the air grow heavy and there was a massive surge of heat around her. She smiled and looked up at Varinia. Varinia looked down at her confused, "Smiling…" but she was unable to finish her sentence. A large bolt of lightning suddenly hit Varinia right in the side and threw her through the wall opposite her.

Serena looked and saw Darien walk past her and towards Varinia, Nephrite and Malachite following closely being. Lita ran to Serena, "Sorry but we couldn't watch anymore."

"Remind me to be angry later," Serena said. Lita smiled at her and then used a dagger to cut open her wrist. "Here Darien's going to need your help, they can't hold her back on their own," Lita said holding out her wrist.

Serena let the blood from Lita flow into her, instantly she felt her strength return in. And then suddenly a bright white light blinded her eyes. She felt herself being pushed forward through the brightness. Words and voices surrounded her, images flashed through her mind, smiles, faces. Then suddenly she jerked to a standstill. Serena looked all around her and then a kind voice from behind her spoke, "Serena are you ready?" Serena turned around, the sight before her made her smile.

After a few minutes Lita pulled back and sat on the ground. Serena closed her eyes for several seconds then stood up on her own, "Serena your wounds."

"I'm healed," Serena said a fiery gaze in her eyes. Her voice was different, it was stronger and seemed to eco with each syllable.

"What it's not possible not that fast," Lita said.

"Lita I have the blood of several powerful vampires inside of me now and you say that it's impossible," Serena said with a smile.

"My lady?" Lita asked, Serena's demeanor had completely changed. No longer was she full of rage and unchecked power, from her all Lita could feel was a clam and rhythmic thrum.

"There's no more need to worry Lita, it's all going to be fine," Serena told her.

Lita suddenly recognized the voices that were echoing in tune with Serena's "Lord Darus? Lady Astrid?" Serena only smiled and then walked forward and back to the fight, with each step Lita felt a pulse of energy radiate through the ground.

* * *

Nephrite was thrown off of Varinia like a rag. "Foolish little general don't think that you can make a difference."

Darien threw out his opened hand towards her, another lightning bolt flew from his palm. Varinia, expecting his attack, held out her hand deflected the bolt. "Silly little boy you're not making any more progress are you."

Varinia stared into Darien's eyes, then unexpectedly he broke eye contact and looked at something behind her. Confused Varinia turned around and faced a completely healed Serena. "Not possible."

Serena stared at Varinia, she slightly turned her head and then thrust her hand out into Varinia's stomach. Varinia flew backwards and was thrown through the air, before she could hit anything Serena was behind, she hit Varinia again and threw her into a wall. She picked up a sword and then threw it at Varinia pinning her to the wall.

"Serena what happened?" Darien asked standing up and going to her side. Serena looked at Darien with unfeeling eyes. "Darien it's alright now," she said her voice still echoing "I have the power to defeat her." Serena took a step towards Varinia.

"Serena?" Darien asked, he then moved to stop her.

"Don't!" yelled a voice from behind him. Darien turned to see Cole standing behind him holding a lifeless Sofie in his arms. "Don't touch her you can't break the trance prematurely."

"Trance?"

"It was Sofie's power, ancient magic that was taught to her by Astrid," he said. Darien saw the tear marks from where he had cried for his wife. "Serena thought that Sofie was the key but she was wrong, it was blood, its always blood, when Serena touched Sofie she transferred all her powers to Serena instantly, she transferred the spell but it wasn't complete. Serena needed blood to activate it, blood is our life force it keeps us alive and living it was the catalyst."

"So whats inside of Serena now?" asked Darien.

"Everything, your power, her power, her mother's power, Astrid's power, Lita's power, and Sofie's power all together and under control," Cole said.

"How do you…" asked Darien.

"Sofie told me before it started, she knew she was going to die, and she told me."

"Cole…"

"Don't Endymion, just help Serena," he said.

"Help her what?"

"That power inside of her is only temporary its burning up inside of her and soon its going to burn itself out, hurry up if she doesn't finish Varinia before its gone she's going to lose everything," Cole said.

Darien felt the power that Serena has waning realizing Varinia was wasting time he moved instantly from the room and passed Serena, who was speaking to Varinia, "You are the traitor Varinia, you who have killed so many innocent people, killed almost everyone, killed even yourself."

Blood gushed from Varinia's wound and some spilled from her mouth, "You think that you are the most powerful thing in this room right now don't you, well I can feel all that power dissipating."

Serena stared at Varinia her eyes full of pity. Varinia smiled. "It's not going to matter, it won't change anything, someone will take my place," Varinia said.

"No this ends here," she said, she took a step backwards right as Varinia moved to attack Serena again but suddenly from the other side of the wall the pointed end of a sword pierced through Varinia's throat. Varinia's eyes widened and blood gushed from her neck as she tried to take in a breath, there was a gurgling sound and then silence, her head slumped forward and she was still.

Serena's eyes widened and she felt the influence of the collective power fade, Serena fell to her knees from weakness as it slowly slipped away from her. "It's not done yet," Darien said coming up behind her and kneeling down next to her.

"I know, help me up I can barley hang onto it." Serena felt her wounds reopening as Darien helped her stand. He took her hand in his and held it up in front of Varinia's heart. She felt a heat gathering in her palm, she would set Varinia's body a flame ensuring that she was dead. Serena was about to let the flames free when Varinia's hand grabbed her own and pulled her forward.

The sharpened sword pierced Serena's neck straight on. She looked right into the face of a smiling Varinia, everything was conveyed in her eyes. All the hate, anger, and malice, as she stared into the cold black eyes she knew what Varinia was thinking "If I'm going I'm not going alone."

Serena felt Darien pull her off of the sword, she fell back and into his arms. She tried to breath but her own blood was drowning her, with every break there was a weaker gurgling sound. From her peripheral vision she saw Varinia's body ignite into flames. There was gurgling scream and then a few seconds later silence. Serena looked back to Darien who was above her. He was yelling out to someone outside of her vision.

She felt her hand move of its own accord, she took his face in her hand and pulled him back to look at her. _'My love…' _she told him through their bond.

"Don't you dare Serena! Don't you dare not after all of this not after everything!" he yelled at her.

She tried to smile, and then spoke her last words to him,_ 'Forgive me….'_

"No Serena!" they were the last words she heard before warmth and darkness drug her downwards and away from his face.

* * *

One more chapter. Review, tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

Thanks to everyone who has supported and loved this story since its beginning. I know its been a long and bumpy road but I really do appreciate all the support that you have all given me. Thanks and lots of love!!!!

_

* * *

_

_One week after the Massacre_

Ami and Rei stood side by side staring at the several funeral pyres standing in front of them. Behind them stood a congregation of vampires, all dressed in formal funeral clothes. Nephrite stood next to Lita tightly holding her hand, while Mina stood, for the first time in her life, silent and somber. Malachite's arm was in a sling, Varinia had shattered the bone and even for a vampire it was going to take a while for it to regenerate. Zoicite stood with Jadeite and Lucius near Nephrite and Lita.

In front of the group stood seven pyres, of the seven three stood in front of the other four signifying the importance of those who lay upon them. One was draped in dark green, the one on the left draped in a regal red, and the middle draped in a light blue. A man kneeled in front of the middle pyre silent, after a few moments he stood and turned around to the group his dark hair shining under the bright moon.

"This war has lasted for centuries, many lives have been lost for a cause that no one can remember. The ancients claim that it was because of irreconcilable differences, they said that we were to different to understand each other, that no matter how long or how many or educated we were we would forever be different."

"But as I stand here and look upon everyone's face I see things that are simultaneous on both sides. Grief, pain, and sadness. This ancient Lady said that we would never be able to unite, we would never be on peaceful terms and we would continue to fight aimlessly like animals. But I say this to her…." He turned and looked at the pyre draped in green. "For my wife, for the memory of everyone laying next to you in death, and for the memories of my friends I will forever ensure that our clans never fight again. For the woman that I loved I will make sure that the treaty that was signed with grows in strength and authority, I swear on this world and on the next I will never allow something like this idiotic war to occur again."

He turned back to the group, "I ask you all here and now to make this vow with me, to make guarantee that our children and our children's children never have to grow up in the world that we did. To protect future generations from the pain and grief that we all share today." He held out his hand and from the group a young woman wearing a hooded cloak came forward and handed him a white lighter and a torch. He flicked the lighter and lit the torch, he held it above his head allowing everyone to see his face. "Today we burn the past…" he turned and held the torch to the middle pyre. Then to the other two in front, two cloaked woman came from behind him and lit the other four.

Cole threw the lighter into the middle fire and stared at it his eyes full of pain. _'Sofie….'_ He thought. Her smile and her brilliant bright eyes held in his mind as he watched the flames engulf her. _'Goodbye my love, go be with Lennia,'_ he said praying the Sofie would be happy to be reunited with their daughter.

"Have you spoken to Darien since that night?" Ami asked Rei in a hushed tone.

"Yes, he gave me direct orders to chose several of our most sensible nobles and appoint them to the council," Rei said. "He asked only that you, Cole, and I be a part of the new council."

"Have you decided on the other Valcors that will join us?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I have chosen Antony and Caleb two cousins of our family that have for the most part not been tainted by the War politics of the last several centuries," she said. "I assume that you have chosen another Romulen to join you and Cole."

"Yes we are going to extend the invitation to Lucius, having a former elder on the new council will perhaps show the elder vampires that this change is serious and that it is time to forget old wrongs," Ami said.

"A wise decision I am sure that he will gladly accept." They stood silent for several more moments, "Do you think that we should save the last position for Darien?" Rei asked.

"I think that for a while your brother will remain in solitude, I feel that he will have little desire to return to the political arena for an extended period of time," Ami said.

"It is a devastating blow," Rei said. "Not having at least one of the former rulers accept a position doesn't send the best message."

"Well perhaps he will change his mind after some time," Ami said.

"I don't know I have never seen him like this before, he's so different from before." They were silent again watching the flames as they grew higher in the sky.

"And what of the generals?" asked Ami, "What will you order Zoicite and the others to do?"

"I was hoping that Zoicite will remain with us and take on the position of resident doctor, Lita and Nephrite have agreed to remain with us and be apart of the enforcement department," Rei said "Mina and Malachite have not yet told what their plans in this new world will be but I highly doubt that they will remain here."

"Malachite will also be a great loss," Ami said.

"Yes but being rid of Mina will be worth the blow," Rei said with a hint of a smile. Ami smiled as well, "Have you heard about the rumors Ami?"

"About the lycanthropes?"

"Yes."

"I have heard that a few of Diamonds followers had survived and were stirring up trouble," said Ami. Rei nodded, "We will have to assess the problem and decide upon action."

"Well maybe not," said Ami. Rei turned and looked at her, "well I mean if anything perhaps that will bring your brother out of his seclusion."

Rei turned and looked back at the fires, "Perhaps."

"It was kind of him to order that Varinia be given a honorable funeral after all she did," said Ami.

"Yes, he said that she may have been mad in the end but for centuries before she was a worthy and honorable Lady," Rei told her. "It's just too bad that he's not here to appreciate this whole thing."

"He's needed other places, I can't blame him for his absence."

* * *

Darien stood staring out towards the ocean, behind him a large house stood. There was a faint light glowing from the windows, but the entire backyard, where he stood, was lit by the bright moonlight. Tonight was the night of funerals, he knew that everything had been prepared and taken care of by his sister and Ami. His long coat flapped in the soft wind that blew upon his face.

This place was peaceful, it was clean, pure, and untainted by the blood that had been spilt. He looked down in front of him. Laying peacefully on the grass was a body. Delicate hands were folded on a flat stomach, lips were peacefully still, and eyes gently closed. Darien stared down at Serena's form clad in a knee high white summer dress. Her hair was spread out under her and her white skin contrasted the darkness around her, a thick white choker covered the wound on her neck. Upon her hand was a small wedding, platinum, it had suited her better than gold, he had placed it upon her still hand the night after Varinia's death.

A feeling of sadness swept over him as he thought about the funeral that was happening miles away. He thought of everything that had been lost, and of Sofie, who had given her life in order to protect his lover. He inhaled deeply and then held out his hand, a ball of fire formed in his hand, a remnant of Serena's power. He threw it up into the sky, and when it exploded it exploded blue. He looked up at it as it shone bright in the sky illuminating everything.

"Darien," said a soft voice. Darien looked down and into two pools of blue, Serena sat up and looked up at the sky. "Is that for Sofie?"

"For all of them," he said kneeling down to her position. She smiled at him, "You really are sentimental aren't you." He smiled and reached out to touch her face, he pulled her towards him and gave her a gentle kiss. She knew why he was being so gentle she had been on the very verge of death only a few days ago, and even though she was getting stronger with each hour that passed he was still trying to make sure that she remained relaxed, calm, and safe.

"I like it here Darien," she said.

"My mother did as well, this was her private hiding place," he looked around at the large garden that surrounded them. He turned back to Serena who was staring off at the ocean. Her hand touched the choker around her neck and he knew that she too was thinking of the funerals.

"Do you think that we are missed?" she asked Darien.

"I'm sure that our excuses were made and accepted, Rei and Ami are capable of handling everything," he said.

"I know that but with everything that's happened I can't help but feel like we should be there, you know for political reasons."

"When have you ever cared about politics?" he asked.

"I don't but…"

"You feel guilty that your missing Sofie's funeral." He knew that that was the real reason she was doubting their decision to take a hiatus.

"My father's as well," she said. Darien looked at his wife and saw the immense sadness that she held in her face. "You know I never went to my brother's funeral either, after he was killed I sat in my room and cried for hours but I couldn't bring myself to go to his funeral."

"You're brother would have understood I am sure."

"Yes, he probably would have been the most upset at the fact that I was crying over him," she said. "He always said 'We cant change the past, we can't change death, we can only move forward and remember the lives that were lived before we lost the ones we love. Don't despair when I die, just think of all the wonderful times that we had together and remember in that way.' He always had the best philosophies when it came to life."

"Your brother sounds like a wise man," Darien said.

"He was…." Darien reached out and touched his wife's hair, he could feel her pain. Over the last few months she had lost everyone she had ever cared for. Her brother, Astrid, her father, her friends, her mentors, and her most beloved cousin, they had all been taken from her. As he stared at her he remembered the first night that they had met, how her defiant attitude had caught his attention, how her eyes had burned into his mind. She had been so passionate back then, so full of life and optimism. As he stared at her now seeing the drain that everything had put upon her he wondered if it had all been worth it.

"Serena," he said catching her attention. "When we decide to go back, there will be a council seat open, I know that Rei and Ami are under the impression that it was being reserved for me, but I think that you should take it."

"Me?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yes I want you to be able to make a difference in our new world, I want you to lead, I want to see that fire back in your eyes," he said.

"And if I say thanks but no thanks, what will you do then?" she asked.

"I'll take the position myself and work as your agent," he said with a slight smile.

"I guess then no matter what I will be in a position of power," she said. She laid back down and stared at the sky. "Darien can we stay here?" she asked.

"As long as you want to Serena I told Rei to not expect us for a while," he told her.

"I'm glad but I mean can we stay here like this for a while, I don't want to go in," she said. Darien nodded and sat next to her, he laid himself down and rested his head on her stomach.

Serena put her hands in his hair and ran her fingers through his dark locks. "Hmm, you know this, this makes is all worth it," she said. She felt Darien shift at her words, and she smiled into the darkness knowing what he was thinking.

_'We can't change the past, we can't change death, we can only move forward…..'_


	31. Epilogue

And so the war ended, the many centuries that had been written in blood and hate turned into legend. The Last Queen of the Romulen and the Last King of the Valcor Clan united and created a new lineage that was passed through their children and onto their grandchildren. A linage that would last for generations and would spread over the world wide and far.

Those who lost their lives in the battle with Varinia, which turned into a warning for those who tried to oppose the peace, were memorialized in the ruble of the last Valcor mansion. Their ashes spread amongst the ruins. Children were taught their names and they became martyrs and heroes to their children and their children's children.

The new Council issued decrees that ensure stability and tranquility and protected the treaty that had been made with the sacrifice of many innocents. It became known as the most important document in the underworld. And even long after the deaths of Serenity and Endymion their story was told, the story of how a War was ended due to love.


End file.
